


Cher Spock

by falyla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falyla/pseuds/falyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois il paraît plus simple d’exprimer ce qu’on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu’elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Mais pourquoi on n’est pas potes ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Spock/Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668315) by [Misscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduction de MissCar est terminée. Elle comporte 32 chapitres

Cher Spock

Prologue – Mais pourquoi on n’est pas potes ?

Jim se rua dans ses quartiers, en pestant à mi-voix contre son premier officier, comme d’habitude. C’était devenu courant durant les premières semaines de son capitanat. Il tenta de se rappeler qu’il n’avait pas le droit de le buter, même s’il en avait très, très envie. C’était lui qui avait décidé que Spock serait parfait pour ce poste. Il accusa le vieux de la caverne – et toutes les choses qu’il n’était pas censé voir dans cette mine de glace fondue – de lui avoir donné cette idée à la con. C’était un vrai désastre.  
Ils étaient censés être les meilleurs potes du monde et même un peu plus. Ils étaient censés se comprendre mieux que n’importe qui. Et enfin, ils étaient censés ressentir un amour aux multiples facettes si profond qu’il n’existerait aucun mot standard pour décrire leur relation.  
Et pourtant, ils ne faisaient que se disputer. La moitié du temps sur la passerelle, Spock lui donnait l’impression d’avoir deux ans parce qu’il remettait en cause chacune de ses décisions. Mais les autres fois, ça tiltait à la perfection comme s’ils pouvaient lire dans l’esprit de l’autre. C’était ce qui rendait toute cette situation si frustrante. Il pouvait voir la possibilité d’une grande équipe de commandement telle qu’elle l’avait été dans une autre dimension. Malheureusement, ça ne se ferait pas et ça le rendait dingue.  
Ils se disputaient trop. Bon, peut-être que c’était aussi de sa faute. Il ne cédait jamais. C’était une aptitude qu’il avait acquise grâce à Frank : pendant des années, ce dernier lui avait fait sentir qu’il ne valait pas plus qu’une merde. Il était perpétuellement en mode défensif et manquait un peu de confiance en lui. Peut-être que c’était sa faute s’il interprétait tout comme une insulte. Peut-être qu’il portait trop de séquelles pour être l’ami de Spock.  
Et même s’il était présentement en train de frapper son oreiller en espérant que ce soit Spock, il voulait toujours être ami avec ce casse-couilles de Vulcain. Cependant, il se demandait si Spock voulait la même chose. Au moins, lui faisait des efforts. En plusieurs occasions, Jim l’avait invité à jouer aux échecs ou pour le déjeuner. Spock l’avait immédiatement envoyé bouler de toutes les manières vulcaines possibles.  
Jim pouvait difficilement le blâmer de vouloir passer du temps avec sa petite amie parce qu’elle était vraiment canon. Bon, d’accord, peut-être qu’il était un peu contrarié à propos de cette histoire de copine mais il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il était jaloux de Spock parce qu’il était avec Uhura ou jaloux d’Uhura parce qu’elle était avec Spock. C’était compliqué et peut-être que ça contribuait à attiser son désir de hurler sur Spock lors de moments vraiment inappropriés. Non pas qu’il admettrait ce fait à quiconque. Il avait déjà du mal avec l’idée de se l’avouer à lui-même.  
Frapper dans l’oreiller ne le soulagea pas de cette frustration qui avait pris la forme de Spock et il n’avait pas non plus envie de s’accorder le temps d’une petite séance privée pour se débarrasser que cette tension induite par Spock. S’il faisait ça, un autre éléphant apparaîtrait dans la pièce [1]. Il n’était pas prêt pour ça.  
Il repensa au temps où il avait onze ans. Sa mère l’avait emmené voir le docteur Suarez après sa tentative de suicide avec la voiture de collection et la falaise. Le forcer à consulter un psy était la manière que sa mère employait pour lui monter qu’elle se souciait de lui, même si elle allait rester avec Frank encore une autre année avant de divorcer. Le docteur Alayna Suarez était un bon médecin, elle n’était pas effrayée par les pitreries habituelles de Jim. Elle travailla avec lui jusqu’à son décès, dix ans plus tard.  
Elle serait probablement fière de lui parce qu’il avait vraiment atteint son potentiel. Le docteur Suarez était l’une des rares personnes qui croyait en lui. C’était elle qui l’avait fait entrer dans cette école pour enfants doués dans l’Iowa. Là, il n’avait pas peur qu’on se moque de lui parce qu’il était intelligent et il était hors de portée de son beau-père. Cependant, le docteur Suarez aurait vraiment été furax contre lui de s’être senti complètement perdu l’année qui avait suivi son décès. Sa femme avait été très en colère. Heureusement, Pike avait été là pour le remettre sur le bon chemin.  
Jim avait dû travailler sur plusieurs problèmes pendant son adolescence incluant la mort de son père et plus tard, la mort de son frère. Parce qu’il avait été admis à la Williams School, il n’avait pas accompagné sa mère lorsqu’elle avait été assignée sur Tarsus IV après son divorce. Sa mère avait reçu une médaille pour ses actes qui avait aidé à sauver des douzaines d’enfants du massacre mais elle n’avait pas pu sauver son propre fils. Sam était l’un de quatre mille enfants qui étaient morts sur la planète. Disons simplement que c’était pour cette raison que Jim avait passé beaucoup de temps en thérapie.  
L’une des méthodes préférées du docteur Suarez était de demander à Jim d’écrire des lettres aux gens qui le rendaient dingue. Le médecin prétendait que parfois il était plus facile de dire les choses dans une lettre plutôt qu’à la personne même.  
Quelque part, dans un centre de stockage sur Terre, il y avait probablement des dizaines de lettres écrites sur papier – à l’ancienne – adressées à sa mère, à son père, à son beau-père et à Sam. Aucun des destinataires n’avaient jamais vu ce que Jim avait écrit, même pas les deux qui étaient encore en vie mais il s’était senti mieux de le faire. Peut-être que cette technique allait fonctionner avec Spock.  
S’il n’essayait pas quelque chose bientôt, l’incident de la passerelle allait se reproduire. Il n’avait aucune envie de se faire à nouveau étrangler à moins que ça n’implique un lit et des mots de sécurité. Et quand on voyait la petite amie, ce n’était pas près d’arriver. Non pas que c’était ce qu’il voulait. Enfin…  
Il aurait préféré faire ça sur une version papier mais le papier était une denrée rare dans l’espace et il ne voulait pas se payer une visite chez la psy du vaisseau à moins d’y être obligé, elle le connaissait trop bien. Au lieu de ça, il sélectionna l’application e-mail de son PADD et se mit à dicter. Comme il n’allait pas envoyer ces courriers à Spock, il ne les verrait jamais. C’était la solution parfaite.  
Malheureusement, il souffla sur le micro au mauvais moment et confirma l’envoi des e-mails à Spock sans s’en rendre compte.  
Les logiciels de reconnaissance vocale peuvent se monter diaboliques.

 

NdT :  
[1] A elephant in the room en vo est une expression anglaise qui signifie qu’on a un énorme problème sous ses yeux et qu’on l’ignore volontairement.

À suivre…

Voilà, ce n’était certes pas très long mais c’était un prologue en même temps… Donc, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.  
Bisous  
Falyla


	2. Tu m'emmerdes

Chapitre 1 – Tu m’emmerdes.

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Tu m’emmerdes  
Écrit le : 12/06/2258 à 17:34:23  
Envoyé le : 13/06/2258 à 00:00:01

Cher Spock,  
Parce que tu ne recevras jamais cet e-mail, je peux écrire tout ce que je veux. Putain, tu me fais grimper au mur 99% du temps. On est dans l’espace que depuis deux semaines et on a déjà eu 87 disputes. Oui, je tiens le compte.  
Parfois, j’ai vraiment l’impression que tu me traites comme un gamin. Et puis, d’autres fois, je sais que tu me vois comme ton égal. Je pige pas. Ça me rend dingue. Pourquoi tu fais la girouette ? Tu me vois vraiment encore comme ce morveux de cadet qui a fait foirer ton test ?  
Je t’ai déjà dit à quel point ça m’avait gonflé que tu amènes mon père sur tapis pendant la séance de l’assemblée ? Je déteste qu’on me compare à mon père. Je l’ai jamais rencontré et je dois constamment me battre avec son fantôme. Je suis pas George Kirk et je veux pas l’être. Quand j’étais petit et la plupart du temps à l’académie, tout le monde voulait que je sois mon père. Et tout le monde était très emmerdé quand ils découvraient que j’étais pas comme lui. Comment je peux être comme un homme que je n’ai jamais vu ? J’avais vachement envie de te botter le cul pour avoir dit ça. En termes humains, c’était un coup bas.  
Je suppose qu’on est à égalité à cause de ce que j’ai dit sur ta mère sur la passerelle. Ça aussi, c’était un coup bas. J’ai essayé de m’excuser de ma stupidité plusieurs fois mais tu ne m’as pas laissé faire. Apparemment, les excuses sont illogiques. (Parfois, je crois tu penses que tous les comportements humains sont illogiques. Tu te rends compte au moins que ça te fait passer pour un con ?)  
Puisque tu peux pas m’empêcher de m’excuser dans cet e-mail, je suis désolé de m’être comporté comme un salaud sur la passerelle. Je sais que c’était nécessaire mais je me sens toujours un peu con à propos de tout ça. Je sais parfaitement que tu aimais ta mère. Je l’ai su au moment où j’ai vu ton expression sur la plateforme du téléporteur, tu avais le cœur brisé. La dernière fois que j’ai vu quelqu’un avec cet air si perdu, c’est quand ma mère est revenue de Tarsus IV et qu’elle a dû m’expliquer pourquoi mon frère n’allait pas revenir. Il s’appelait Sam. Il est mort un peu avant mes quatorze ans à cause de la stupidité des bureaucrates et de l’ego d’un homme.  
Certains jours, je veux tout te raconter sur cette époque. Je veux qu’on soit potes comme on est censés l’être. (Et non, je peux pas te dire comment on est supposés être amis. Apparemment, le monde s’écroulerait si je te disais qu’il y a une autre version de toi qui court partout dans notre univers.) Je veux que tu sois quelqu’un qui se souviendra de moi dans plus d’un siècle, je veux être la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance.  
Bon, j’imagine que j’ai déjà bousillé cette possibilité. Est-ce que tu veux même de moi comme ami ? Tu me détestes encore ? Parfois, je crois que oui. Parfois, la façon dont tu me regardes, je pense que tu me détestes encore. Parfois je crois que tu es persuadé que tout le corps de l’Amirauté était défoncé le jour où ils m’ont fait capitaine. T’inquiète, parfois, je suis pas loin de penser la même chose.  
La moitié du temps, j’ai l’impression que je sais même pas ce que je fais. J’ai besoin de toi ici. Je pige que dalle à la bureaucratie de Starfleet. J’apprends tout juste à ne plus faire de gaffes en face des diplomates. Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour avoir empêché que je me ridiculise hier. Même si tu continues à me gratifier de ton regard qui dit : « t’es tellement incompétent ». Je hais ce regard. Je me sens nul.  
Je suis désolé d’avoir crié sur toi quinze minutes plus tard devant tout le monde. Non, c’était pas professionnel du tout mais tu arrives à me courir sur le haricot comme personne. Pourquoi tu continues à remettre en cause toutes mes décisions devant tout le monde ? Soyons francs, la moitié de l’équipage pense déjà que c’est toi, le vrai capitaine et que je suis juste le joli minois sur les affiches de recrutement de Starfleet. J’ai besoin de toute l’aide possible pour convaincre les gens que je suis capable de faire mon job.  
J’ai bien compris que tu en sais plus que moi. C’est pas la première fois que tu sers sur un vaisseau et tu as plus l’habitude de tout. Pour moi, c’est une première et il n’y a que peu de choses que je ne sais pas. Soyons honnêtes, j’ai été jeté dans le grand bain et j’ai besoin de ton aide pour m’assurer que je nage correctement.  
Peut-être que tu pourrais juste revoir à la baisse ce complexe de supériorité vulcain. Je sais que tu es meilleur de moi et tu sais que tu es meilleur de moi. Mais, s’il te plait, cesse de me le rappeler.  
Mon beau-père, Frank, a beaucoup fait ça pendant que je grandissais. Il me faisait toujours sentir que j’étais bon à rien. Même quand je me ramenais avec des A, c’était jamais assez. Il me rappelait toujours que j’étais pas aussi bon que mon père ou Sam. Maintenant, j’ai l’impression que tout le monde me compare à toi. C’est pas une sensation agréable.  
Ça veut pas dire que je ne te veux pas ici. Je pense que j’ai besoin de toi ici. Je sais que tu peux faire de moi un meilleur capitaine. Je sais déjà que tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne, même si on se connaît depuis moins de huit semaines.  
Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Selon ta copine, tu ne devais pas revenir, même si je t’ai pratiquement supplié de prendre ce poste. Alors pourquoi tu voulais servir sur ce vaisseau ? C’est à cause d’elle ?  
Franchement, j’avoue que j’avais pas vu cette relation arriver. Pas que tu sois pas sexy. Tu es tout à fait séduisant et je trouve tes oreilles très excitantes. C’est peut-être que durant la séance, j’étais sûr à 100% que tu étais gay. Je n’arrivais à savoir si tu voulais m’embrasser ou m’étrangler. Parce que tu ne vas jamais lire ces lignes, je suis d’accord d’admettre que je ne serais pas complètement opposé à l’idée que tu m’embrasses.  
À cause de certaines circonstances que je ne suis pas autorisé à expliquer – ça créerait des paradoxes qui provoqueraient la fin du monde – je sais de source sûre que c’est arrivé dans une autre dimension mais que ça n’arrivera probablement jamais dans celle-ci. Outre le fait que tu me hais de tout ton cœur, tu as une copine. Et cette copine est justement la fille que j’essaie de draguer depuis mon arrivée à l’académie il y a trois ans. J’arrive pas à savoir si je suis jaloux de toi ou d’elle. C’est en partie la raison qui me donne envie de te frapper la moitié du temps. Mais c’est pas quelque chose que j’irai raconter.  
Puisque j’ai moins envie de te cogner maintenant, je devrais probablement te rejoindre pour te parler de la bonne marche du vaisseau. Je sais que c’est beaucoup plus facile de te dire ces trucs dans un e-mail, quand je sais que tu ne le liras jamais.

PS : ça te tuerait vraiment de venir manger avec moi de temps en temps ?


	3. Désolé pour ce nouvel incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers de Star Trek ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun de ses personnages. L'histoire et l'intrigue sont à MissCar, seule la traduction est à moi.

Chapitre 2 – Désolé pour ce nouvel incident

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Désolé pour ce nouvel incident  
Écrit le : 14/06/2258 à 18:43:54  
Envoyé le : 15/06/2258 à 00:00:01

Apparemment, cette forme de soulagement porte ses fruits parce que je n’ai que voulu gifler ton adorable faciès de Vulcain toutes les deux minutes pendant ces dernières quarante-huit heures. C’est une amélioration en soi. Et aussi, on n’a eu que quatre disputes verbales et seulement deux sont survenues sur la passerelle. Je crois qu’on progresse avec cette histoire de haine mutuelle.  
Hier matin, juste avant de relever la seconde équipe, tu m’as dit que tu ne me haïssais pas et que tu ne me trouvais pas complètement incompétent. (Est-ce que l’ajout cet adverbe était vraiment nécessaire ?) Je crois que tu allais dire autre chose mais j’ai été obligé de me remettre à la paperasse. Je déteste la paperasse.  
Je devrais être content que tu ne me haïsses pas, même si tu dis que la haine est une émotion que tu ne ressens pas. Si on tient compte des jolies ecchymoses qui ornent mon cou depuis presque une semaine, je dirais que toi et moi, on sait parfaitement que c’est un beau ramassis de conneries.  
Personnellement, je pense que je gère mieux ma colère que toi. Bon, d’accord, il se pourrait bien que j’aie brisé un stylo quand j’ai vu ta petite amie essayer de te voler un baiser vulcain au beau milieu de sa garde, il y a à peine deux heures. J’étais pas contrarié parce qu’elle avait essayé de t’embrasser mais par le fait qu’elle était en service. C’était absolument pas professionnel.  
En toute franchise, j’étais pas fâché qu’elle ait tenté le coup parce que moi j’avais envie de t’embrasser. Parce que j’ai pas envie de t’embrasser même si j’ai pensé à le faire quelques fois à la manière humaine. Tu as une belle bouche. Que je n’observe pas parce que je ne veux pas t’embrasser. Ce serait mal parce que tu as une copine. De plus, même si tu m’as affirmé que tu ne me haïssais pas, je pense pas que tu m’apprécierais de cette façon. Ce serait totalement illogique pour moi de nourrir ce désir de te rouler des pelles, de manière subconsciente ou pas.  
J’admets que ça m’a fait plaisir, pour des raisons que je ne te dévoilerai pas, parce que tu l’as repoussée au moment où elle essayait de te toucher la main. Je me sens légèrement mieux maintenant que je sais que tu peux réprimander ta petite amie devant tout l’équipage de la passerelle pour un manquement au règlement. Apparemment, tu ne me singularises pas, c’est juste ton côté Vulcain coincé qui te donne des TOC à propos de tout. Je l’accepte.  
Peut-être que tu te comportes de cette façon parce que tu n’aimes pas les démonstrations d’affection en public. Tu m’avais semblé très gêné, comme seuls les Vulcains peuvent l’être, quand elle t’a embrassé sur la plateforme du téléporteur. T’as aussi un peu flippé quand elle a essayé de prendre ta main au dîner hier. Le maître mot, c’est vraiment essayé parce que tu as retiré ta main plus vite qu’un enfant qui touche un ancien four. (Selon les standards vulcains, se tenir la main, c’est bien comme s’embrasser, non ?)  
Bien que j’aie pris plaisir à te voir blâmer ta copine sur la passerelle, c’était inapproprié. Je te l’ai dit, c’est probablement plus efficace de donner des conseils à ta petite amie ou à n’importe quel autre membre d’équipage qui a fait quelque chose de stupide en privé, à moins que ce soit absolument crucial pour cet individu qu’il reçoive ce conseil immédiatement. D’accord, j’aurais pu aussi bien te le dire sans hurler ou faire des allusions sur le fait que ce serait vraisemblablement mort pour toi ce soir.  
(L’idée que vous ne couchiez pas ensemble m’a rendu heureux d’une manière que je ne veux pas explorer. Sérieusement, mais bordel comment vous avez fini ensemble, tous les deux ? Je pige pas. La seule chose que vous avez en commun c’est un énorme QI et la capacité à parler tout un tas de langues.)  
Ce qui fait de moi un parfait hypocrite parce j’ai crié sur toi devant tout le monde sur le fait de ne pas donner de conseil en public. Oui, oui, je réalise que j’agis comme un trou du cul parfois mais toi aussi. Tu t’es comporté comme un vrai connard cet après-midi encore une fois.  
Je comprends bien que tu es simplement toi et j’essaierai à l’avenir de ne plus te hurler dessus parce que tu es toi. J’essaierai aussi d’accepter ces différences qui n’appartiennent qu’à toi si tu acceptes que je sois différent également. Parce que tu es un Vulcain, il faut que je comprenne que tu ne verras pas les choses de la même manière que tes collègues non-Vulcains. Est-ce que tu pourrais te rappeler alors que tes collègues non-Vulcains ne vont pas interpréter les situations comme toi ?  
Essaie de garder en tête que je ne ferai pas les choses exactement comme Pike le faisait avant qu’il ne devienne Amiral. Cesse de me brailler dessus, comme les Vulcains le font, chaque fois que je tente quelque chose d’un peu différent. Je comprends bien que tu as plus d’expérience que moi. Cependant, c’est pas parce qu’une chose est faite d’une certaine manière depuis toujours qu’elle ne peut pas être faite différemment. Laisse-moi faire les choses à ma manière.  
Si je me retrouve le cul par terre, s’il te plait, comporte-toi comme un premier officier le ferait, aide-moi à me relever. Il y a des chances que je me retrouve sur le cul bien des fois mais c’est pour ça que tu es là. Tant que tu m’assènes ton « Je te l’avais bien dit » sans personne dans les parages, ça me va.  
Premièrement, j’aime appeler les gens par leur prénom. Non, je fais pas ça uniquement pour savoir le prénom de ta copine même si je pense que je le connais déjà à cause d’un certain manquement au règlement sur la plateforme du transporteur juste avant qu’on soit envoyé sur le grand vaisseau maudit. Je sais que c’est techniquement contre le règlement mais j’essaie d’encourager une certaine proximité. Comment on peut avoir envie de se prendre une balle pour une autre personne si on ne connaît d’elle que son grade et son nom de famille ?  
(Oui, Spock, je sais très bien que les vraies balles ne sont plus utilisées. C’est une expression. Mais pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions comme ça ? Manifestement, tu vas tripoter le cerveau de tout le monde. Je sais que tu connais cette expression. Pour l’amour du ciel, tu es professeur de langues. La seule personne plus à même de comprendre les nuances d’une langue que toi, c’est ta copine bien trop sexy.)  
Soyons honnêtes, je pense que les règlements de Starfleet, c’est de la merde. Et je crois que tu penses la même chose, parce que tu continues à hausser les sourcils devant leurs pratiques ridicules, même si tu prétends le contraire. Donc, ta relation avec tu-sais-qui est techniquement une violation de dix-sept règlements différents, pas que j’aie envie de te dénoncer, même si ça entraînerait une rupture immédiate entre vous.  
(Je ne vais pas faire de commentaire sur cette hypothèse. Si j’admets que je veux qu’Uhura et toi rompiez alors je vais devoir m’expliquer à moi-même pourquoi je le veux et je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à avoir cette conversation avec mon subconscient. Si j’ai cette conversation avec moi-même, je vais devoir admettre que j’ai maté ton joli petit cul sur la passerelle. Et j’essaie justement d’éviter cet éléphant-là en ce moment. Et non, Spock, y a pas d’éléphants dans mes quartiers. Une fois de plus, c’est une expression.)  
Mon opinion personnelle est que tant que ça ne se termine pas avec des morts, je suis d’accord pour qu’on brise les règles. En fait, si ça empêche quelqu'un de mourir, je suis d’accord pour qu’on brise les règles. Je ferai n’importe quoi pour garder cet équipage en vie et on s’arrangera avec ces bureaucrates sans cervelle plus tard. Il y a un vieux dicton sur Terre qui dit : « Il est plus facile de demander le pardon après que la permission avant ». Je dis ça maintenant pour que tu saches mais on va beaucoup demander pardon.  
Tu sais, dès que Starfleet commencera réellement à nous envoyer exécuter de vraies missions d’exploration, je vais vouloir être de l’équipe d’extérieur. Oui, je sais, c’est dangereux et je suis censé être la personne la plus importante à bord mais ce n’est pas ce que je pense. N’importe qui sur ce vaisseau est aussi important que moi. N’importe quelle vie a autant de valeur que la mienne. Peut-être même que leur vie a plus de valeur que la mienne. Si je n’ai pas la volonté de faire quelque chose, comment je peux demander à quelqu’un d’autre de le faire ? Si quelque chose m’arrivait, je sais que le vaisseau serait entre de bonnes mains. J’ai confiance en toi.  
Je suppose que je devrais te remercier d’être venu déjeuner avec moi aujourd’hui. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus choqué parce que tu as dit oui ou parce qu’on a réussi à passer trente minutes ensemble sans se hurler dessus. En fait, je pense qu’on a eu une conversation plutôt plaisante à propos de tes recherches. J’ai pris plaisir à discuter avec toi sans que tu éprouves le besoin de hausser un sourcil condescendant. Le déjeuner de ce midi a été un de ces rares moments où je pense qu’on pourrait devenir cette équipe de commandement que j’ai vue dans la tête de l’autre Spock. Ça me laisse l’espoir qu’on pourrait réussir une mission sans s’entretuer.  
Et puis, une heure plus tard, j’ai accidentellement touché ta main quand tu m’as tendu un PADD et tu as complètement flippé. Je suppose que je devrais m’estimer heureux que tu m’aies pas réprimandé comme tu l’as fait avec ta copine un peu plus tard. J’essayais pas de t’agresser sexuellement. Mais une fois encore, comme tu m’as pas engueulé, tu le sais probablement déjà.  
Donc, de combien est la probabilité que toi et moi, on passe une garde complète sans se quereller ? Selon Bones, tout l’équipage pense qu’on a l’air de deux crétins avec nos disputes publiques incessantes. Tu le savais ? Ils prennent des paris sur le moment où tu vas de nouveau péter un câble et me pousser contre la console pour essayer de me tuer d’une manière vraiment pas cool. Je devrais sans doute le mentionner dans un e-mail que tu vas vraiment lire. Je te le dirai demain.  
Je suppose que je vais devoir m’arrêter là parce que je dois examiner le dossier de pré-mission pour l’exercice de demain qui consiste à lécher le cul des diplomates. Eh oui, je lis vraiment les dossiers de pré-missions. Je ne suis pas totalement incompétent, même si c’est ce que tu penses la moitié du temps, en dépit de ce que tu m’as dit hier.  
C’est moi ou tu penses aussi que c’est bizarre qu’après la mort de plusieurs milliers de cadets et la destruction d’une planète entière, Starfleet croit que le meilleur usage de son vaisseau amiral est d’exécuter des missions qui se révèlent être essentiellement des séances photos ? Même moi je suis fatigué de sourire pour les caméras.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 – Comment je pouvais savoir que cette glace extra-terrestre était dangereuse ?

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Comment je pouvais savoir que cette glace extra-terrestre était dangereuse ?  
Écrit le : 01/07/2258 à 21:35:34  
Envoyé le : 02/07/2258 à 00:00:01

Tu es sans doute tout à fait capable me dire quelle est la probabilité exacte pour moi de me faire sévèrement blessé et de perdre conscience sur une mission censée être sans danger mais je t’en prie, abstiens-toi. Ton éloquent haussement de sourcil qui signifie : Bordel, mais à quoi il pensait ? est suffisant. Vraiment, tu pourrais un tantinet rabaisser ton niveau de condescendance ? Je suis suffisamment masochiste pour nous deux, j’ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
Sérieusement, tu devais vraiment m’assener un Je te l’avais bien dit devant la moitié du personnel médical ? Je sais, je sais, ce ne sont tes paroles exactes, tu as dit : « Si je me rappelle correctement, Monsieur, j’ai suggéré que vous ne consommiez pas ce produit alimentaire en particulier avant qu’il ne soit scanné » mais c’est pareil. Je suis joliment sûr que c’est la version snob vulcaine pour dire Je te l’avais bien dit. Je deviens trop bon à décoder ce que tu dis vraiment quand tu te mets en mode Vulcain condescendant.  
Crois-moi, je sais que je mérite ton regard meurtrier qui signifie t’es trop con comme capitaine pour avoir terminé à l’infirmerie à cause d’une réaction allergique à un sorbet extra-terrestre. Mais comment je pouvais savoir que mes allergies alimentaires choisiraient ce moment-là pour faire tout foirer ? Oui, j’aurais dû écouter quand tu m’as dit qu’il était dans mon meilleur intérêt d’éviter tout ce qui ne m’était pas familier. Une fois encore, comment j’étais censé savoir que cette glace alien inconnue allait littéralement me faire devenir violet avant de me faire tomber dans les pommes.  
Je sais que tu as lu tout le dossier préparatoire de la mission, parce que tu déchires à ce genre de truc et, par conséquent, tu sais que refuser une offre de nourriture ou de boisson sur cette planète-ci est considéré comme extrêmement insultant, spécialement durant des négociations diplomatiques. Et quand je dis insultant, je veux dire se faire buter d’abord et interroger ensuite. Je voulais pas qu’on bousille totalement notre première mission diplomatique importante qui n’impliquait uniquement de sourire aux photographes au nom de la paranoïa. Il s’est avéré que tu n’étais pas paranoïaque.  
Je te présente mes excuses, même si les excuses sont illogiques. Tu ne vas pas lire ça alors tu ne peux pas me le répéter. Une fois de plus, c’est beaucoup plus facile de dire les choses quand je sais que tu ne vas jamais lire ce que j’écris.  
Mon évanouissement au beau milieu de la mission a résolu le problème. Selon ta copine, qui m’a mis au courant de tout ce qui s’était passé pendant que j’étais inconscient, nos hôtes se sont sentis si gênés devant mon malaise qu’ils ont tout signé sans pousser les négociations plus avant. Apparemment, provoquer une urgence médicale chez leurs invités est un faux-pas majeur dans leur culture. Ils ont senti le besoin de nous apaiser. J’aime l’apaisement.  
Donc, j’ai passé un peu de temps à l’infirmerie mais tout s’est bien terminé. La Fédération a obtenu l’accès à leurs précieux minéraux et tu as pu mettre en avant tes fabuleuses capacités à négocier. Je ne peux toujours rien te dire sans causer de paradoxes dimensionnels mais tu vas finalement devenir ambassadeur dans une autre dimension. C’est pourquoi tu dois être un bon négociateur maintenant. Je sais déjà que tu es bien meilleur que moi à ça.  
Tu es bien plus patient, même si tu me gratifies de tes haussements de sourcils trop souvent, c’est chiant. J’y travaille. Et c’est certain, depuis ces deux dernières semaines, les choses vont mieux entre nous. Pourtant, la moitié du temps, je sens qu’on est à quelques secondes d’exploser. Je me mets en colère trop facilement. Je pense que c’est parce que j’ai passé trop de temps dans les parages de Frank. Désolé, c’est un mécanisme de défense résiduel.  
Avant qu’il ne meure, Sam me disait que j’étais trop sensible et que je prenais tout du mauvais côté. Il me disait aussi que je cherchais juste une raison de me battre avec Frank parce que je le détestais. Ça n’a pas vraiment changé une fois que Frank est sorti de ma vie.  
Mon petit frère Kevin, lui, disait toujours que je cherchais constamment une excuse pour frapper quelqu’un ou lui arracher la tête. Il disait ça généralement quand je commençais à crier sur lui pour des raisons dont je me rappelle plus maintenant. Si t’as jeté un coup d’œil à mon dossier judiciaire ou si ta petite amie t’a parlé de notre première rencontre, tu sauras que c’est vrai. Je réalise que je dois cesser de frapper d’abord et de poser des questions ensuite. Je m’y emploie. En vérité, je n’ai pas tenté de te frapper depuis l’affaire de Nero, même si parfois, ça me démange vraiment. Tu ne veux absolument pas savoir combien de fois j’ai boxé mon oreiller ces derniers temps en prétendant que c’était toi.  
Donc, quelles sont les chances de garder cette information particulièrement humiliante en dehors du rapport de la mission ? Une fois encore, je suis bien certain que certains membres de l’Amirauté qui m’ont nommé à ce poste sous la contrainte, se demandent probablement quelle genre de drogue ils prenaient quand ils ont signé les papiers. Moi qui finis à l’infirmerie lors d’une mission censée être pacifique à cause d’une réaction allergique alimentaire ne va me faire gagner aucun fan parmi l’Amirauté. (Oui, je sais, cette phrase est grammaticalement bancale mais la faire commencer par je sonnait juste trop bizarre. Spock, ça, c’est ma lettre et je serai aussi grammaticalement incorrect que je le veux. C’est pas comme s’il y avait un risque que tu corriges ma grammaire. C’est moi ou tu prends ton pied en faisant ça sur la passerelle ?)  
Je pourrais nommer tous les amiraux qui me détestent mais je suis en train de retranscrire cette lettre à l’ancienne, à l’infirmerie et je n’ai pas l’énergie de les citer tous. Soyons honnêtes, Pike est le seul membre de l’Amirauté qui me croit capable de faire ce boulot et qui ne voit pas ma nomination comme un outil de recrutement ou un coup de relations publics. Mais même moi, je pense que ma nomination est un gros coup médiatique.  
J’ai l’impression qu’ils m’observent tous sous un microscope, dans l’attente que je salope le boulot. Je sais que tu crois que je suis paranoïaque mais je suis certain que c’est ce qui se passe réellement. Je suis si inquiet à propos de ces crétins qui me surveillent que j’ai reconfiguré mon compte e-mails afin qu’il efface automatiquement certains messages du serveur. Par exemple, à minuit, cette lettre disparaîtra automatiquement de ma boîte de réception et du serveur. Comme si je voulais que certains membres de l’Amirauté découvrent que je doute de mes capacités à faire ce job ou pire, que toi, tu reçoives ce message. Tu m’étranglerais pour de bon avant même que je puisse m’expliquer.  
Tu es tout le temps en train de consulter mon PADD pendant notre service. Tu pourrais accidentellement tomber sur le message. Une fois de plus, je suis paranoïaque mais parfois, ça a du bon.  
Pendant que mon meilleur pote me maudissait sur un ton très surprotecteur – comme seuls les médecins/meilleurs amis savent le faire – de consommer de la nourriture étrangère bizarre en mission, il a mentionné que tu l’avais rendu totalement dingue en prenant de mes nouvelles toutes les quinze minutes, jusqu’à ce que je me réveille. C’est vrai ? Mais pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? Tu étais vraiment inquiet pour moi ? Même si tu dirais probablement qu’être inquiet est complètement illogique, j’espère que tu l’étais.  
Si les choses avaient été inversées et que tu étais allé à l’infirmerie, je me serais inquiété pour toi. Si tu n’étais plus là, avec qui je me battrais sur la passerelle ? Je pense que tu me manquerais bien trop. J’ai besoin de toi.


	5. T’as couvert mes fesses auprès de l’Amirauté ?

Chapitre 4 – T’as couvert mes fesses auprès de l’Amirauté ?

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : T’as couvert mes fesses auprès de l’Amirauté ?  
Écrit le : 16/07/2258 à 22:15:54  
Envoyé le : 17/07/2258 à 00:00:01

Il m’a fallu exactement deux jours pour comprendre que tu es sur mon dos comme d’habitude et que tu corriges les rapports que j’envoie à Starfleet avant transmission. Tu pensais vraiment que je m’en rendrais pas compte ? Tes empreintes électroniques sont partout sur mes dossiers. C’est vrai que t’es doué mais moi aussi. C’est moi qui ai piraté ton test. T’aurais pu juste me demander.  
Et aussi, tu devrais trouver un autre adjectif que fascinant. Et essaie d’employer le mot logique un peu moins souvent. Il y a une merveilleuse application sous Word 2257 qui génère automatiquement des synonymes pour un mot donné à partir de cent vingt-sept langages ou dialectes différents. L’usage abusif de tes deux mots favoris t’a totalement grillé. Les raccourcis électroniques n’ont fait que le prouver. Tu devrais mieux couvrir tes traces, surtout si on tient compte de tes talents.  
Je te demanderais bien pourquoi t’as fait ça mais j’ai peur de connaître la réponse. Personnellement, j’espère que c’est parce que tu as des TOC et tu as un besoin vulcain que tout soit parfait. C’est une part de ce que tu es et je commence à ne plus le prendre pour moi. Je pense vraiment que tu prends ton pied à vérifier ma grammaire. Je crois que je te l’ai déjà dit avant dans ces lettres. En vérité, je hais la paperasse. (Y a-t-il un moyen quelconque qu’on ajuste ta position afin que tu puisses te charger de toute la paperasse ? Je t’en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Peut-être que demain je devrais te le demander vraiment.)  
L’autre raison qui me pousse à penser que tu revérifies tout mon travail est que tu me fais pas confiance et que tu crois que je ne suis qu’un abruti incompétent même si tu dis le contraire. Je sais que ces dernières semaines, tu as cessé de remettre en cause tout ce que je dis sur la passerelle et je t’en remercie même si tu penses que la gratitude est illogique. Pourtant, tu continues à faire de petites choses qui me font croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Sérieusement, tu n’avais pas besoin de me demander trois fois pendant notre pause-repas si j’avais lu le dernier rapport émanant de ton département.  
Tu n’as pas besoin non plus de relire les rapports que j’envoie à Starfleet ou à n’importe qui d’autre. Je le te promets, peu importe à quel point j’en meure d’envie, je ne dirai jamais à Starfleet d’aller se faire foutre dans un rapport officiel. (D’accord, je serai bien capable d’écrire une version de ce rapport en exprimant ce genre de sentiments mais je suis pas assez con pour l’envoyer vraiment à Starfleet). Spock, tu peux juste me signaler que je ne dois pas faire de remarques offensantes sur le comportement ou la garde-robe des différents dignitaires avec lesquels on traite au lieu d’effacer ces passages des rapports sans me le dire. Je comprends maintenant que je n’étais censé mentionner que ce roi violet tout couvert de taches se tenait trop près de son assistant ni que je les avais accidentellement vu s’embrasser.  
Comment je vais apprendre à faire mon boulot si tu fais tout à ma place ? J’apprends mieux en faisant par moi-même. Si je fais quelque chose de faux, apprends-moi comment le faire correctement. Même si la moitié de l’équipage le pense parfois, je ne suis pas idiot. J’ai obtenu mon diplôme d’officier en trois ans. J’ai même eu une note de 4.0 en moyenne cumulative. Le seul individu qui a réussi plus rapidement avec une double matière principale, c’est toi. Ce qui te qualifie pleinement pour m’enseigner à devenir un bon capitaine.  
Je vais probablement devoir répéter cette question demain sans céder à la colère mais tu as fait exprès d’effacer tout ce qui s’est réellement passé pendant ce que j’appelle l’incident diplomatique du sorbet ? Normalement, je relis les corrections que tu apportes à mes rapports juste avant de les envoyer à Starfleet mais je n’en ai pas eu le temps à cause d’une crise à l’ingénierie qui n’en était pas vraiment une et des millions d’autres choses qu’un capitaine doit faire. Je l’ignorais totalement jusqu’à ce que Pike me signale le rapport.  
Parce que cet homme est comme un père pour moi, il savait déjà que j’étais devenu violet à cause de cette saloperie de glace extra-terrestre. Je lui avais envoyé un e-mail. J’ai envisagé de lui envoyer certains des e-mails que je t’écris mais ils sont trop personnels. (C’est pourquoi les lettres que j’ai choisi de garder sont sauvegardées sur un serveur non-Starfleet, quelque part, protégées par un sévère encryptage dont je ne parlerais jamais).  
De plus, il pourrait souligner que je suis un peu trop obsédé à devenir ton ami si je veux juste être ton ami. J’ai vraiment pas besoin que mon père de substitution vienne me dire que j’ai le béguin pour mon très indisponible premier officier. Même si j’ai le béguin pour toi, Uhura m’arracherait les couilles si je tentais une approche vers toi. Et tu pourrais bien faire la même chose. Mais bon, comme je n’ai pas le béguin pour toi…  
Au début, quand Pike m’a dit que toutes les références à ce qui s’était vraiment passé avaient été effacées du rapport, j’ai pensé que c’était un accident. J’ai cru à l’origine que peut-être, lorsque tu corrigeais, tu avais soufflé sur le micro au mauvais moment et que l’ordinateur avait effacé toutes les preuves de ma stupidité.  
Si tu étais vraiment en train de lire ces lignes, tu hausserais les sourcils en cet instant. Pourtant ma théorie n’est pas si illogique. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ce logiciel de reconnaissance vocale est sensible sur ces ordinateurs ? Une fois, à l’académie, j’ai complètement supprimé une de mes dissertations parce que j’ai en quelque sorte accidentellement activé le programme en entraînant dans ma chambre un beau mec que j’avais rencontré en boîte. (T’inquiète, t’es bien plus chaud bouillant que lui et, non, je ne veux pas dire littéralement. En plus, on n’est pas allé jusqu’au bout. Pas que je fasse vraiment attention à quel point tu es sexy mais je t’ai déjà dit dans ces lettres que je te trouvais à tomber. Tu es la personne la plus séduisante de ce vaisseau quand tu hausses tes sourcils sexy.)  
Je ne veux pas savoir comment l’ordinateur a interprété ce que nous disions comme : Supprime totalement mon projet du serveur. J’ai passé des heures à réécrire mon essai de mémoire et avec l’aide d’une version antérieure après avoir essayé sans succès de récupérer le papier définitif. C’était entièrement ma faute parce que j’avais bricolé les paramètres pour qu’il n’y ait pas de copies de sauvegarde de mes dossiers. J’essayais d’éviter qu’une certaine personne ne découvre un certain projet sur lequel je travaillais relatif à un certain test impossible à réussir. Dieu merci, j’ai une mémoire photographique, autrement j’aurais été baisé sur toute la ligne.  
Je pense sincèrement que ce programme de dictée me cherche mais je ne crois pas que c’est un cas de vengeance technologique. Je l’ai compris quand j’ai lu ta version des événements, vu qu’il n’y avait aucune mention de ce qui s’était réellement passé excepté le fait que j’étais parti plus tôt parce que je commençais à me sentir mal après avoir mangé des plats locaux. On m’a toujours dit que les Vulcains ne mentaient pas. Je comprends maintenant que ce n’est qu’une demi-vérité.  
Alors, la question est : pourquoi as-tu menti à Starfleet pour moi ? Ça ressemble à quelque chose que je ferais. Enfin, c’est une chose que j’ai déjà faite pour toi. Tu t’es jamais demandé pourquoi personne n’avait posé de questions après l’incident de la passerelle quand tu as essayé de me tuer parce que j’avais des trucs moches sur ta mère ? Il se pourrait bien que j’aie écarté certains faits de mon rapport et supprimé deux ou trois trucs de ton rapport. Si tu te demandes comme j’ai eu accès à ton rapport, rappelle-toi que je suis le mec qui a brisé le test du Kobayashi Maru sans se faire attraper. J’ai des aptitudes de dingue à ça. Et aussi, grâce à ces aptitudes de dingue, quelques morceaux choisis de la vidéosurveillance ont simplement disparu des archives de l’Enterprise.  
J’en dirais bien un peu plus mais en fait, tu es devant ma porte. Assez miraculeusement, tu étais d’accord pour faire une partie d’échecs ce soir. Alors, peut-être, juste peut-être que tu commences à m’apprécier vraiment. T’as été moins con ces temps. Les choses les plus étranges finissent par arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des kudos, j'apprécie beaucoup.


	6. Désolé d’être un connard

Chapitre 5 – Désolé d’être un connard

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Désolé d’être un connard  
Écrit le : 01/08/2258 à 23:35:34  
Envoyé le : 02/08/2258 à 00:00:01

Ce soir, le tournoi d’échecs ne s’est pas déroulé exactement comme prévu. Et dire que les deux premières parties s’étaient si bien passées. Peut-être que c’est parce qu’on s’est contentés de parler des affaires courantes du vaisseau et de Starfleet qui continue à nous envoyer remplir des missions aussi chiantes qu’inutiles. En fait, j’ai dû frapper deux oreillers pour me sentir suffisamment calme pour écrire cette lettre, autrement, le sujet en en-tête aurait été Va te faire foutre, Spock.  
Je suis désolé de m’être énervé et d’avoir été sur la défensive quand tu as commencé à me questionner sur ma famille. C’est ma réaction normale, j’agis comme un con dès que quelqu’un me pose des questions sur ma vie de famille totalement bousillée. Si ma vieille thérapeute était encore en vie, elle te dirait que je faisais exactement la même chose avec elle. Essaie de ne pas le prendre personnellement quand je me comporte comme ça.  
Je ne sais même pas si tu sais que j’ai un frère adoptif. Je ne l’ai jamais mentionné avant et je doute que ce soit mentionné quelque part dans les dossiers que tu as lus en préparant ta contre-attaque verbale au procès du Kobayashi Maru. La seule personne de ce vaisseau à qui j’ai parlé de Kevin ou de ma famille est Bones et il me faut généralement un ou deux bouteilles de bon alcool pour être capable de le faire.  
Mon enfance est au-delà du terme disfonctionnel. C’est pour cette raison qu’enfant, on m’a forcé à voir un thérapeute. Mes problèmes avaient peu à voir avec un père qui est mort le jour de ma naissance. Le plus grand problème était qu’il était plus facile pour ma mère de fonctionner comme un soldat que comme une mère, jusqu’à ce que j’ai quatorze ans et elle avait déjà enterré un enfant. Arrivé à ce point-là, j’étais trop en colère pour jouer à la famille heureuse avec l’enfant de remplacement jusqu’à mon arrivée à l’académie.  
Ma mère, Winona, a toujours été plus proche de Sam que de moi. Peu importe le nombre de fois où le docteur Suarez, ma psy, m’a dit le contraire. J’ai toujours pensé qu’elle aimait plus Sam parce qu’il ne lui rappelait pas le jour où elle avait perdu l’amour de sa vie.  
Je crois que cette proximité était la raison qui a poussé Sam à l’accompagner sur Tarsus après son divorce, au lieu de partir pour l’université comme il l’avait prévu au départ. Il ne voulait pas laisser maman seul sur une planète étrange alors que j’étais parti pour une grande école privée. Peut-être que si Sam avait pris une décision différente, il serait toujours en vie. Peut-être que si j’étais allé avec elle, les choses auraient été différentes. Est-ce que tu as déjà joué au jeu des « et si », Spock ? Je pense que j’y joue un peu trop.  
Malgré nos différences, j’adorais Sam. On se battait tout le temps mais parfois, je pense que c’était la seule personne qui me comprenait et voyait au-delà de la façade que je montrais aux autres. Je crois qu’on était proches parce qu’on devait tous les deux faire face à la colère de Frank. Sam était toujours un soutien même s’il était fâché contre moi, un peu comme toi. C’était un super grand frère. J’aurais aimé que tu aies la chance de le rencontrer. Spock, tu sais que tu n’aurais été que d’un an son cadet, s’il n’était pas mort sur Tarsus à dix-sept ans.  
Même si je n’étais pas sur Tarsus IV pendant la famine et le massacre, les événements qui sont survenus sur cette planète pendant le printemps et l’été 2246 ont probablement affecté ma vie plus que tout autre chose en dehors de la mort de mon père. Je n’ai pas seulement perdu mon frère, je pense que j’ai perdu une part de ma mère aussi.  
Elle n’était plus la même après ça. Elle est revenue brisée et marquée même si la preuve physique de son calvaire avait disparu au moment où je l’ai revue. C’était comme si elle essayait de s’empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé en se maintenant aussi occupée que possible avec moi et l’enfant de remplacement. Le docteur Suarez m’a dit que perdre un enfant, c’était perdre une partie de soi-même et que c’était pour ça qu’elle agissait ainsi. Je crois qu’il y avait plus que ça.  
Quelque chose est arrivé à ma mère sur cette planète, une chose dont elle ne veut pas parler, même douze ans plus tard. Je n’avais pas tout à fait quatorze ans à l’époque mais je sentais qu’il s’était passé autre chose avec les colons en dehors de la famine et la guerre. Après avoir vu comment ils avaient enrobé de sucre ce que Nero avait fait à la Terre et à Vulcain, je sais que ce qui est arrivé à ma mère et à Kevin a été épuré et désinfecté avant d’être prêt pour la consommation publique.   
Durant cet été, je vivais à la maison, je me suis réveillé chaque nuit au bruit des hurlements de Kevin, il parlait de cadavres et de chambres d’exécution. J'ai maintenant l'autorisation de sécurité pour accéder à la plupart des fichiers concernant les événements survenus sur Tarsus mais je ne suis pas certain d’être prêt à le savoir.  
Une fois qu’on a pris connaissance d’une chose pareille, il est impossible d’oublier. Par exemple, je ne peux pas oublier ce que j’ai accidentellement vu dans l’esprit de l’autre Spock. De temps en temps, je vois une version plus âgée de toi et moi émerger de ma tête. Je sais que ça n’arrivera jamais dans cette dimension parce que tu as une copine, même si tous les deux, vous ne semblez plus aussi proches. Je suis encore en train de me demander si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
La seule chose de bien que Tarsus m’a apporté, c’est mon petit frère Kevin. Il vient d’avoir dix-huit ans et il va démarrer son cursus à l’académie dans deux semaines à la grande consternation de ma mère. Au moins, elle l’a préservé de devenir comme notre navigateur qui lui a commencé son entraînement à treize ans. Winona ne veut pas que ses enfants suivent ses pas à Starfleet. Elle était folle furieuse quand j’ai rejoint Starfleet et, d’après Kevin, elle a complètement flippé quand elle a découvert que j’étais sur l’un des vaisseaux qui a répondu à l’appel de Vulcain. Elle était tellement furax qu’elle n’est pas venue à la cérémonie des félicitations. Je crois qu’elle m’accuse d’être devenu capitaine à vingt-cinq ans parce qu’elle pense que ça a influencé la décision de Kevin de rejoindre Starfleet, au lieu d’accepter une des nombreuses autres bourses d’études.  
Je ne connais pas toute l’histoire, ni les raisons qui ont poussé ma mère a adopté Kevin puis à quitter Starfleet après ce qui s’est passé sur cette planète. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que Kevin était le seul membre de sa famille à avoir survécu au massacre. Je crois que ma mère a servi dans une mission de Starfleet avec ses parents. Il n’avait plus de famille et ma mère ne voulait pas le laisser vivre dans un foyer d’accueil.  
Pendant les premières années, j’étais jaloux de mon tout nouveau petit frère parce qu’il avait vraiment une mère pour s’occuper de lui au lieu d’un beau-père qui le battait. Je suis resté dans mon école chic autant que je le pouvais pour éviter de participer à cette farce de famille heureuse. Après Tarsus, ma mère a pris un boulot de consultante privée qu’elle pouvait faire depuis notre vieille ferme de l’Iowa sans être dans l’espace 95% du temps.  
Je ne sais pas combien de fois j’ai voulu, en grandissant, que Winona revienne à la maison pour de bon, mais elle ne l’a jamais fait, ni pour Sam, ni pour moi. Et finalement, elle l’a fait pour quelqu’un d’autre. J’ai ressenti une colère sans nom parce que, en vérité, elle était capable de le faire pour un enfant qui n’était même pas biologiquement le sien. Je n’ai jamais compris. Peut-être qu’après la mort de Sam, Winona a réalisé combien il était important d’être une mère.  
Je ne sais vraiment pas et j’ai trop peur de lui demander en personne, tout comme j’ai trop peur de te dire en face que tu m’emmerdes. J’ai peur de connaître la réponse. Peut-être qu’elle ne m’aimait juste pas assez. Je pense que je lui ai posé la question au moins une demi-douzaine de fois dans différentes lettres enfermées dans un coffre, quelque part, dans une unité de stockage de Starfleet, sur Terre ou ailleurs.  
Je n’ai jamais été assez courageux pour lui demander en face pourquoi elle était capable d’être la mère de Kevin et incapable d’être la mienne. Mais une fois encore, je n’ai pas le courage de te dire les choses que j’écris dans ces lettres en personne. Je suppose que rien n’a vraiment changé. Je préfèrerais faire face à des Klingons assoiffés de sang ou à Nero encore une fois plutôt qu’à mes sentiments. Seigneur, j’ai des problèmes.  
Puisque j’ai déjà déblatéré sur les problèmes que j’ai avec mon paternel dans ma toute première lettre, on va juste éviter de parler de George. Sauf que j’ai eu une très longue conversation avec l’autre toi à propos de ce que devient l’autre moi qui a son père et je ne vais jamais comprendre ce que sa mort m’a vraiment fait. Je suis aussi devenu capitaine et je t’ai trouvé alors qu’est-ce que ça change dans le grand schéma des choses ?  
Mon beau-père a créé plus de dégâts que le fantôme de mon père. Je hais Frank. Je pense que la haine est encore un mot trop doux pour décrire ce que je ressens pour la personne qui a fait de mon enfance un enfer. Il ne m’a pas seulement rendu suicidaire, il m’a aussi envoyé à l’hôpital en plusieurs occasions. Je crois que je méprise Frank encore plus que Nero, si une telle chose est possible.  
Frank a totalement pourri mon enfance. Je ne me suis jamais senti plus mal aimé ou sans valeur de toute ma vie. Il m’a fait sentir que je n’étais rien et je ne serai jamais rien. Il m’a fait sentir que je ne ferai jamais rien de bien, même si je travaillais très dur. Chaque fois que j’essayais de mieux faire, je n’y arrivais pas, parce que je continuais à entendre sa voix dans ma tête. C’était comme une prophétie qui s’accomplissait. Frank est probablement à l’origine de toutes mes insécurités même si j’agis comme un enfoiré prétentieux sur ce vaisseau. Si tu ne l’avais pas encore compris, tout ça, c’est de la frime pour la galerie.  
J’ai tenté de me suicider quand j’avais onze ans pour m’éloigner de lui. J’étais convaincu que la mort était la façon d’échapper au fait qu’il me prenait pour son punching-ball. C’était la solution ultime. J’étais si fatigué que tout le monde se moque de moi à l’école parce que mon père était mort au moment de ma naissance. Ma mère n’a jamais semblé remarqué à quel point c’était moche parce qu’elle n’était jamais là. Je ne pouvais tout simplement en supporter davantage.  
Un jour d’été, j’avais onze ans, j’ai volé les clés du cabriolet décapotable d’époque de mon père biologique et j’ai essayé de la précipiter dans un ravin pour empêcher Frank de la vendre au plus offrant. J’ai changé d’avis à la dernière minute et j’ai sauté de la voiture. C’est la dernière fois que j’ai cru aux certitudes absolues et aux scénarios voués à l’échec.  
Après ça, Winona m’a envoyé chez le docteur Suarez pour faire face à mes problèmes. Je pense que j’ai récolté quelques raclées supplémentaires juste parce que Frank devait m’y conduire trois fois par semaine. Le docteur Suarez est la seule qui a compris ce que Frank me faisait et l’a fait arrêter. C’était plutôt dur d’ignorer ce qui se passait quand je me pointais aux séances couvert de bleus. Elle n’a pas cru à l’excuse je suis tombé de mon vélo plus d’une fois. Ça a pris presque un an, jour pour jour, après l’histoire de la tentative de suicide. Ma mère a quitté Frank lorsque la thérapeute l’a mise au courant pour les corrections.  
Ces anecdotes ci-dessus ne sont que la pointe de l’iceberg quand il s’agit des problèmes tordus de ma famille. Un jour, je veux te les raconter en personne. Je veux avoir le type de relation que cet autre moi, dans l’autre dimension, a avec son Spock, où ils se disent tout. Maintenant, là, je ne suis pas certain de te faire confiance. Aussi cliché que ça fasse, ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi. Je veux te faire confiance mais j’ai été entubé de si nombreuses fois que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire complètement confiance à quiconque, sauf peut-être à Bones et à Kevin. Je veux te faire confiance. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose.  
Demain, une fois que j’aurais frappé mon oreiller un peu plus, je viendrai m’excuser d’avoir aboyé sur toi. Je pourrais même prévoir une partie d’échecs si tu es d’accord. Une partie de moi ne pense pas que tu accepteras parce que, au départ, tu étais à peine d’accord pour une troisième partie. Cependant tu pourrais dire oui parce que ta copine et toi, vous n’êtes plus aussi proches qu’avant. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Peu importe, je te poserai la question pour de vrai demain. Si je souris quand tu me diras que vous vous séparez, ignore-moi.  
Je pourrais même vouloir tout te raconter sur mon frère superstar, qui va marcher dans mes pas à l’académie. Kevin, je peux en parler, n’importe qui d’autre de ma famille, pas vraiment. Donne-moi du temps.  
Lorsque tu seras capable de me parler de ta mère sans changer brusquement de sujet, on pourra avoir une vraie conversation sur les problèmes familiaux. Jusque-là, abordons uniquement des sujets sans danger pour éviter les conflits. Maintenant qu’on ne se dispute plus tout le temps, je crois qu’on pourrait en trouver.  
À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des kudos, j'apprécie vraiment. Vous pouvez également me laisser des messages si vous le souhaitez, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.


	7. Je crois que cette histoire d’amitié pourrait marcher

Chapitre 6 – Je crois que cette histoire d’amitié pourrait marcher

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Je crois que cette histoire d’amitié pourrait marcher  
Écrit le : 03/08/2258 à 22:59:24  
Envoyé le : 04/08/2258 à 00:00:01

Ce soir, la partie d’échecs s’est bien mieux déroulée que celle de l’autre jour. Il n’y a eu ni cris, ni pièces balancées dans la chambre. Et je n’ai pas eu à frapper mon oreiller une fois que tu as quitté mes quartiers. En fait, je suis toujours en train de sourire quand j’écris ça. Parfois, tu arrives à me rendre heureux. Tu as tendance à me faire agir comme une collégienne qui a un béguin, sauf que je n’ai pas le béguin pour toi. Je pense juste occasionnellement à coucher avec toi. Ce qui est parfaitement normal pour un humain mâle âgé de vingt-cinq ans en pleine santé. Tu es sexy.  
Merci d’avoir totalement évité de parler de ma mère, de mon beau-père ou de Sam sans que je me sente obligé de te dire d’éviter de tels sujets. Tu deviens doué à deviner ce que je veux de toi sans que j’aie besoin de te le dire. C’est comme si tu lisais dans mon esprit.  
Mais t’as pas ce genre la capacité, si ? Tu es un télépathe par toucher. Est-ce que tu perçois de petites ondes dans mon esprit chaque fois que nos mains entrent en contact accidentellement ? J’ai même pensé que nos doigts se frôlaient un peu trop souvent pendant la partie d’échecs.  
Je peux comprendre que des accidents arrivent. Juste au cas où, je promets d’avoir des pensées enthousiastes, comme Starfleet nous donnant quelque chose à faire autre que des missions diplomatiques lèche-cul et des trajets occasionnels de réapprovisionnement. Si je ne me disputais pas avec toi sur la passerelle de temps en temps, je crois que je sombrerais dans l’ennui. Pourquoi est-ce que les bureaucrates responsables ne nous donnent pas quelque chose d’intéressant à faire ?  
Je me suis senti si à l’aise avec toi que j’ai sorti mon album de photos digital pour te montrer mon génial petit frère. Du moins, c’est ce que j’ai essayé de faire. J’ignorais totalement que mon supposé meilleur ami avait trafiqué ma collection de photos.  
Tu pourrais, s’il te plait, oublier tous ces clichés où on me voit faire des trucs stupides avec des filles et des mecs dont je ne me rappelle même pas le nom ? Du manière ou d’une autre, Bones a réussi à mettre ces images là sans m’en parler. Je n’ai vraiment pas besoin que tu me prennes pour un abruti qui se bourre la gueule et qui tire tout ce qui bouge. Je pense que tu viens d’atteindre le point où tu crois que je peux vraiment faire un bon capitaine même si Starfleet ne nous donne pas beaucoup de mou.  
Premièrement, tous ces clichés ont au moins un an. Je n’avais pas réellement de temps pour des festivités alcoolisées lorsque je tentais de découvrir comment battre ton test ou quand j’essayais de m’arranger avec mon calendrier hyper chargé de dernière année. Je n’ai pas pris plus d’un ou deux verres après la très déplaisante conversation que j’ai eue avec un certain amiral. Un vrai connard, celui-là.  
Donc, la plupart de ces images datent de mon 24ème anniversaire. J’ai tendance à me torcher salement et à faire des choses très stupides à mon anniversaire, même si je ne célèbre pas mon anniversaire. Tu pourrais peut-être cacher tout l’alcool du vaisseau lorsque j’aurai vingt-six ans. Si je fais quelque chose de très con le 3 janvier 2259, je t’en prie, fais semblant de rien et aide-moi à me couvrir auprès de l’Amirauté.  
Contrairement à la croyance populaire et à ce que ta copine dit de moi, je ne baise pas tout ce qui porte une jupe. (Apparemment, elle est convaincue que je ne lui ai parlé la première fois que pour coucher avec elle.) Primo, je suis pansexuel [1], par conséquent, une jupe n’est pas nécessairement requise. Je suis attiré par un individu, pas par son genre.  
Secundo, ma réputation est largement exagérée. Je n’ai pas forniqué avec la moitié de la galaxie. Je n’ai jamais été impliqué dans une orgie avec un ambassadeur, une prêtresse et plusieurs diplomates anonymes de diverses planètes de la Fédération. Je ne me farcis pas non plus des animaux de la ferme. J’accuse ta petite amie pour celle-ci en particulier. Rien n’est arrivé lors de notre dernière mission quand le Premier Ministre m’a gratifié d’une visite privée, même s’il était un peu pingre. (Merci de me rappeler de ne pas inclure ça dans mon rapport. C’est beaucoup plus facile de gérer la paperasse et les rapports nécessaires maintenant qu’on bosse dessus ensemble.)  
De plus, les rumeurs qui affirment que j’ai eu des relations sexuelles avec divers membres féminins de l’équipage sur mon fauteuil de capitaine sont totalement fausses. Tu as la moindre idée des ennuis encourus si je couchais avec une subalterne ? Bon, tu le sais probablement puisque tu as gardé secrète ta relation avec tu sais qui. C’est comme si vous ne sortiez pas vraiment ensemble mais que vous étiez juste de bons amis qui s’embrassent de temps en temps. En fait, ça a été la seule fois. Maintenant, Uhura et toi vous prenez à peine vos repas ensemble. Peut-être que c’est que tu passes ta pause déjeuner avec moi ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr que c’est parce que je suis trop cool. Je pense que tu commences à m’apprécier en tant qu’ami comme Butch et Sundance [2], pas à la manière d’un petit ami.  
(Tu sais que tu la seule personne que je pourrais inviter à sortir sur ce vaisseau sans risquer de sévères conséquences, si on obtient d’abord l’aval de Starfleet ? Pour ça, on doit remercier Pike et sa merveilleuse première épouse qui ont forcé les choses à changer.)  
Et tous les partenaires sexuels que j’ai eus n’ont pas été que des coups d’un soir. J’ai aussi eu quelques relations qui ont duré au-delà du petit-déjeuner pris le lendemain, mais pas tant. J’ai du mal à faire confiance. Pendant les cinq ans durant lesquels j’ai été sexuellement actif, j’ai couché avec neuf individus et seules trois étaient des femmes et elles n’étaient pas toutes humaines. Il y en aurait eu dix mais ta copine est entrée avant qu’il ne se passe quoi que ce soit avec Gaila.  
Je ne crois pas qu’il se serait passé quelque chose de toute façon, parce que j’ai un peu flippé quand elle a prononcé le mot en A. On ne devrait jamais répondre : « ça, c’est bizarre » quand quelqu’un – homme ou femme – vous dit qu’il vous aime. Après une enfance aussi pourrie que la mienne, c’est difficile que croire que quelqu’un puisse réellement m’aimer.  
Mes problèmes à accorder ma confiance ont joliment bousillé ma vie sexuelle. Je ne fais généralement pas assez confiance aux autres pour aller au-delà d’un roulage de pelles et d’un pelotage un peu poussé, pas que le pelotage un peu poussé ne soit pas agréable. Je n’ai même pas encore rencontré un mec en qui j’avais suffisamment confiance pour être celui qui va en dessous. Je pense que je ferais une exception pour toi, si tu en as envie et que tu es dispo.  
Cependant, tu es en couple, ce que je respecte et je ne brise pas les couples. Tant que tu es avec mon officier en communications préféré, je garderai mes pensées inconvenantes pour moi et je me focaliserai sur le fait de devenir ton ami. Je me concentrerai aussi sur le fait de ne pas te crier dessus devant l’équipage. Je m’améliore. La plupart des disputes sont des exercices mentaux maintenant.  
Même si ça ne peut pas être plus éloigné de la vérité, tout le monde sur ce vaisseau pense que je ne suis qu’un énorme queutard, même si je n’ai couché avec personne depuis bien longtemps avant que la mission ne commence. Aimer draguer un individu ne signifie pas que j’ai envie de me le faire. Je continue à flirter avec ta copine juste parce que ça la fait chier mais je ne veux pas vraiment coucher avec elle. (À moins que tu n’aies envie d’un plan cul à trois parce que je crois que j’ai envie de toi). C’est un exercice mental. Je l’apprécie en tant qu’amie et je ne veux pas l’énerver en convoitant son petit ami. Tu sais manifestement que c’est un jeu parce que tu ne sembles jamais contrarié.  
J’aurais aimé que tu me laisses t’expliquer ce que tu as vu dans mon album de photos digital au lieu de changer de sujets et de me parler des expériences sur lesquelles ton département travaille en ce moment. Non pas que je ne m’intéresse pas à ce que fait ton département. Je trouve que les sciences sont sexy et je trouve que c’est adorable quand tu te mets en mode conférence. C’est juste que je voudrais que tu ne me voies pas comme tous les autres me voient. Je veux que tu m’apprécies et que peut-être, que tu me respectes.  
Je veux que nos parties d’échecs et nos déjeuners deviennent plus que des extensions de nos heures de travail ou le fait qu’on essaie de mieux s’entendre pour le bien du vaisseau. Je veux qu’on soit plus que des collègues, même si ça veut dire qu’on est juste des amis. Je préférerai être juste ton ami que rien du tout.  
Je crois qu’on y arrive doucement. Tu m’as dit que, petit, tu jouais aux échecs avec ta mère quand tu étais malade. Tu m’as même parlé des horribles tentatives que ta mère a faites pour cuisiner cette étrange soupe de légumes vulcains que tu détestes. Je suppose que les talents culinaires de ta mère sont aussi mauvais que ceux de la mienne.  
C’est ce que je veux. Je veux qu’on puisse partager ces stupides petites anecdotes sur les choses les plus folles. Je veux que tu sois en mesure de me raconter les trucs illogiques que ta mère faisait pour toi et moi, je te confierai les choses que Sam faisait pour me remonter le moral quand on était mômes. Tu crois qu’on peut arriver à ce stade dans notre relation ? Je l’espère tellement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Un pansexuel apprécie les individus en soi ; pour lui, le genre n'a pas de sens.  
> Le concept de pansexualité rejette la façon binaire de percevoir les genres et la notion de deux genres avec une orientation sexuelle spécifique. Les pansexuels sont ouverts aux relations avec les personnes qui ne s'identifient pas comme strictement comme hommes ou femmes.  
> Source : en.wikipedia(dot)org/ wiki/Pansexuality  
> [2] Butch Cassidy et le Kid (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid) est un western de George Roy Hill sorti en 1969 aux Etats-Unis avec Paul Newman et Robert Redford.  
> À suivre…
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	8. T’as pas l’air emballé par la nouvelle mission

Chapitre 7 – T’as pas l’air emballé par la nouvelle mission

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : T’as pas l’air emballé par la nouvelle mission  
Écrit le : 28/08/2258 à 19:35:34  
Envoyé le : 29/08/2258 à 00:00:01

Okay, je suis à moitié convaincu que tu lis ces lettres ou mon esprit. Comme on va dire que j’ai des compétences de dingue en ordinateur, je vais plutôt pencher pour une lecture accidentelle de mon esprit, ce qui me va parfaitement, tant que c’est un accident ou que tu as secrètement le béguin pour moi parce que je suis trop sexy.  
(J’espère que tu ne vois aucune de mes pensées inappropriées, de celles qui impliquent que tu es nu, penché en travers de différents meubles tandis que je te fais des trucs de folie qui te font hurler mon nom. Ça rendrait à nouveau les choses gênantes entre nous alors que nous avons enfin atteint un point où les gens ont cessé de parier sur le moment où tu vas me tuer. Maintenant, ils parient sur le moment où on va coucher ensemble. Ce qui est totalement ridicule parce que tu es heureux (?) en couple avec quelqu’un d’autre. Du moins, je pense que tu es heureux. Parfois, je ne peux pas le dire parce que tu ne souris pas et que tu n’as aucune interaction personnelle avec Uhura).  
Donc, tu dois lire mon esprit parce que tu m’as demandé hier qui étaient Butch et Sundance. Comment tu aurais pu me demander une chose aussi obscure sans avoir jeté un petit coup d’œil de temps en temps dans mon brillant esprit ?  
Ça m’a fait sortir ma collection de films du XXème siècle. C’était chouette de voir un film avec toi hier soir. C’était différent de notre habituelle partie d’échecs. C’était amusant de t’entendre commenter le cinéma terrien. Il faudra qu’on se fasse des films de science-fiction la prochaine fois juste pour t’entendre faire des remarques sarcastiques sur les inexactitudes scientifiques. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu es hilarant quand tu dis des trucs comme ça ? Bon, ça va peut-être prendre un moment avant qu’on ait, toi et moi, un peu de temps libre parce que Starfleet nous a finalement lâché la bride.  
Désolé si je me suis endormi pendant le deuxième film. C’est l’effet secondaire des trop nombreuses fois où on me réveille pendant ma garde de nuit pour des urgences qui n’en sont pas réellement. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es un super oreiller ? Tu es tout confortable et chaud. J’ai dans l’idée que c’était probablement trop de contacts physiques pour toi parce que je pense que je t’ai pris la main pendant mon sommeil ou alors je l’ai peut-être rêvé. Tu commences à devenir très présent dans mes rêves et généralement, tu es nu.  
Maintenant, je suis parfaitement volontaire pour admettre le fait que j’ai un minuscule béguin pour toi. Ce qui n’est pas comme tomber amoureux de toi. Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu’un qui est en couple avec quelqu’un d’autre. En fait, je ne vais tomber amoureux de personne. C’est comme ça qu’on récolte un cœur brisé et un coma éthylique.  
(À un certain moment, quand j’aurai envie de te parler de mon enfance totalement merdique, je te raconterai comment ma mère célébrait mon anniversaire avec ses amis Jack Daniels, Jim Beam et José Cuervo [1] avant que sa cure de désintoxication ne commence à vraiment fonctionner. Au lieu d’une fête d’anniversaire, je devais gérer la gueule de bois de ma mère, jusqu’à ce que je sois assez vieux pour me joindre aux festivités).  
Donc, si je t’ai touché de manière peu convenable pendant mon sommeil, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas repoussé avant la fin du second film pour retourner dans tes quartiers ? Je te le demande maintenant parce que j’ai trop peur de te poser cette question en personne. Je trouve étrange que tu m’aies permis de te prendre pour mon ours en peluche vulcain. Si cette femme qui fait partie de l’équipe de Bones – celle qui a le béguin pour toi – t’avais utilisé comme oreiller comme ça, tu aurais fait ton super Vulcain avec elle et tu lui aurais fait la leçon sur la manière de toucher correctement un Vulcain juste après l’avoir repoussée de façon aussi dramatique que possible. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s’est pas produit hier soir ?  
Ce qui m’amène à me demander pourquoi ta petite amie n’a pas dit à sa copine Christine de reculer ? Il n’y a pas une règle quelconque dans le livre des filles qui interdit de convoiter le petit ami de ton amie ? (Merci de ne pas souligner le fait que je te convoite, même si Uhura est mon amie. Oui, je sais que je ne suis qu’un hypocrite ou peut-être un connard). Elle n’est même pas contrariée que toi et moi, on passe autant de notre temps libre ensemble. En fait, je crois même qu’elle a encouragé cette soirée cinéma hier soir. Si t’étais mon petit ami, je ne suis pas certain que je serais aussi heureux que tu passes autant de temps avec quelqu’un d’autre. Ça semble bizarre qu’elle ait envie qu’on passe tellement de temps ensemble.  
C’est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment t’interroger sur ce qui se passe  
entre toi et ta copine. Chaque fois que je te parle de ta petite amie dans un sujet qui n’est pas relié au travail, tu changes instantanément de sujet. Il y a de l’eau dans le gaz ? Je sais que tout le monde sur ce vaisseau pense que vous deux, vous êtes un couple parfait mais je ne vois pas où. Toi et moi, on passe plus de temps ensemble maintenant qu’on n’essaie plus de se tuer, qu’Uhura et toi. Même si une partie de moi espère secrètement que vous deux rompiez, je n’aime pas l’idée de te voir triste, le cœur brisé à cause de cette rupture.  
(Je sais que tu argumenterais sans fin sur le fait qu’il t’est impossible d’être triste parce que la tristesse est une émotion mais on sait tous les deux que c’est un mensonge. Je suis allé dans la tête de l’autre toi et je sais que tu ressens les choses plus profondément que n’importe quel humain. Ça veut dire que tu ressens plus intensément. Tu as été très triste depuis le début de la mission même si tu as essayé de le cacher. Je sais que ta mère te manque. Gérer la perte d’un parent peut s’avérer difficile et il faut du temps pour faire son deuil. Je n’ai pas envie de te voir ajouter la douleur d’un cœur brisé à tout ça).  
Si tu lis réellement dans mon esprit, je pense que c’est trop injuste parce que j’aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe dans ton adorable petite tête de Vulcain.   
Même si on s’entend mieux maintenant, bon dieu, tu continues à m’embrouiller. Tu es la définition même du chaud et du froid. Tu es toujours incroyablement inconsistant mais, au moins, tu ne me hurles plus dessus tout le temps à la manière Spock. Même si toi et moi, on commence à devenir amis, tu continues à me maintenir à bout de bras. (Non, je ne veux pas dire littéralement. On était physiquement très proches hier soir). Oui, je sais que je fais la même chose avec toi mais, au moins, j’essaie de faire l’effort de te laisser entrer parfois. Eh, je sais que j’ai des problèmes à faire confiance. Mais c’est quoi, ton excuse ?  
En plus du fait de rester muet sur ce qui se passe entre toi et ta copine, tu ne vas pas non plus me dire pourquoi tu t’es gelé sur place lorsque tu as découvert qu’on devait apporter notre aide aux efforts de colonisation sur la planète désignée maintenant sous le nom de Nouvelle Vulcain pendant les six prochaines semaines.  
Franchement, je ne m’attendais pas à cette réaction. Je veux dire, tu as presque démissionné de Starfleet pour pouvoir prendre part à l’effort de reconstruction et maintenant, tu n’es pas content d’avoir la chance d’aide ton peuple à titre officiel sans avoir à quitter ton poste. Le seul point négatif que je vois dans cet arrangement est qu’on va nous utiliser comme vaisseau cargo idéalisé pour cette mission et que ça va probablement devenir un autre de ces exercices de relations publics lèche-cul. Mais au moins, cette fois, on va faire quelque chose de bien, on ne va pas uniquement figurer sur l’affiche.  
Ça va être cool. On va aider à explorer la planète et la préparer pour la colonie.  
Et pourtant, je pense que j’ai eu droit à la version Spock d’un froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas passer des moments privilégiés sur la colonie ? Si toi et moi, on est vraiment passé de collègues forcés qui se criaient dessus tout le temps à de presque amis, tu ne devrais pas me dire ce genre de choses ? Je veux être là pour toi mais tu ne me le permets pas. Je trouve ça très chiant et très agaçant. Pourquoi tu ne me le permets pas ?

 

NdT :  
[1] Ce sont respectivement des marques de whisky, bourbon et tequila.


	9. Tous les Vulcains sont aussi chiants ?

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Tous les Vulcains sont aussi chiants ?  
Écrit le : 13/09/2258 à 02:05:18  
Envoyé le : 14/09/2258 à 00:00:01

Oh, je suis tellement furax contre Spock en cet instant. Pas toi, l’autre Spock. En fait, je suis aussi fâché contre toi mais pour des raisons complètement différentes que je vais développer plus loin dans cette séance d’évacuation.  
Paradoxes de fin du monde, mon cul. « Je n’ai pas menti, je l’ai uniquement sous-entendu ». « Je ne souhaitais pas vous influencer à l’excès. » Tu réalises que tu vas devenir un petit vieux sournois ? Et que tu vas garder ton habileté à me faire chier sans même essayer. Ce doit être un trait génétique particulier aux Spock, parce que seuls toi et ton double y parvenez avec une telle aisance.  
Imagine ma surprise, hier matin, quand je t’ai vu toi, ton père et l’autre toi discuter en privé. Désolé si j’ai surpris votre petite conversation familiale privée. D’accord, parce que tu ne vas jamais lire ça, je pourrais aussi bien être franc avec toi et te dire que j’ai écouté cette discussion pendant quinze bonnes minutes avant que tu ne réalises que j’étais là. Navré d’avoir espionné.  
Je ne dirais pas que cette conversation était amicale parce que même si tu as vingt-huit ans, ton père te traite toujours comme si t’étais à la maternelle. Ça m’a amusé de regarder la version vulcaine d’une dispute tandis que l’autre toi essayait de jouer les médiateurs. C’était fun.  
Je suis même pas sûr d’avoir compris la raison de votre dispute à tous les trois parce que mon vulcain est assez moyen et que je ne pigeais qu’un mot par-ci, par-là et que j’ignore totalement ce que Pon Farr signifie. Rien n’est ressorti quand j’ai cherché. (Je n’ai pas voulu utiliser un traducteur universel pour espionner votre conversation privée. Ça aurait été de la triche. Contrairement à un certain Vulcain de ma connaissance, qui, j’en suis certain, lit dans mon esprit, je ne ferais pas une chose pareille).  
Je suis joliment sûr que j’ai carrément mal compris la discussion parce que je ne crois pas que ton père t’aurait suggéré d’épouser une jolie fille vulcaine (ou un mec) et de concevoir des bébés génétiquement vulcains à 75% alors que tu es déjà en couple. Je ne crois pas que ton père serait le diplomate qu’il est si c’était le cas, ce serait rustre.  
Je n’ai pas fait exprès de me mettre à tousser copieusement quand j’ai cru entendre que ton père disait qu’il était d’accord si tu décidais d’épouser un Vulcain mâle. C’était une combinaison de choc et de vœux pieux de ma part. Je ne suis peut-être pas vulcain mais je suis un homme. Si ton père est conscient que tu apprécies les hommes, ça veut dire que tu joues aussi dans mon équipe.  
Ne t’inquiète pas, ma mère aussi me traite comme si j’étais un môme. J’essaie de savoir qui, de ma mère ou de ton père, a l’attitude la plus condescendante. Ce serait probablement pire si elle n’avait pas son petit garçon à couver. Le meilleur truc à propos de l’adoption de Kevin, c’est que je suis passé de bébé à enfant aîné. C’est comme si rien de ce que nous ferons ne rendra jamais nos parents heureux. Je suppose que l’autre Spock a compris et qu’il était là pour empêcher que les choses tournent vraiment mal.  
Je suis tout à fait furax contre toi ou l’autre toi parce que vous m’avez menti à propos de cette histoire de paradoxe de fin du monde. Je ne comprends même pas complètement son raisonnement. Il a dit qu’il voulait que nous cultivions cette vie en la changeant en amitié à notre manière. En ne venant pas avec moi sur l’Enterprise et en me donnant le moyen de prendre le commandement, j’ai presque totalement bousillé les chances qu’on devienne amis. Dire des choses désagréables sur la mère de quelqu’un n’est pas la meilleure façon de commencer une amitié qui vous définira tous les deux. Je suis juste content que tu te sois contrôlé avant de me tuer pour de vrai.  
Je suis vraiment furieux que l’autre toi ne m’ait pas fait assez confiance pour me dire la vérité mais je commence à croire que c’est génétique. J’étais censé garder l’existence de l’autre Spock loin de toi mais je découvre que non seulement tu sais tout de lui mais que c’est lui aussi qui t’a convaincu de ne pas quitter Starfleet. T’es vraiment revenu pour moi et cette amitié qui nous définira tous les deux ?  
(Il y une chose qui me rend vachement perplexe, c’est que l’autre Spock ne cesse de mentionner sa relation avec l’autre moi comme d’une profonde amitié. Si on a des relations sexuelles par intermittence avec une personne pendant plus de dix ans, ce n’est plus de l’amitié. Je n’arrive pas à savoir s’il essaie de ne pas nous influencer ou s’il est toujours dans le déni).  
Je n’ai aucun moyen de savoir si tu es revenu dans l’Entreprise pour moi parce que tu ne me dis rien. C’est pour cette raison que je suis genre en colère contre toi. Tu aurais pu me le dire, mais non. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j’ignorais tout de toi jusqu’à ce que nous allions à la colonie. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne voulais pas y aller parce que ta relation avec ton père commence tout juste à atteindre un point où vous êtes tous les deux en bons termes et que la plupart de tes compatriotes te traitent comme un paria parce que t’es à moitié humain. Je ne veux pas retourner dans l’Iowa pour des raisons similaires. Bien que dans mon cas, mes pairs ont des raisons complètement différentes de me traiter comme un lépreux social.  
Si tu es vraiment revenu dans l’Entreprise pour que nos vies définissent notre amitié alors ça explique pourquoi ta copine et toi, vous n’êtes pas exactement le couple heureux que tout le monde croit. (Sauf pour Bones qui pense même que vous ne sortez plus ensemble). Ça me rendrait dingue si mon copain n’avait aucun problème à me laisser derrière mais revenait pour quelqu’un d’autre, même si cette relation est totalement platonique. Elle est plus gentille à propos de tout ça que je ne le serais. J’aurais rompu avec toi au moment même où tu aurais quitté le vaisseau, particulièrement si on avait été ensemble depuis…  
En vérité, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Uhura et toi sortez ensemble. Tu ne me l’as jamais dit. Tu es toujours sur la défensive et tu changes de sujet dès qu’il est question de ta petite amie. Si on devait avoir une relation autre que celle de collègues amicaux, tu devras me parler de ce genre de choses. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas encore confiance ?

 

À suivre…


	10. Je croyais qu’on avait dépassé le stade des disputes / Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Je croyais qu’on avait dépassé le stade des disputes  
Écrit le : 29/09/2258 à 19:35:34  
Envoyé le : 30/09/2258 à 00:00:01

Je croyais qu’après mon dernier éclat concernant ma réaction exagérée lorsque tu as posé des questions sur ma famille, ce serait la fin de nos stupides disputes. J’espérais qu’on avait enfin passé un cap dans notre relation extrêmement compliquée. En tenant compte de notre altercation d’aujourd’hui où j’ai failli te mettre mon point sur la gueule, je pense qu’on ne l’a pas encore atteint.  
Pour la première fois, je t’ai vraiment dit que j’étais contrarié que tu me caches certaines choses. Aujourd’hui, je t’ai posé des questions sur ta copine et sur ce connard de Vulcain appelé Stonn, qui continue à dire des trucs qui me donnent envie de lui botter le cul, tu as changé de sujet ou tu as utilisé une quelconque autre stratégie de fuite. Ce doit être ton mécanisme de gestion de conflits préféré. Cette fois, je n’ai pas voulu te laisser fuir. J’ai continué à te harceler jusqu’à ce que tu répondes vraiment à ma question. Ce qui a amené les hurlements. Puis j’ai serré les poings une seconde tellement j’avais envie de te frapper.  
Je me suis arrêté avant de le faire vraiment et ensuite j’ai détalé si vite que j’ai peut-être renversé quelqu’un au passage. J’ai passé le reste de la journée à construire des trucs jusqu’à ce que je sois assez calme pour la thérapie des e-mails. Construire des trucs, c’est l’autre chose qui soulage mon stress et ici, il y a des tas de trucs à construire.  
J’arrive pas à croire que j’ai failli te frapper. Je ne veux pas être comme Frank. C’était ma plus grande crainte en grandissant. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne qui dit qu’elle aime quelqu’un et le lui montre en ne lui laissant que des hématomes sur tout le corps. Pas que je t’aime, parce que ce n’est pas le cas. Je suis désolé que ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui.

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi  
Écrit le : 29/09/2258 à 20:12:41  
Envoyé le : 30/09/2258 à 00:00:01

Je dois arrêter de me mentir. Si je n’écris ces lettres que pour moi, alors je me dois d’être honnête. Si on ne peut pas être honnête avec soi-même, alors avec qui le peut-on ?  
Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Et, merde, tout ça me rend confus. En fait, je te trouve plus déroutant maintenant que lorsqu’on n’était pas en train de se disputer pas tout le temps, avant que les choses ne deviennent amicales. Je reconnais que tu m’attires sexuellement. Tu es magnifique. Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas te trouver sexuellement attirant ?  
Cependant, je ne suis pas juste attiré par ta beauté esthétique. Je suis attiré par toi. Je prends plaisir au temps que je passe avec toi. Je suis ennuyé que tu me laisses éloigné de toi parce que je veux tout connaître de toi. Je veux voir le vrai toi.  
Je sais que je tiens à toi. Je déteste quand tu es loin de moi, comme maintenant, à cause de cette affectation. Ça me manque d’être avec toi sur la passerelle. Nos parties d’échecs me manquent. Nos repas pris en commun me manquent. Je comprends tout à fait que tu as besoin de passer du temps avec ton père même si vous vous entendez à peine. Je n’ai aucun droit de monopoliser ton temps.  
J’étais prêt à attaquer ce connard de Vulcain pour toi. C’est un signe très évident que je t’apprécie vraiment. J’aurais botté le cul de cet enfoiré pour ce qu’il a dit sur toi et ta mère si tu m’avais laissé faire. On ne désigne pas la mère décédée de quelqu’un en l’associant à un synonyme de prostituée, quel que soit le langage employé. Ce n’est pas juste.  
Je suis surpris que tu n’aies pas essayé de le tuer. J’ai dit que tu n’aimais pas ta mère et tu as tenté de me tuer. Il l’a traitée de traînée et tu es juste parti. Je me demande si ce n’est pas cet incident en particulier qui a fait débuté notre dernière dispute.  
Je sais que je veux être plus que ton ami, même si ça n’est pas demain la veille. Tu es actuellement en couple, même si je sais que cette relation ne va pas déboucher sur l’achat d’une petite maison entourée d’une clôture blanche et une moyenne de 1,7 enfants. Je ne veux pas participer activement à briser votre relation parce que ça te blesserait. Plutôt mourir que te causer de la peine.  
Même si tu refuses de me parler ce qui se passe, je sais que votre relation tombe en ruines. Je le sais depuis un moment et peut-être que je voulais faire semblant de croire que vous seriez heureux pour toujours pour me protéger de… je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis perdu.  
Je sais que j’ai utilisé ta relation avec quelqu’un pour ignorer ce que je commence vraiment à ressentir pour toi. C’est joliment évident que ta relation avec ta copine ne va pas durer éternellement parce que ton père a essayé de te coller avec d’autres personnes depuis qu’on est arrivé à la colonie il y a quelques semaines et que tu n’as même pas pris la peine de la présenter à ton père. (Mais tu l’as fait avec moi. Je dois comprendre quelque chose à ça ?)  
Apparemment, j’ai bien compris ta dispute avec ton père quand on y est allé la première fois même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que Pon Farr veut dire. Et j’ai peur de demander. Je suis juste un peu choqué que ton père joue les entremetteurs alors que tu es en couple. En fait, je suis surpris qu’il joue les entremetteurs. En tenant compte du fait qu’il est resté en retrait ces derniers jours, peut-être qu’il a finalement compris que tu n’avais pas d’intérêt à t’installer là-bas et à me laisser Starfleet derrière. Je ne vais même pas prétendre que tu restes pour ta petite amie parce qu’il était évident que ta relation avec Uhura n’est pas assez forte pour te garder sur l’Entreprise. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.  
Franchement, je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne crois pas que je sais ce qu’est l’amour. Ce n’est exactement comme si j’avais eu les plus beaux exemples dans ce domaine. Mon père était censé aimer ma mère mais il l’a laissée derrière. Oui, c’est ce qu’il a fait pour protéger huit cents autres individus, mais il l’a quand même laissée derrière. Ma mère aimait mon père mais elle s’est mariée avec Frank moins de cinq ans plus tard. Frank était censé aimé ma mère mais il a tiré tout ce qui bougeait derrière son dos et il a maltraité ses enfants.  
La seule relation fonctionnelle que j’ai vue entre deux êtres qui étaient vraiment amoureux l’un de l’autre est celle de Pike et sa femme. Je dois admettre que je veux cette sorte d’amour un jour, peut-être. Je veux être avec quelqu’un qui aurait envie d’adapter sa carrière pour le bien de notre relation. Je veux être avec quelqu’un qui reste à mes côtés en cas de réhabilitation et de changements de carrières forcés.  
Même si je suis amoureux de toi, je ne suis pas certaine de savoir quoi en faire. Tu n’es pas célibataire en ce moment, même si cette relation n’est pas parfaite. Si elle et toi rompiez demain, ce n’est pas comme si toi et moi, on allait sauter tête la première dans une nouvelle relation. Je peux te dire par expérience que ce genre de relations d’après rupture qui servent à rebondir se terminent généralement en désastre et après, je passe du bon temps avec mon ami Jack. Je ne veux pas risquer de ne pas avoir cette amitié de toute une vie pour une relation sexuelle temporaire. Je ne pense pas que je peux fonctionner sans toi dorénavant. On se connaît depuis moins de six mois et je ne peux déjà plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je préfère n’être que ton ami plutôt que passer le reste de ma vie sans toi.  
Peut-être que j’ai juste besoin de tirer un coup. Peut-être que toute cette confusion et cette attraction sexuelle pour quelqu’un qui ne peut être qu’un ami n’est causé que par une extrême frustration sexuelle. Une fois que nous aurons fini ici, à la colonie, je demanderai si on peut obtenir un petit congé à terre. Les lourdes constructions et les températures extrêmes ne sont faciles à supporter pour les humains, même si on a cette super technologie qui peut mettre en place un complexe d’appartements en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Peut-être qu’un congé à s’envoyer en l’air est exactement ce qu’il me faut.  
Une partie de moi ne pense pas que coucher avec un parfait étranger améliorera les choses. Oui, j’ai eu quelques coups d’un soir avant mais je suis joliment sûr que ça impliquait une copieuse dose d’alcool. Je ne suis jamais très à l’aise avec ça et généralement, je dois suffisamment me bourrer la gueule pour ne plus m’en soucier.  
Et ensuite, je ne veux que toi. Je veux juste être avec toi. Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait quiconque sur n’importe quelle planète qui puisse prendre ta place. Je suppose que je vais juste devoir m’habituer à cette confusion/frustration sexuelle extrême. Je suis devenu très, très pote avec ma main droite récemment, grâce à toi.  
Puisque je ne peux rien faire à propos de ma frustration sexuelle, je peux au moins essayer de m’arranger avec les autres parties de ma confusion et de mon irritation que tu provoques. Tu as marqué un point important ce matin pendant notre dispute. Je ne peux pas m’attendre à ce que tu me racontes ta vie alors que tu ne sais pratiquement rien de ma vie pré-Starfleet, à part ce qui était dans les dossiers que tu as lus pour préparer tes arguments pour l’audience préliminaire du Kobayashi Maru, il y a quelques mois. Si je suis incapable de t’envoyer ces lettres, de quel droit j’attendrais que tu t’ouvres à moi en me parlant de ta petite amie ou du harcèlement que tu subissais enfant ?  
Pike m’a toujours dit que les meilleurs capitaines guidaient par l’exemple. Je vais donc montrer l’exemple. Je sais que je ne vais pas t’envoyer ces lettres parce que ça pourrait me conduire à passer plusieurs heures en formation sur le harcèlement sexuel et tu me donnerais ta démission. Je ne vais pas risquer que ça arrive. Tu sais à quel point ces séminaires sont chiants ?  
Premièrement, je vais vraiment te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi. Ensuite, je vais suggérer qu’on trouve un moyen de caser cette soirée cinéma même si on est incroyablement occupés en ce moment. Je vais te raconter comment Sam m’a appris à conduire une moto à l’ancienne parce que Frank était trop saoul et que ma mère n’était pas là pour me dire comment faire. Je pourrais même te dire que j’ai été harcelé et que j’ai pété quelques nez d’abrutis en CE2 parce qu’ils n’avaient traité d’orphelin. Je promets de te dire ce que c’est d’avoir douze ans et de découvrir qu’on aime aussi les garçons. Je te raconterai tous les trucs fous qui se passaient dans les dortoirs de mon école privée et chic. Des trucs moches et parfois illégaux arrivent quand on enferme deux cent cinquante gamins doués dans un dortoir. Je suis personnellement surpris que personne n’ait fini mort ou arrêté. Si on obtient ce congé à terre et que tu me soûles suffisamment, je pourrais même te décrire le jour où j’ai découvert que Sam était mort. Peut-être que si je te laisse vraiment me voir, tu me laisseras vraiment te voir. Ça vaudrait le coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suivre…
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.  
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	11. Je sais pas comment te le dire mais ta copine est (peut-être) une traînée / Je suis un lâche

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Je sais pas comment te le dire mais ta copine est (peut-être) une traînée  
Écrit le : 01/11/2258 à 04:35:34  
Envoyé le : 02/11/2258 à 00:00:01

Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre. Je ne veux pas écrire cette lettre. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que je sais maintenant. Si je ne peux pas te le dire dans un e-mail que je ne prévois pas de t’envoyer alors comment je pourrais te le dire en personne ? C’est si difficile. Je ne veux pas te blesser.  
Je suppose que je devrais commencer par dire que je me soucie vraiment de toi et je ne te dirais jamais ça uniquement pour te faire du mal ou juste pour être avec toi. Te voir chagriné me ferait souffrir d’une manière que je ne peux pas décrire.  
Rappelle-toi, il y a deux semaines, quand tu as été porté disparu de la colonie pendant deux ou trois heures, j’ai tellement flippé que Bones m’a donné un sédatif pour que je puisse juste fonctionner ? Oh, attends, je t’ai jamais parlé de ça. C’est une bonne chose que tu ne lises jamais ça. Bref, j’étais si content quand ils t’ont trouvé que je t’ai serré dans mes bras en public, même si je sais que tu deviens un peu bizarre quand je te touche.  
J’espère que tu me fais assez confiance pour savoir que tout ce que je te dis est la complète vérité. Puisque notre dernière explosion date d’un mois, j’ai fait un effort pour être complètement honnête avec toi. Je t’ai raconté des choses sur mon enfance et sur ma vie que même Bones ne connaissait pas.   
Il n’y a que toi qui sais à quel point les problèmes d’alcool de ma mère étaient vraiment graves. Il n’y a que toi qui sais qu’elle n’est pas allée en cure de désintoxication avant que j’atteigne mes seize ans. À ce moment-là, elle a failli mourir d’un coma éthylique au second anniversaire de la mort de Sam. Je crois qu’elle est allée en cure de désintoxication uniquement parce que Kevin lui avait dit, les larmes aux yeux, qu’il ne voulait pas perdre un autre parent. Tu es le seul en qui j’ai confiance pour te révéler des choses comme ça. À cause de la confiance que j’ai placée en toi, j’espère que tu croiras ce que je suis sur le point de te dire.  
Pendant notre premier jour de notre congé, je n’ai pas réussi à te convaincre de venir faire un saut dans une boîte de nuit ou dans un bar, et pourtant, j’ai essayé. Même après t’avoir assuré que cette planète ne suivait pas les vacances d’Halloween comme on le fait à l’ouest de la terre, tu as maintenu ton refus. Est-ce que tu as peur qu’on te demande une friandise ou d’être la victime d’une bêtise ?   
Tu ne t’es même pas décidé quand j’ai dit que le devoir d’un premier officier était de m’empêcher de faire des choses stupides ou déshonorer Starfleet en gerbant sur les chaussures de quelqu’un devant une caméra. Maintenant, je pense que c’est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas venu avec moi. Si tu l’avais fait, je serais peut-être en train d’essayer de te faire sortir de prison pour voies de fait.  
Parce que tu as refusé de me chaperonner pour la soirée, je suis allé faire un saut dans un bar avec Bones. Il était complètement choqué que je rejette six individus séparés qui m’offraient de passer du bon temps. Par bon temps, je veux dire qu’on m’a proposé diversement de me tailler une pipe, de me branler ou autres activités similaires. (Parce qu’il m’a vu me faire peloter par tellement d’inconnus quand on était colocataires lors de notre première année, même mon propre médecin n’arrivait pas à croire que je n’avais eu que neuf partenaires sexuels ou que je n’avais perdu mon pucelage qu’à vingt ans. Est-ce qu’on peut dire que c’est moche quand votre supposé meilleur ami vous prend pour un queutard de première ?)   
J’ai dit à Bones que je refusais parce que je n’avais aucune envie de coucher avec quelqu’un qui ne veut s’envoyer en l’air avec moi que parce que je suis un des mecs qui a sauvé la Terre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire à Bones que je rejetais tout le monde parce qu’ils n’étaient pas toi. Il poserait beaucoup trop de questions et je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler de ce béguin.   
Si seulement ta petite amie avait voulu n’être qu’avec toi. Si ça avait été le cas, je ne serais pas en train d’écrire cette lettre décousue à quatre heures du matin tandis que tu dors ou que tu médites dans la chambre d’à côté, dans cette suite incroyablement luxueuse que tu m’as gracieusement permis de partager avec toi sans contribuer à la facture. Je sais que présentement tu n’es pas en train de coucher avec ta copine parce qu’elle est plus que probablement étendue dans le lit de quelqu’un d’autre en cet instant.   
Tard hier soir ou plutôt tôt ce matin, alors que j’essayais de me débarrasser d’un des habitants un peu trop insistant, j’ai vu ta copine en train de rouler des pelles à quelqu’un qui n’était pas toi dans un coin incroyablement sombre du bar. Je sais que ce n’était pas toi parce que cette personne n’arborait pas tes oreilles sexy et portait des jeans. Tu ne portes pas de vêtements décontractés. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce type était quelqu’un de l’Enterprise parce que j’étais trop choqué pour rester dans les parages. J’étais surtout choqué parce que ça ne semble pas du tout son genre.  
Maintenant, je suis assis dans ce lit très vide à réfléchir au moyen de te révéler ça sans passer pour un connard insensible. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te le dis parce que je veux que vous rompiez. Parce que ce n’est pas le cas. Oui, je t’apprécie vraiment ou peut-être même que je suis amoureux de toi mais je ne te dirais jamais rien qui ne soit l’entière vérité. Tu dois savoir et je ne sais pas comment te le dire.  
Je suis censé me lever dans moins de quatre heures pour faire un saut au musée avec toi. Je suppose que je pourrais te le dire après notre retour à l’hôtel. Peut-être que je pourrais te le dire au musée. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie que tu m’étrangles d’une façon pas cool du tout quand je te dirais que ta petite amie te trompe. C’est sans doute moins susceptible d’arriver dans un endroit public si tu me crois dès le début.  
C’est dommage que Bones n’était pas avec moi parce que comme ça, on aurait eu un second témoin. Il a disparu genre vingt minutes avant que ta copine n’entre dans le club. Tiens, ça me fait penser que le mec qui embrassait Uhura portait le même jeans que Bones. Oh, putain. Je vais le buter.

 

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Je suis un lâche  
Écrit le : 01/11/2258 à 23:49:34  
Envoyé le : 02/11/2258 à 00:00:01

Je suis actuellement caché au bar de l’hôtel en écoutant un hommage à Maroon 5 en attendant que l’explosion se produise. J’ai essayé tout l’après-midi mais je n’ai pas pu me résoudre à te dire ce que j’avais vu hier soir.  
Ta copine et mon ex-meilleur ami m’ont tout confirmé il y a environ vingt-cinq minutes, enfin, presque. Ils ont eu le culot de paraître confus quant à la raison de ma colère. Je sais qu’au XXIIIème, les gens sont plus libéraux quand il est question de sexe mais tromper, c’est toujours mal, à moins que tous les deux vous n’ayez une relation ouverte dont tu ne m’as jamais parlé. Après un quart d’heure d’argumentation, ta future ex-petite amie a été d’accord de te parler. Je me cache ici jusqu’à ce qu’entrer dans la suite soit sans danger. Elle a marmonné un truc sur le fait qu’elle allait te tuer, après elle est partie.  
J’ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois cet après-midi mais je n’ai tout simplement pas pu. On a vraiment pris du bon temps et je n’avais pas envie que tu me détestes.  
Ce n’est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation. J’avais sept ans que j’ai surpris Frank en train de sauter quelqu’un qui n’était pas ma mère. Je n’ai même pas dit à Sam ce que j’avais vu. Il m’a fallu un mois pour rassembler mon courage et révéler à ma mère ce que Frank avait fait. Elle ne m’a pas cru. Elle a pensé que je mentais juste pour qu’elle revienne à la maison. C’est pour cette raison que je n’ai même pas pris la peine de lui dire que Frank me foutait des raclées. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle m’aurait cru.  
Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Ça me tuerait si tu ne me croyais pas. C’est mieux si tu l’apprends d’elle, de toute façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : Je me joins à MissCar qui a laissé le message suivant à ses lecteurs:  
> NdA : Pour me préserver de douzaines de messages « Nyota est une garce », je tiens à dire qu’elle n’a pas du tout trompé Spock, seul Jim le croit parce que Spock a des problèmes de communication. Rappelez-vous que c’est le point de vue de Jim qui ne voit que la moitié de ce qui se passe. Vous verrez dans les chapitres à venir que Jim a vraiment manqué un grand nombre d’éléments.  
> À suivre…
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	12. Je ne suis pas certain d’être émotionnellement ou psychologiquement assez stable pour être l’ami de quiconque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le POV tant attendu de Spock. Pour information, Miss Car a intitulé la deuxième partie de son histoire Beautiful et a recommencé la numérotation de ses chapitres depuis le début. Je vais, pour ma part, garder la continuité des chapitres déjà publiés. Miss Car précise également systématiquement à quel(s) mail(s) la réaction de Spock correspond, ce que je ne trouve pas tout à fait nécessaire parce que les événements rappelés sont suffisamment clairs et encore frais dans nos mémoires (du moins, je l’espère). Toutefois, si vous vous sentez perdu(e)s, je peux évidemment les indiquer. Faites-moi savoir.

Spock savait que c’était un rêve, parce que la maison de son enfance n’existait plus désormais, ainsi que l’ensemble de sa planète où il résidait autrefois. Plus important, la femme qui se tenait assise devant lui, un calepin à l’ancienne et un stylo dans les mains, n’était plus. Que Spock souhaitât de tout son cœur qu’il en soit autrement n’importait pas.  
Il rêvait de sa mère quotidiennement, même si les Vulcains ne rêvaient pas. Chaque nuit, il rêvait d’elle. Amanda le hantait maintenant, rendant son sommeil presque impossible. Généralement, il rêvait qu’il la sauvait.  
Chaque nuit, Spock agissait différemment. Une nuit, il acceptait même l’invitation à dîner de Nyota le soir précédent le drame. Elle s’était intéressée à lui pendant un certain temps mais il était son professeur et il n’aurait pas été professionnel du tout de s’engager dans une relation romantique avec une étudiante. Par conséquent, il avait toujours refusé ses invitations à prendre un café ou à dîner. Il ne voulait pas donner l’illusion d’une telle relation, même si le dîner était platonique ou en relation avec l’école, comme elle l’avait toujours promis. Sauf qu’un effleurement de doigts accidentel révélaient toujours ses vraies intentions. Il ne voulait pas qu’on remette en cause les capacités de Nyota à cause d’un supposé favoritisme ; c’est pourquoi, il s’était toujours tenu à distance.  
Ça aurait été même encore plus inapproprié dans ces circonstances particulières parce que jusqu’au jour suivant, lorsque sa planète entière avait été détruite, il était engagé à T’Pring, en termes humains. Tout autre chose de plus qu’une amitié avec Nyota n’aurait pas été convenable pour cette seule raison, même s’il n’avait pas vu sa promise depuis ses sept ans.  
Pourtant, dans ses rêves, Spock lui céda la nuit d’avant et non dans un ascenseur vide, au milieu d’une crise, totalement anéanti. À ce dîner, elle lui parlait du message qu’elle avait intercepté impliquant un vaisseau capable de détruire une planète. Et parce qu’il avait eu connaissance de la particularité de cette nouvelle technologie, la flotte complète s’était préparé à riposter. Et quand ils étaient arrivés près de Vulcain, ils avaient facilement pu battre Nero avant qu’il ne détruise la planète.  
Certaines nuits, il se téléportait sur la planète un peu plus tôt. Tandis qu’à d’autres, Spock était juste un peu plus rapide lorsque lui et le reste du Conseil couraient sous l’arche. Occasionnellement, dans ses rêves, ils étaient téléportés hors de la planète plus rapidement. Une nuit, il rêva même qu’Amanda était venu lui rendre visite sur Terre pour une raison quelconque et qu’elle n’était pas sur Vulcain quand celle-ci avait été détruite.  
Chaque nuit, pendant ces huit dernières semaines, il sauvait sa mère mais uniquement dans ses rêves. Les rêves continuaient à se former, quel que soit le nombre de somnifères ou d’anti-dépresseurs qu’il prenait.  
Chaque nuit, il se réveillait beaucoup trop tôt dans la froide réalité qu’il était à présent un membre d’une espèce en danger et que sa mère ne faisait plus partie des survivants.  
Pourtant, ce soir-là, le rêve se révéla inédit. Son secret espoir que les choses eussent été différentes se mua en souvenir d’enfance. Il n’avait que 4,7 ans dans son rêve. Lorsque cet instant prit réellement place, ses parents s’étaient disputés quelques minutes plus tôt, à propos de quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait même pas maintenant parce que ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il vit sa mère enfoncer si fort un ancien stylo dans le papier qu’elle sembla sur point de le briser.  
Le rêve/le souvenir était si réel que Spock était capable de la sentir. À cette époque, sa mère se parfumait avec un mélange de citron terrestre et de vanille. C’était l’odeur de la maison, une maison qui n’existait maintenant plus que dans des rêves qu’il n’aurait pas dû avoir.  
\- Mère, que faites-vous ? demanda le double de son rêve avec cette hésitation qu’il avait étant enfant.  
\- Je suis en train d’écrire une lettre à ton père, lui répondit Amanda avec ce sourire qui lui manquait tellement.  
\- Pourquoi n’utilisez-vous pas votre PADD ? C’est plus efficace que l’emploi du papier, affirma Spock avec certitude.  
\- En fait, je ne veux pas vraiment que ton père lise cette lettre, lui expliqua Amanda en mettant sa lettre de côté, avant de l’asseoir sur ses genoux.  
Si Spock s’en souvenait correctement, ce fut la seule fois où il lui permit de faire une telle chose.  
\- Alors pourquoi lui écrivez-vous une lettre que vous ne souhaitez pas qu’il lise ? s’enquit-il, incapable de comprendre le but d’un tel exercice. C’est illogique.  
\- Parfois, lorsqu’on est en colère, on a juste besoin d’évacuer un peu. On peut faire ça en couchant sur papier ce qu’on voudrait dire à l’individu qui vous a mis en colère ou qui a blessé vos sentiments parce que, pour une raison ou une autre, on est incapable de lui dire les choses en face. Au lieu de hurler contre ton père, j’écris tout ce que je ressens dans ces lettres, généralement, une fois que c’est fait, je me sens mieux. C’est bien plus logique que de jeter des bibelots à la tête de ton père.  
Enfant, il n’avait pas saisi cette déclaration, mais maintenant, il la comprenait.  
\- Je n’y vois toujours aucune logique. Ce doit être un comportement humain. En tant que Vulcain, je n’ai nul besoin d’employer une telle technique. Je ne mets pas en colère, déclara-t-il fièrement à sa mère qui se contenta de rire légèrement.  
Quand cette conversation avait vraiment eu lieu, Spock avait continué à la questionner mais cette nuit-là, il se réveilla avant qu’il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
L’odeur citronnée de sa mère fut rapidement remplacée par la fragrance de l’encens qu’il avait utilisée le soir précédent lors de sa tentative de méditation. L’absence de l’odeur de sa mère le ramena instantanément à la réalité de la situation. Il était seul, dans ses quartiers sur l’Enterprise, à espérer illogiquement être ailleurs, avec une personne qui n’existait plus. Dans la réalité, il était seul. Il serait toujours seul dorénavant, même quand il serait entouré de centaines d’individus. Personne ne comprenait ce qu’il traversait, pas même Nyota.  
Son horloge interne lui indiquait qu’il était 1:23 du matin selon l’horaire en vigueur sur le vaisseau. Cela signifiait qu’il avait dormi en tout quatre-vingt-trois minutes après trois heures de méditation et la prise d’un des cachets que lui avait fourni le Dr McCoy pour l’aider à dormir. Il avait été forcé de commencer à prendre des médicaments après que Nyota ait dit au médecin que Spock avait passé des jours sans repos ni méditation. Ce soir pourtant, ni la méditation, ni le cachet ne lui avait permis de dormir.  
Nyota ne connaîtrait pas son manque de sommeil de cette nuit parce qu’il avait mis un terme à leur relation sexuelle 5,2 heures auparavant. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment ensemble. C’était plus comme s’il l’utilisait pour cesser de se sentir si engourdi après tout ce qu’il avait perdu, sa mère incluse. De nombreux humains auraient qualifié leur relation comme du sexe entre amis.  
Ça ne marchait pas. Même lorsqu’ils s’étaient engagés dans des rapports d’ordre sexuels, il ne ressentait presque rien, si ce n’était une sorte de délivrance. C’était mal de rester avec elle une fois qu’il avait compris qu’il l’utilisait uniquement pour s’éloigner de l’agitation et du chagrin de sa vie. C’était une chose que les Vulcains ne faisaient pas et il la respectait trop pour continuer à l’utiliser d’une telle manière.  
Peut-être qu’il y avait une autre raison au fait qu’il lui avait dit qu’ils ne pouvaient être qu’amis. Si Nyota parvenait parfois à lui faire ressentir autre chose que de la torpeur, il y avait une autre personne extrêmement agaçante qui, elle, lui faisait percevoir chaque émotion existante, de la colère au bonheur. Même s’il détestait avouer qu’il éprouvait une chose telle que le désir. James Kirk était une énigme, pourtant il était la seule source de stimuli qui faisait lui ressentir autre chose que du vide pendant plus longtemps qu’il ne lui fallait pour atteindre l’orgasme. Spock trouvait cela extrêmement déplaisant.  
Pourtant, c’était à cause de James qu’il était revenu sur l’Enterprise. Spock voulait cette relation dont lui avait parlé la version plus âgée de lui-même. Il avait toujours désiré ce type de profonde amitié. 2,1 semaines après avoir pris ses fonctions à bord du vaisseau, Spock se demandait sérieusement si son double ne s’était pas fourvoyé. Chaque fois qu’il suggérait une manière plus efficace de faire les choses, son capitaine se montrait aussitôt sur la défensive et refusait simplement d’employer la méthode que Spock proposait et ce, uniquement par principe. Jamais auparavant, de toute sa carrière à Starfleet, Spock n’avait élevé la voix contre un officier supérieur. Jusqu’à ce que Jim Kirk devienne son capitaine. Il comprenait que c’était inconvenant mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de répondre à ce comportement belligérant. Spock n’avait jamais compris l’émotion humaine qu’était la frustration jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre James Kirk.  
Ce qui ajoutait à son constant état de confusion était le comportement inconstant de James. Un instant, ce dernier lui hurlait dessus sur la passerelle et quelques minutes plus tard, il lui demandait de jouer aux échecs avec lui ou de partager son repas. Spock, habituellement, déclinait, simplement pour maintenir la paix. Une part de lui avait peur que s’ils se retrouvent seuls, ils puissent réitérer l’incident de la passerelle. Spock ne voulait plus jamais perdre le contrôle de cette manière, pourtant son capitaine arrivait à le rendre dingue en quelques secondes.  
Cet après-midi, Spock s’était demandé s’il n’avait pas frôlé une telle perte de contrôle après qu’une autre dispute eut éclaté sur la passerelle pour la plus illogique des raisons. Cette fois, James avait quitté la passerelle tôt, se tournant à peine pour lui rendre son communicateur. Une heure plus tard, James s’était rendu dans ses quartiers pour s’excuser de son comportement inapproprié précédent et pour discuter des divers aspects des opérations du vaisseau. Après ses excuses, c’était presque comme si leur dispute d’avant ne s’était jamais produite.  
Pendant un moment, Spock découvrit qu’il appréciait la compagnie de Jim. Jusqu’à ce que Nyota ne se montre dans ses quartiers pour partager son repas comme c’était prévu. Il ne put s’empêcher de noter l’expression triste que son capitaine affichait tandis qu’il sortait de la pièce. Spock réalisa qu’il ressentait la même déception et le désir que les choses restent civiles entre eux tout le temps.  
Ce fut durant ce repas avec Nyota que Spock en vint à la conclusion que les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il voulait mettre fin à leur relation romantique, seulement que c’était nécessaire. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son ex-fiancée ou de ses cauchemars sur le sauvetage manqué de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu’il se sentait entouré par les ténèbres à tout moment. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu’il avait envisagé de quitter Starfleet à cause de la culpabilité qu’il n’aurait pas dû ressentir de ne pas avoir sauvé sa mère ou son peuple. Nyota n’avait découvert qu’il ne revenait pas que lorsqu’elle avait remarqué qu’il était absent du manifeste de l’équipage.  
Il était revenu uniquement à cause de la possibilité de manquer la plus importante relation de sa vie s’il ne le faisait pas. Et Spock ne pouvait pas dire à Nyota que ce n’était pas elle. En termes humains, il avait eu besoin d’une étreinte et elle est là. C’était son amie et il l’avait utilisée. Il ne pouvait assurément pas expliquer à Nyota qu’il se sentait plus coupable de l’utiliser pour éloigner ses sentiments de solitude absolue qu’autre chose.   
Il ne pouvait lui dire aucune de ces choses et peut-être qu’en lui-même, c’était la raison la plus logique de mettre un terme à l’aspect romantique/sexuel de leur relation. Comment leur relation pourrait-elle aller plus loin s’il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu’il ressentait, même s’il ne ressentait rien du tout ?  
Au lieu de ça, il lui dit que c’était contre le règlement, qu’il serait mieux que leur relation reste entièrement platonique dorénavant. Spock lui expliqua qu’il ne voulait pas que quiconque remette en question ses capacités en tant qu’officier à cause de leur relation. Ce n’était pas entièrement faux mais ce n’était pas entièrement vrai non plus.  
Dire que Nyota était furieuse serait un doux euphémisme. Elle était folle de rage et confuse devant la rationalisation qu’il mettait à clore leur relation sexuelle. Elle trouva son excuse illogique. La seule chose qui empêcha une scène fut l’arrivée de l’intendante personnelle de Jim qui tenait à lui soumettre divers projets. Le capitaine voulait que Spock y jette un coup d’œil immédiatement.  
Sa dispute plus tôt dans la journée avec James et sa dispute plus tardive avec son ex-amante requit une méditation supplémentaire avant qu’il puisse tenter de se reposer. Pourtant, ses tentatives de méditation se révélèrent aussi infructueuses qu’elles l’avaient été ces huit dernières semaines.  
Spock envisagea d’employer la forme de méditation de sa mère, à savoir écrire des lettres que personne ne verrait. Il repoussa immédiatement l’idée autant parce qu’elle était illogique que parce qu’il était incapable de trouver le destinataire approprié. De plus, il ne disposait pas de papier dans ses quartiers.  
Après être arrivé à la conclusion qu’il ne se rendormirait pas cette nuit, il attrapa son PADD posé sur son bureau et commença à lire ses e-mails. Il ouvrit rapidement le mail de son capitaine en premier malgré le sujet hautement inapproprié intitulé : Tu m’emmerdes. Quelques secondes plus tard, après la rapide lecture de la lettre, il laissa tomber son PADD.


	13. Je vous trouve tout aussi irritant

S’il n’avait été Vulcain, il aurait probablement été choqué par les mots qui s’étalaient présentement sur son écran. Laisser choir son PADD n’était pas un signe de choc mais un réflexe, se dit-il. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, Spock faillit maudire sa capacité à lire un document entier en 5,6 secondes. Évidemment, maudire une capacité était illogique. Cependant, il avait eu à faire à beaucoup d’illogismes ces derniers temps, incluant la sensation de diverses émotions qu’il était incapable de traiter quand il s’agissait de James Kirk, alors qu’il ne ressentait rien du tout le reste du temps. Cet exemple en particulier ne faisait pas exception. Lire cette lettre déclanchait une multitude d’émotions en Spock. Il trouvait ceci et James très irritant.  
Au début, il pensa que la lettre n’était qu’une mauvaise blague à cause du dernier paragraphe où James avouait qu’il était sexuellement attiré par lui, en dépit de la candeur du texte dans son ensemble et des nombreuses variations de la phrase « tu ne liras jamais ça ». Spock ne pouvait concevoir que James était attiré par lui parce que ce dernier avait la réputation d’être un homme à femmes et surtout parce que Spock lui-même ne se voyait pas comme un objet de convoitise. Ses compatriotes vulcains ne l’avaient jamais trouvé séduisant. Par conséquent, il ne se voyait pas comme ça et ne comprenait pas pourquoi quiconque le penserait. Spock n’arrivait toujours pas à saisir ce que Nyota avait vu de valeureux en lui.  
Puis Spock se rappela le rêve qu’il venait de faire. Ceci ressemblait au type de lettre que sa mère écrivait à Sarek quand ils avaient une altercation. Spock se rendait bien compte que James était frustré quand il avait quitté le pont dans l’après-midi pour revenir comme si de rien n’était 59,3 minutes plus tard. Il était donc logique de présumer que James avait évacué sa colère et sa frustration sous cette forme. Spock se souvint que sa mère était toujours beaucoup plus calme après la rédaction d’une de ses lettres. C’était une possibilité logique.  
Même le contenu sexuel de la lettre de James ne la disqualifiait pas, elle était similaire à l’écriture méditative que sa mère employait quand elle était en vie. Malheureusement, ces lettres contenaient aussi diverses références sexuelles sur des choses que Spock n’aurait jamais voulu savoir sur la vie personnelle de ses parents. Ça avait été suffisant pour qu’il se demande si son père avait épousé Amanda uniquement parce que c’était logique. Sarek avait admis qu’il en avait été amoureux, à peine quelques heures après sa mort.  
Spock était un enfant curieux, il avait lu les lettres de sa mère une fois qu’il avait découvert sa cachette secrète. Il savait qu’elles étaient personnelles mais elles lui avaient permis de voir ses parents sous un angle différent. Il avait rationalisé sa décision d’y jeter un œil après avoir espionné une dispute en particulier que ses parents avaient eue à propos de lui. Il aurait été illogique pour Spock de ne pas utiliser toutes les ressources disponibles pour découvrir pourquoi ses parents se disputaient. Spock avait promptement cessé ses agissements quand il découvrit accidentellement dans une lettre ce qu’était le Pon Farr qu’il avait passé ces dernières 18,37 années à réprimer.  
Compte tenu de ces faits, Spock était sûr à 73,2% que James avait envoyé cette lettre par inadvertance. Étant donné la sensibilité extrême du Dragon Speak version 208, même Spock avait accidentellement fait partir un message prématurément parce que le logiciel avait mal interprété l’emploi du mot envoyer dans le corps du message et avait activé l’envoi dudit message aux autres. Le fait que James croie encore que lui parler de l’autre Spock déclancherait un paradoxe de fin du monde accréditait la théorie qu’il n’aurait jamais dû recevoir ce message. Mais cette information aurait aussi pu être inclue dans le but de le tromper.  
Ses 26,8% d’incertitude étaient dus au fait qu’il n’était pas certain de savoir comme James avait pu inconsciemment lui envoyer ce message étant donné ses connaissances supérieures en informatique, sans compter la phrase qui affirmait que parce que tu ne vas jamais lire ces lignes, je suis d’accord d’admettre que je ne serais pas complètement opposé à l’idée que tu m’embrasses. Si ça avait été un accident pendant la dictée, le message serait arrivé incomplet et il y aurait eu au minimum une tentative, même tiède, de rappeler le document. Et aussi, la lettre aurait été envoyée au moment de la dictée. À en juger par le contexte uniquement, James avait écrit ce message immédiatement après avoir quitté le pont, dans l’après-midi, alors qu’il était en colère. Ce qui expliquait son état plus calme quand ils s’étaient revus un peu plus tard.  
Pour confirmer la nature accidentelle du message, Spock décida de contacter son autre lui-même, maintenant connu sous le pseudonyme de Selek, pour confirmer que James croyait toujours au paradoxe de fin du monde. En aucun cas, Spock n’irait interroger directement Jim sur ses intentions quant à la lettre. Il voulait aussi méditer sur le contenu du message avant de lui en parler.  
Spock ne voulait pas interroger Selek pour vérifier les déclarations de son capitaine qui impliquaient que, dans une autre dimension, James et lui étaient amants. Bien que Spock avait trouvé son capitaine esthétiquement plaisant dès l’instant où il l’avait vu prendre le Kobayashi Maru, 9,7 mois plus tôt, il y avait des choses qu’on préférait ne pas savoir avec certitude. Son autre lui avait spécifiquement précisé que James et lui, dans cette autre dimension, partageait une amitié qui avait changé leur vie. Cependant, il y avait plusieurs mots vulcains pour désigner amitié et ils pouvaient aussi désigner une amitié avec implication sexuelle. Si c’était le cas, ceci expliquerait pourquoi son alter ego plus âgé avait tellement insisté pour que Spock retourne sur l’Enterprise, vers James. D’un côté, comme de l’autre, Spock ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.  
Malheureusement, son aîné ne lui avait fourni aucune manière de le contacter, même en cas d’urgence. Selek avait supposé que ce serait trop tentant pour Spock et les autres de s’enquérir du futur et il n’avait apparemment aucun désir d’influencer les événements à venir plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait. Pour cette raison, Spock dut en passer par le nouvel assistant de son père afin d’obtenir les informations nécessaires pour le contacter. C’était mieux que demander directement à son père. Leur relation était compliquée.  
2,4 semaines plus tôt, quand il avait expliqué à son père qu’il avait reconsidéré sa décision d’aider aux efforts de reconstruction et choisi de rester à Starfleet, leur réconciliation temporaire s’était écroulée. Dire que son père était mécontent aurait été une énorme simplification de la situation. Sarek était contrarié par l’incapacité de Spock à expliquer pourquoi il avait choisi de retourner sur l’Enterprise au lieu de s’en tenir à son obligation d’aider à reconstruire son peuple. Spock ne pouvait lui expliquer que, bien qu’il restât moins de cent mille Vulcains, incluant ceux évacués de la planète avant sa destruction, il était toujours traité comme un moins que rien par ses compatriotes. Pas plus qu’il ne pouvait expliquer que bien qu’il trouvât James Kirk agaçant, narcissique et totalement imprudent, il était attiré par lui d’une manière incompréhensible.  
51,2% du temps, Spock trouvait James tout aussi irritant, avec son réticence totale à faire des compromis ou à écouter la moindre de ses suggestions. Soixante-quinze des quatre-vingt-sept disputes qu’ils avaient eues lors de ces 2,1 dernières semaines avaient été provoquées par le manque de volonté de James à céder face aux connaissances supérieures de Spock dans certains domaines. Sur le coup, Spock n’avait pas compris pourquoi son capitaine était si imperméable à ses conseils. Spock était toujours prêt à écouter ceux qui travaillaient sous ses ordres.  
Maintenant, il savait. Le beau-père de Jim lui avait fait sentir qu’il ne valait rien avec ses constantes critiques verbales selon la lettre de Jim. Jim ne voyait pas la différence entre les suggestions de Spock et ce que son beau-père lui avait fait subir jadis, alors qu’il y en avait une. Spock comprenait parfaitement parce que son père lui faisait ressentir la même chose sans même essayer. La résistance était un mécanisme de défense pour un tel traitement. Une des raisons qui avait poussé Spock à rejoindre Starfleet était que son père ne voulait pas qu’il le fasse.  
Jusqu’à la lecture de la lettre, Spock ignorait que son capitaine avait un beau-père, sans parler de sa relation avec lui qui était plus que discutable. Ensuite, Spock commença à réaliser à quel point il en savait peu sur James Kirk. Rien de ce que Spock croyait ne s’était avéré finalement. Cet homme était une énigme déconcertante et déroutante, ce que Spock trouvait à la fois fascinant et agaçant.  
Lorsque Spock s’était préparé pour l’audience disciplinaire, 8,1 semaines auparavant, il s’était concentré sur George Kirk. Après la perte de sa mère, il avait réalisé que mentionner ainsi le père de James durant l’audience était inconvenant et que c’était, comme James l’avait dit, un coup bas. Spock était furieux que James l’ait défié personnellement en bravant son test, même s’il n’admettrait jamais posséder une telle émotion. Avec le recul, il avait compris que James ne l’avait pas défié lui mais la situation. Considérant que la Terre était toujours là à leur retour, il était maintenant reconnaissant de la capacité de Jim à ne jamais trouver que les situations étaient sans espoir. De façon similaire, Spock comprenait maintenant que Jim pouvait percevoir ses suggestions comme une offense. Son élocution directe et pragmatique pouvait passer pour de la condescendance même si ce n’était pas son intention.  
Parce qu’il était insomniaque et que certaines parties de la lettre le laissait perplexe, Spock décida d’effectuer une rapide recherche sur Winona Kirk et son second mari. Il envisagea brièvement de répondre au mail de son capitaine directement mais renonça tant qu’il ne savait pas si c’était un message sincère ou une plaisanterie. Il serait plus approprié de répondre en personne dans un cas, comme dans l’autre. Mais Spock savait que ce n’était qu’une excuse. S’il écrivait une lettre maintenant, il pourrait être tenté d’y inclure des informations qu’il n’avait divulguées à quiconque.  
Ce que Spock trouva dans les états de service de Winona Kirk le désarçonna encore plus. Il n’y avait aucune mention qu’elle avait servi sur Tarsus IV dans son dossier. Tous les détails relatifs à ses deux dernières années au sein de Starfleet avaient été expurgés. Il avait l’autorisation de sécurité pour accéder au dossier Tarsus mais il choisit de ne pas le faire. Il était suffisamment familier avec les événements pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de connaître ces informations en détail. Parce qu’il était le fils d’un ambassadeur, il savait que l’histoire de cette guerre civile et de cette famine avait servi de couverture à quelque chose de bien plus dérangeant. Spock ne voulait pas donner à son esprit plus de matière à cauchemar qu’il n’en possédait déjà. Il se retrouva illogiquement heureux que son capitaine n’était pas sur la planète durant le chaos.  
Au lieu de ça, Spock consacra la fin de sa nuit à faire des recherches sur Frank Jones, le second mari de Winona, d’avec qui elle avait divorcé par la suite quelques mois avant sa dernière mission à Starfleet. Le dossier contenait diverses informations déplaisantes sur cet homme, incluant son renvoi de Starfleet à la vie civile pour cause de trouble de stress post-traumatique, usage excessif de la force et abus de substances illicites deux ans avant son mariage avec Winona. Spock se demanda si la mère de Jim était consciente de ses problèmes avant leur mariage. En 2245, Frank avait été condamné à vingt ans dans un centre de réhabilitation fédéral pour de multiples chefs d’accusation tels qu’abus sur mineur, négligence grave, possession de substance contrôlée avec intention de la distribuer et autres charges similaires. Spock était assez certain que le mineur en question était James mais l’information avait été censurée du dossier.  
Spock se demanda si James l’associait à Mr Jones à cause de ce qui était arrivé sur la passerelle. Cela lui avait-il rappelé ce dont il avait souffert durant son enfance ? Ou alors, James était naturellement sur la défensive lorsqu’on lui adressait une critique – quelle qu’en soit la nature. Spock ne percevait ses commentaires comme des critiques mais plutôt comme un accomplissement de son devoir en tant que premier officier afin d’assister son capitaine. D’après la lettre, James comprenait qu’il avait besoin d’aide mais qu’il avait peur de l’accepter pour diverses raisons. Au lieu d’en parler à Spock, James l’attaquait verbalement, ce qui était contreproductif. Spock trouva ça hautement illogique mais il comprit que, pour qu’il y arrive tous les deux, il devait changer de stratégie.  
Après sa session de recherches, il s’assit sur son lit et relut lentement la lettre de James. Les mots réussirent là où les cachets et la méditation avaient échoué. Il recouvra la paix de l’esprit parce que Jim, à sa manière, se souciait vraiment de lui et ce constat lui permit enfin de s’endormir. Le fait qu’il restât endormi pendant 3,1 heures jusqu’à ce que l’alarme de son réveil – généralement inutile – sonne pour prendre son service, était un changement bienvenu.

OoO

Spock décida qu’il serait plus prudent de parler à James de certains problèmes soulevés dans la lettre avant leur tour de garde mais de la lettre en elle-même. Il envisagea de le rencontrer à la cafétéria mais il y renonça quand il vit Nyota. Il sentait bien que le mieux était de l’éviter pendant quelques jours, le temps qu’ils s’acclimatent tous les deux au changement de leur relation. Le mieux était de voir James en dehors du pont, avant leur service, dans un effort d’éviter une scène à la cafétéria. Une fois de plus, il se blâma d’avoir peut-être ruiné l’amitié qu’il entretenait avec Nyota parce qu’il avait voulu s’échapper et s’oublier dans la satisfaction sexuelle. C’était stupide. Spock se promit qu’il ne risquerait plus jamais une autre amitié pour une brève relation sexuelle.  
\- Capitaine, pourriez-vous m’accorder un instant, je vous prie ? s’enquit Spock en l’attirant sur le côté avant qu’il ne pénètre sur la passerelle.  
Spock s’assura consciencieusement que personne n’était aux alentours pour ne pas donner l’impression qu’il sapait l’autorité du capitaine. Il n’avait pas apprécié l’accusation de la lettre.  
\- Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ? Au moins, vous êtes assez aimable pour ne pas me réprimander en public cette fois, répondit promptement James.  
Spock avait aussi trouvé cette accusation agaçante. Le fait que James présume automatiquement qu’il était là pour l’accuser de quelque chose lui confirma que la lettre du soir d’avant était authentique. Restait encore à savoir pourquoi il la lui avait accidentellement envoyée des heures après l’avoir écrite. Cependant, ce n’était pas important présentement. Spock décida à cet instant qu’il parlerait du mail qu’il avait reçu à Jim sans contacter Selek.  
\- Comment pourrais-je relever des erreurs dans vos performances de la journée alors que notre garde ne commence que dans 17,2 minutes ?   
Spock se dit qu’utiliser l’humour désamorcerait la situation. Il était plutôt habitué à cacher derrière un masque de clown [1] comme on disait sur Terre. Pendant sa première année, il avait découvert que s’il agissait comme s’il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, l’autre partie trouvait ça drôle et cela brisait la tension. Et bien évidemment, il clamait son ignorance quand l’autre partie mentionnait que son commentaire était amusant.  
\- C’est vous. Vous trouvez toujours qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. C’est comme si je ne faisais jamais rien de bon. Vous avez probablement cru que l’Amirauté était totalement défoncée quand ils m’ont donné le job. Vous me haïssez vraiment tant que ça ?   
Ces paroles rappelaient à Spock ce que disait la lettre.  
\- Je ne vous hais pas. La haine est une émotion, donc il serait illogique pour moi de vous haïr.   
Spock savait que c’était une excuse parce qu’il avait bel et bien haï plusieurs de ses compatriotes, incluant Stonn. Le jeune Vulcain n’avait eu aucun problème à faire savoir à Spock lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés 4,2 semaines plus tôt qu’il était engagé dans une relation sexuelle avec T’Pring depuis 7,8 ans avant qu’elle ne trouve la mort lors de la destruction de Vulcain. Spock était très familier avec la haine vulcaine, simplement parce qu’il était différent. Bien sûr, James ne savait que Spock avait subi une telle intolérance de la part de ses pairs, c’est pourquoi il trouverait l’explication de Spock logique.  
Spock savait pour quelle raison il ne haïssait pas James. James ne lui avait donné aucune raison pour ça, sans compter le fait que Spock se trouvait incapable de le détester pour des raisons qu’il n’était pas prêt d’avouer posséder. Étant donné le regard incrédule que lui adressa James, Spock pensa que son capitaine ne croyait pas non plus à son explication bien qu’il n’eut pas d’expérience de première main sur la nature des Vulcains.  
\- Non seulement je ne ressens aucune animosité à votre égard, en dépit de ce que vous avez dit sur ma mère, mais je ne vous trouve pas complètement incompétent. Je pense que vous avez le potentiel pour devenir un grand capitaine. Lorsque je vous indique une autre façon de faire les choses, je ne veux pas défier votre autorité ni même remettre en question votre capacité à faire les choses. Je suis juste en train de suggérer une stratégie différente qui s’est avérée utile dans le passé. En tant que premier officier, il est de mon devoir de vous apporter mon aide. Cependant, si vous souhaitez que je ne verbalise pas mes suggestions devant l’équipage, je serais d’accord de vous envoyer mes commentaires en message privé sur votre PADD, proposa Spock en compromis.  
\- Ça pourrait le faire. C’est ce dont vous vouliez me parler ? demanda James en regardant l’heure.  
\- En fait, il y a autre chose…   
Spock tenta d’aborder le sujet du mail reçu accidentellement la nuit d’avant mais il fut interrompu par la soudaine apparition de l’intendante personnelle du capitaine qui lui tendit divers documents à signer avant de prendre son service. Spock décida de discuter de la lettre avec Jim à l’heure du déjeuner si le capitaine réitérait son invitation – ce qu’il ferait très probablement.

NdT :  
[1] hiding behind the ‘tears of a clown’, en vo. Littéralement se cacher derrière des larmes de clown. Expression qui signifie qu’on essaie de faire bonne figure et qu’on cache ce qu’on ressent vraiment. 

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	14. Je suis désolé pour beaucoup de choses même si je trouve les excuses illogiques (2ème partie)

Le jour suivant, Spock poursuivit ses efforts pour essayer d’améliorer ses relations de travail avec James. Il ne lui envoya des suggestions que lorsqu’elles étaient absolument nécessaires. Il ne lui fit parvenir que seize messages comparés aux cent dix-sept du jour d’avant. Il sentit aussi qu’il était mieux de ne pas informer Jim que relire ses rapports personnels avant qu’ils ne parviennent à Starfleet faisait partie de ses devoirs. Il ne lui parlerait pas non plus des corrections de grammaire qu’il avait faites ni de sa décision d’effacer certains passages qui présentaient les alliés de la Fédération sous un mauvais jour.  
Spock savait que Jim verrait ça comme un manque de confiance alors qu’en réalité, il tentait juste d’alléger sa charge de travail. Il n’y avait aucune raison que le capitaine emploie son temps de façon impropre à corriger son propre travail alors qu’il pouvait le faire pour lui avec une rapidité bien plus efficace. Si Spock lui avait dit qu’il était normal pour tous les premiers officiers de vérifier les rapports de leur capitaine et autres correspondances, il était bien certain que James lui aurait rétorqué qu’il n’était pas comme la plupart des capitaines. Apparemment, la stratégie de Spock fonctionnait et il n’y eut plus aucune altercation majeure ce matin-là excepté le minuscule incident avant la prise de leur service.  
Lorsque James l’invita à déjeuner, Spock accepta. Ce fut une expérience fascinante. Il prenait plaisir à l’enthousiasme de Jim quand il parlait de son travail au département des sciences, incluant une tâche supplémentaire qui consistait à croiser des échantillons de plantes vulcaines avec des espèces terriennes ayant des structures génétiques similaires. L’intérêt de Jim était sincère et rafraîchissant. Normalement, Spock trouvait frustrantes les personnes qui posaient beaucoup de questions mais, avec James, c’était merveilleux de le voir si intéressé par son projet de recherches. Nyota n’avait jamais montré ce genre d’intérêt ou d’enthousiasme, à moins que cela n’implique la linguistique. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre de quoi il parlait mais le génie génétique n’était pas un domaine qui attirait son attention. Ses compétences résidaient dans le déchiffrage des langues et la compréhension du comportement des individus.  
Durant le repas, Spock trouva la présence de Jim apaisante et cela lui permit de se détendre autant qu’il se le permettait. Il se sentait presque comme avant avec Jim. Pendant un instant, il put oublier sa mère décédée et sa planète détruite. Il n’était plus le survivant coupable de la pire catastrophe de l’histoire de la Fédération mais simplement Spock, partageant son déjeuner avec quelqu’un qu’il voulait mieux comprendre. Il s’absorba tellement dans la conversation qu’il ne réalisa pas qu’il avait terminé le repas qu’un certain médecin autoritaire lui avait imposé – et ce dernier l’observait deux tables plus loin.   
Après avoir sauté le dîner du soir d’avant et le petit-déjeuner du matin, son ex-petite amie avait été rapporté à l’attention du Dr McCoy qu’il avait manqué 83,2% de ses repas. Ajouté au fait qu’il avait perdu 8,3 kilos en huit semaines, le médecin décida de le soumettre à un régime particulier. En compagnie de Jim, Spock découvrit que ce complément alimentaire ne le dérangeait pas.  
Plus il passait de temps avec James, plus il réalisait que la lettre qui lui était parvenue deux soirs auparavant était authentique, même les passages les plus chargés sexuellement. Cela devint tout à fait évident quand Jim se mit à flirter avec lui et Spock le surprit à fixer ses fesses 33,2% du temps passé sur la passerelle. Le fait, qui le conforta dans l’idée que le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk était sexuellement attiré par lui – même si lui-même ne se voyait pas comme un objet de convoitise sexuelle – fut lorsque James effleura intentionnellement ses doigts en lui tendant son PADD sur la passerelle. Ce geste même était une ouverture sexuelle manifeste. Le désir qu’il avait alors senti était suffisant pour qu’il s’éloigne, déconcerté. Spock accusa son incapacité à méditer, ce qui abaissait la qualité de ses boucliers, lui permettant ainsi d’exprimer physiquement sa confusion et sa perplexité devant ce contact.  
Il ne réprimanda pas verbalement Jim pour ce contact parce qu’il était délibéré et que personne d’autre, en dehors de Nyota, ne connaissait la nature sexuelle d’un attouchement direct de main à main avec un Vulcain. Mais elle n’y trouverait rien à redire. Assurément, elle n’y aurait vu qu’un effleurement accidentel, exactement comme elle l’avait fait lorsque sa main avait frôlé la sienne alors qu’elle lui tendait le stylo qui lui avait échappé quelques heures plus tard.  
Et Spock n’avait pas du tout fait tomber son stylo accidentellement parce qu’une femme officier était apparue sur la passerelle vers la fin de leur service sous un prétexte extrêmement léger pour ensuite commencer à flirter sans vergogne avec le capitaine. L’irritation de Spock face à cette situation n’avait rien à voir avec une quelconque jalousie, si, toutefois, il s’autorisait un jour à ressentir une telle irritation. La présence de la femme officier avait simplement perturbé la bonne marche du travail sur la passerelle. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui envoyer le document à examiner par e-mail. Les Vulcains n’éprouvaient pas de jalousie et par conséquent, sa réaction n’était pas provoquée par cette émotion illogique qu’il ne possédait même pas.   
Si ce qu’il avait ressenti venant de Jim quelques heures plus tôt n’était pas suffisant pour Spock pour lui faire croire que ce dernier était sexuellement attiré par lui, son expression contrariée et le bruit de son stylo brisé quand il avait vu Nyota toucher sa main par inadvertance était une confirmation supplémentaire de cette évidence. Le fait que James ne prête aucune attention à la femme officier si indécemment vêtue était aussi la preuve que Jim Kirk s’intéressait à lui.  
Ce qui le mena à une situation délicate mais intéressante. Maintenant qu’il était conscient de l’intérêt sexuel que lui portait son capitaine, qu’allait-il bien en faire ? Plus important, maintenant qu’il savait que la lettre était parfaitement authentique, comme allait-il gérer ça ? Spock n’avait pas le temps de méditer sur ces questions à cause de la réaction peu judicieuse qu’il avait eue ensuite et qui avait entraîné un incident sur la passerelle.   
Il y avait plusieurs raisons à la sévérité inutile dont avait fait preuve Spock envers Nyota. Premièrement, il était fâché que Jim n’ait pas réprimandé verbalement le comportement inapproprié de la femme officier et Spock avait ressenti la nécessité de fournir un exemple de conduite décente sur la passerelle.   
Donc, au lui de fustiger la personne qui avait agi de manière totalement inacceptable et qui méritait une telle réprimande, il avait focalisé sa frustration sur Nyota. Il se pouvait aussi que Spock soit légèrement contrarié par le fait que Nyota n’avait couché avec lui que parce qu’elle pensait que c’était le devoir d’une amie mais ceci n’était pas pertinent parce que les Vulcains ne se fâchaient pas.  
Deuxièmement, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment que faire de l’attirance sexuelle que Jim lui portait, il voulait lui dire d’une manière subtile qu’il avait apprécié son effleurement alors que celui des autres était malvenu. Aussi illogique que cela paraissait, il souhaitait que Jim se rende compte qu’il était spécial pour lui.  
Et bien sûr, cette stratégie se retourna contre lui et provoqua dispute et cris de la part de Jim. Spock en apprécia toute l’ironie : Jim lui conseillait de ne pas admonester sévèrement les membres de l’équipage en public et c’était exactement ce qu’il lui faisait subir en lui disant de ne pas le faire. Il trouva également les commentaires de Jim sur le fait qu’il ne pourrait prétendre à aucune relation sexuelle avec le lieutenant ce soir-là hautement indécents. Et il ne manqua pas le sourire de Jim alors qu’il prononçait ces mots. Spock était certain que son capitaine était heureux à cette idée pour des raisons que seul Spock comprenait.  
Il lui fut difficile de se concentrer après cette dernière altercation. Après son service, il passa deux heures dans le laboratoire sur divers projets. Il ne s’enfermait pas dans son laboratoire uniquement pour éviter son très déconcertant capitaine et son ex-petite amie surprotectrice qui s’était auto désignée comme sa baby-sitter personnelle. Non, plusieurs de ses expérimentations nécessitaient son attention.  
Ce travail ne fut pas aussi efficace qu’il aurait dû parce que sa concentration était diminuée de 17,8% et qu’il ne cessait de penser à James et à la dispute qui les avait opposé 3,3 heures plus tôt. Finalement, il laissa ses travaux de côté et tenta de méditer sur les événements de ces derniers jours.  
Ses efforts de médiations se révélèrent une fois de plus futiles. Son esprit était trop capricieux avec ses pensées focalisées sur James. Il n’arriva pas à se recentrer. Après une heure passée à essayer désespérément de réorganiser son esprit, il laissa tomber.  
Il savait qu’il devait manger quelque chose s’il ne voulait pas qu’un médecin de campagne surprotecteur et une ex-petite amie encore plus surprotectrice viennent frapper à sa porte. Il savait que les différents réplicateurs étaient maintenant programmés pour signaler au personnel médical s’il sautait d’autres repas ou s’il essayait de reprogrammer les appareils pour qu’ils ne fassent pas ce rapport sur lui. Spock choisit un de ces substituts de repas en barres sans chocolat et un bol de fruits. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’énergie pour plus que ça. Cela n’importait pas vraiment ; à cause de ses sens vulcains, la grande majorité de la nourriture répliquée avait un goût de carton de toute façon. Le manque de goût lui donnait juste une autre raison de ne pas manger.  
Après avoir pris la nourriture de son réplicateur personnel, Spock s’assit, le PADD en main, pour lire les messages de l’après-midi. La plupart des messages étaient en rapport avec le travail, à part quelques-uns. Nyota lui indiquait qu’elle aurait dû être furieuse de son comportement sur la passerelle si ce n’était qu’elle en était heureuse parce qu’il avait au moins réagi à quelque chose. Après vingt minutes, il ne restait que deux messages fermés. Un de son capitaine, l’autre de son père.  
Spock appréhendait d’ouvrir l’un et l’autre pour diverses raisons. Il décida d’ouvrir le message de James en premier parce que le sujet Toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement inapproprié semblait beaucoup moins menaçant que Nous devons discuter des options pour te trouver un nouveau conjoint [1]. De plus, le choix de l’intitulé du sujet de James ressemblait plus à ses e-mails habituels et réguliers qu’à celui qu’il lui avait envoyé par accident le jour d’avant. Même s’il pensait que le message était sincère, il restait incertain sur la manière dont il l’avait reçu. Spock repoussa cette idée de son esprit et lut le nouvel e-mail :

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement inapproprié  
Envoyé le : 14/06/2258 à 21:13:45

J’avais décidé de m’excuser en personne demain matin mais je ne veux pas subir une fois de plus le speech sur le fait que les excuses sont illogiques donc j’ai pensé le faire par mail. On m’a toujours dit que c’est mauvais d’aller se coucher fâché alors c’est probablement pour cette raison que je le fais maintenant. (Et ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas vous fâcher, Spock, parce qu’on sait tous les deux que c’est faux.)  
Je suis désolé pour mon comportement inapproprié sur la passerelle cet après-midi. Je vous ai réprimandé parce que vous reprochiez à votre petite amie une conduite inadéquate alors qu’elle était en service. Mais en vous criant dessus, j’ai fait très exactement ce que je vous demandais de ne pas faire. Ce qui fait de moi un hypocrite et un mauvais exemple pour tout le monde. Mon comportement était inacceptable et, à l’avenir, j’essaierai de ne plus recommencer.  
Savez-vous que les membres d’équipages parient sur le moment où nous allons nous entretuer ? Ça leur a probablement traversé l’esprit à cause d’incidents comme celui qui s’est produit sur la passerelle cet après-midi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour le moral de l’équipage. Il faut vraiment qu’on fasse l’effort de ne plus se crier dessus en public.  
Afin de faire la paix, vous voulez qu’on prenne le petit-déjeuner ensemble demain pour parler de la mission à venir ? Je comprends bien qu’il ne s’agit que d’une simple mission diplomatique mais j’aimerais vraiment qu’on discute de tout ça au préalable. Ça nous donnera l’opportunité de développer une meilleure relation de travail. Je crois qu’on s’entend mieux s’il y a de la nourriture entre nous et qu’on n’est pas sur la passerelle. J’ai finalement terminé de reprogrammer le réplicateur 4, il arrive à reproduire des croissants qui ont le goût de croissants. Si vous demandez gentiment, je pourrais même essayer avec des fraises et du melon. À part le repas de midi, j’ai remarqué que vous mangez à peine. Et vous ne vous êtes pas montré à la cafétéria ce soir. Peut-être que si la nourriture avait meilleur goût, ça aiderait.

Spock sut immédiatement que ce message était différent du mail qu’il avait reçu à minuit le jour d’avant. C’était un mail relatif au travail normal, bien qu’un peu plus long que d’habitude. Même si les excuses étaient sincères, ce message était beaucoup plus prudent, comme si James avait peur d’en laisser trop voir. Le manque de vulgarité était aussi une indication majeure que ceci était un différent type de lettre.  
Cependant, Spock prit un grand plaisir au fait que même s’ils se chamaillaient, Jim avait remarqué que la qualité très médiocre du réplicateur de nourriture contribuait grandement à son manque d’appétit. Personne d’autre ne l’avait noté.  
Contrairement à la dernière fois, Spock choisit d’y répondre. Une fois de plus, sa décision de fournir une réponse n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’il ne voulait pas ouvrir le mail de son père et qu’il repoussait ainsi l’inévitable.

De : SpockX  
À : KirkJT  
Sujet : Re : Toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement inapproprié  
Envoyé le : 14/06/2258 à 21:38:22

Bien que je trouve que les excuses sont illogiques, on m’a appris qu’elles sont nécessaires afin d’encourager de meilleures relations de travail. Je trouve néanmoins dérangeant que l’ensemble des membres d’équipage parie sur le moment où un autre membre d’équipage tuera un officier supérieur. Un tel comportement est désastreux, pour le moins. Et je trouve même encore plus désastreux que nous donnions à ces individus des raisons de formuler de tels paris. Ceci est une situation que nous devons rectifier.  
Je vous prie d’accepter mes excuses pour mes actions cet après-midi sur la passerelle. J’aurais dû admonester le lieutenant ou quiconque ayant un comportement inapproprié en privé. J’essayerai de garder cela à l’esprit à l’avenir.  
Je pourrais souligner que reprogrammer les réplicateurs de nourriture va à l’encontre de plusieurs règlements mais je trouve moi-même la nourriture suffisamment désastreuse pour en voir la nécessité. Je suis prêt à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous uniquement pour découvrir si vous êtes capable de réussir ce qu’une équipe d’ingénieurs de Starfleet n’a pas pu accomplir. J’ai hâte de manger des fruits comestibles.

Il fut à moitié tenté d’ajouter avec vous à la fin de sa phrase mais il renonça. Il choisit aussi de ne pas mentionner le fait qu’il était au courant que les membres d’équipage pariaient également sur le moment où ils allaient coucher ensemble. Spock envoya rapidement le message avant qu’il ne change d’avis.  
Ensuite, Spock envoya un e-mail au superviseur d’une certaine femme officier concernant l’incident de l’après-midi et suggéra audit superviseur de la surveiller d’un peu plus près et de la réprimander sur sa garde-robe indécente. Sa jupe faisait bien sept centimètres de moins que la longueur réglementaire de l’uniforme. Ce dernier était également trop serré. Par conséquent, si elle se penchait trop brusquement, il y avait une probabilité de 42,2% que le vêtement se déchire, révélant ainsi son décolleté sans doute chirurgicalement amélioré.  
Alors qu’il était sur le point d’ouvrir le message de son père, il reçut un autre mail de Jim. Spock ne sourit presque pas quand il lut la réponse. Cela aurait été inapproprié.

De : KirkJT  
À : SpockX  
Sujet : Re : Re : Toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement inapproprié  
Envoyé le 14/06/2258 à 21:46:09

Je peux reprogrammer un réplicateur de nourriture en une vingtaine de minutes maintenant que j’ai mis le doigt sur le problème. Merci de me donner quelque chose d’autre à faire que lire ce barbant briefing de pré mission.  
Qui a écrit ce papier ? Il y a beaucoup trop d’informations inutiles là-dedans. Tout ce que je veux vraiment savoir c’est pourquoi Starfleet veut que nous fassions ami-ami avec cette planète alors qu’il y a d’autres choses plus cruciales que le vaisseau amiral de Starfleet pourrait faire. Les informations sur leurs dépôts de delithium et sur les endroits stratégiques de la planète ne sont indiquées qu’à la page six. Est-ce que je peux limiter ces briefings à trois pages ?  
Je vous verrai à la cafétéria à 06h00.  
Faites de beaux rêves.

Après la lecture de ce court message, Spock envoya une brève réponse qui indiquait qu’il verrait le capitaine à l’heure souhaitée et qu’ils pourraient discuter de la création d’une ligne directive concernant les briefings papiers à ce moment-là. Personnellement, Spock préférait les rapports plus longs mais tout le monde n’était pas capable de lire et d’assimiler un document de dix pages en soixante secondes.  
Parce qu’il était dans un meilleur état d’esprit maintenant, il décida de tenter une nouvelle fois de méditer. Ceci n’était pas une excuse pour repousser la lecture du message de son père mais plutôt une étape nécessaire afin de se préparer à la lecture dudit message qui contiendrait sans nul doute des critiques et de l’irritation à peine voilée concernant la décision de Spock de rester à Starfleet.  
À sa grande surprise, cette séance se révéla bien meilleure que ses précédentes tentatives. Cependant, il se pouvait que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu’il n’avait pas combattu les pensées qu’il avait pour James mais s’était plutôt concentré sur elles. Cet homme avait l’étrange capacité d’altérer son humeur comme personne d’autre. L’e-mail positif qu’ils avaient échangé avait apaisé son esprit après ce qui s’était produit plus tôt. Se concentrer sur James avait permis à son esprit de se calmer et d’atteindre un réel état méditatif pour la première fois depuis 8,3 semaines. Il termina sa session deux heures plus tard, dans une condition bien plus sereine qu’il ne l’avait été depuis le décès de sa mère.  
Ce ne fut que quelques minutes avant minuit qu’il reprit son PADD pour finalement faire face au mail de son père. Ce fut exactement ce à quoi il s’attendait, une constante réprimande sous le couvert d’une inquiétude toute paternelle. Les deux premiers paragraphes mettaient l’accent sur la nécessité pour Spock de retourner à la colonie une fois son conjoint choisi et d’y remplir ses obligations envers son peuple. Spock se demanda si son père était conscient que le ton qu’il employait naturellement était trop condescendant.  
Les trois paragraphes suivants donnaient un aperçu des avantages d’avoir un conjoint. Spock ne savait pas ce qu’il trouvait la plus surprenant, le fait que son père mentionne vraiment l’amitié et l’éventuel amour d’un conjoint en tant que bénéfice réel ou que son père fasse de multiples références au Pon Farr dans un message non crypté qui finirait à un moment ou un autre dans les e-mails archivés de Starfleet. Spock réprima son besoin de lever les yeux au plafond pour rien que pour ces raisons-là.  
Malgré son envie d’effacer l’e-mail sans le finir, il le lut jusqu’au bout et en fut content. Son père répondait à sa question de la nuit précédente. Oui, j’étais au courant de la pratique inhabituelle de ta mère consistant à écrire des lettres qu’elle n’avait jamais l’intention de me faire lire en tant que moyen de soulager son stress. Il est très difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à la véritable âme sœur à laquelle on est lié.   
Son père poursuivait ensuite la liste des raisons pour lesquelles il pensait qu’il devrait déjà être lié maintenant en lui donnant des exemples de son propre mariage. Au moins, Spock trouvait cette partie-là réconfortante, au lieu d’être condescendante. Il était heureux que son père partage ses souvenirs d’Amanda avec lui.  
Parce qu’il n’était pas certain de savoir comment répondre sans commencer une sorte de dispute, Spock était sur le point d’effacer le message sans y répondre quand un nouvel e-mail arriva dans sa boîte de réception. Ce message provenait de James commençait avec un sujet assez similaire à celui qu’il avait reçu plus tôt. Cependant, Désolé pour ce nouvel incident semblait légèrement moins formel que Toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement inapproprié. Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi James s’excusait encore une fois, alors qu’il l’avait déjà fait quelques heures plus tôt. La formulation du sujet lui faisait aussi penser à l’intitulé du sujet du message qu’il n’aurait pas dû recevoir 48:01:03 auparavant. Pourtant, Spock se sentit contraint de lire le message.  
Spock sut instantanément que ceci était un autre exemple de thérapie par l’écriture qu’il n’aurait jamais dû voir. La lettre était beaucoup plus ouverte que les messages précédents. Jim était prêt à discuter de tout, de sa réaction exagérée sur la passerelle – après que Spock eut utilisé son ex-petite amie comme substitut au lieu de s’attaquer à la cible réelle de ses frustrations – à l’agacement continu de Jim pour ce qu’il percevait comme une constante critique.  
Il était évident que ce message avait été écrit avant le précédent mail que Spock avait reçu parce qu’il lui disait en conclusion qu’ils allaient discuter du problèmes des paris de mauvais goût parmi les membres de l’équipage le lendemain. Jim devait avoir changé d’avis et décidé de le faire plus tôt dans un message qu’il voulait que Spock lise vraiment.  
Après avoir lentement lu le message de James rempli d’envie et de désir, sous les excuses et la frustration, Spock ne laissa pas tomber son PADD cette fois. Bien sûr qu’il ne le laissa pas tomber parce qu’il était déjà bien conscient de l’attirance sexuelle de James, même s’il essayait de ne pas y penser. Durant sa première tentative de méditation de ce soir, son esprit avait choisi de se concentrer sur le désir de Jim alors que Spock tentait d’éviter toutes pensées de cet ordre. Ce fut pour cette raison que la session se révéla si futile.  
S’il n’avait pas été vulcain, Spock aurait trouvé amusant le déni de Jim à vouloir l’embrasser. Bien sûr, trouver amusant un tel déni aurait été hypocrite parce que Spock se demandait s’il était dans le même état.  
Spock connaissait déjà le désir subconscient de Jim en partie à cause des images qui avaient surgi dans sa tête lorsque ce dernier avait accidentellement touché sa main dans la journée. Si Spock fut déçu d’apprendre que l’effleurement était fortuit, non une ouverture sexuelle intentionnelle, il n’en dit rien. Au moins, il trouvait un certain réconfort dans le fait que Jim présumait que le contact de Nyota était voulu et était très mécontent d’une telle démonstration d’affection de leur prétendu couple. Spock était aussi rassuré par le fait que Jim n’avait pas ressenti le besoin – quel qu’il soit – de mentionner une certaine femme officier qui s’était jetée à sa tête de manière si évidente et indécente.  
Jusqu’à maintenant, Spock croyait que James était sexuellement attiré par tout le monde. Évidemment, le fait que James ait complètement ignoré les avances de la jeune femme officier – et l’avait déjà fait précédemment – invalidait la théorie de Spock mais il choisit d’écarter cette information. Il était plus facile d’accepter cette version de la vérité que d’admettre que son capitaine était vraiment attiré par lui. Spock ne s’autorisait pas à envisager que c’était plus que son désir normal. S’il envisageait que James souhaitait ardemment son approbation et son attention tout autant que n’importe quelle faveur sexuelle alors il devrait accepter que c’était bien plus que de la simple attirance sexuelle.  
Il ne pourrait pas gérer plus que du désir. Bien qu’il trouvât James très plaisant esthétiquement, commencer une relation physique – de quelque nature que ce soit – dans son état émotionnel actuel, serait malavisé. Et une relation émotionnelle serait presque impossible pour des raisons autres que la préservation de son patrimoine. Spock savait qu’il était encore trop bouleversé par la perte de sa mère et de ceux de son espèce pour envisager quoi que ce soit au-delà du charnel. Il avait mis fin à sa liaison sexuelle avec Nyota parce qu’il n’en était pas amoureux avant qu’il ne découvre qu’elle était avec lui uniquement à cause d’un étrange mélange de pitié et d’amitié. Savoir qu’elle était une participante volontaire qui connaissait la vérité n’était pas plus facile pour lui. Il ne ferait pas une telle chose à James. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de le blesser comme ça.  
Il ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle relation avec James ne devienne encore plus tendue à cause d’une relation sexuelle bâclée. Même s’il avait été déjeuné avec Nyota le jour d’avant, leur relation n’était plus la même. Il n’avait nul besoin de provoquer un contact physique avec elle pour se rendre compte que leur interactions étaient forcées. Elle donnait l’impression de passer du temps avec lui parce c’était son devoir. Spock ne voulait pas risquer leur soi-disant amitié de toute une vie pour une brève relation sexuelle. Le mieux était d’ignorer leur évidente attirance sexuelle mutuelle.  
S’il se référait au contenu de la seconde lettre, Jim croyait que Spock était toujours en couple avec le lieutenant. Si Spock fut secrètement ravi que Jim soit jaloux de cette situation et souhaite une rupture rapide, il refusa de se l’admettre. Cependant, il apparaissait déjà que Jim n’avait aucun plan pour hâter la chute de ce qu’il croyait voir comme une relation romantique avec Nyota. Spock savait déjà que Jim n’était pas du genre à voler l’amant de quelqu’un. Il était manifeste que tant que Jim présumait qu’il était toujours en couple, Spock pourrait éviter d’aborder le problème de leur attirance mutuelle et se concentrer sur la construction de leur amitié.   
Malgré le fait qu’il n’était pas censé lire ces messages, il les voyait de la même manière que les lettres accidentellement lues de sa mère. C’était un précieux aperçu de ce qui se passait dans la tête de James et il aurait été négligent de la part de Spock de ne pas utiliser toutes les ressources disponibles pour cultiver son amitié avec lui. À défaut d’autres choses, ils devaient se montrer polis l’un envers l’autre pour le bien du vaisseau. Il était déjà évident que leur comportement actuel avait causé des dommages.  
De ses observations et de ce qu’il en avait lu, le plus gros obstacle était que Jim pensait que Spock le méprisait et qu’il le trouvait incompétent. Même s’ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux mois, Spock respectait déjà James d’une manière qui avait pris des années à d’autres individus. Spock avait besoin de découvrir la meilleure façon d’améliorer sa relation avec Jim parce que manifestement, il était incapable de le faire par ses propres moyens.  
C’était ce qui ressortait des événements des deux derniers jours. Spock avait limité ses suggestions en lui envoyant des e-mails mais cela ne semblait pas alléger la situation du tout. D’accord, il lui avait fait parvenir un message chaque fois que Jim mentionnait quelqu’un par son prénom sur la passerelle sauf quand il avait employé son propre nom. Spock comprit que Jim mettait un point d’honneur à encourager la familiarité et la communauté dans ses rangs.  
Cependant, Jim n’avait pas complètement tort en présumant que Spock lui suggérait certaines choses uniquement parce qu’il attendait de Jim qu’il les fasse exactement selon les règles établies dans les livres ou comme son prédécesseur l’avait fait. James était un individu unique. Spock savait déjà parfaitement que Jim ferait tout ce qui était possible pour protéger son équipage.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’il lise l’accusation de James, il ne lui avait même pas traversé l’esprit que ses actes pouvaient être perçus comme une comparaison constante entre son capitaine actuel et le capitaine Pike ou le concept d’un capitaine idéal. Spock se rendait tout à fait compte que James était entièrement différent des gens qu’il avait rencontrés jusqu’à présent. Il trouvait ça fascinant. Spock savait ce que c’était que d’être comparé à une idée impossible à atteindre. Il n’aurait jamais fait une telle chose consciemment à une autre personne, y compris James.  
Puis, Spock repensa au mail que son père lui avait fait parvenir un peu plus tôt. Sarek ne se rendait probablement pas compte que ses commentaires, lorsqu’ils débutaient par les Vulcains traditionnellement font ceci ou la plupart des Vulcains font cela, le blessait parce qu’il se sentait comparé à une espèce de critère auquel il ne pourrait jamais se mesurer. Après avoir passé du temps avec son père en tant qu’adulte, Spock comprit que ça n’était pas forcément le cas mais que c’était généralement l’impression qu’il en avait.   
Était-ce qui se passait avec James ?  
Une fois encore, il pouvait verbalement rassurer Jim en lui disant qu’il ne le détestait pas ou qu’il ne le trouvait pas moins bon que l’actuel amiral Pike. Pourtant, Spock doutait que James accordait une quelconque valeur à ces paroles. Spock n’avait jamais pris les paroles de son père pour argent comptant et il doutait que James le fasse. Il était évident que James croyait que actes valaient plus que les mots, comme on disait familièrement. Spock allait devoir lui montrer qu’il respectait vraiment son commandement et appréciait sa capacité à penser en dehors des paramètres normaux.  
Toutefois, même si Spock chérissait cet aperçu supplémentaire dans l’esprit de James, l’apparition de cette seconde lettre – qui était manifestement une séance privée d’évacuation – plaçait Spock devant un dilemme. Devait-il avouer à Jim qu’il avait reçu ces deux lettres ou devait-il se taire ?  
S’il lui disait qu’il avait reçu par accident ces lettres très privées, cela pourrait endommager irrévocablement leur relation déjà fragile. Jim serait à l’évidence embarrassé par leur contenu sexuel, parmi toutes les autres choses que Jim ne voulait pas lui dire. Cette discussion les amènerait à parler de ces désirs et Spock voulait à tout prix éviter cette conversation. Spock n’était pas pressé de connaître la réaction de Jim quand ce dernier découvrirait que l’autre Spock lui avait menti. Il ne voulait pas être présent lorsque cela se produirait. De plus, si Jim ne savait pas qu’il lisait les lettres, améliorer leur relation de travail si ce n’était pas de l’amitié serait plus facile.  
Bien sûr, cela pouvait aussi se retourner contre lui, comme les autres tentatives. Si Jim comprenait par hasard qu’il avait eu accès à ses pensées privées et qu’il ne le lui avait pas immédiatement dit, cela pourrait provoquer encore plus de tension dans leur relation déjà délicate. Et là, James pourrait même l’accuser d’avoir piraté ses dossiers personnels par malveillance. Mais comme Spock ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer comment il recevait les dossiers, peut-être valait-il mieux garder le silence sur le problème jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve une solution. Spock comprit rapidement qu’il se trouvait dans une impasse.  
Bien qu’il n’eût plus besoin de son double pour valider l’authenticité de la première lettre de Jim, Spock envisagea de lui demander conseil sur cette situation embarrassante. Si Jim utilisait ce moyen particulier pour évacuer son stress dans cette dimension, peut-être qu’il faisait de même dans l’autre dimension. Peut-être que son alter ego avait dû faire face à un dilemme similaire à un moment donné. Son père avait indiqué comment le contacter dans son dernier message.   
Évidemment, c’était sous réserve que Spock parle avec son homologue qui lui dirait que ne pas avoir le bon partenaire lors de sa quatrième fois s’était révélé presque mortel pour Salek et son premier véritable compagnon. [2]  
Spock décida de ne pas interroger son père sur le fait qu’il avait employé le terme de conjoint et non celui d’épouse [1 bis], parce que si Selek était une autre version de lui-même alors le premier véritable compagnon de vie de Selek était plus que probablement un homme. Pour plusieurs raisons, Spock était certain à 95,3% que l’autre James avait été le premier partenaire de Selek. Parce que Spock voulait éviter qu’on lui confirme que James et lui avaient été amants dans une autre dimension, il choisit d’éviter tous conseils de la part de son alter ego.   
Puis Spock se rappela les mots de son père. Si son père connaissait les lettres qu’Amanda écrivait, en avait-il accidentellement lu une ? Connaissant cette habitude, avait-il été tenter de les lire ? Spock se souvint que les lettres n’étaient jamais très bien cachées. S’il avait lu une de ces lettres, qu’aurait fait Sarek de ce qu’il en aurait appris ? Bien que Spock se sentît mal à l’aise d’en parler à son père, cela semblait la seule solution logique. Son père comprendrait sans doute exactement ce qu’il traversait. Avant qu’il ne change d’avis, Spock envoya rapidement un message à son père en lui demandant son avis sur la situation sans mentionner de détails.  
Entre la méditation, le rendez-vous du petit-déjeuner du lendemain et la lecture d’une autre lettre qu’il n’aurait jamais dû lire, le sommeil vint plus facilement cette nuit-là que ce qu’il avait obtenu depuis des semaines.  
Malheureusement, le cauchemar de cette inoubliable journée ne s’était pas éloigné.  
Il était sur la passerelle des heures après avoir vu sa planète entièrement détruite. Il avait décidé d’éloigner Jim parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à gérer les émotions que le séduisant cadet provoquait en lui. D’une manière ou d’une autre, James était revenu sur le vaisseau. Cela l’avait mis en colère, non seulement à cause de son attitude désinvolte mais aussi parce qu’il avait désiré le retour du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.   
Ses accusations l’avait rendu furieux. Il était aussi capable d’amour que n’importe quel autre humain. Ses sentiments étaient en contradiction. Spock voulait étrangler ce magnifique et pourtant exaspérant jeune homme mais, d’un autre côté, Spock voulait goûter ses lèvres. Il voulait le sentir dur sous lui, haletant, criant son nom. Il désirait le pencher sur la console, le faire sien. Spock pouvait sentir son corps réagir à ses pensées charnelles, même si le double de son rêve n’avait pas encore d’expérience sexuelle à ce moment-là.  
Son esprit choisit la seconde option, il cloua le cadet aux yeux bleus contre la console et inséra un genou entre ses jambes. Leurs bouches fusionnèrent rapidement lorsqu’il sentit l’érection de James contre la sienne. Contrairement au moment où cet incident s’était produit dans la vraie vie, il n’y avait qu’eux, la passerelle était totalement vide. Spock apprécia la délicieuse friction tandis qu’il cédait complètement à James. Ce dernier lui faisait perdre sa maîtrise comme personne. Ils s’embrassèrent et se caressèrent jusqu’à ce que Spock sente qu’il n’était qu’à quelques secondes d’atteindre l’orgasme… puis il entendit la voix de Jim.  
\- Je sais que vous pouvez aimer, parce que vous êtes amoureux de moi. Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas encore m’aimer entièrement mais ça viendra.   
À ses mots, Spock se réveilla dans son lit, couvert de sueur, montrant de très visibles signes d’excitation. Il accusa Nyota lui avoir mis ces idées en tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] et [1bis] : Problème insoluble car MissCar emploie le mot a partner pour désigner le/la conjoint(e). En vo, il n’y aucune différence entre le féminin et le masculin et l’auteure laisse volontairement planer une certaine ambiguïté sur le partenaire que Selek veut proposer à Spock qui lui-même s’étonne que son père n’utilise pas le mot épouse (wife en vo). En français, pas de doute possible, il faut choisir…  
> [2] Cette phrase m’a posé pas mal de problèmes, d’abord de compréhension pure puis par manque de références. Donc, Miss Car m’a éclairée sur ce point et voici ce qu’elle dit : il s’agit de l’épisode 1 de la saison 2 de Star Trek TOS qui s’intitule Amok Time (le mal du pays en français) où Spock manque de peu de tuer Kirk lors de son quatrième cycle de Pon Farr. Si Spock emploie le mot fois au lieu de Pon Farr, c’est qu’il culturellement inacceptable pour lui d’utiliser ce terme.
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	15. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tout cela deviendrait si compliqué, si rapidement ? 1ère partie

Il lui fallut une rapide douche sonique et une heure de méditation pour oublier ce rêve sexuellement explicite qui faillit presque lui faire regretter les rêves où il sauvait sa mère. Évidemment, rien de tout ça ne fonctionna vraiment, comme presque tout dans sa vie récemment. Spock ne voulait pas penser au fait qu’il lui fallait presque 98,3% de temps supplémentaire qu’habituellement pour écarter mentalement tous signes apparents d’excitation. Pas plus qu’il ne voulait discuter de son éventuelle décision de s’occuper de la situation manuellement, pour gagner du temps. Il espérait simplement que l’individu dans la pièce voisine était toujours endormi, même s’il n’y avait que 12,3% de chance que ce soit le cas.

Ce rêve ne signifiait rien. Ce n’était pas son subconscient qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose d’important. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu’un en si peu de temps. D’après ses études, Spock savait que les humains mâles faisaient occasionnellement des rêves de nature sexuelle et qu’ils réagissaient physiquement à de tels stimuli. Par conséquent, il était parfaitement normal pour lui d’avoir des rêves érotiques puisqu’il était à demi humain. Sa réaction entrait dans les paramètres normaux.

Le sujet du rêve n’avait pas non plus d’importance. Son esprit avait probablement choisi cet incident en particulier à cause des événements du jour précédent. Spock ne voulait pas réfléchir au fait que des pensées similaires lui avaient traversé l’esprit lorsque cet incident s’était produit dans la vraie vie. Pas plus qu’il ne voulait discuter que ce que le Jim de son rêve lui avait dit. Ses paroles n’étaient pas la manifestation des sentiments subconscients qu’il avait pour son capitaine.

Il n’était pas amoureux de James Kirk. Il le trouvait exaspérant. Il le trouvait intriguant et fascinant. Ce n’était pas de l’amour. L’amour était impossible à ce stade, s’il était même possible un jour.

Malheureusement, son esprit choisit de se concentrer sur les mots et les images de son rêve durant sa méditation – ou du moins, ses tentatives de méditation. Après avoir vainement combattu ce train de pensées pendant 7,2 minutes, Spock céda à ses pulsions les plus basiques. Et il se refusa à admettre qu’il avait cédé à autre chose. 

92,3 minutes après qu’il se fût réveillé, Spock était prêt à aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avec le sujet de son rêve quand il entendit le signal de la porte. Il savait que Jim ne se contenterait pas de l’attendre à la cafétéria et, par conséquent, il présuma que c’était lui. Mais c’était Nyota qui se tenait en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il ne fut pas déçu de découvrir que ce n’était pas James. La déception est illogique.

\- Que fais-tu là, 63,2 minutes avant le service de l’équipe Alpha ? s’enquit Spock en lui permettant de pénétrer dans ses quartiers.  
\- Tu ne commences pas par un bonjour ? répliqua-t-elle, légèrement ennuyée, en passant devant lui.  
\- Ce serait superflu, répondit-il.  
\- Bien sûr, fit-elle avec un soupir.

Puis elle poursuivit :

\- Je suis ici si tôt en partie pour te passer un savon parce que tu as agis comme un parfait crétin, hier, sur la passerelle. Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle alors ne prétends même pas le contraire. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de répondre à des questions stupides en ce moment, le devança Nyota avant qu’il ne puisse dire un mot. Tu sais très bien que je n’essayais pas de t’agresser sexuellement. Tu n’as même flippé si violemment quand la cadette Rodriguez t’a enlacé devant tes soixante-douze étudiants parce qu’elle avait fait un score parfait à son examen de klingon, lui fit-elle remarquer en lui adressant un regard glacé tandis qu’elle lui rappelait son comportement de la veille. 

Il aurait dû être heureux qu’elle choisisse de le faire en privé.

\- J’ai compris l’enthousiasme de la cadette, par conséquent, il aurait été inapproprié de la réprimander, expliqua-t-il sur la défensive avant de continuer. Tu as déjà mentionné cela dans ton e-mail de hier. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de venir me le répéter en personne. 

Il voulait que cette conversation se termine aussi rapidement que possible, comme ça il pourrait retrouver James à la cafétéria 1,3 minutes plus tard, comme convenu.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Donc, je vais t’obliger à expliquer pourquoi tu as agi comme un crétin pendant le petit-déjeuner, affirma Nyota en lui attrapant le poignet pour le traîner pratiquement hors de ses quartiers.  
\- J’avais prévu de te répondre ce matin mais tu m’as interrompu, s’insurgea Spock en se dégageant. 

Ce n’était pas un mensonge parce qu’une telle action était encore possible même s’il n’avait pas eu l’intention de le faire.

\- Tu parles ! répliqua Nyota en levant les yeux. Tu n’es montré compréhensif avec elle, pourtant tu as complètement flippé avec moi, hier. La seule interprétation logique à laquelle je peux penser pour expliquer ton comportement hautement illogique est que tu voulais vraiment hurler sur le capitaine parce qu’il avait fait la même chose un peu plus tôt et tu m’as utilisée comme substitut parce que tu ne pourras plus jamais crier après lui maintenant tu essaies sciemment de ne pas le faire.

Sa théorie était très proche de la vérité, sauf que ce n’était pas sur son capitaine que son irritation était dirigée. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, surtout qu’ils n’avaient mis un terme à leur relation romantique que depuis trois jours, même si Nyota n’y avait rien vu de plus que du sexe entre amis.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il sans la regarder. 

Une fois de plus, ce n’était pas un mensonge parce que c’était un peu vrai.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise ? demanda Nyota en soupirant. Ce qui se passe entre lui et toi doit se terminer maintenant, avant que quelqu’un ne soit tué. Ce n’est même pas une dispute normale, c’est du niveau de l’école primaire. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je croirais voir l’équivalent de deux adultes en train de se tirer sur les tresses dans la cour.

Nyota rit un moment avant d’écarquiller les yeux, sa bouche s’ouvrit pour parler mais s’interrompit avant de le faire. À ce moment-là, James arriva en passant par leur salle de bain commune au lieu de passer par le couloir comme une personne normale ou de retrouver Spock à la cafétéria comme c’était prévu à l’origine. Une fois de plus, il se questionna sur la santé mentale de Jim Kirk.

\- Spock, vous êtes prêt pour le petit-déj…

Jim s’interrompit quand il remarqua Nyota dans ses quartiers. 

\- Oh, attendez, vous avez de la compagnie. Je vais revenir plus tard.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Capitaine. Le lieutenant est venu discuter de l’incident de hier, précisa Spock en employant son grade plutôt que son nom pour donner une apparence purement professionnelle.  
\- Je suppose qu’il est toujours puni ? lui demanda James. 

Il semblait presque content à cette idée et il l’était probablement. Bien sûr, à cet instant, Spock se rappela la sensation des lèvres de James dans son rêve et il ne prêta par la suite que la moitié de son attention ordinaire à la conversation.

\- À court terme. J’allais demander à Spock de m’emmener prendre le petit-déjeuner mais je vois qu’il a déjà des plans, répondit Nyota avec un sourire.  
\- Oh, pas de problème. On allait juste discuter de la mission d’aujourd’hui. On peut le faire plus tard. Je suis sûr qu’il préfère prendre son petit-déj avec sa copine, déclara James en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain.  
\- Les affaires du vaisseau passent en premier. Promettez-moi simplement qu’il mangera plus que quelques morceaux de fruits, ajouta Nyota en souriant légèrement.  
\- Ça, je peux le faire, affirma James en bâillant.  
\- Vous allez probablement avoir besoin de toute l’aide possible pour ne pas offenser quiconque, indiqua-t-elle en marchant jusqu’à la porte.  
\- J’ai fait du super boulot pendant notre première mission-parfaitement-inutile-sauf-pour-la-publicité-de-Starfleet, ce qui s’est passé ensuite n’est absolument pas de ma faute. Je vous ferai savoir que j’ai lu la totalité du briefing hier soir, ajouta James sur la défensive, comme s’il croyait que tout le monde mettait ses capacités en doute.  
\- Même moi, je n’ai pas lu la documentation en entier, il était long de soixante-cinq pages et il y avait des pièces jointes. Je n’ai lu que les trucs sur leur langage et leur culture. 

Même Spock était capable de détecter le choc dans la voix de Nyota.

\- Je ne vous blâme pas. On devrait vraiment imposer un nombre de pages limite à ces briefings. Franchement, je n’ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir qu’ils étalent le beurre au dos de leurs tartines. Aucune guerre n’a jamais débuté par un truc aussi bête.

Nyota sourit en entendant le commentaire du capitaine.

\- Sauf pour le Dr Seuss, évidemment. J’ai adoré ce bouquin dans j’étais petite, ajouta Nyota. 

Spock connaissait très bien ce livre, c’était un des quelques livres pour enfants de la Terre qu’il avait apprécié parce qu’il faisait des allégories et des allusions sur le climat politique du XXème siècle. Sa mère lui avait lu cette histoire la première fois lorsqu’il avait trois ans, après son premier jour d’école, où il avait souffert de la honte d’être un sang-mêlé. 

\- Le Dr Seuss ? Le type qui a écrit le Chat chapeauté ? [1] demanda James qui récolta un regard très étrange de la part de Nyota.  
\- Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas le Butter Battle book [2]? Ma grand-mère m’a lu ce livre au moins une douzaine de fois, quand j’étais môme, s’enquit-elle, incrédule. 

Il avait déjà entendu ce ton auparavant, quand il ne comprenait une référence culturelle évidente.

\- Ce livre a probablement plus de trois cents ans, tout le monde n’est pas familier avec tous les classiques. Personnellement, je préfère Shakespeare et Langston Hughes [3]. Et aussi, on n’a pas tous eu des parents ou des grands-parents aimants pour nous lire des histoires et nous border tous les soirs. Je suis sûr que Spock ne le connaît pas non plus, rétorqua James en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Une fois de plus, James se sentait presque sur la défensive. De ce qu’il en savait déjà, James n’avait pas eu une enfance remplie de sandwiches au fromage grillé et de vieilles histoires lues par sa mère sur la stupidité de mépriser quelqu’un parce qu’il était légèrement différent. Un rapide coup d’œil aux états de service de Winona Kirk avait indiqué à Spock qu’elle avait passé une grande partie de la vie de Jim dans l’espace jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne quatorze ans et que son aîné soit assassiné sur Tarsus. De ce qu’il apprit de Mr Jones, Spock doutait qu’il soit du genre à encourager le développement.

\- Je connais très bien ce livre. J’ai eu des étudiants qui l’ont traduit en klingon pendant un de mes cours de langue. 

S’il avait été seul avec James, il aurait probablement mentionné que sa mère lui lisait une version du livre copiée sur disque dur quand il était enfant. Cependant, il se sentait mal à l’aise de partager également cette information avec Nyota.

\- Je m’en souviens. Ce fut le devoir le plus facile de tout le semestre, précisa encore Nyota en se préparant à partir.  
\- Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, si vous voulez. Ce serait bien d’avoir une seconde opinion, lui offrit calmement James.  
\- Il est un peu tôt pour jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse, fit Nyota en s’engageant dans le couloir.

Spock n’était pas certain de ce que signifiait cette analogie particulière dans ce contexte spécifique.

\- Je croyais que ce serait moi, la cinquième roue, plaisanta James en passant devant Spock.  
\- C’est ce que je croyais aussi, à l’origine. Peut-être que ces rumeurs ne sont pas si folles, déclara mystérieusement Nyota. Je vous verrai sur la passerelle.

Sur ce, elle passa la porte et prit le couloir.

\- Vous êtes prêt à partir maintenant ou il vous faut encore une minute ? Vous voulez peut-être prendre votre PADD. Personne ne va dans la salle à manger des officiers pour le petit-déjeuner, alors on pourra parler en détails, conclut rapidement James.  
\- Je suis prêt, indiqua Spock en retournant pour attraper son PADD.

Il déplaça promptement l’e-mail qu’il était pas censé recevoir dans un dossier spécial qui encodait instantanément dans les dossiers qui y étaient placés. Il savait que James lui prendrait son PADD des mains à un moment ou un autre pendant leur discussion du petit-déjeuner. Ce serait problématique, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire, si James tombait accidentellement sur cette lettre. Spock était même encore plus confus que la veille sur la façon dont il devait gérer ces lettres à cause d’un certain rêve qu’il ne voulait pas aborder.

\- C’est bien. J’ai promis à votre petite amie que vous mangeriez quelque chose ce matin, fit Jim en réprimant un autre bâillement.  
\- Avez-vous pris le repos nécessaire, cette nuit, Capitaine ? s’enquit Spock alors qu’ils sortaient tous les deux de ses quartiers avant de prendre le couloir.  
\- On n’est pas encore sur la passerelle. Vous pouvez encore m’appeler par mon prénom, indiqua-t-il avec un soupir.

Apparemment, l’usage des prénoms était très important pour James alors il choisit de lui donner satisfaction.

\- James, avez-vous pris le repos nécessaire, cette nuit ? reformula Spock en se conformant à la requête de son capitaine.  
\- Pas vraiment. Je me suis réveillé tôt à cause de rêves étranges pendant la nuit, lui expliqua James tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement. 

Spock doutait sérieusement que les rêves de James pouvaient être plus étranges que les siens.

\- Vous devriez être heureux que les Vulcains ne rêvent pas, poursuivit James.

Spock décida, dans un effort d’améliorer leur relation, de ne pas corriger l’idée erronée du capitaine. 

\- C’était après que je sois resté éveillé tard à relire le briefing de la mission. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on va vraiment là-bas, si ce n’est pour sourire à la caméra et serrer les mains des dirigeants. Non, Spock, je ne veux pas dire littéralement. Pas de panique, conclut James qu’il appuyait sur le bouton de l’ascenseur.  
\- Je ne panique pas.

En entendant ça, James leva les yeux au plafond. 

\- Dans votre e-mail de hier soir, vous avez donniez comme raison leurs dépôts de dilithium et leurs emplacements, détailla Spock tandis que les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvraient.  
\- Et si c’était une nouvelle planète qui essayait de rejoindre la Fédération ou devenir un allié, ce serait une bonne raison. Sauf que ce n’est pas le cas. Bien que Fair IV n’est pas un membre officiel de la Fédération, la planète est notre alliée depuis des lustres. Ils ont un traité qui date d’avant ma naissance. Alors pourquoi y aller maintenant ? Ça n’a aucun sens, estima James, manifestement perplexe.

À la surface, cela ne semblait pas logique mais le capitaine n’était pas le fils d’un ambassadeur. Spock connaissait mieux les coulisses de la scène.

\- Après l’incident avec Nero, de nombreux membres et alliés de la Fédération se sont inquiétés de ce qui était arrivé, expliqua Spock alors que les portes s’ouvraient et qu’ils sortaient.  
\- Ils se sont inquiétés de ce qui était arrivé à… commença James mais il s’interrompit subitement.   
\- Vous pouvez mentionner le nom de ma planète natale maintenant détruite. Je ne vais pas éclater en sanglots, garantit Spock tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger des officiers. 

Spock vit que James levait à nouveau les yeux.

\- Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, marmonna James à mi-voix avant de poursuivre. Alors, en gros, toutes les planètes alentours se demandent si la Fédération est vraiment capable de les protéger alors qu’ils ont échoué par le passé. Donc, maintenant, ils envoient le vaisseau et l’équipage qui a sauvé la Terre sourire aux photographes dans l’idée de consolider la confiance des planètes X ou Y. Je suis proche de la vérité, je brûle ?

Manifestement, James voyait où Spock voulait en venir sans trop d’incitation.

\- Votre présomption est très précise même si je ne pense pas que la planète X est un membre de la Fédération ou un allié. Cependant, une fois notre mission actuelle remplie, nous irons faire notre rapport à la planète Why VI dans 6,2 jours.

James dévisagea longuement Spock après son commentaire.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça au premier degré, précisa James en prenant une profonde inspiration. On va sur la planète Why ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ?  
\- L’ordre est tombé tard dans la nuit.

James lui lança une œillade noire avant de continuer à avancer en direction de la cafétéria sans dire un mot.

Le petit-déjeuner fut intéressant et pourtant paisible. James avait vraiment été capable de créer un croissant qui avait le goût d’un vrai croissant et lui en fut reconnaissant. Cependant, Spock ne comprenait toujours pas ce que James entendait par : exactement comme ma psy en avait l’habitude.

La discussion se concentra sur la mission à venir. Celle-ci se déroula sans incidents majeurs. Spock fut extrêmement mécontent de la manière dont les dirigeants ne cessaient de toucher James. Cependant, dans l’intérêt de la diplomatie, Spock ne révéla pas ce fait.

La mission suivante se passa également bien, malgré le fait que James fit par inadvertance un commentaire dénigrant sur l’apparence du roi et les taches violettes qui ornaient son visage.

Heureusement, son assistant était là pour prévenir tout incident par des moyens appropriés. Ou pas. Pour ce qu’ils en savaient, s’embrasser sur les lèvres était peut-être l’équivalent d’une étreinte sur Terre, même si cette information n’était pas sur le briefing. Ce n’était pas à lui de juger la moralité des autres.

Apparemment, James avait été témoin de cet acte de réconfort et l’avait inclus dans son rapport. Spock se dit que le mieux était d’effacer ce passage-là. Techniquement, le roi était marié à quelqu’un d’autre et cela aurait pu causer un incident plus tard. Bien évidemment, Spock choisit de ne pas mentionner ceci à James pour garder leur interaction relativement paisible.

Durant cette période, sa relation avec James s’améliora. Ils continuaient à se disputer de temps en temps mais les altercations n’étaient plus à cause de choses aussi insignifiantes que la façon dont ils s’interpellaient sur la passerelle, à savoir par leur titre et non par leur nom. Spock avait déjà appris à écouter James jusqu’au bout avant de faire une suggestion. James comprit aussi que toutes les suggestions de Spock n’étaient pas émises dans le seul but de miner son autorité.

Spock se mit à attendre les déjeuners qu’il partageait avec James. Ce dernier posait toujours des questions sur divers projets, ce qui faisait voir à Spock le problème différemment.

Cependant, leurs conversations se focalisaient principalement sur des choses relatives au travail. James ne parlait pas de sa famille et Spock changeait de sujet dès qu’il lui posait une question sur sa copine. James ne mentionnait jamais Sarek et Spock lui en était reconnaissant.

Il se sentait mal à l’aise de mentir à James sur le statut de sa relation avec Nyota et, par conséquent, redirigeait systématiquement ses questions sur les sujets de travail. Il se disait qu’il continuait cette mascarade pour le bien de Nyota. La décision de Spock n’avait rien à voir avec le fait d’essayer d’éviter ou non l’attention des autres sur le vaisseau. 

Bien qu’il fut évident maintenant que James ne la considérait que comme une collègue, les autres membres de l’équipage étaient intéressés par l’officier linguiste et elle ne voulait pas gérer personnellement leurs avances quand elle deviendrait célibataire. Elle l’avait dit à Spock plusieurs fois quand ils dînaient ensemble (jusqu’à ce que son poids revienne à la normale vulcaine, elle le forçait à manger avec elle chaque soir, si c’était possible).

Outre les repas forcés, les choses avaient commencé à revenir comme avant que leur relation ne débute. Il n’y eut plus d’incidents où il était enfermé dans un ascenseur contre sa volonté mais elle le questionnait constamment après chaque repas qu’il passait avec James. Généralement, elle était implacable dans son interrogatoire. Ensuite elle affichait un mystérieux sourire narquois une fois qu’il avait craqué et discutait de ses interactions avec son capitaine. Pour une raison indéterminée, elle maintenait que James et lui agissaient comme des gamins dans une cour d’école.

Cependant, bien que Spock appréciât pleinement le temps qu’il passait avec James, maintenant que leur relation s’était améliorée, il continuait à décliner ses invitations à jouer aux échecs après leur service. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela : jusqu’à ce qu’il augmente ses capacités à se protéger, engager une activité qui impliquait un nombre considérable d’effleurements accidentels pouvait se révéler hautement préjudiciable.

Particulièrement si on prenait en compte la nature écrasante des émotions de James. (Ceci n’avait rien à voir avec le fait que ses émotions incluaient son désir et son attirance sexuelle appuyée pour Spock, que ce dernier n’était pas en mesure de gérer dans l’immédiat).

Maintenant qu’il était capable de méditer à nouveau, il avait besoin de pratiquer autant que possible. Par conséquent, son temps libre était consacré à cette activité. Pour l’instant, il lui fallait rassembler autant d’énergie que possible pour se remettre psychiquement de la mort de sa mère et du décès de la grande majorité de la population vulcaine. Spock choisit d’ignorer le fait qu’il était maintenant capable de méditer et de se concentrer sur James durant ses sessions. Que Spock utilise James comme point d’ancrage afin de lui permettre de se recentrer n’avait aucune signification particulière.

Néanmoins, la principale raison était qu’il avait besoin de ses soirées pour découvrir comment il recevait ces messages accidentels. La première chose qu’il fit fut de balayer l’ensemble du système à la recherche de codes malveillants. Il savait que le système le faisait périodiquement mais la plupart de ceux qui travaillaient au département informatique n’avaient pas son niveau de compétence.

Bien qu’il ne trouvât pas ce qui avait provoqué l’envoi inopportun des deux e-mails, il découvrit plusieurs virus qui auraient pu endommager sérieusement son système, dont un logiciel espion qui avait toutes les caractéristiques d’une conception klingon. Tous ces codes malveillants avaient fini dans le système à cause de diverses violations de protocoles tels que le téléchargement de programmes inconnus dans le matériel de Starfleet afin de jouer à des jeux pendant leur service.

Comme ses recherches initiales se révélèrent infructueuses, Spock fit alors quelque chose dont il n’était pas complètement fier. Un après-midi, sur la passerelle, il emprunta le PADD de James au cours de son service et décida de jeter un œil à son compte e-mail. Il tenta d’y accéder de loin mais il semblait que son capitaine, qui était vraiment doué en informatique, avait intelligemment accru les pare-feux autour de son pc et de son compte e-mail personnel. En fait, il n’y avait aucune trace des messages que James avait envoyés dans les archives du vaisseau, ce qui était extrêmement suspect. Et c’était aussi le cas pour le serveur e-mail. Il pouvait bien le pirater ; cela prendrait du temps mais c’était le moyen le plus efficace d’obtenir l’information. James avait laissé son application ouverte lorsqu’il lui avait tendu l’appareil alors Spock ne faisait vraiment rien de mal.

Au moins, il savait maintenant pour quelle raison il n’y avait jamais d’effort de la part de James pour rappeler le message, tout comme il n’y avait aucun e-mail personnel dans les archives du vaisseau ou sur le serveur : James Kirk était la seule personne, de tous les gens que Spock avait rencontrés un jour, a avoir le même degré de compétences informatiques que lui. Ceci démontrait que James avait reprogrammé son compte e-mail pour expurger la plupart des messages de son compte et du serveur à minuit. Spock y vit instantanément une corrélation entre le moment où le compte était effaçait les messages et le moment où Spock les avait reçus. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’approfondir son enquête parce que James avait besoin de son PADD.

Spock supposa que lorsqu’il avait reconfiguré le programme des e-mails pour les vider du serveur, il avait commis une erreur d’encodage ce qui provoquait l’envoi de certains messages à la place.

Comme il n’avait plus reçu de message spécial de son capitaine depuis sept jours, il estima préférable de laisser passer et de ne pas confirmer son hypothèse. Spock présuma que James avait sans doute découvert son erreur d’encodage dans le programme et il n’y avait aucune raison qu’il continue à chercher cette erreur. Bien sûr, Spock était trop effrayé pour interroger James à ce propos, il ne voulait pas perturber leur relation naissante. S’il était déçu de ne plus recevoir de lettres entre ses deux missions, il garda sa déception pour lui.

Évidemment, la nuit où il décida de laisser tomber ses recherches, il reçut un message privé. Malheureusement, il n’émanait pas de James mais de son père.

En considérant la question qu’il avait posée à son père la semaine précédente, Spock s’attendait à avoir de ses nouvelles un jour ou l’autre mais pas si rapidement. Spock ne pensa rien de particulier de son père qui ne répondait pas à sa demande immédiatement. Il avait l’habitude de ne pas entendre parler de Sarek pendant des mois, voir des années à une certaine période. 

Depuis qu’il avait rejoint Starfleet, la majorité de leurs communications avait été transmises par e-mail et la plupart des messages se résumait à : « Ta mère est souffrante, elle espère que tu la contacteras. Ses coordonnées sont en pièces jointes. » « Ta mère souhaite ton retour. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison tu restes à Starfleet alors que ta mère est si inquiète. » « Ton frère est décédé. Il n’y aura pas de service funèbre. » et « Je crois qu’il est dans ton meilleur intérêt de prendre contact avec ta promise pour discuter du statut de votre relation après que tu as décidé de te soustraire aux obligations que tu dois à ton peuple et de rejoindre Starfleet au lieu de te présenter à la Vulcan Science Academy comme c’était prévu depuis ta naissance. »

Ces messages étaient effacés instantanément sans remord à moins qu’il ne concerne sa mère. En y repensant, peut-être qu’il aurait dû contacter T’Pring. Quand il lui avait parlé son l’infidélité, son père n’avait pas du tout semblé surpris. Et maintenant, Spock comprenait prenait pourquoi Jim s’offensait de la plupart de ses commentaires. Il se demanda aussi s’il prenait les choses que son père lui disait d’une autre manière que celle qui était prévue.

Bien sûr, pendant toutes ces années, son père n’avait jamais utilisé la messagerie instantanée, préférant les e-mails et les appels occasionnels, si la situation était suffisamment urgente, telle que le décès de son frère. Spock savait que Instant Messenger était la meilleure option pour avoir des conversations presque en temps réel dans l’espace et, par conséquent, il était logique de conclure que cette conversation en particulier devait se faire en personne, même si elle débutait maladroitement.

Ambassadeur Sarek : Comment te portes-tu ?

Spock fut à moitié tenté de ne pas répondre mais si son père l’avait contacté par ce biais, c’était que ça devait être important.

SpockX : Ma santé est suffisante. La mission se déroule bien jusque-là. Pourquoi me contactez-vous par ce moyen ? J’ai déjà répondu à votre précédent message concernant mon retour à la colonie une fois que j’aurai trouvé une épouse. Ce parcours ne me semble pas logique. Je serai bien plus utile en tant que membre de Starfleet que je le serai à la colonie.

Spock tapa ce message en prévention, il savait que son père allait très certainement le contacter à nouveau à ce sujet. À cause de son héritage humain, il avait toujours présumé qu’on lui épargnerait les pires parts de son temps. Ses deux expériences juvéniles avaient facilement été gérées grâce à la méditation ; par conséquent, il avait supposé que son temps d’adulte ne serait pas un problème.

Cependant, son père avait découvert que ceci n’était pas l’expérience de son alter ego et il allait se montrer implacable dans sa tentative de lui trouver un partenaire approprié. Spock trouvait ça illogique parce il n’y avait pas d’urgence. Il lui restait au moins deux ans avant d’entrer dans la phase juvénile finale du Pon Farr.

Ambassadeur Sarek : Je ne te contacte pas à ce propos, bien que je souhaite que tu y réfléchisses. Ta sécurité et ton bien-être sont ce qui m’importe le plus. Ne pas être uni quand il sera temps irait à l’encontre de ton bien-être. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont atteint leur maturité prématurément à la colonie.

Cependant, ce n’est pas le but principal de cette conversation. Tu as souhaité me poser des questions sur ta mère et je pense qu’il serait mieux si cette discussion-là se produisait sans un long décalage entre les messages. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ton message datant de 7,9 jours n’est arrivé dans ma boîte de réception qu’il y a 9,3 heures à cause d’un mauvais fonctionnement de transmission.

Spock comprit que son père avançait un argument valable mais il refusa de l’admettre. Il était bien plus intéressé de parler de sa mère donc il choisit de rediriger la conversation.

SpockX : Si une telle chose devait se produire, j’ai un plan d’urgence. Il y a d’autres options que retourner à la colonie.  
Je suis satisfait de savoir que vous n’avez pas ignoré mon message pendant 7,9 jours. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez accidentellement lu une des lettres privées de mère, celles qu’elle vous écrivait mais qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention de vous montrer.

La première partie du message était une tentative désespérée d’amener son père à abandonner toute conversation incluant un futur conjoint. Spock doutait que cela puisse fonctionner mais décida d’essayer quand même. Avant, il avait supposé que son père le poussait à trouver un partenaire vulcain pour s’assurer que Spock se conformerait aux préceptes vulcains. Maintenant, Spock se demandait si son père ne faisait pas cela parce qu’il était vraiment inquiet pour lui. L’inquiétude de son père n’était pas totalement injustifiée mais Spock aurait aimé que son père ne soit pas si résolu.

La logique lui dictait qu’il avait besoin d’un plan d’urgence. Si on considérait que Nyota n’avait aucun problème à coucher avec lui parce qu’elle voyait tout ça comme faisant partie de ses devoirs en tant qu’amie, elle serait plus que disposée à l’assister s’il ne trouvait pas de partenaire avant que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. C’était une femme forte et elle saurait parfaitement gérer la situation. Son père ne se montrerait probablement pas si insistant si Spock n’avait pas stupidement mentionné en passant qu’il n’était plus en couple avec Nyota. Une fois de plus, son père le poussait à trouver un conjoint vulcain et pas seulement un conjoint. L’hypocrisie de la situation ne lui échappa pas.

La seconde partie du message était une tentative désespérée de rediriger la conversation où Spock voulait vraiment aller. Bien que Spock fût certain de ne plus recevoir de lettres après une si longue absence, il hésitait encore à dire à James qu’il avait reçu les deux premières lettres. Il accueillait volontiers les conseils de quelqu’un qui pourrait comprendre.

Ambassadeur Sarek : Oui, j’ai effet lu plusieurs des lettres de ta mère qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention de me faire lire. Amanda ne s’est jamais montrée créative pour trouver de bonnes cachettes. Je suis aussi tout à fait certain que toi aussi tu as lu quelques une de ces lettres grâce à des preuves circonstancielles. Je crois que c’est comme ceci que tu as entendu parler la première fois de ton temps. Tu nous a évité, ta mère et moi, une semaine entière.

À l’unique mention de cette expérience, Spock frémit, ce qui était très inhabituel pour un Vulcain. Peu importait ce qu’il faisait, Spock n’oublierait jamais ce qu’il avait lu. Sa mère était furieuse que Sarek souhaite engager les services d’une autre conjointe afin qu’elle ne subisse pas l’indignité et l’agonie d’un Pon Farr une nouvelle fois. Dire qu’Amanda était furieuse aurait été une énorme simplification de la vérité. Même son écriture affichait sa colère. Spock maudissait encore sa mémoire de se souvenir des détails sexuellement explicites de cette lettre. 

SpockX : Je n’ai jamais souhaité discuter de cela. J’aimerais savoir vous avez révélé à mère que vous connaissiez cette technique de médiation particulière ?

Spock reposa la question à son père, orientant une fois de plus la conversation. Aucun enfant ne voulait parler de la vie sexuelle de ses parents, même si maintenant, il était adulte et Vulcain.

Ambassadeur Sarek : C’est une chose dont nous devons discuter. Est-ce que ton plan de secours a quelque chose à voir avec ton intérêt pour ce que ta mère m’a écrit il y a tant d’années ?

Spock fut presque tenté de mettre fin à leur conversation sur l’instant afin d’éviter les questions relatives à James mais il voulait savoir comment son père avait géré la lecture accidentelle des pensées de sa mère. Si Spock prélevait une truffe au chocolat de sa cachette d’urgence, cela ne regardait que lui. Quiconque avait un père comme le sien comprendrait son besoin de réduire l’intensité de cette confrontation, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Pourtant, Spock hésitait sur la manière de procéder. Il ne voulait pas répondre par oui ou par non à la question précédente de son père. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Spock en arriva à la conclusion que l’honnêteté sera l’approche la plus efficace.

SpockX : Il y a dix jours, j’ai reçu par inadvertance de la correspondance vraiment très personnelle de mon capitaine, qui me rappelle beaucoup le genre de lettres que mère vous écrivait. Deux jours plus tard, j’en ai reçu une seconde, de même nature. J’ignore encore comment elles me sont parvenues mais je sais que je n’étais pas censé les voir. Je souhaite vous demander quel est le meilleur moyen d’agir puisque vous avez rencontré une situation similaire.

Spock prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu’il envoyait le message à son père. Il découvrit qu’il était anxieux en attendant la réponse de son père. En fait, il dût se distraire en répondant aux nombreux e-mails qui se trouvaient dans sa boîte de réception avant que la réponse de son père n’arrive.

Ambassadeur Sarek : Je suis surpris que tu te sois déjà engagé dans une relation sexuelle avec ton capitaine, surtout si on considère qu’il n’y a que dix jours que tu as mis fin à ta relation avec le lieutenant Uhura. Cependant, si je prends en compte les conversations que j’ai eues avec Selek l’Aîné, je ne devrais pas.

Spock ne sut pas ce qu’il trouvait le plus choquant : que son père présume automatiquement que la relation qu’il entretenait avec James était de nature sexuelle ou le fait que son père pense qu’une telle relation était inévitable. Il plaça une autre truffe dans sa bouche avant de répondre. Il avait besoin de prendre en compte qu’il était maintenant certain à 98,7% que son double avait eu une relation sexuelle avec son James. En fait, cela le conduisit à manger une autre truffe.

Heureusement, il faisait partie de la seconde équipe, le lendemain ; d’ici là, la plus grande partie du chocolat serait évacuée de son organisme.

SpockX : Le capitaine et moi n’entretenons aucune relation sexuelle. Je pourrais vous citer les règlements qui démontreraient à quel point une telle relation serait inappropriée mais ce serait probablement inutile. Je ne suis pas mon alter ego.

Ambassadeur Sarek : Oui, mais vous êtes tous deux mes enfants. Ces règlements que tu souhaites me rappeler ne s’appliquent probablement pas à ta situation. Si ton capitaine ne signifiait rien pour toi, tu ne serais pas en train de me demander comment gérer la situation actuelle.

Spock n’était pas sûr de comprendre la première déclaration de son père. Et Spock refusait aussi de reconnaître que son père savait mieux que lui ce qu’il voulait.

SpockX : Pour le bien de ce vaisseau, je souhaite cultiver toutes sortes d’amitié. Cependant, je crois que James serait blessé s’il découvrait que j’ai accidentellement lu les pensées les plus privées.

Ambassadeur Sarek : Si tu ne souhaites que cultiver une relation d’amitié avec le capitaine Kirk, pour le bien du vaisseau, ta seule préoccupation sera de maintenir une certaine courtoisie entre vous. Il n’est pas nécessaire d’entretenir une relation plus profonde que ça. En outre, même sur Terre, le terme d’ami ne se réfère pas toujours à une relation de nature purement platonique.

Spock fut tenté de consommer une autre truffe après la lecture de ce message mais il renonça. Malheureusement, Spock avait besoin de rester sobre pour être capable de répondre aux commentaires infondés de son père. En cet instant, Spock souffrait des effets dus à sa consommation de chocolat : une honnêteté accrue envers lui-même.

SpockX : Votre hypothèse n’est totalement sans mérite. Cependant, comme vous l’avez souligné précédemment, il n’y a que dix jours que j’ai mis fin à ma relation romantique avec le lieutenant Uhura. Débuter une autre relation de même nature serait mal avisé, non pas que j’ai l’intention de démarrer une telle relation avec mon capitaine.

Si sa mère avait été en vie, Spock était 100% affirmatif qu’elle aurait ri à cette déclaration. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre ce rire.

Ambassadeur Sarek : Ta réponse est logique.  
Je n’ai jamais dit à ta mère que j’avais trouvé par hasard sa correspondance. Parce que ces lettres m’étaient techniquement adressées, je n’ai vu aucun mal à les lire.

Spock faillit faire tomber son PADD en lisant la première phrase de son père. Habituellement, Sarek n’admettait pas que Spock avait raison ; c’était contre sa nature même de reconnaître une telle chose.

Évidemment que son père ne voyait rien de mal à lire les messages privés d’Amanda. C’était le même homme qui avait accédé à l’ordinateur privé de Spock quand il était enfant, pour garder un œil sur lui. 

Lorsqu’il était adolescent, c’était en violant ainsi sa vie privée que son père avait découvert que Spock était sexuellement plus intéressé par les hommes que les femmes. Il essayait encore d’oublier sa discussion officielle sur le sexe/Pon Farr qui impliquait que son père avait téléchargé plusieurs dossiers depuis son PADD personnel concernant des relations de même sexe. Il avait aussi reçu en cadeau une boîte contenant du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il s’en tenait pour responsable, il n’aurait pas dû faire certaines recherches depuis son ordinateur personnel.

SpockX : Ne voyez-vous pas cela comme une violation de son intimité ?

Spock posa la question mais il savait que son père n’avait aucun concept de vie privée.

Ambassadeur Selek : Ta mère était une personne très secrète, comme toi. Je n’aurais jamais su que les autres élèves te torturaient à l’école à cause de ton héritage si je n’avais pas surveillé les dossiers de ton ordinateur personnel. Pour une humaine, elle gardait ses sentiments plus cachés que la plupart des Vulcains. Parfois, ces lettres étaient le seul moyen pour que je prenne conscience du problème. Si j’ignorais la teneur du problème, comme aurais-je pu le résoudre ? Par conséquent, il était tout à fait logique que je lise les lettres.

SpockX : Vous n’avez lu les lettres privées de mère que pour améliorer votre relation avec elle ? Je trouve cela difficile à croire. Vous n’avez eu aucun problème à la faire emménager dans un endroit où elle était traitée en moins de rien. Elle a laissé tomber un travail avant-gardiste sur le traducteur universel pour devenir l’épouse d’un ambassadeur. Parfois, je me demande à quel point vous vous êtes investi dans cette relation.

Ambassadeur Selek : C’était un parcours logique, en ce temps-là. J’ai vraiment aimé ta mère.

Spock le savait maintenant mais pas à l’époque.

SpockX : De nombreuses choses deviennent illogiques avec le recul.

Ambassadeur Selek : Néanmoins, lire ces lettres m’a fourni une fenêtre dans la tête de ta mère que je n’aurais jamais entrevue autrement. Elle était plutôt douée pour se protéger pour une humaine. Ce n’est qu’en lisant ces lettres que j’ai appris à quel point mes soi-disant compatriotes la traitait sévèrement. Sans quoi, elle ne me l’aurait jamais dit. Je suis certain qu’il y a des informations dans ces deux messages que ton capitaine ne n’aurait jamais dit sous d’autres circonstances.

Spock n’en doutait pas une seconde. Sa mère avant tendance à garder tout pour elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle explose dans un étalage très humain. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup James.

SpockX : C’est vrai.

Il ne commenta pas le traitement sévère que sa mère avait subi. Une partie de Spock voulait mentionner que sa mère n’avait jamais rien dit parce qu’elle doutait sérieusement que son mari la croie et Spock n’avait jamais rien dit non plus pour des raisons similaires. Cependant, il n’avait pas envie de commencer une dispute avec son père par le biais de Deep Space Instant Messenger.

Ambassadeur Sarek : Si tu souhaites construire une relation de quelque nature que ce soit avec ton capitaine, tu dois utiliser toutes les informations disponibles pour créer de solides fondations. Cependant, il est dans ton meilleur intérêt qu’il ne sache pas que tu connais l’existence de ces lettres.

Spock pouvait dire que son père ne l’avait pas cru quand il avait dit un peu plus tôt qu’il ne souhaitait être qu’ami avec James.

SpockX : Je ne veux cultiver aucune relation avec mon capitaine autre que professionnelle et peut-être amicale.

Alors qu’il tapait ces mots, Spock savait parfaitement qu’il mentait à dessein à son père. Cependant, comment aurait-il pu être honnête avec son père alors qu’il se mentait à lui-même ?

Ambassadeur Salek : Si tu souhaites te lier à un humain, je soutiendrai totalement ton choix.

Cette fois-ci, Spock lâcha son PADD avant d’avoir pu finir de lire le message de son père. Son père était vraiment d’accord qu’il soit en couple avec un humain. Il aurait été hypocrite de sa part de penser autrement mais Spock avait appris avec les années que son père est passé maître dans l’art de l’hypocrisie. Après quelques instants, Spock reprit son PADD et finit de lire le message de son père.

Si tu ne désires qu’une relation platonique avec ton capitaine, je te suggère sérieusement d’envisager de te lier la prochaine fois que tu viendras à la colonie. Je suis certain que tu rendras visite à la nouvelle colonie très bientôt. Je vais te souhaiter une bonne nuit parce que j’ai encore de nombreuses choses à faire.

Avec ces mots, son père termina la conversation. Spock avait déjà une autre truffe dans la bouche, peu enclin à analyser les paroles de son père.

Après ça, il se dirigea avec la salle de bain commune. Parce qu’il était inhabituellement distrait à repenser à son père, il n’entendit pas James chanter alors qu’il sortait de la douche.

\- Oh, putain ! Désolé, j’ai oublié de mettre le verrou à la porte, s’exclama Jim en sécurisant promptement une serviette autour de sa taille.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment un problème ; grâce à son excellente mémoire, l’esprit de Spock allait pouvoir utiliser un tout nouveau matériel ce soir.

\- Grâce à mon ouïe hypersensible, j’aurais dû entendre que vous étiez sous la douche. Je n’ai pas fait attention, fit Spock en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de son capitaine.

Malheureusement, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la serviette drapée sur les hanches de Jim. À ce moment-là, il essaya de sortir de la salle de bain mais James le suivit, toujours vêtu de sa serviette qui allait probablement glisser d’un instant à l’autre.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? Vous êtes malade ? Je dois appeler Bones ? Vous faites toujours attention. Vous avez attrapé un de ces virus vulcains bizarres ? s’enquit James en paniquant.  
\- Je vais bien, le rassura Spock mais si c’était légèrement erroné.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne vous crois pas. Surtout si je tiens compte de cette boîte de chocolat sur votre bureau. C’est mauvais quand on sort l’équivalent de l’alcool vulcain. Tout va bien ? Vous vous êtes disputé avec Uhura ?

Une partie de lui se demanda pourquoi James semblait presque content sous son inquiétude quand il posa la question mais Spock le savait.

\- Ma relation avec le lieutenant est satisfaisante.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge étant donné que sa relation avec Nyota était mieux qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis ces neuf dernières semaines.

\- Alors pourquoi vous avez sorti la version vulcaine du Jack Daniel’s ? demanda James, ce qui rendit Spock perplexe.  
\- Qui est donc ce Jack auquel vous faites référence ? s’enquit Spock.  
\- Peu importe. Pourquoi vous avez sorti le chocolat ? 

Spock envisagea de ne pas répliquer mais s’il voulait améliorer sa relation avec James, il lui fallait répondre quelque chose sans révéler les détails hautement personnels de la conversation.

\- Je viens de parler à mon père via Deep Space Instant Messenger, avoua Spock en essayant de décider ce qu’il pouvait dire de plus.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir plus de détails. Je suppose que vous faites partie de ces familles aussi. Donnez-moi cinq minutes, le temps que je rase et que je me lave les dents et la salle de bain est à vous. À moins que vous ne puissiez attendre… ajouta Jim avec un sourire.  
\- Je n’ai nul besoin d’utiliser les commodités dans l’immédiat, rétorqua Spock.  
\- Je vous verrai dans la matinée, indiqua Jim en passant la porte.  
\- Bonne nuit, Jim, le salua-t-il en utilisant son prénom à haute voix sans y avoir été invité.  
\- Faites de beaux rêves, fit encore James tant que la porte se refermait.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il rêva qu’il consommait leur mariage/lien avec James dans la douche, il maudit ce sentiment.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] A Cat in a Hat en vo  
> [2] The Butter Battle Book est un conte qui narre l’histoire des deux pays voisins, les Yooks et les Zooks. Ils se haïssent parce que leurs idéologies sont différentes. Leur plus grande divergence est la manière dont on doit beurrer le pain, sur le dessus pour les uns, en dessous pour les autres. Un mur est alors construit à la limite des deux pays et il est surveillé par des garde-frontière. Chacun essaie de se montrer plus malin que l’autre mais chaque fois que le garde Zook montre une arme au garde Yook, ce dernier en possède une qui peut la vaincre. Ce qui conduit à une course aux armements et à une destruction mutuelle assurée.  
> [3] Langston Hughes est un poète, nouvelliste, dramaturge et éditorialiste américain du XXᵉ siècle.
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	16. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tout cela deviendrait si compliqué, si rapidement ? 2ème partie

Ce chapitre coïncide avec les événements décrits dans la troisième lettre et une partie de la quatrième.

 

Une fois que le chocolat fut évacué de son organisme et qu’il eut pris soin du désir que son rêve avait provoqué par tous les moyens nécessaires, Spock décida qu’il tairait l’existence des lettres à moins qu’il n’en reçoive une autre de même nature. Il était certain qu’étant donné ses capacités informatiques supérieures, Jim avait découvert l’erreur qui avait provoqué l’envoi de ces messages. Par conséquent, Spock n’allait vraisemblablement plus recevoir d’autre exemple de cette correspondance particulière et la question devenait sans intérêt. Spock se demanda si c’était une bonne chose.

Pendant les jours suivants, l’équipage se prépara pour le traité de négociations sur CXV VI. En plus d’une énorme quantité de dilithium, la planète possédait plusieurs autres éléments et plantes qui seraient bénéfiques, dont une qui pourrait se révéler efficace à traiter certains types de cancer qui, pour l’instant, étaient incurables. La plupart de ces ressources n’existaient que sur Vulcain avant sa destruction et la Fédération désespérait d’en trouver une nouvelle source. Ainsi, s’assurer ses ressources était crucial.

Le but de l’Enterprise était de négocier un accord commercial avec la planète qui ne désirait aucunement devenir membre de la Fédération à cause d’une fidèle politique de neutralité. Cependant, au vu des récents événements, la planète souhaitait envisager une alliance financière en échange d’une protection supplémentaire.

Il savait que James était heureux qu’on lui confie une telle mission parce que, dans son esprit, cela signifiait que l’Amirauté lui faisait vraiment confiance pour autre chose que participer à des activités qui n’étaient rien de plus qu’un moyen d’améliorer les relations publiques. Pendant leurs rendez-vous du déjeuner, Spock avait tenté de mettre l’accent sur le fait que toutes les missions étaient importantes malgré ce qu’ils en voyaient en surface mais James ne l’avait pas cru. Il avait répété que l’Amirauté ne le croyait pas capable de ne pas bousiller quelque chose d’important. Personnellement, Spock y avait vu un signe de la profonde insécurité de Jim qu’il gardait enfouie sous sa bravade ordinaire.

Spock savait que, à cause de ses insécurités, Jim ferait n’importe quoi pour prouver qu’il pouvait y arriver. Ceci incluait le fait de se mettre en grand danger. Évidemment, Spock n’aurait pas pu imaginer que ce grand danger viendrait sous la forme d’un innocent sorbet.

La mission débuta de façon assez satisfaisante par un repas diplomatique. Comme c’était la tradition, les premiers plats provenaient de(s) planète(s) d’origine de leurs invités. Spock était plutôt heureux de leur version de nombre de ses plats vulcains favoris. Peut-être à cause de ça, il avait baissé sa garde lorsque les desserts locaux furent apportés et ne les fit pas scanner immédiatement. S’il avait fait son travail correctement, son capitaine ne se serait pas retrouvé inconscient devant lui.

Spock savait que le blâme était illogique. James aurait très probablement consommé ce dessert de toute façon pour ne pas offenser l’autre partie comme cela avait été souligné dans le briefing papier. Cependant, cela n’empêcha nullement Spock de se le reprocher mentalement lorsque son capitaine devint bleu avant de s’évanouir. Si cela n’avait pas été totalement impossible, Spock aurait avancé que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu’il avait réalisé que James ne respirait plus. Bien que ce fût un manque total au protocole, il ordonna que James soit évacué par téléportation sur le champ.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? exigea de savoir le Dr McCoy lorsqu’ils se matérialisèrent à l’infirmerie. Putain, il ne respire plus. Christine, aidez-moi à garder ses voies respiratoires ouvertes, maintenant !

Il plaça le capitaine dans un lit.

\- Il semblerait que le capitaine souffre d’une réaction allergique à l’un des mets locaux.

Dès que Spock eut parlé, McCoy attrapa plusieurs seringues hypodermiques dans un meuble situé non loin de là. 

\- Toujours toi, Jim. Je savais que j’aurai dû venir avec toi, marmonna le médecin en lui administrant le médicament.

Instantanément, Jim recouvra une couleur normale. Comme il ne pouvait pas encore respirer de son propre chef, il fut maintenu sous respirateur. Spock recula en observant la scène avec un mélange d’horreur et de fascination. On lui demanda de partir plus d’une fois mais il refusa.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il mangé, exactement ? demanda le Dr McCoy dès que James fut stable.  
\- L’approximation la plus proche de ce met selon des critères standards serait un sorbet ou une crème glacée faite avec un fruit local. Je ne suis pas certain de connaître l’ingrédient spécifique mais il ne contenait assurément rien de similaire au chocolat, répondit Spock sans montrer son inquiétude.

Non pas que les Vulcains éprouvent de l’inquiétude. Il n’était pas inquiet de perdre Jim. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à la perte de Jim. Il ne pourrait pas gérer la perte d’un autre être cher. Ce fut à ce moment qu’il réalisa la profondeur de son attachement à James.

\- Ce pourrait être n’importe quoi. Christine, contactez quelqu’un sur la planète, je vous prie, pour découvrir ce qu’il a mangé, merde, ordonna le médecin. Comme ça, je pourrais le traiter plus efficacement. Je sais qu’il est allergique aux fraises et ceci pourrait appartenir à la même famille.

Cela sembla prendre plus de temps que cela aurait dû jusqu’à ce que l’étudiante en médecine revienne dans la pièce.

\- Le lieutenant Uhura est en train d’envoyer une liste des ingrédients de tout ce que le capitaine a consommé. Elle avait déjà tout rassemblé quand j’ai appelé.  
\- J’aime les femmes intelligentes, commenta le médecin avec un sourire.  
\- Elle a besoin de parler au commandant immédiatement.

Spock se sentait déchiré. Il ne voulait pas laisser James mais il savait qu’il remplaçait le capitaine en cet instant. James serait furieux s’il avait permis que quelque chose arrive parce qu’il n’était pas concentré sur les besoins du vaisseau.

\- Vous pouvez lui parler dans mon bureau. Je veux que vous sortiez, de toute façon ; il faut que je me concentre sur cet imbécile, fit le médecin en lui indiquant la porte d’un geste de la main. 

Cette fois, Spock obéit.

oOo

\- Comment va-t-il ? Christine n’a rien dit, s’enquit Nyota avec une pointe d’inquiétude quand il lui parla un moment plus tard.  
\- Il est stable mais il est encore incapable de respirer sans assistance mécanique.

Lorsqu’il finit sa phrase, il entendit Nyota marmonner divers jurons en sept langues différentes. Il ignorait totalement qu’elle savait jurer en vulcain.

\- Etant donné la situation, faut que je reste sur le vaisseau. Je te nomme responsable des négociations, indiqua Spock. 

Ce qui provoqua un autre chapelet de jurons en langages variés.

\- Etant donné que tu viens d’omettre un pronom sujet dans une phrase, je sais que les choses sont pires que tu ne veux bien le dire. Ils ne vont négocier avec personne d’autre que le responsable et, présentement, c’est toi le responsable, contre-attaqua Nyota.  
\- Ce n’est pas faisable. Je dois rester ici avec le capitaine, insista Spock, sans vouloir s’avouer pourquoi il refusait de quitter Jim.

Malheureusement pour lui, le lieutenant savait mieux que lui ce qu’il était prêt à s’avouer à lui-même. 

\- Je sais que tu te soucies de lui mais la mission passe avant ton petit ami. Si tu ne redescends pas ici, les choses vont mal tourner, le pressa Nyota d’une manière qui serait passée pour de l’insubordination pour tout autre.  
\- James n’est pas mon petit ami. Je veux simplement resté ici parce que, en tant que premier officier, il est de mon devoir de veiller au bien-être du capitaine, rétorqua Spock sur la défensive.

Nyota y répondit en riant.

\- Le fait est que tu viens juste d’appeler le capitaine James, c’est un indice très révélateur. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que toi, mais je reste un génie. Je vois ce qui se passe même si toi, tu vis encore au pays du déni. Une partie de moi espère que tu fuis les sentiments que tu as pour notre capitaine parce que tu essaies encore de m’oublier. Cependant, on sait tous les deux qu’on n’a pas eu ce genre de relation. Oh, j’aurais vraiment tout donné pour que tu me regardes ainsi quand on était à l’académie. Il y a moins d’une heure, je t’ai vu complètement paniquer. La dernière fois que je t’ai vu agir de la sorte, c’était quand ta planète a été détruite. Tu as même juré en vulcain quand tu as réalisé que Jim ne respirait plus. 

Spock ne s’en souvenait pas. Il tentait d’expliquer pourquoi il n’y avait rien entre James et lui mais Nyota le coupa après quelques minutes.

\- Je n’ai pas le temps de t’écouter me mentir et te mentir à toi-même. Si tu te soucies de Jim alors tu redescends ici et tu t’assures que les négociations se déroulent à la perfection, lui ordonna son ex-petite amie d’une voix glaciale, comme le décrivait l’expression humaine.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda Spock.  
\- Mon ancienne colocataire, quand on était étudiantes, travaille maintenant pour un certain crétin d’amiral, celui qui continue à essayer de lui pincer les fesses. Je ne vais pas le nommer parce que cette transmission n’est pas totalement cryptée mais tu sais de qui je veux parler. Appelons-le simplement Amiral K.

Spock savait très bien de qui elle parlait. Cet homme avait eu l’audace de lui envoyer plusieurs messages lui demandant de dire des choses défavorables et mensongères sur son capitaine. Apparemment, cet homme partait du principe que promettre le commandement de l’Enterprise à Spock l’inciterait à se retourner contre James. Manifestement, cet homme ne le connaissait pas du tout.

\- On sait tous les deux que l’amiral K s’est montré très loquace sur l’opinion qu’il avait de Jim et son dédain quand ce dernier a reçu l’Enterprise, il croit qu’il n’est rien de plus qu’un coup de pub pour les relations publiques. Toi et moi, on sait qu’il cherche n’importe quelle excuse pour se débarrasser de Kirk. Je ne pensais pas qu’il ferait quelque chose comme ça, fit remarquer Nyota, encore plus inquiète qu’avant.  
\- Explique-moi ton inquiétude.  
\- Il y a quelques jours, j’ai reçu un message à fort encryptage que je n’ai compris que cet après-midi. Une fois Jim et toi, de retour à bord, l’officier du protocole m’a demandé pourquoi nous avions approuvé ce met du menu alors que notre capitaine y était manifestement allergique. Ils voulaient également savoir pourquoi il l’avait mangé quand même. Les baies qui poussent au soleil d’été sont génétiquement assez similaires aux fraises et elles provoquent la même réaction. Cette information était déjà dans mon PADD.  
\- Comment connaissais-tu l’allergie aux fraises du capitaine ? s’enquit Spock.

Spock ne le savait que parce que ça figurait dans le dossier officiel que l’amiral Pike lui avait donné. (Si seulement l’amiral l’avait averti des autres problèmes de Jim).

\- Tous ceux qui étaient de la même année que Jim Kirk savent qu’il hautement allergique aux fraises. Il a failli mourir à la cafétéria il y a deux ans après avoir mangé un plat mal étiqueté. C’est à cause de lui que la cafétéria a cessé de servir ces trucs aux fraises. Ça a été une horrible année, dit-elle avec un soupir avant de continuer. On était dans l’espace ce semestre. Je suis certaine que l’amiral K. est au courant de cette allergie parce que c’est lui qui a protesté le plus vigoureusement contre ce changement. Il est obsédé par les tartelettes sablées aux fraises. Je parierais sur le fait qu’on n’a jamais reçu de menu à approuver. Je soupçonne aussi que certaines informations du briefing de pré mission ont été falsifiées. Le message codé que j’ai reçu est maintenant dans ta boîte de réception spéciale. Essaie de redescendre dès que tu peux.

Sur ce, elle coupa sa transmission.

oOo

Même sans lire l’e-mail, Spock comprit que l’amiral en question, réussirait, au minimum, à faire passer James pour un imbécile si les négociations n’aboutissaient pas et, par conséquent, cela lui fournirait une bonne raison de lui prendre l’Enterprise. Dans le pire des cas, James aurait pu y perdre la vie. Il était même possible que ce soit le résultat escompté. Spock ressentit alors cette sorte de colère qu’il n’avait ressentie qu’une fois jusque-là. Comment cet homme osait-il essayer de lui enlever son James ?

Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il se montrer si irréfléchi ? Si James mourait sur cette planète ou sur une autre, même accidentellement, il y aurait des conséquences qui provoqueraient un incident diplomatique aux proportions épiques. Jadis, il y avait eu de tels incidents qui avaient déclanché des guerres. Jim était très aimé à travers la Fédération parce qu’il avait sauvé la Terre. Il y aurait un appel à la vengeance.

Quelles étaient les motivations de l’amiral, en dehors de sa haine pour James, une haine qui perdurait depuis longtemps ? C’était cet amiral qui avait poussé Spock à accuser James de tricherie devant tout le comité au lieu de s’adonner une méditation privée comme c’était la norme. Cela signifiait que cette aversion pour James existait avant qu’il acquière sa capitainerie. Il devait y avoir là bien plus pour faire quelque chose d’aussi imprudent.

Dans l’esprit de Spock, une explication n’était pas nécessaire. L’amiral ne gagnerait pas. Il allait payer pour avoir blessé quelqu’un qui lui était proche. Spock retourna sur la planète pour parachever le traité des négociations et le signa aussi rapidement que possible, afin de pouvoir retourner auprès de James. Il le fit uniquement pour James, ainsi aucune faute ne lui serait reprochée.

À cause de sa réaction devant l’incapacité de son capitaine, de nombreux dirigeants présumèrent qu’ils étaient partenaires ou intimement liés. Spock choisit d’utiliser cet avantage. Ce n’était pas un mensonge ; il ne prit simplement pas la peine de corriger leur supposition. Il considérait vraiment James comme son partenaire, du moins dans l’un des sens du mot.

Les négociations semblèrent prendre plus que les quatre heures qu’elles avaient en réalité duré pour compléter le traité. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était loin de James. Il continua à appeler l’infirmerie à intervalles réguliers pour vérifier les progrès du capitaine pendant les négociations même si son ex-petite amie affichait une drôle d’expression chaque qu’il le faisait.

En dépit des circonstances, les négociations furent un succès total. Ils étaient capables d’assurer l’accès aux ressources désirées jusqu’en 2289. C’était dix ans de plus que ce qu’ils demandaient dans le traité d’origine. Spock ressentait pour sa part que les dirigeants prolongeaient le délai en guise d’excuses pour avoir failli tuer James. Personnellement, Spock ne blâmait personne sur la planète pour ce qui était arrivé. Ils avaient été utilisés comme des pions par un abruti qui ne se souciait que de lui. Même sans preuve concrète, il savait que c’était le cas.

Une fois de retour sur le vaisseau, Spock fut à nouveau submergé par la panique et l’inquiétude même si la condition de James s’était améliorée en passant d’état stable mais critique à juste stable. Au moins, sur la planète, il avait été distrait par les négociations. Maintenant, la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire était d’appeler l’infirmerie pour demander des nouvelles. Apparemment, il le fit une fois de trop, ce qui provoqua une réprimande sonore et colorée de la part du Dr McCoy à propos de sable et d’autruche, ce qui paraissait hautement illogique, étant donné les circonstances.

Cette nuit-là, Spock fut incapable de dormir ou de méditer. Penser à James faisait ressortir une colère que Spock tentait normalement d’enterrer. Même les somnifères que Spock avait cessé de prendre depuis deux semaines ne lui permirent pas de se reposer. La seule chose qui lui apporta un peu réconfort fut la relecture des pensées privées de James. Spock aurait donné n’importe quoi pour lire une autre lettre de James.

Spock réalisa plus tard qu’il lui fallait se montrer prudent avec ce qu’il désirait parce qu’il pouvait très bien l’obtenir, même si ses souhaits étaient illogiques. La nuit suivante, exactement une seconde après minuit, il reçut une autre lettre qu’il n’aurait jamais dû voir. Spock savait que c’était une autre de ces lettres à cause de l’extrême honnêteté de son sujet et du haut niveau de dérision dans le texte. Spock réalisa que James n’était complètement honnête avec lui que lorsqu’il était certain que Spock ne lirait jamais ses mots.

Spock doutait sincèrement que James admette un jour qu’il serait inquiet pour Spock si ce dernier finissait à l’infirmerie pour une urgence médicale. Il doutait aussi sincèrement que James admette un jour qu’il avait besoin de lui à voix haute. Les choses en arrivaient juste au point où James acceptait ses conseils sans résistance.

Spock avait veillé tard ce soir-là, malgré son manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente, pour assister à une vidéoconférence d’urgence à 00h30 (selon son propre fuseau horaire) avec l’amiral Pike afin de discuter des événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Plus précisément, cette rencontre hautement cryptée avait pour but de discuter des soupçons de Spock sur certains aspects de la mission qui avaient été manipulés pour que le capitaine échoue.

L’amiral avait décidé de faire une conférence après que Spock lui avait envoyé le message encodé que Nyota lui avait donné plus tôt avec un compte-rendu exact de ce qui s’était passé. Spock faisait implicitement confiance à Christopher pour avoir servi sous ses ordres en tant qu’officier scientifique deux ans auparavant. Il avait l’habitude de son caractère et savait qu’il n’avait rien à voir avec ce qui était arrivé, si l’incident du jour précédent avait bel et bien été planifié.

Parce que Jim était toujours en train de se remettre de son incident presque mortel, Spock était toujours capitaine par intérim et, par conséquent, il avait eu de nombreuses choses à faire avant la conférence, incluant la paperasse relatant la condition médicale du capitaine. Lors d’instants comme ceux-ci, Spock était heureux de n’être que le premier officier. Il n’avait même pas essayé de méditer ce soir-là, ce qu’il avait pourtant désespérément besoin de faire à cause de son manque de sommeil dû à un manque de temps. Même si James était maintenant conscient, Spock s’était demandé si son esprit était assez stable pour essayer. En dépit de son horaire chargé même pour lui, quand il vit une lettre de James dans sa boîte de réception, Spock arrêta tout ce qu’il faisait pour la lire.

Spock réfuta totalement la manière dont James interprétait les choses survenues ce matin-là. Et assurément, Spock n’employait aucune variation de la phrase : je vous l’avais bien dit. Il était aussi heureux que James se porte bien, même s’il n’admettrait jamais ressentir une telle émotion en relation avec quiconque.

À 04h32 du matin, fuseau horaire du vaisseau, le Dr McCoy avait réveillé Spock pour l’informer que le capitaine avait repris conscience et qu’il respirait maintenant par ses propres moyens. Spock lui fut reconnaissant de l’avoir sorti de son sommeil, même s’il n’avait réussi à maintenir un tel état que 73,2 minutes parce qu’il était au milieu d’un autre rêve de nature érotique. 

Dans son rêve, Jim était un patient dans l’infirmerie et Spock était son infirmier. Au lieu de porter l’uniforme réglementaire des infirmiers contemporains, Spock avait revêtu un uniforme d’infirmière populaire au XXème siècle terrestre. Il était sur le point de donner au capitaine une éponge de bain quand le bourdonnement de son communicateur l’avait réveillé. Spock lui en était extrêmement redevable.

Le capitaine était manifestement sous haute dose de médication ce matin-là, par conséquent, il fut incapable de se rappeler les mots exacts de Spock lors de cette rencontre. Ce fut tout à fait évident lorsque James l’appela infirmière Spock quand il entra dans la pièce et lui demanda une éponge de bain. Spock refusa d’y voir une quelconque coïncidence.

Spock ne fut pas condescendant mais inquiet durant cette rencontre, il était content que James soit sain et sauf. En aucune façon, il ne blâmait James de ce qui s’était passé ; il exprimait juste son inquiétude. Spock n’avait pas dit : « Si je me rappelle correctement, Monsieur, j’ai suggéré que vous ne consommiez pas ce produit alimentaire en particulier avant qu’il ne soit scanné ». Spock avait simplement rappelé au capitaine que c’était une bonne pratique de toujours scanner toute nourriture inhabituelle, particulièrement si on a de sévères allergies alimentaires.

Il avait voulu dire à James qu’un certain membre de l’Amirauté avait plus que probablement utilisé le protocole diplomatique comme outil pour commettre un assassinat (de carrière ou autre) mais il s’était tu. Après une longue discussion pendant laquelle Nyota l’avait appelé son petit ami encore une fois, tous deux s’étaient mis d’accord de ne pas alerter le capitaine avec leurs soupçons jusqu’ils parlent avec l’amiral Pike.

Peut-être que s’il avait informé James de la situation, sa lettre n’aurait certainement pas contenu autant d’autodérision. Lire les mots privés de James raviva la colère que Spock ressentait envers l’individu qui – il en était sûr – avait orchestré cet incident. Il était malheureux que James s’accuse de quelque chose dont il n’était en rien responsable. (Spock savait qu’en dehors de ces lettres, jamais James n’admettrait ce doute et cette haine de soi ; cela semblait presque contre nature pour quelqu’un de si prétentieux et sûr de lui toutes les autres fois).

Cet après-midi-là, quand Nyota était retournée sur la planète pour finaliser le traité, elle l’avait informé que, comme elle le suspectait, certains aspects du protocole en vigueur sur la planète avaient été exagérés ou pervertis dans le briefing. La seule erreur que James avait commise était d’avoir consommé quelque chose avant que Spock n’ait eu le temps de scanner. Et il l’avait fait uniquement sur la base d’une information falsifiée qui lui avait fait croire que s’il n’agissait pas ainsi, il provoquerait un incident diplomatique. Spock savait qu’il essayait juste d’être un bon capitaine dans un effort de prouver à tous ceux qui doutaient de lui qu’ils avaient tort. À part dans ses écrits, James ne laissait personne savoir à quel point il se sentait si peu sûr de lui dans son nouveau rôle.

Malheureusement, le capitaine ne voyait pas à quel point il était vraiment bon, par conséquent, ligne après ligne, Spock ne lut qu’autocritique et dénigrement de soi. James doutait même de sa capacité à devenir un jour un négociateur tenace et sentait que Spock serait meilleur à ça. (Apparemment, James était conscient que l’alter ego de Spock était ambassadeur dans une autre dimension. Spock aurait vraiment voulu savoir comment James avait eu accès à cette information. Cependant, il était mieux de ne pas le lui demander).

Personnellement, Spock pensait le contraire parce que James était beaucoup plus à l’aise avec les gens. Spock avait toujours l’impression que quelqu’un l’observait et s’attendait à ce qu’il commette une erreur. Être un enfant demi humain signifiait que Spock avait passé la majorité de son adolescence sous le regard scrutateur des autres. Apparemment, James ressentait actuellement la même chose.

Spock était peut-être patient mais James avait d’autres qualités plus enviables. Il arrivait à voir des choses alors que Spock en était incapable et il était prêt à sortir des sentiers battus [1] comme disaient les humains. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que Spock n’appréciait pas que James le lui dise.

Spock se blâma pour ce qui était arrivé le jour précédent probablement bien plus qu’il n’aurait dû. Sa culpabilité fut sans doute la raison qui l’avait poussé à contacter l’infirmerie cinquante-sept fois durant l’incapacité de James. (James ne croyait pas Spock capable de faire une telle chose pour des raisons que Spock n’était pas totalement certain de comprendre).

Si Spock n’avait pas baissé sa garde et scanné le met immédiatement, cet incident ne se serait jamais produit. Il connaissait parfaitement l’allergie de James aux fraises et le tricordeur l’aurait prévenu des similarités génétiques entre les deux fruits. Il n’aurait jamais eu à s’inquiéter de perdre cet humain illogique (et Spock commençait à s’en préoccuper probablement plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû s’il ne souhaitait qu’une simple amitié) s’il avait fait son travail correctement.

Il se blâma également de ne pas s’être interrogé sur les quelques choses inhabituelles du briefing papier. Pendant toutes les années où il avait géré des affaires diplomatiques publiques, Spock n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une société qui devenait meurtrière si on refusait de consommer un dessert local. Pourtant, dans un effort d’accepter la singularité des autres, Spock n’avait pas remis en question cette pratique. Il avait l’impression d’avoir laisser tomber son capitaine en ne se montrant pas plus vigilent.

 

Peut-être à cause de ça et de son manque de méditation, Spock s’était montré quelque peu agité ce matin-là quand il avait rencontré James. Peut-être que James avait cru qu’il était la cible d’une telle irritation alors qu’elle était dirigée contre lui-même. Peut-être que c’était pour ça que James avait été surpris que Spock soit si inquiet alors qu’il était inconscient. Il se rappela les nombreuses fois où sa mère lui avait dit que ses deux parents se faisaient du souci pour lui quand il était malade mais Spock ne l’avait jamais crue parce que Sarek paraissait toujours si distant.

Spock relut lentement le reste de la lettre pendant qu’il attendait l’arrivée de Nyota pour la conférence.

La partie favorite de Spock, autre que celle où James admettait qu’il avait besoin de lui, était celle où James s’ouvrait enfin un peu plus sur sa famille. Durant leurs repas pris en commun, James évitait toujours tout ce qui impliquait sa vie privée. La seule chose que James lui avait dit directement sur sa mère était qu’elle avait quitté Starfleet. Il n’avait jamais mentionné d’autres frères. Spock se fit une note mentale de faire des recherches sur son plus jeune frère Kevin. Le dossier de Starfleet sur Winona Kirk ne mentionnait rien sur ce troisième enfant mais peut-être que ce changement s’était effectué après son départ de Starfleet.

Certains passages de la lettre du jour confirmaient l’hypothèse de Spock sur les raisons qui poussaient James à se mettre si facilement en colère contre ce qu’il prenait pour des critiques. Il ne savait pas combien de leurs simples repas auraient pu facilement dévier en dispute comme ça avait été le cas un peu plus tôt. Personnellement, Spock pensait qu’il s’améliorait à éviter les conflits malgré ce qu’en disait James. Bon, d’accord, peut-être qu’en certaines occasions, il avait tendance à critiquer la grammaire de James mais il faisait ça à tout le monde. L’absence de négation n’avait pas sa place dans un discours formel ou écrit. Contrairement à ce que James présumait, il ne tirait aucune satisfaction sexuelle d’une telle pratique. Spock se sentait légèrement offensé par ce commentaire figurant dans la lettre, si tant est qu’il se permettait de se sentir offensé.

La tendance de James à frapper d’abord et poser des questions ensuite était l’autre raison pour laquelle Spock avait décidé de ne pas lui parler de leurs soupçons sur l’amiral K avant d’avoir parlé à l’amiral Pike cette nuit-là. James allait plus que probablement réagir illogiquement avant d’obtenir les faits. Par illogique, Spock entendait qu’il ferait quelque chose qui se terminerait vraisemblablement par la perte de son commandement ou tout du moins par son incarcération. Spock ne voulait pas penser à ce que James pourrait faire une fois qu’il aurait découvert que l’amiral K était prêt à faire pour l’éjecter de son poste.

Et aussi, dans sa lettre la plus récente, James lui demandait expressément de ne pas révéler à l’Amirauté ce qui s’était passé même s’il apparaissait que James plaisantait à moitié. Il était tout à fait évident que son capitaine était totalement paranoïaque quand il s’agissait de l’Amirauté. Quoique… était-ce vraiment de la paranoïa lorsque nos craintes devenaient réalité ? Il y avait de fortes chances pour que certains membres de l’Amirauté le scrutent au microscope pour des raisons qui n’avaient rien d’amicales.

Au moins, Spock savait maintenant pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à trouver le moindre enregistrement des e-mails de James sur le serveur du vaisseau. Il savait aussi que dès que le capitaine serait en assez bonne santé pour reprendre du service, Spock allait passer un temps considérable à essayer de comprendre comment James avait réussi à faire ça.

Même si certains membres de Starfleet s’interrogeaient sur les compétences de James, Spock savait que tout le monde n’était pas comme ça. Il savait que l’amiral Pike n’était pas le seul qui croyait que James avait reçu son commandement pour d’autres raisons que son rôle dans le sauvetage de la Terre. L’amiral Barnett lui avait vanté les mérites de James quand il avait tenté de le convaincre de retourner à Starfleet durant la brève période où il avait envisagé de rester dans la future colonie. Spock ignorait simplement comment il allait convaincre James que tout le monde n’attendait pas de lui qu’il échoue.

Malheureusement, il y avait au moins un amiral qui scrutait métaphoriquement tout ce que James faisait au microscope. Bien sûr, James ignorait que cet homme avait vraisemblablement orchestré la prétendue faute de James. Peut-être qu’il était mieux que Spock ne lui dise rien de tout ça parce que cela ne ferait que renforcer la pauvre image que le capitaine avait de lui-même. Spock pouvait déjà dire que James possédait un énorme potentiel mais il fallait qu’il se perçoive ainsi.

À ce moment-là, Spock décida qu’il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s’assurer que l’amiral K n’obtiendrait pas satisfaction en sachant que son plan avait presque réussi. Spock allait s’assurer qu’il n’aurait vent que des grandes choses que Jim était capable d’accomplir. Il avait déjà soigneusement fait une première ébauche du rapport d’accident en expliquant que le capitaine avait été légèrement indisposé à cause d’une mauvaise classification d’un fruit local. Le rapport de Spock sur l’incident, comme tous autres rapports, refléteraient la même chose, même s’il devait pour ça tous les corriger. Tous souligneraient les nombreuses choses que Jim avait bien faites avant qu’il ne soit invalidé. Spock avait prévu de le faire de toute façon. Cependant, il se sentait bien d’accomplir quelque chose que James lui avait demandé de faire, même s’il était légèrement illogique de ressentir de la fierté à faire quelque chose qui contrevenait à seize réglementations différentes.

Son plus important devoir en tant que premier officier était de protéger James – son capitaine et Spock y voyait une opportunité supplémentaire de le faire. (Spock refusa d’analyser pourquoi protéger James était si important pour lui. Il était parfaitement acceptable de protéger son ami).

Malheureusement, Spock découvrit que sa théorie sur la réception de ces lettres à cause d’une erreur de programmation que James n’avait pas vue était probablement exacte. Le fait que James soit totalement terrifié que lui ou quelqu’un d’autre lise ces lettres inquiétait Spock. Cela transparaissait très clairement dans ce qu’il disait et il avait essayé de s’assurer que Spock ne reçoive pas ces e-mails. Il serait sans aucun doute mortifié s’il découvrait que Spock les avait lues et, Spock était encore moins certain sur la manière dont il devait gérer la situation maintenant que lorsqu’il avait reçu la première lettre. Et James serait sans aucun doute plus mortifié encore quand il découvrirait que sa tentative d’empêcher Spock de lire ses pensées intimes lui avait permis de le faire. Spock redoutait les conséquences.

Il savait qu’il s’était dit qu’il en informerait James s’il en recevait une autre. Cependant, étant donné les circonstances et ce qu’il avait lu ce soir, il était mieux de laisser James ignorer qu’il recevait ces courriers très personnels. La santé de James était encore précaire après ce qui était arrivé le jour précédent. Le stress supplémentaire que causerait cette révélation serait contraire au rétablissement du capitaine. Du moins, ce fut que Spock avança pour justifier sa décision de rester silencieux.

Évidemment, à cause de ses préoccupations liées aux pensées de James, Spock oublia de déplacer sa dernière lettre dans son dossier spécialement encrypté avant l’arrivée de Nyota. À un moment donné, pendant sa conversation avec l’amiral Pike, où ils décidèrent de ne pas parler à James de leurs soupçons, Nyota lui emprunta son PADD pour une raison connue d’elle seule. Malheureusement, l’e-mail de James était encore ouvert en plein écran et Nyota le lut en totalité.

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : MissCar signale que dans ce chapitre, Spock parle en employant quelques contractions verbales, ce qu’il ne fait jamais. Ceci est fait délibérément pour illustrer une certaine instabilité mentale. 
> 
> [1] to look outside the box en vo (ou think outside the box) est une expression qui signifie penser différemment, de façon non conventionnelle ou selon une perspective nouvelle.
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	17. Merci Nyota de n’avoir rien dit à James  (1ère partie)

Ce chapitre prend place entre la troisième et la quatrième lettre.

 

À ce moment-là, Spock se demanda quelle était la pire option : que ce soit James qui découvre la lettre plutôt que Nyota. L’interrogation en cours dont il souffrait le fit pencher pour Nyota. Il lui fut au moins reconnaissant de ne rien en dire avant que la conférence avec l’amiral Pike ne soit terminée. Son expression légèrement choquée lui dit tout ce qu’il voulait savoir.

\- Tu veux bien m’expliquer cet e-mail plein d’autodérision rempli de gros mots que je viens de lire sur ton PADD écrit par un type qui apporte à lui seul une nouvelle signification aux mots arrogant et prétentieux ? lui demanda Nyota dès que l’amiral Pike disparut de son écran.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas, lui rétorqua Spock en essayant physiquement lui lui reprendre le PADD.

Il échoua parce qu’elle plaça l’appareil sous sa brassière. Même s’il avait été en contact avec cette partie de son anatomie avant, il se sentait très gêné de faire ça maintenant qu’ils s’entretenaient plus de relation sexuelle. En fait, Spock était déjà gêné de le faire quand ils entretenaient une relation sexuelle. Plus tard, il découvrit que lui enlever l’appareil était vain parce qu’elle avait déjà transmis le message sur son compte personnel.

\- Tu n’aurais jamais dû lire ce message. Je te prie de me rendre mon appareil maintenant, lui ordonna Spock avec ce qui rapprochait le plus de l’irritation qu’il se permit de ressentir.   
\- Plus tard, peut-être. D’après ce que j’ai lu, tu n’étais pas censé le lire non plus. Donc, il y a un soi-disant autre toi qui se balade dans la galaxie, commenta Nyota avec un petit rire.  
\- Cette information est hautement confidentielle, indiqua Spock en envisageant les conséquences s’il récupérait son PADD.  
\- C’est bon, je le savais déjà.

S’il avait été humain, la mâchoire de Spock se serait décrochée et se serait fracassée sur le sol en entendant ces mots. Mais parce qu’il était vulcain, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? s’enquit Spock dans une tentative désespérée de dévier leur conversation sur autre chose que le message qu’elle venait de lire accidentellement à cause de son imprudence.  
\- Je te connais de depuis combien de temps ? Trois ou quatre ans. Je te reconnaîtrais n’importe où ; même après un siècle. Je l’ai percuté quand je donnais un coup de main au centre des réfugiés, en essayant d’oublier le fait que je venais juste d’enterrer un autre ami trop tôt. J’ai su que c’était toi, juste un peu plus sage avec des cheveux gris, c’étaient les même expressions faciales et tout. Il a haussé deux sourcils quand je lui ai accidentellement dit qu’on avait couché ensemble. D’après certaines choses qu’il a dites, je crois qu’on était juste de bons amis la première fois. Il m’a demandé de veiller sur toi et de m’assurer que tu trouves ton propre chemin. Ces sourcils se sont haussés un peu plus quand je lui ai dit que tu m’avais laissée pour aider à la reconstruction de la population vulcaine malgré notre relation sexuelle.

C’était comme ça que son alter ego avait connu sa décision de retourner à la colonie. Spock garda cette pensée pour lui tandis que Nyota poursuivait :

\- Je crois que c’est à ce moment que j’ai compris que ce qu’il y avait entre nous était temporaire, ajouta doucement Nyota, avec une tristesse dans la voix facilement décelable.  
\- Ce n’est parce que c’est arrivé dans une dimension que cela signifie que cela doit arriver dans chaque dimension. Je n’ai jamais cru à la prédestination. Nous sommes tous des êtres dotés d’un libre arbitre. Nous effectuons des choix et ces choix affectent ce que nous sommes, expliqua Spock.  
\- Je suis d’accord avec toi, nous faisons nos propres choix. C’est ce que j’ai fait. Je crois que c’est trop dur de penser que Gaila était censée mourir ou que Marc était censé… 

Nyota laissa sa phrase s’éteindre d’elle-même alors qu’elle se mit à jouer avec l’ourlet du haut de son uniforme.

C’était la seconde fois qu’elle mentionnait Marc récemment. Spock le connaissait parce que Nyota avait gardé une photo de son ami décédé sur sa table de chevet. Spock l’avait rencontré une fois brièvement avant sa mort lors d’un événement à l’académie auquel il avait été obligé de participer. Cependant, le cadet Winter était mort avant que Nyota et lui ne deviennent proches. Spock avait été muté en dehors de la planète quand c’était arrivé et Nyota ne lui avait jamais dévoilé les détails. Après cela, elle en avait rarement parlé. Peut-être était-il temps que Spock effectue des recherches plus approfondies. Il pouvait le lui demander directement mais il était effrayé de ce qu’il pourrait découvrir.

\- Mais je ne pense pas que le libre arbitre et l’environnement peuvent changer complètement une personne. Je crois qu’en dessous, on est essentiellement les mêmes. Rappelle-toi, j’ai rencontré ton autre toi. Il est toujours toi, peut-être juste avec un peu plus d’expérience. Tu as les mêmes expressions quand tu es amusé ou frustré. Vous avez tous les deux les mêmes valeurs au fond de vous. Par conséquent, même si les circonstances sont différentes, il est toujours possible de faire les mêmes choix. Ces valeurs influencent nos décisions. Alors, même sans le concept des partenaires prédestinés pour la vie, il reste encore 95% de chance pour que Jim et toi soyez également ensemble dans cette dimension si on écarte votre entêtement continu et votre déni. 

Pour une raison ou une autre, le visage de Spock devint extrêmement pâle en cet instant.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? questionna Spock d’une voix calme.  
\- Oh, mon dieu, je plaisantais. Vous étiez ensemble ? s’exclama Nyota, perplexe.  
\- Il y 99,2% de probabilité que ce soit le cas, malheureusement, lâcha Spock.  
\- Le fait que Jim et toi soyez amants dans une autre vie t’ennuie ?   
\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par ennuyer, fit-il en jouant l’ignorance. Je n’ai pas de preuves concrètes autres que mes soupçons et ce que James dit dans sa première lettre. Peut-être que nous sommes juste bons amis.

Spock réalisa ce qu’il avait dit un peu trop tard lorsqu’il vit les yeux de Nyota s’écarquiller de stupéfaction.

\- Alors, ce que j’ai vu n’est pas la première lettre de ce type que tu reçois ? Tu n’as toujours pas expliqué ce que j’ai vu sur ton PADD ce soir. Pourquoi Jim Kirk t’envoie une lettre où non seulement il confesse qu’il a besoin de toi d’une manière qui n’implique pas totalement le travail mais dans laquelle il parle de ses propres doutes avec une énorme dose d’autodérision ? exigea de savoir Nyota.  
\- Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.  
\- J’en étais sûre, se moqua-t-elle avant de continuer. Puis il y a le fait qu’il mentionne qu’il a violé au moins vingt-quatre règlements pour s’assurer que ni toi, ni l’Amirauté ne puissiez accéder à ces messages particuliers. Quoique, apparemment, sa paranoïa à propos de l’Amirauté qui cherche à l’avoir n’est pas totalement infondée.  
\- Techniquement, il n’a violé que trois règlements et ils sont tous en relation avec loi fédérale sur la liberté d’information. Il y a des exceptions à ces règles si la sécurité de la Fédération est menacée, l’interrompit Spock pour défendre les actes de son capitaine.  
\- Super, maintenant tu le défends. C’est soit de l’amour, soit de la tension sexuelle, marmonna Nyota à mi-voix en présumant qu’il n’entendrait pas mais ce fut le cas. C’est une hyperbole, Spock, je n’essayais pas d’être littérale, précisa-t-elle avec un soupir. Je doute sérieusement que la sécurité de la Fédération soit une chose qui le concerne. Explique-moi simplement ce qui se passe.  
\- Connais-tu la pratique qui consiste à écrire ses pensées sur papier pour travailler sur ses problèmes personnels ? commença Spock sans trop savoir comment débuter cette conversation.  
\- Oui. J’ai tenu un journal en grandissant parce que mes parents avaient décidé de m’envoyer un nombre incalculable de fois en thérapie après que j’ai découvert le corps de ma grand-mère. Ils n’ont pas pris la peine de revenir sur la planète mais ils se sont assurés que je reçoive le meilleur traitement psychologique que l’argent pouvait offrir dans le pensionnat chic où j’ai été expédiée. C’était son idée de tenir un journal. Ça m’a aidé à gérer la colère que j’ai ressentie contre mes parents qui m’envoyaient en internat après la mort de ma grand-mère au lieu de revenir sur Terre pour qu’on soit une vraie famille. C’est là que j’ai rencontré Marc. Ses parents lui avaient fait la même chose.

Spock détecta un mélange d’amertume et de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Est-ce que ta psychologue t’a un jour demandé d’écrire une lettre à tes parents – lettre que tu n’enverrais jamais – pour exprimer ton mécontentement devant cette situation ? s’enquit Spock une fois qu’il eut compris qu’elle était familière avec le concept.

Peut-être que sa thérapeute utilisait la même technique que le médecin de James.

\- Oui, mais je n’étais pas douée pour suivre les instructions et envoyer des lettres de toute façon. Ce qui a conduit à six mois supplémentaires de thérapie dont je n’avais pas vraiment besoin. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt d’écrire une lettre comme ça et ne pas l’envoyer. Il s’agit de ça ? demanda Nyota quand elle comprit finalement ce qui se passait.  
\- Essentiellement, admit Spock avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un soupir sans se sentir mal à l’aise.  
\- Et comment as-tu pu lire ces lettres si on considère les extrémités que Jim a mentionnées pour t’empêcher de les lire ? Je doute sincèrement qu’il ait changé d’avis et décidé de te les envoyer. Tu n’as pas craqué son compte, quand même ? voulut savoir Nyota avec un regard accusateur.  
\- Ce serait une violation de dix-huit règlements Starfleet différents, répliqua Spock sans citer lesdits règlements.  
\- Comme coucher avec son étudiante, rétorqua Nyota.  
\- Techniquement, tu n’étais plus mon étudiante à cette époque.

Bien sûr, c’était uniquement parce que son statut avait changé après la destruction de Vulcain.

\- Peu importe et tu le sais. Tu n’as aucun problème à ignorer les règles pour le bien de tous ou pour tes propres besoins. Empêcher un autre accident de passerelle, c’est pour le bien de tous. Je te vois très bien pirater son journal privé pour découvrir ce qu’il pense vraiment de toi. Évidemment, tu ne peux pas juste aller à un rendez-vous comme une personne normale. Dieu sait, peut-être que si vous deux vous résolviez cette tension sexuelle, vous pourriez passer une semaine sans entrer en conflit. Une partie de moi pense que vous devriez juste vous envoyer en l’air une fois pour toute et passer à autre chose.

S’il n’avait pas été vulcain, il aurait été choqué par ses mots.

\- Est-ce que tu m’encourages à m’engager dans une relation sexuelle avec une autre personne seulement dix-huit jours après notre rupture ? lui demanda Spock d’une voix aussi neutre que possible.  
\- Pour le bien de ma santé personnelle, oui. Cependant, si quelque chose commence maintenant, il y a des chances que tout s’écroule et vous deux, vous allez me rendre encore plus cinglée. Je ne pense pas que tu es déjà mentalement prêt pour une vraie relation. Tu pourrais déjà dire oui pour jouer aux échecs avec lui au lieu de craquer son journal. Ça ne me semble pas les meilleures bases d’une bonne relation – quelle qu’elle soit. 

En cet instant, elle était pratiquement en train de crier. Il envisagea de mentionner ce que son père lui avait dit la semaine précédente mais il renonça.

\- Je ne pirate pas ses dossiers personnels. Les choses sont légèrement plus compliquées que ça, souligna Spock en lui expliquant sa théorie concernant la réception de ces messages.

Spock ignorait comment Nyota allait réagir à ses révélations. Cependant, un rire incontrôlé n’était une réaction qu’il avait envisagée.

\- Oh, mon dieu, c’est trop drôle. Il en a tellement fait pour que tu ne voies pas ces messages qu’il a fini par te les envoyer directement. Oh, quelle ironie, se moqua Nyota entre deux inspirations alors qu’elle continuait à rire.  
\- Je n’y vois là aucun humour. Je me tracasse pour cette situation depuis ces dix-huit derniers jours, fit Spock avant de lui rapporter la conversation qu’il avait eue avec son père, en omettant les passages sur son temps aussi bien que son dialogue intérieur à propos de ces lettres.  
\- Il y a une solution simple à tout ça, conclut Nyota après un moment.  
\- Quelle est-elle ?   
\- Parle-lui des lettres, lâcha-t-elle simplement.  
\- N’as-tu pas entendu mes nombreuses justifications qui indiquent que ce n’est pas du tout le choix idéal ? lui demanda Spock.  
\- Oui, j’ai bien entendu toutes tes excuses. Mais Jim serait bien plus contrarié s’il le découvrait accidentellement. Et si ça avait été lui qui avait pris ton PADD ce soir ? 

Spock ne trembla pas à cette idée parce que les Vulcains ne tremblaient pas. Cependant, c’était plutôt déplaisant à envisager.

\- Ton argument est valable. Pourtant, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir gérer les répercutions d’une telle révélation en ce moment.  
\- Tu admets enfin que tu as peur de le lui dire. Moi, je pourrais le lui dire.  
\- Non. Ce serait même pire s’il découvrait que toi aussi, tu as lu ses pensées intimes. En prenant en compte le fait qu’il soit presque mort hier, cela lui causerait un stress supplémentaire, se justifia une fois de plus Spock.  
\- Tu marques un point, même s’il est illogique. Je ne le lui dirai pas et je ne t’obligerai pas à le lui dire dans l’immédiat mais à deux conditions, commença-t-elle.  
\- Quelles sont tes conditions ? s’enquit Spock d’une voix hésitante.  
\- Premièrement, la prochaine fois que Jim te demande de jouer aux échecs avec lui, tu acceptes.  
\- C’est acceptable.

Évidemment, Spock ne lui révéla pas qu’il était déjà prêt à accepter la prochaine invitation de James, autre qu’un déjeuner ou un petit-déjeuner.

\- Je veux aussi que tu répares le bug que Jim a créé et qui t’envoie ces lettres. Tant que celle-ci est la dernière que tu reçois, je ne dirai rien, promit-elle en lui rendant son PADD.

S’il n’avait pas été vulcain, il aurait soupiré dramatiquement en cet instant.

\- Merci, répondit Spock avec gratitude tandis qu’elle se dirigeait vers la porte.  
\- Tu pourras me remercier en me laissant choisir ma propre robe de demoiselle d’honneur au mariage.

Spock voulut mentionner l’illogisme d’une telle déclaration mais elle était sortie avant qu’il n’ait le temps de parler.

oOo

Le matin suivant, à son grand plaisir, James put quitter l’infirmerie. Malheureusement, il fut placé en service restreint, à sa grande consternation, autant que celle de Spock. Il en résulta un capitaine qui s’ennuyait ferme. Et un James Kirk qui s’ennuyait ferme était dangereux, comme il le mentionnait dans sa première lettre. Spock ignorait la quantité de problèmes que James pouvait causer alors qu’il était consigné dans ses quartiers à faire de la paperasse. Même s’ils étaient en route vers leur prochaine mission qui consistait à enquêter sur une planète qui avait peut-être les mêmes ressources que sur Vulcain, James trouvait toujours le moyen de rendre Spock absolument dingue, y compris – mais pas seulement – en reprogrammant complètement le système d’archivage du vaisseau. 

Le second jour de repos imposé par le médecin, Spock dut littéralement tirer le capitaine hors d’une des salles d’entraînement parce qu’il participait à un combat d’escrime particulièrement stressant contre le lieutenant Sulu. James avait mal informé le lieutenant sur l’état de sa remise en forme. Quelque chose de similaire se reproduisit quelques heures plus tard avec un membre de l’équipe de sécurité au grand dam de Spock.

Le même jour, Spock surprit également James à reprogrammer les réplicateurs de la cantine. James avait déjà ajouté plusieurs nouveaux mets vulcains avant que Spock ne l’attrape sur le fait. Spock aurait bien escorté James hors de la cafétéria plus tôt mais il était occupé à réécrire le rapport du capitaine pour qu’il coïncide avec toutes les autres versions envoyées à Starfleet relatant l’incident. Il n’était pas contrarié par le fait que James reprogramme les réplicateurs mais plutôt parce qu’il ne se reposait pas comme il était censé le faire. Il trouvait ça hautement illogique après que James lui eut hurlé que la seule raison pour laquelle il le faisait était que Spock mange plus.

Spock était si désespéré qu’il persuada le lieutenant Scott de lui donner à faire diverses activités d’ingénierie afin de garder le capitaine occupé jusqu’à ce qu’il reprenne du service. Il sembla que cette tentative fut couronnée de succès parce que, dans le cas contraire, il aurait demandé au Dr McCoy de lui administrer un sédatif.

oOo

Cinq jours plus tard, lorsqu’il tenta d’empêcher le capitaine de faire partie de l’équipe de sortie, Spock échoua. Il envisagea alors de demander au Dr McCoy de lui donner un calmant mais il savait que ce n’était pas une solution possible. Heureusement, il n’y eut aucune réaction allergique d’aucune sorte pendant la mission. Bien que le capitaine chuta d’une petite colline à un certain moment et se fit une entorse à la cheville. Le Dr McCoy trouva une nouvelle fois les appels constants à l’infirmerie agaçants, il ne comprenait pas qu’en tant que premier officier, c’était le boulot de Spock de surveiller sans arrêt la santé de son capitaine.

Mis à part empêcher le capitaine de mettre sa propre santé en danger, Spock restait occupé avec ses projets particuliers en dehors de ses activités ordinaires. Il savait qu’il aurait dû se concentrer sur la correction de l’erreur du système qui lui envoyait les lettres privées de James. Cependant, il était bien plus intéressé par ses projets de recherche privés. Ce n’était pas une tentative de repousser l’inévitable. Spock avait bien conscience que tant que James était en service réduit, il y avait plus de risques de découvrir que Spock avait eu accès à ses dossiers personnels. Du moins, c’était comme ça que Spock justifiait le fait qu’il repoussait le travail sur le système. Ceci n’avait rien à voir avec un secret désir de lire d’autres pensées intimes de James. Les Vulcains n’avaient pas de désirs secrets. S’il voulait en savoir plus sur James, Spock devrait le lui demander. Bien sûr, Spock était incapable d’une telle chose, c’était pour cette raison qu’il avait examiné les dossiers de Tarsus.

À l’origine, Spock n’avait pas prévu d’accéder à cette information quand il fit des recherches sur Kevin Kirk mais, étant donné la somme colossale de documents, Spock avait dû étendre ses recherches. Kevin Kirk, anciennement Riley, avait été adopté par Winona Kirk trois mois après son retour de Tarsus. Cependant, dans le dossier civil original du frère du capitaine, son nom de famille était répertorié comme étant Smith. C’était manifestement un faux et ceci alerta Spock sur fait que quelque chose n’était pas normal. En plus du fait que le numéro d’identification de la Fédération du jeune monsieur Kirk était trop élevé pour quelqu’un de son âge. Et il y avait également le fait que tous les dossiers concernant la vie de Kevin Kirk avant son adoption étaient étrangement ambigus.

Cependant, Starfleet avait facilité une adoption, celle-ci s’était faite en un temps record, ce qui indiquait à Spock qu’il devait à nouveau regarder dans les états de service de Winona. C’était une chose normale pour les enfants dont les parents étaient morts dans l’exercice de leurs fonctions.

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place quand il lut les noms du personnel de Starfleet et des personnes à charge qui étaient mortes sur Tarsus. Il était facile de déterminer que Kevin Reilly, le seul survivant de sa famille, était le même Kevin qui était devenu le petit frère du capitaine. Une fois qu’il eut compris cela, Spock ne lut pas le dossier plus avant. Dans un effort de tenir compte de ce que lui avait dit son ex-petite amie, il décida qu’il apprendrait le reste de l’histoire du capitaine la prochaine fois que l’occasion se présenterait.

Les recherches sur le cadet Marc furent beaucoup plus simples mais il en résulta de nombreuses questions. Une autre recherche révéla que le cadet Winter était mort le jour de la St-Valentin 2256 dans ce que la police de l’académie avait classé comme un suicide. Aucun autre détail n’était donné. La seule autre chose qu’il trouva fut un extrait vidéo des actualités, il montrait Nyota s’interrogeant sur tous les signes qu’elle avait, à l’évidence, manquer. Ses yeux étaient rouges et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Spock se rappela son premier cours avec elle cet été, après son retour. Elle semblait complètement différente des deux autres semestres précédents. Elle avait maintenu tout le monde à distance, sauf lui. Elle était même visiblement plus mince qu’elle ne l’était l’année d’avant. En cet instant, Spock réalisa qu’elle le comprenait mieux qu’il ne l’avait pensé.

Spock se demanda si ce qui s’était produit deux ans plus tôt était la raison de son inquiétude pour lui. Il tenta d’aborder le sujet le jour suivant avec Nyota mais décida de ne pas insister lorsqu’elle lui demanda s’il avait réparé son problème d’e-mail. Apparemment, elle ne croyait en aucune de ses justifications pour repousser ses efforts, y compris effectuer des recherches supplémentaires pour découvrir les motivations de l’amiral K en relation avec sa petite combine avec James. Jusqu’ici, ses recherches avaient été étonnamment infructueuses.

Ce ne fut que dix jours après que Spock ait reçu sa dernière lettre qu’il trouva finalement l’erreur dans le programme spécial des e-mails de James. Il reprogramma le logiciel afin que, à minuit, les e-mails ne soient que dirigés sur le serveur que ne contrôlait pas Starfleet au lieu de lui être également envoyés. Spock ne put ni confirmer ni nier que cette action était extrêmement difficile pour lui pour des raisons qu’il choisit de ne pas examiner en profondeur.

oOo

Trente-trois jours après avoir reçu la première lettre, Spock accepta finalement de jouer aux échecs avec le capitaine. Ce fut une expérience intéressante à cause de la manière de jouer peu orthodoxe de James. Il ne faisait jamais deux fois le même mouvement. Certains de ses mouvements étaient presque suicidaires mais il n’en attendait pas moins de James Kirk. Faire l’opposé de ce qu’on attendait semblait être une stratégie normale pour cet homme. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était enfant, Spock perdit la partie. Il aurait trouvé cela choquant mais il savait déjà anticiper l’inattendu de la part James. Bien sûr, cette moins que brillante performance avait pu être provoquée par le fait que James ne portait pas de chemise quand Spock était entré dans ses quartiers et Spock n’avait rien fait pour l’encourager à en mettre une.

Parce qu’il savait qu’il devait s’attendre à tout avec James Kirk, Spock n’aurait pas dû être surpris que James connaissait sa tendance à réécrire ses rapports.

\- Allons, Spock, vous pensiez vraiment que je ne m’en apercevrais pas ? C’était plutôt évident que c’était vous qui réécriviez mes rapports, rien que parce que vous abusez de l’adjectif fascinant, sans mentionner le retraçage électronique, un vrai sentier parsemé de miettes de pain. Vous réalisez que vous employez le mot fascinant environ 33,6 fois pendant le temps d’une garde ? lui demanda James tandis qu’il déplaçait encore une fois une pièce sur le plateau dans ce qui était la définition même de peu orthodoxe.  
\- Je doute sérieusement que j’emploie ce terme autant, nia Spock en contrant le mouvement.  
\- Faites-moi confiance, j’ai compté. Vous savez à quel point c’est ennuyeux d’être assis sur cette chaise, à signer des rapports et à lire tous ces mémos ? Je dois bien faire quelque chose pour rester conscient au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Rappelez-moi d’imposer deux pages limites aux messages internes, conclut James avec cet ordre surgi de nulle part.  
\- J’en prends bonne note, Capitaine, répondit Spock avec efficacité.  
\- Quand on est là, à glander, à jouer aux échecs ou quand on fait un truc qui nous prend pas trop la tête, vous pouvez m’appeler par mon prénom. En fait, je serais aussi d’accord que vous m’appeliez par mon prénom sur la passerelle mais ça vous ferait lâcher tous vos côtés vulcains supplémentaires sur moi. Je sais que vous méprisez le manque complet de professionnalisme. Non pas que je pense qu’employer le prénom des gens est un manque de professionnalisme. Je crois que c’est pour ça que vous revérifiez tous mes rapports pour Starfleet. Que Dieu me pardonne parce j’ai omis une négation [1] dans une note officielle ou parce que j’ai choisi une autre police de caractères que Times New Roman 14, fit James, sarcastique.  
\- Les formats standards sont nécessaires pour permettre aux lecteurs de se concentrer sur le contenu. Les notes sont des documents officiels, par conséquent, ils doivent refléter une grammaire formelle. L’omission des négations est inappropriée. Cependant, vous pouvez les omettre dans la correspondance par e-mail. 

James afficha une expression irritée avant de faire un autre de ses mouvements qui n’avaient aucune logique jusqu’à ce que Spock réalise que c’était un piège dans lequel il venait juste de placer sa pièce. Bien sûr, il aurait pu ne pas remarquer ledit piège parce le doigt de James effleura le sien dans un geste qui aurait pu être considéré comme pornographique sur Vulcain, s’il avait été intentionnel. Mais Spock n’était pas certain qu’il l’avait été.

\- C’est le travail d’un premier officier que relire attentivement tous les rapports du capitaine pour des choses simples, telles que le formatage et la grammaire, ainsi le capitaine n’a pas à s’inquiéter de choses aussi triviales, précisa expressément Spock.  
\- Alors vous êtes censé regarder par-dessus mon épaule ? s’enquit James en le mettant échec pour la seconde fois de la soirée.  
\- C’est une façon de dire les choses.  
\- Donc, c’est votre job de réécrire mes rapports et de me faire passer pour un abruti ?   
\- Non. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes un abruti alors pourquoi aurais-je besoin de réécrire vos rapports pour prouver une chose alors que je sais déjà que ce n’est pas le cas ? Vous êtes une personne très intelligente que je respecte infiniment, ajouta-t-il pour améliorer l’image que le capitaine avait de lui-même.  
\- Bonne réponse. Mais c’est trop dommage, je vous crois pas. 

Spock trouva cette déclaration déplaisante. 

\- Vous auriez pu juste me faire savoir que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de mentionner qu’un dirigeant couchait avec son assistant alors qu’il était marié à quelqu’un d’autre. J’aurais compris. Au fait, en quoi c’était inapproprié ?   
\- Il y a quinze ans, un autre capitaine a fait une remarque similaire sur un autre dirigeant dans son rapport officiel sur la planète. Ce rapport a été divulgué dans les médias six mois plus tard, durant le fiasco des fuites du net. La planète a riposté en attaquant un vaisseau de recherches de la Fédération qui n’était pas lourdement armé. Trente-trois personnes sont mortes dans l’incident, expliqua Spock à mi-voix.  
\- D’accord, c’est une excellente raison que de ne pas faire figurer ce genre d’information dans un rapport. Je vous demanderai bien pour quelle raison pour avez entièrement réécrit ce qui s’est passé durant l’incident du sorbet de la mission diplomatique mais je suis bien certain que vous avez une explication parfaitement logique dans cette petite tête de Vulcain qui est la vôtre. Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous parce que je gagne encore une fois. Ça veut dire qu’on en est à 2-1, jubila James.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment habile à ce jeu. Quand avez-vous appris à jouer ? le questionna Spock en commençant à replacer les pièces sur le jeu.  
\- J’avais presque douze ans. Après un incident où j’ai conduit la voiture vintage décapotable de mon père en bas d’une falaise mais où j’ai survécu pour en subir la punition, on m’a forcé à suivre une thérapie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça parce que je ne me lancerai pas là-dedans maintenant, ajouta promptement Jim avant que Spock ne demande plus détails.  
\- Comme vous voulez.  
\- Bon, j’ai fait un peu mon morveux au début avec elle et j’ai refusé de lui parler. Dans l’idée de m’ouvrir un peu, on a commencé à jouer aux échecs pendant les séances. Il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour cracher tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur. Non, Spock, je ne veux pas dire littéralement, le réprimanda James avant qu’il n’ajoute l’humour à la situation.  
\- J’ai supposé que ce n’était pas le cas, étant donné le contexte, rétorqua Spock aussi sèchement que possible.  
\- Je sais pas pourquoi c’était juste plus facile de lui parler devant un plateau d’échecs que lorsqu’elle était assise à son bureau à prendre des notes alors que j’étais étendu sur un divan. Pendant un moment, j’ai pu presque prétendre qu’on était amis. Je crois que c’est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de jouer avec moi si souvent au début. Jouer contre moi n’était pas si mal, déclara Jim dans un moment d’honnêteté qui semblait le reflet de certaines choses présentes dans ces lettres que Spock ne recevraient plus.  
\- J’ai trouvé cela parfaitement agréable. Est-ce sur ce même plateau d’échecs que votre thérapeute et vous jouiez ? demanda Spock.

C’était un magnifique jeu ancien en bois, décoré de fins détails qui n’avait pas pu être créé par une machine. Cela ne semblait pas un objet que son capitaine aurait possédé.

\- Oui, en effet. C’est un jeu ancien fait à la main qui était dans sa famille depuis des années. Sa femme me l’a donné après le décès du Dr Suarez. 

James resta silencieux un instant puis se mit à jouer avec une des pièces. Spock fut capable de dire instantanément que James était en train de le repousser. Ses paroles suivantes le confirmèrent.

\- Il est tard. Je pense qu’il est temps d’en finir. Il est plus de minuit et on est tous les deux de l’équipe Alpha demain matin. Vous avez besoin de sommeil réparateur [2]. Non pas vous ayez besoin d’être réparé. Je veux dire… Oubliez ça. Le manque de sommeil ne me réussit pas, fit Jim avec un bâillement manifestement factice.

Cependant, Spock réalisa l’heure qu’il était et comprit qu’il devait s’en aller.

\- Bien que je ne requière pas autant de repos que vous, il est tard. Le mieux est que je vous permette de vous retirer pour la nuit, indiqua Spock en se levant.  
\- Si vous le dites. Ah, encore une chose, avant que vous preniez illogiquement le couloir jusqu’à votre chambre au lieu de passer par la salle de bain… l’interrompit James.  
\- Il n’y a rien d’illogique à faire les choses correctement, le coupa à son tour Spock.  
\- Ce n’est pas logique de prendre plus de temps que nécessaire mais peu importe, rétorqua James avec un haussement d’épaules. Si vous devez superviser tout ce que j’écris à Starfleet de toute façon, on pourrait aussi bien travailler sur ces rapports insensés ensemble. Comme ça, vous pourrez m’expliquer ce que je suis censé ne pas écrire, plutôt que tout corriger plus tard. Si vous ne me dites pas ce que je fais de faux, je n’apprendrai jamais.

Le dernier argument de James était tout à fait valable.

\- Votre logique est solide. Je trouve une telle proposition avantageuse, répondit Spock.  
\- C’est bien, parce qu’il n’est pas question que vous arriviez à accéder à mes dossiers sans ma permission une nouvelle fois. Après que je vous ai surpris à bricoler autour de mes dossiers personnels, j’ai accru ma sécurité personnelle et restaurer mes paramètres par défaut. Je l’ai aussi augmentée, donc si vous essayez de pirater son ordinateur encore une fois, je serai instantanément alerté. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir quel serait mon châtiment pour une telle infraction, le prévint James avec un clin d’œil.  
\- Je trouve ces termes acceptables, approuva Spock tandis qu’il choisissait de passer par la salle de bain cette fois-ci.

Spock n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que serait ce châtiment mais il n’avait pas besoin de le découvrir maintenant qu’il avait fait son possible pour ne plus recevoir les e-mails privés de James.

Grâce à cette magnifique soirée en compagnie de James, le sommeil de Spock vint si rapidement et facilement qu’il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier sa boîte de réception avant sa méditation et ses ablutions matinales. Le fait qu’il avait fait un autre rêve érotique impliquant un James nu et un usage impropre de pièces d’échecs ne fut une chose sur laquelle il choisit de s’appesantir. Ni sur la seule action qu’il avait ajoutée à ses ablutions matinales parce que la méditation n’avait apparemment aucun effet concret sur le désir induit par le rêve.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il ouvrit ses e-mails ce matin-là qu’il comprit ce que James avait voulu dire par restaurer ses paramètres par défaut, quand il vit un message de James dans sa boîte. Ce dernier était arrivé quand James et lui étaient au milieu de leur dernière partie de la soirée. La situation fut compromise par l’arrivée de Nyota entrant en trombe dans ses quartiers à ce moment-là. Mais ça, c’est une autre histoire.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :   
> [1] en vo, il s’agit des contractions verbales, don’t à la place de do not par exemple, elles sont impossibles à retranscrire en français, donc je les ai remplacées dans le texte par l’omission de la négation, très courante dans le langage parlé mais incorrect dans le langage formel écrit.  
> [2] You need your beauty sleep en vo. Vous avez besoin de votre sommeil de beauté, littéralement. Jeu de mot intraduisible avec la phrase suivante lorsque Jim dit alors à Spock qu’il n’a pas besoin d’être plus beau…
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	18. Merci Nyota de n’avoir rien dit à James  (2ème partie)

Spock en était au passage de la lettre où James employait sa logique en boucle pour nier qu’il avait le béguin pour lui, lorsque son PADD lui fut arraché des mains. Il avait été pris au dépourvu et si surpris par la présence de Nyota dans ses quartiers qu’il marqua un temps d’hésitation avant de lui reprendre l’appareil. Ce retard lui permit de découvrir de quel genre de correspondance il s’agissait exactement. Et ce n’était pas bon, dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Oh, regarde, une autre lettre. Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. Je pensais que tu t’arrangerais pour ne plus recevoir aucune de ces lettres extrêmement personnelles. C’était notre accord, déclara Nyota, une main sur sa hanche en lui lançant un regard de pure innocence.  
\- Et c’est ce que j’ai fait, rétorqua Spock d’une voix qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un marmonnement à ses propres oreilles. Je te prie de me rendre mon PADD, maintenant, exigea-t-il.  
\- Non. Le mieux, c’est que tu me laisses lire ce message maintenant, autrement, j’utiliserai ma position d’officier en chef des communications pour y accéder plus tard. Rappelle-toi, je suis la seule personne qui a accès à toutes les communications entrantes et sortantes sur ce vaisseau, y compris au système des e-mails internes. J’ai même accès à ton dossier spécial encrypté ou je le fais maintenant. C’est comme ça que j’ai lu les deux premières lettres. Sympa d’apprendre qu’il a eu le béguin pour nous deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire.  
\- C’est un abus de pouvoir, et James n’a pas le béguin pour moi, démentit Spock avec véhémence.  
\- Parfois, je pense qu’avec toi, le déni atteint de nouveaux sommets, lâcha Nyota avant de citer une section mémorable de la première lettre : « J’arrive pas à savoir si je suis jaloux de toi ou d’elle. C’est en partie la raison qui me donne envie de te frapper la moitié du temps. Mais c’est pas quelque chose que j’irai raconter ». Je me demande ce que ton amoureux secret dit de moi cette fois, s’interrogea-t-elle avant de lire la première partie de la lettre actuelle tout haut.

Spock voulait lui faire une remarque à propos de cette nouvelle référence à James en tant qu’amoureux mais il avait découvert que de tels commentaires étaient totalement inutiles. 

\- « Il m’a fallu exactement deux jours pour comprendre que tu es sur mon dos comme d’habitude et que tu corriges les rapports que j’envoie à Starfleet avant transmission. Tu pensais vraiment que je m’en rendrais pas compte ? ».  
\- Je préférerais que tu ne lises pas du tout cette lettre, l’avertit Spock en lui retirant l’appareil des mains. Pourquoi es-tu dans mes quartiers ? Comment es-tu entrée sans ma permission ?   
\- Je devais passer voir comme s’était passé ton premier rendez-vous avec le capitaine, hier soir. Le sexe, c’était comment ?  
\- Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous, répéta Spock sur la défensive sans commenter sa question.

Il n’allait pas daigner répondre à cela.

\- Je pourrais citer Shakespeare mais je ne suis pas d’humeur. Tu protestes bien trop vigoureusement que ce n’était pas un rendez-vous. Et aussi, tu sembles incroyablement content de toi-même. C’est un signe qui ne trompe pas, contra Nyota tandis qu’elle cherchait son propre PADD.  
\- Je ne suis pas content. Le contentement est une émotion, rétorqua Spock.  
\- Spock, il est bien trop tôt pour entendre des conneries du genre : Je n’ai pas d’émotions parce que je suis un Vulcain. On sait tous les deux que c’est un mensonge et que James Kirk possède la mystérieuse capacité de te faire ressentir des choses que tu n’es pas encore prêt à ressentir.

Il était totalement d’accord avec elle mais il n’allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

\- J’étais un peu inquiète que tu ne répondes à aucun de mes appels et e-mails. Je t’ai même texté deux fois pendant ton rendez-vous mais pas de réponse. J’ai fait fonctionné ton buzzer deux fois, toujours rien. Bon, vous vous êtes probablement envoyés en l’air hier soir alors que je t’avais averti plusieurs fois que ce n’était pas une bonne idée en ce moment. Si tu te rappelles bien, quand on couchait ensemble, tu m’as donné le code de ta chambre en cas d’urgence.

Spock se souvenait d’une telle action et regrettait profondément cette décision en les circonstances actuelles.

\- James et moi n’avons eu aucune interaction sexuelle hier soir, non pas que je l’avais prévu.

Pas dans l’immédiat, ajouta mentalement Spock. 

Cette dernière partie avait dû être influencée par le rêve érotique qui paraissait le narguer depuis un mois. Il était encore en train de décider si c’était une amélioration après ces semaines de cauchemars à essayer de sauver sa mère de son destin.

\- D’accord, fut tout ce que répondit Nyota, sur un ton véhiculant tout son scepticisme. 

Ce qui indiquait clairement à Spock qu’elle ne le croyait pas. C’était incompréhensible, Spock n’y croyait pas non plus.

\- Une fois que cette conversation sera terminée, j’ajusterai mon code pour te punir d’avoir abuser de ce privilège. Vouloir connaître les détails d’un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un le soir précédent n’est pas une urgence, se plaignit Spock.

Il pensa à mentionner que si James et lui avaient été engagés dans une interaction sexuelle le soir d’avant, elle les aurait surpris tous les deux engagés dans des actions similaires ce matin. Pourtant Nyota insistait d’une manière qui le mettait vraiment mal à l’aise. Cependant, une telle déclaration entraînerait une conversation entièrement différente, ce que Spock voulait éviter à tout prix.

\- T’es pas marrant. C’est toi qui as dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec James hier soir, se plaignit Nyota avec une moue boudeuse alors qu’elle prenait place sur son canapé, le PADD toujours en main.  
\- Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous, répéta Spock. Les rendez-vous impliquent… 

D’accord, c’était bien un rendez-vous si on tenant compte d’une certaine définition de ce terme, complété par le fait que James l’avait effleuré involontairement à de multiples reprises. Cependant, Spock refusait d’en parler à Nyota, quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- Bon, très bien. Peu importe. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me racontes tous les détails croustillants parce que je peux accéder au compte de Jim pour savoir ce qui s’est passé puisque tu m’as très probablement menti. Tu n’as pas réparé le problème des e-mails alors que tu m’avais dit que tu l’avais fait. Comment je peux te faire confiance ? Vraiment, c’est de ta faute parce que tu n’as pas fait ce que tu avais promis de faire. Je crois que ça te plait un peu trop de lire ses pensées secrètes et que tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. C’est un signe évident que tu es raide dingue de lui, lâcha Nyota en commençant à lire quelque chose sur son PADD.  
\- Tu t’es envoyé la dernière lettre de James, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Spock tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
\- Tu me connais tellement bien. Et je le répète, c’est entièrement de ta faute parce que tu n’as pas fait ce que tu avais promis de faire. Il a raison, tu emploies le mot fascinant beaucoup trop souvent. Tu l’as utilisé trente-trois fois pendant ton cours de vulcain avancé. C’est pour ça qu’un de tes étudiants t’a offert un dictionnaire de synonymes à la fin du semestre. 

Spock s’en souvenait mais il n’en avait rien pensé de particulier parce que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il recevait un dictionnaire de synonymes en cadeau. Il avait juste présumé que les étudiants ne savaient pas que lui apporter.

\- J’ai réparé l’erreur d’encodage, affirma Spock en ignorant sciemment son commentaire sur l’abus qu’il faisait que certains mots.  
\- Et pourquoi je suis en train de lire la théorie de James sur la raison pour laquelle tu relis ses rapports, alors que ça fait totalement partie de ton boulot ? Et il a aussi raison sur ce point, tu prends ton pied à corriger la grammaire de tout le monde. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ne corriges plus mes omissions de négations.

Spock aurait voulu une fois de plus nier qu’il prenait une quelconque gratification sexuelle à corriger la grammaire des autres mais il n’avait pas l’énergie suffisante pour une telle conversation. Et de toute façon, c’était sans doute juste une expression humaine.

\- Malheureusement, à cause de diverses circonstances, y compris le fait que l’amiral Pike lui a notifié les nombreux changements que j’avais faits dans son rapport, James s’est rendu compte que j’avais fait certaines modifications sur son ordinateur personnel. Il a été légèrement contrarié par cette violation de sa vie privée et m’en a informé pendant notre partie d’échecs de hier soir. Ce qui a eu pour résultat de renforcer son système de sécurité personnel et de restaurer tous ses paramètres par défaut. Ce qui signifie…  
\- Que notre brillant capitaine continue de déverser ses tripes sur toi par inadvertance, le coupa abruptement Nyota.  
\- Essentiellement, oui, confirma Spock.

Il ne montra rien de sa frustration, ni ne remit en question son usage très humain de certaines locutions. Une fois de plus, il n’avait pas l’énergie de jouer au clown.

\- Il y a quelques confessions fabuleuses, là-dedans ; comme ce passage exquis concernant Pike où il souligne l’évidence : « il pourrait souligner que je suis un peu trop obsédé à devenir ton ami si je veux juste être ton ami. J’ai vraiment pas besoin que mon père de substitution vienne me dire que j’ai le béguin pour mon très indisponible premier officier. Même si j’ai le béguin pour toi, Uhura m’arracherait les couilles si je tentais une approche vers toi. Et tu pourrais bien faire la même chose. Mais bon, comme je n’ai pas le béguin pour toi… ».

S’il avait été humain, Spock aurait pris une teinte écarlate en entendant ces mots. Au lieu de ça, il devint vert.

\- Es-tu vraiment obligée de lire cela à haute voix ? s’enquit Spock en haussant un sourcil ennuyé.  
\- Oui. Et tu es en passes de battre Kermit au niveau du vert. Tu es tellement craquant quand tu piques un fard. Il croit toujours qu’on est ensemble ? Pourquoi il croit qu’on se voit encore ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression perplexe.  
\- C’est toi qui as suggéré que nous ne devions pas ébruiter le fait que nous n’étions plus un couple afin de prévenir des avances sexuelles malvenues, répliqua Spock pour sa défense. 

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu’il n’avait pas informé James de son statut de célibataire parce que l’idée d’avoir une relation avec lui le terrifiait, non pas que Spock admit un jour qu’il était terrifié.

\- Dans ton cas, je doute sincèrement que quoique te fasse James ne soit pas souhaité. Si on considère le fait que tu passes de la mer à la forêt verte, je pensais que tu serais d’accord. Ça ne marche plus, de toute façon puisque que plusieurs membres de l’équipe de sécurité m’ont proposé cinq rencards aujourd’hui même en leur disant d’aller se faire voir et que mon petit ami vulcain allait les défoncer pour leur stupidité. Ensuite, il y a un qui a essayé de me toucher les fesses. C’est le genre de truc idiot qu’ils font en pensant que j’ai un copain qui peut les écarteler. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu’ils feront quand ils découvriront que je suis célibataire parce que tu sortiras avec notre capitaine. 

Spock choisit de se concentrer sur la partie de sa déclaration qui impliquait que certains membres de l’équipage violaient la politique de Starfleet sur le harcèlement sexuel plutôt que sur sa ô combien visible démonstration d’émotion.

\- Je ne pique pas de fard. Les Vulcains ne piquent pas de fard. Je te prie de me donner leurs noms et je m’occuperai personnellement des mesures disciplinaires. Et aussi, quand l’occasion se présentera, je voudrais t’aider à augmenter tes capacités d’autodéfense, répondit-il.  
\- J’ai déjà envoyé Choupinet à l’infirmerie pour avoir empoigné mes fesses mais un peu d’aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus. Et peut-être que je pourrais aller sur des missions à l’extérieur plus excitantes une fois qu’on aura commencé à obtenir de vraies missions. Pour ce qui est de ton fard, tu n’es pas l’unique représentant de la race des Vulcains. Je ne t’ai pas déjà dit quelque chose à propos de l’inutilité pour toi de nier que tu ressentais des émotions ? Tu es toi. C’est ce que j’apprécie chez toi, fit Nyota.

Elle le tapota dans le dos avant de poursuivre : 

\- Tu aurais dû dire à Jim qu’on était plus ensemble. James n’est pas juste un membre d’équipage. Au minimum, il est ton ami, même si on sait tous les deux que Jim et toi voulez plus que ça. Regarde, encore un fard, conclut Nyota en pointant ses joues qui avaient légèrement verdi.  
\- Même si j’étais en train d’exposer mon embarras, ce qui est impossible parce que je ne ressens pas les émotions, ceci est hors de propos.

Nyota leva dramatiquement les yeux au plafond puis reprit la lecture de la lettre pendant qu’il parlait :

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes mis d’accord pour prétendre être toujours en couple afin d’éviter un harcèlement sexuel malvenu, tu as spécifiquement précisé que James faisait partie des personnes qui devaient rester dans l’ignorance, fit remarquer Spock.  
\- À ce moment-là, je croyais qu’il essayait de coucher avec moi. Pas avec toi. Il s’avère qu’il s’agit de nous deux. Bon, ce n’est pas totalement exact. Apparemment, il ne désire que toi et pas uniquement pour le sexe. Dans mon ancienne vision stéréotypée de notre capitaine, je ne l’aurais jamais vu comme un gars qui ramène un partenaire chez lui pour ne rien faire. Il n’est pas comme je pensais. En fait, Jim Kirk est l’opposé total de ce que je croyais.

Spock était d’accord avec cette déclaration. James était une énigme mais Spock prenait plaisir à être en présence de cet homme fascinant et intrigant. 

\- Tu as ma permission pour dire à Jim que nous ne faisons que semblant d’être ensemble pour éviter que certains crétins me mettent la main au cul et matent mes jambes ; en plus d’empêcher mon amie Christine de tenter de coucher avec toi.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu’elle était disponible, constata Spock.  
\- C’est compliqué. Il nous faut de meilleurs cours contre le harcèlement sexuel ou peut-être plus de congés à terre. Trop de tension sexuelle pousse les gens à faire des trucs stupides, marmonna Nyota à mi-voix. 

Même si elle n’était plus sa petite amie, il sentait bien que c’était irrespectueux pour n’importe quel membre d’équipage d’être traité de la sorte par ses collègues, tout comme certains diplomates qui se comportaient mal.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, fit Spock en repensant aux rêves chargés de sexualité qu’il avait eus récemment.  
\- Contrairement à ces types, notre capitaine sait garder ses mains sur lui quand il faut. Je commence à comprendre que la manière dont agit Jim est essentiellement une façade pour maintenir tout le monde à distance. Plus je lis ces lettres, plus je réalise qu’il n’est pas comme je le pensais. Il est évident qu’il n’est le queutard du vaisseau, même s’il est très attiré par toi. « Tu es tout à fait séduisant et je trouve tes oreilles très excitantes. C’est peut-être que durant la séance, j’étais sûr à 100% que tu étais gay. Je n’arrivais à savoir si tu voulais m’embrasser ou m’étrangler », récita Nyota de la première lettre. 

Au moins, elle ne mentionna pas la partie suivante de la lettre qui impliquait le souhait de Jim d’être embrassé.

\- Tu as mémorisé ce passage ? demanda Spock, agacé.  
\- Oui, en effet. J’étais présente à cette audience et j’ai pensé la même chose, surtout parce que je savais déjà que tu étais bi. Je n’en suis peut-être pas fière mais quand je t’ai embrassé sur le plateforme de téléportation, c’était pour marquer mon territoire ce jour-là, non pas que ça ait importé. « T’inquiète, t’es bien plus chaud bouillant que lui et, non, je ne veux pas dire littéralement. En plus, on n’est pas allé jusqu’au bout. Pas que je fasse vraiment attention à quel point tu es sexy mais je t’ai déjà dit dans ces lettres que je te trouvais à tomber. Tu es la personne la plus séduisante de ce vaisseau quand tu hausses tes sourcils sexy ». 

Spock était en train de regretter sincèrement sa décision de ne pas avoir voulu lire cette lettre en accéléré parce que Nyota citait là une partie qu’il n’avait pas encore déchiffrée.

\- Avant que je le connaisse mieux, je n’aurais pas cru que Jim rejetterait une occasion de s’envoyer en l’air. Mais le fait qu’il trouve que tes sourcils sont sexy ressemble beaucoup au Jim qu’il prétend être. 

Spock ne confirma ni ne nia ce fait parce qu’il prit une teinte de vert extrêmement soutenue à ce moment-là à cause des confessions dans ce passage.

\- Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou toi vit le plus dans le déni, fit remarquer Nyota en le regardant.  
\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Spock.  
\- Évidemment. Je suis certaine que tu souris intérieurement, fit Nyota en levant les yeux au ciel. Cependant, je me sens un peu mal pour les choses que j’ai dites sur lui dans le passé. J’ai fait quelques commentaires plutôt dégueulasses concernant les animaux de la ferme la première fois qu’on s’est rencontrés. Et je pourrais bien lui avoir dit deux ou trois trucs tout aussi vaches lorsqu’il a rejoint le club des xénolinguistes uniquement parce que je croyais qu’il était là pour draguer. Je n’avais même pas pris en compte le fait qu’il parle couramment quinze langues. Je crois vraiment que j’ai contribué à la baisse de son estime de soi autant que n’importe qui. D’après ce que j’ai lu, je pense vraiment qu’il se hait, conclut Nyota avec tristesse.  
\- Bien que je sois inquiet de la faible estime de soi de James, tu ne peux pas t’accuser de toute la situation. De nombreux facteurs ont contribué à la situation actuelle, y compris un certain amiral de Starfleet en lui attribuant une mission afin qu’il échoue, la rassura Spock.  
\- Je m’accuse que tout un tas de choses alors que je ne devrais pas, Spock, murmura Nyota pour elle-même mais Spock l’entendit quand même.  
\- Telles que ? demanda promptement Spock.  
\- Pourquoi j’oublie toujours ton ouïe vulcaine ? Si j’avais insisté pour que ma grand-mère prenne mieux soi d’elle, peut-être qu’elle ne serait pas morte et je n’aurais pas passé mon adolescence dans un pensionnat. Ce n’était pas une période très heureuse dans ma vie. Parfois, je me demande si j’étais montée dans le bureau de ma grand-mère un petit peu plus tôt, peut-être que j’aurais pu la sauver. Dernièrement, je me suis demandée si j’avais parlé à quelqu’un d’autre que mon stupide professeur au sujet d’une certaine conversation que j’avais espionnée, peut-être que Gaila et des millions d’autres êtres seraient toujours en vie. Peut-être que si je t’avais avoué que c’était Gaila qui avait aidé Jim a installé un sous-programme dans ton programme, elle aurait été en sécurité sur Terre parce qu’elle aurait été suspendue.

Il pouvait percevoir le désespoir dans sa voix. Spock se posa les mêmes questions mais resta silencieux cependant. Il ne voulait pas alourdir son fardeau.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir si ça aurait aidé, fit Spock en essayant de la réconforter.  
\- La psy du vaisseau, le Dr Suarez, a dit la même chose. Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas savoir si faire les choses légèrement différemment aurait permis de sauver ta mère. On joue tous au jeu des et si ? de temps en temps et c’est totalement inutile. On ne peut pas changer le passé à moins d’utiliser de la matière rouge et ensuite, c’est le bordel. Tu rêves toujours d’elle chaque nuit ? s’enquit-elle.

Elle venait de marquer un point non négligeable.

\- Heureusement, ce n’est plus le cas, répondit Spock d’une voix qui semblait étrangement soulagée.  
\- C’est bien. Tu prends ton petit-déj avec moi ou tu as un autre rendez-vous matinal avec ton petit ami ? demanda Nyota en plaisantant.  
\- Comme je l’ai dit de nombreuses fois précédemment, James n’est pas mon petit ami et nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Les Vulcains n’ont pas de rendez-vous, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.  
\- Je pourrais te répéter ce que je t’ai dit plus tôt mais je n’en ai pas envie. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de Vulcains qui n’ont pas de rendez-vous parce que : de un, on a eu des rendez-vous.

Spock se contenta de hausser un sourcil à ce commentaire.

\- Si on compte s’envoyer en l’air comme un rendez-vous et c’est le cas, ajouta-t-elle. De deux, les petits bébés vulcains viennent bien de quelque part, à moins que tous les enfants soient conçus génétiquement.  
\- Techniquement, les Vulcains n’ont pas de rendez-vous parce que la plupart de leurs relations sont arrangées pendant leur enfance. J’ai été promis à une jeune femme du nom de T’Pring à l’âge de sept ans. Je crois que ses parents étaient d’accord qu’elle m’épouse en échange de deux cent mille crédits et d’une maison de campagne. Bien sûr, elle m’a détesté quand même parce que j’étais entaché par l’humanité.

Spock ne put masquer l’amertume dans sa voix en repensant à son ex-promise. Bien qu’elle ne soit plus depuis longtemps parmi les vivants, il la détestait encore, même s’il croyait personnellement que la haine était la plus illogique des émotions.

\- Je suis stupéfiée qu’une société aussi avancée technologiquement que Vulcain puisse se montrer aussi archaïque parfois. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Tu es magnifique autant à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur. C’est juste dégueulasse que ses préjugés l’aient empêchée de voir ça, ajouta-t-elle.

Il savait qu’elle était sincère mais c’était encore difficile pour Spock d’apprécier ses paroles. Il avait passé la majorité de son enfance à se faire traiter de moins que rien alors il avait fini par croire que c’était vrai.

\- Qu’est-il arrivé à cette garce ? Pitié, dis-moi que j’ai couché avec son fiancé dans son dos. Il semblerait que c’est tout ce qu’elle mérite.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Nyota tandis qu’elle posait la question.

\- Selon son amant, avant la destruction de Vulcain, elle avait prévu d’ordonner légalement ma mort de la manière la plus douloureuse possible afin qu’elle puisse épouser le Vulcain avec qui elle avait une liaison depuis 7,8 ans et pourtant obtenir un rang social dans ma maison. Elle a péri quand la planète a été détruite mais son amant a survécu parce qu’il était à l’extérieur, il accompagnait mon père dans un voyage d’affaires, raconta Spock sur un ton aussi indifférent que possible.  
\- Je sais que c’est mal de se réjouir de la mort de quelqu’un mais je crois qu’il faut essayer de voir un côté positif à toute chose, fit Nyota en souriant presque.

Étonnement, Spock était d’accord avec elle, même s’il n’était pas totalement certain de ce qu’elle voulait dire. Cependant, juste à cet instant, James entra par leur salle de bain commune.

\- Un connard d’amiral de notre connaissance que je déteste vient juste d’exiger un rapport de vingt pages sur la croissance d’une nouvelle plante qu’on a découverte pendant notre dernière mission. Et il attend de moi que je sois personnellement prêt dans quatre heures parce que c’est juste un gros con. En fait, il reste trois heures et cinquante-trois minutes maintenant, lâcha James en entrant dans la pièce.  
\- Vous ne savez pas frapper ? s’enquit Nyota.  
\- Désolé, c’est une urgence. J’ai besoin de votre petit ami pour la matinée, répondit James avec un sourire penaud.  
\- Il est tout à vous. Vous pouvez faire de lui ce que bon vous semble, répliqua Nyota.

Spock eut l’impression que cette déclaration avait un double sens.

\- Les affaires du vaisseau passent en premier. Ça devait arriver. J’ai dit à toute l’équipe des communications que toutes les transmissions de vous-savez-qui doivent passer par moi, comme ça, vous n’avez pas à lui parler sans sauvegarde, ajouta Nyota avec irritation. 

Ils étaient tous les deux d’accord que toutes les communications avec cet amiral en question devaient être enregistrées et archivées sur un serveur non-Starfleet au cas où. À ce moment-là, le communicateur de Nyota bipa et elle reçut un texto d’un des membres de son équipe qui était actuellement en service sur la passerelle.

\- Super, maintenant, elle m’appelle. On dirait bien que le petit-déj est annulé parce qu’il faut que j’aille hurler sur quelqu’un. Peut-être qu’on peut dîner ce soir ? demanda Nyota.  
\- Spock et moi, on était censés mettre au point nos horaires pour les deux mois à avenir mais on peut le faire plus tard, indiqua James en se souvenant de ce qu’ils avaient convenu le soir d’avant.  
\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Comme je l’ai dit plus tôt, les affaires du vaisseau passent en premier. Je te verrai plus tard parce que j’ai des devoirs au labo aujourd’hui.

Sur ce, Nyota s’en alla alors que James et lui tentaient de la calmer alors qu’elle ne voulait pas cette satisfaction.

À cause de diverses circonstances, y compris des amiraux qui inventaient des travaux prenants pour satisfaire leur propre sadisme, Spock ne réussit pas à terminer la lecture de la lettre de James avant qu’il ne se retire ce soir-là, après qu’il eût fait sa paperasse pendant le dîner avec James. Et ce n’était pas un manque d’effort de sa part. Spock essaya plusieurs fois sur la passerelle de lire la seconde moitié de la lettre de James mais il était à chaque fois interrompu par James qui trouvait une excuse pour venir près de son poste. Si Spock n’avait pas été profondément conscient de l’attirance sexuelle que James avait pour lui, ceci aurait un signe très évident de ce béguin qu’il avait si vigoureusement nié ressentir dans sa lettre actuelle. Après sa septième tentative, Spock laissa tomber. En outre, faire une telle chose était extrêmement risquée. Spock ne voulait pas que James découvre qu’il savait pour les lettres en le voyant la lire durant leur service.

Évidemment, Nyota pouvait s’en charger et tout raconter à James. Spock était incapable de lui demander ce matin-là si elle allait tout dire à James à propos des lettres puisque Spock n’avait pas rempli sa part du marché quand les circonstances étaient devenues hors de contrôle. Il essaya de parler avec elle au déjeuner mais elle fut appelée à cause d’un échange d’e-mail avec un certain amiral que Spock méprisait – si tant est qu’il eût admis une telle chose.

Ce fut donc après minuit que Spock réussit à lire le reste de la plus récente des lettres de James sans interruption. Il n’aurait ni confirmé, ni nié qu’il avait à nouveau piqué un fard quand il relut que James démentait son béguin ou ses divers compliments sur l’apparence physique de Spock. Plus il passait de temps avec James, plus il avait envie d’accepter que James le trouvait séduisant. Bien sûr, Spock ne savait pas pourquoi James le voyait ainsi mais il l’acceptait.

Spock était tout à fait d’accord sur le fait que le logiciel de reconnaissance vocale en voulait à James autant qu’un objet non sanctionné puisse en vouloir à quelqu’un, parce que Spock était persuadé que c’était ce qui avait provoqué l’erreur de programmation qu’il n’était plus en mesure de réparer à nouveau. (Et Spock doutait qu’il veuille réparer cette erreur une nouvelle fois, même s’il avait pu accéder au compte de James sans déclancher l’alarme, non pas qu’il l’eût avoué à quiconque.) Spock était aussi joliment sûr que l’incident de reconnaissance vocale auquel James faisait référence faisait vaguement allusion aux préparatifs de James lors de sa troisième tentative avec le Kobayashi Maru.

Cependant, la question qui stoppa Spock fut : « pourquoi as-tu menti à Starfleet pour moi ? ». Spock n’était plus vraiment certain de savoir comment répondre à cela. Lorsqu’il avait modifié tous les rapports, y compris celui de Nyota, il s’était dit qu’il le faisait pour faire échouer les plans de l’amiral K et qu’il n’aurait ainsi aucune raison de retirer l’Enterprise de James. Si quelqu’un, autre que l’amiral Pike, apprenait qu’il fournissait des informations inexactes dans un rapport officiel, il risquait la cour martiale. Pourtant, en dépit des circonstances, Spock le referait sans hésitation. Il savait ce qu’il s’était dit à ce moment-là mais, avec le recul, Spock savait que c’était un mensonge.

Spock envisagea de méditer plus longuement sur le problème mais il doutait que cette méditation se révèle fructueuse. L’auto introspection fonctionnait uniquement si on était honnête avec soi-même. Et Spock n’avait pas été honnête avec lui-même depuis bien longtemps.

oOo

Ce fut ce qui le conduisit à prendre un café avec son ex-petite amie à la cantine des officiers à 01h03 du matin, horaire du vaisseau. En fait, dans son cas, ce fut un thé, mais on lui avait dit qu’il était parfaitement acceptable de se référer à cette pratique comme prendre un café même si on ne consommait pas de café. Nyota savait très bien écouter et resta muette jusqu’à ce que Spock ait terminé de lui exposer son problème.

\- Je ne vais pas argumenter contre ta décision de modifier les rapports sur ce qui est arrivé pendant ce que James nomme l’incident diplomatique du sorbet. Tout ce que nous avons dit à Starfleet est vrai, jusqu’à un certain point. On a juste mis de côté les trucs qui auraient pu être utilisés pour se débarrasser de Jim. Je pensais le faire moi-même, de toute façon, mais j’ai été surprise que tu me demandes de le faire. Ta requête m’a fait me demander pourquoi. Je crois que je connais la réponse mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu le saches. Autrement, tu ne m’aurais pas envoyé un texto pour qu’on ait une conversation à cœur ouvert au milieu de la nuit. Dieu merci, on est tous les deux de l’équipe bêta demain, comme ça on pourra travailler sur nos projets particuliers, fit-elle en prenant une bouchée du croissant spécial que James avait programmé dans le réplicateur. Eh, mais c’est vraiment mangeable. C’est bien de savoir que notre capitaine emploie ses compétences en programmation pour de bon.  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j’ai modifié les rapports ? s’enquit Spock tandis qu’elle complimentait l’habileté de James en reprogrammation.  
\- Il y a tout un tas de raisons. La plus évidente est que je crois que tu veux que James paraisse aussi bon que possible. Tu veux que ceux qui doutent de lui voient ce que tu vois. Même si certains jours, tu es un peu dur avec lui et tous les autres, je sais que tu vois son grand potentiel. Tu es dur avec lui pour le rendre meilleur. Peut-être que tu es comme ça parce que c’est comme ça que tu as été élevé. J’ai rencontré ton père. Malheureusement, Jim ne le voit pas tout à fait de cette façon mais il s’améliore. Tu faisais tout le temps ça avec tes étudiants quand on était à l’Académie. Et je pense que c’est un peu ce que tu fais maintenant, expliqua-t-elle en prenant sa première gorgée de cappuccino. Et ça, ça a vraiment le même goût qu’un vrai Starbucks. Okay, notre capitaine a beaucoup trop de temps libre.  
\- Tant que nous continuons à recevoir des missions qui nous gardent proches de la Terre, cela restera comme ça. Il est moins susceptible de détruire le vaisseau s’il est occupé et c’est l’une de ces options les plus productives. Avoir de la nourriture comestible dans le réplicateur a augmenté le moral du vaisseau de 27,3 %.

Spock aurait pu mentionner que permettre à James de reprogrammer les réplicateurs sur son temps libre avait empêché un membre de l’ingénierie de tenter en vain de faire la même chose mais il choisit de ne rien dire.

\- Tu penses qu’il y a plus dans ma décision que vouloir aider James à atteindre son potentiel ? la questionna Spock en prenant un peu de son thé.  
\- C’est plus compliqué que ça. Mais encore, tout est compliqué. C’est tout à fait normal de vouloir protéger ceux auxquels on tient. Il est tout à fait évident que tu tiens vraiment à James si on tient compte des choses dingues que tu fais, sans compter le fait de mentir à Starfleet. Il frôle tes doigts chaque fois qu’il te tend ton PADD mais tu ne dis jamais rien. Il m’a fallu des mois pour tu acceptes de déjeuner avec moi, ça n’a pris que quelques semaines pour Jim. Ce sont juste quelques exemples. Je peux déjà y voir du potentiel. Je ne sais pas comment c’est arrivé si vite, dit-elle en fixant son cappuccino.  
\- Je ne ressens pas d’amour pour James, démentit farouchement Spock.  
\- Je n’ai pas parlé d’amour, Spock, j’ai seulement dit que tu tenais à lui. C’est toi qui as prononcé le mot en A, pas moi. Je crois que le problème avec les standards actuels est qu’il n’y a qu’un mot pour amour alors que le concept est tellement plus complexe. Il y a différents types d’amour. Je ne t’aime pas comme amante jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare mais je tiens à toi, je me soucie de ce qui peut t’arriver. Je t’aime surtout d’une manière platonique. Quand je vois que tu ressens une douleur émotionnelle, ça me fait de la peine. Je déteste te voir chagriné. Par conséquent, je vais faire des choses comme dire au Dr McCoy et au Dr Suarez que tu ne manges pas. C’est ce qu’on fait pour les amis qu’on aime, conclut-elle avec véhémence.  
\- Tu as aussi couché avec moi, ajouta Spock.  
\- N’emploie pas cet exemple dans notre cas. Notre relation est compliquée et unique, le pria Nyota en employant ce mot une nouvelle fois.

Spock commençait à voir le mot compliqué de la même manière qu’il voyait le mot bien. 

\- Donc voilà, c’est ce que tu ressens pour James. Tu tiens à lui. Je crois que tes sentiments sont plus que platoniques mais c’est quelque chose que tu vas devoir réaliser par toi-même. Même si j’en plaisante, je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu ressens, répondit-elle avec franchise.  
\- Si je pouvais comprendre les émotions que je ressens pour James par moi-même, je ne te demanderais pas des conseils à 01h17 du matin, horaire du vaisseau, souligna Spock d’un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
\- Je suis heureuse que tu reconnaisses que tu ressens des émotions que tu as besoin de comprendre. Ce serait plus simple si tu ne niais rien du tout mais c’est un début. La première étape pour sortir de ce déni est de reconnaître que c’est un déni. Première question : est-ce que tu trouves que James Kirk est chaud comme la braise ? s’enquit Nyota en affichant un sourire malicieux.  
\- Comment peut-on trouver sexuellement stimulante une dimension associée à une brûlure ? demanda Spock, en interprétant délibérément mal sa question.  
\- J’ai pas de temps pour ces conneries, trancha Nyota avec un soupir d’exaspération. Rappelle-moi de t’expliquer les concepts de domination et de sadomasochisme à un moment où je ne serai pas sur le point de tomber de sommeil ou de te mettre une claque derrière la tête à tout moment. Je voulais dire : est-ce que tu le trouves esthétiquement plaisant ? Regarde, tu verdis à nouveau, fit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de café.  
\- Je suis familier avec le concept de sadomasochisme, répliqua Spock avec nonchalance, essayant de ne pas répondre à sa question. 

Dans tous les cas, ses joues n’étaient pas vertes parce qu’il trouvait James sexuellement attirant mais plutôt parce qu’il se rappelait un rêve en particulier fait quelques nuits auparavant, impliquant des liens de cuir, un lit à baldaquin à l’ancienne, un corps peint avec du chocolat et un Jim nu.

\- Réponds à ma question, exigea Nyota.  
\- Il est visuellement stimulant, admit Spock, résigné, en buvant un peu de son thé.  
\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, ricana-t-elle. Question suivante : est-ce que tu veux coucher avec lui ?  
\- Je refuse de répondre à ça. C’est hors de propos, s’indigna Spock en devenant légèrement plus vert. 

Ce n’était pas sa faute si son esprit repassait malencontreusement des images mentales émanant de son rêve précédent de lui-même en train de lécher le chocolat du nombril d’un James attaché au lit. Spock maudit sa mémoire parfaite à ce moment-là.

\- Je vais aussi prendre ça pour un oui. Tu atteints une très intéressante teinte de vert quand tu pense à Jim de manière inappropriée. Et je pense que tu pourrais envisager de porter un pantalon d’uniforme plus large, fit Nyota en pointant sa très manifeste érection partielle.  
\- Je n’ai pas dit oui, la coupa Spock tandis qu’il se glissait plus loin, sous la table pour dissimuler l’évidence.

Ce qui provoqua le rire de Nyota.

\- Petit Spock l’a fait pour toi. J’aime Petit Spock parce qu’il ne peut pas mentir. On sait tous les deux que tu tiens à lui plus que comme un ami. Alors, la vraie question est : de quoi as-tu peur ?   
\- Les raisons qui m’ont poussé à mettre un terme à notre relation n’ont pas changé depuis le mois dernier. Je doute qu’une relation avec quelqu’un d’autre récolte plus de succès, commença Spock avec cet argument parce cela semblait le moins compliqué.  
\- Oui mais toi tu as changé. Tu n’as plus cet air éteint à l’extérieur. Tu ne seras plus jamais comme tu étais avant que Vulcain ne soit détruite mais tu es devenu un nouveau toi. C’est une période d’adaptation pour toi. James est responsable de ce changement. Tu as recommencé à vivre ta vie. C’est une bonne chose. Pourquoi tu as peur de ce que tu ressens ?  
\- Je ne suis pas effrayé.

Il décida de ne pas mettre en avant son ethnie pour justifier le fait qu’il n’avait pas peur parce que ceci aurait probablement provoqué un autre laïus de Nyota.

\- Bien sûr que si. Personnellement, je pense que tu ne crois pas qu’il ressent la même chose pour toi, lui asséna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il détestait quand elle avait raison.

\- Peut-être, reconnut-il à demi en détournant les yeux.  
\- Il semblerait que James n’est pas le seul à avoir une pauvre image de lui-même. Est-ce qu’on lit les mêmes lettres ? demanda Nyota, sarcastique. Il est dingue de toi et pas dans le sens il a besoin de consulter la psy du vaisseau.  
\- Je n’en suis pas certain parce que je ne sais pas à quels documents tu as eu accès en abusant de tes privilèges en tant que chef des communications, souligna Spock en utilisant l’humour pour détourner son attention.  
\- Très amusant. Il tient à toi et pas dans le sens je veux juste coucher avec toi. Tu as vraiment terminé la lecture de la lettre la plus récente avant de m’appeler pour gérer cette crise existentielle ? s’enquit Nyota avec une œillade perçante.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en mangeant un des croissants. 

James connaissait très bien ses goûts.

\- Il t’a totalement couvert lors de votre petit incident sur la passerelle. Si ça ne hurle pas je tiens à toi, je ne sais pas ce que c’est, conclut-elle.  
\- J’ai tenté de le tuer. Ce n’était pas un petit incident, rétorqua Spock, totalement dégoûté par lui-même.

Il regrettait profondément ses actes maintenant.

\- Mets de côté ce dégoût de toi. Si tu avais vraiment voulu le tuer, il serait mort. Tu as délibérément sécurisé ton geste pour l’étourdir et non pas le tuer. C’est toi qui m’as enseigné la culture vulcaine et qui m’as tout appris sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu’un d’une seule pression. Tu n’as appliqué aucune de ces techniques ; à la place, tu es allé vers quelque chose qui n’est probablement qu’à un pas de l’asphyxie érotique.

Spock faillit l’interrompre mais il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment se défendre de cette dernière accusation.

\- Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance parce que tu aurais été viré pour agression sur un officier de toute façon s’il n’avait pas effacé la vidéo surveillance de la passerelle et convaincu le reste d’entre nous de ne pas divulguer un mot de ce qui s’était passé. Mon ami qui travaille pour l’amiral K m’a dit qu’ils avaient entendu des rumeurs mais qu’ils n’avaient trouvé aucune preuve. Disons juste qu’il est xénophobe aussi et que tu es sans aucun doute sur sa liste noire aussi. 

Spock n’en aurait pas été surpris. Cet homme ne lui aurait vraisemblablement même pas adressé la parole s’il n’avait pas pensé que cela l’aiderait à se débarrasser de l’autre personne qu’il détestait.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par : James t’a convaincue, toi et les autres de ne dire divulguer de ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là ? Ce n’est pas dans la lettre, la questionna Spock.  
\- Je ne sais pas s’il a approché quelqu’un d’autre mais il est passé le soir précédent mon rendez-vous avec l’amiral K pour m’aider à emballer les affaires de Gaila. Je ne l’ai pas renvoyé parce que j’avais besoin de soutien émotionnel. J’étais occupé à organiser...

Nyota s’interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, soudainement muette.

\- Les funérailles de ma mère, compléta Spock pour elle.

Cela ne faisait plus aussi mal de le dire maintenant.

\- Probablement. En outre, Gaila et lui étaient amis pendant un moment, il avait le droit de la pleurer également. C’est pour cette raison qu’elle était si furax que James l’ait utilisée pour son petit tour de force avant que tout ne s’écroule.

Nyota fit une pause et prit une autre gorgée de son cappuccino.

\- Enfin, bref, c’est alors qu’il m’a demandé de ne rien dire à l’amiral K ou à n’importe qui d’autre sur ce qui était arrivé. Il m’a dit que tu ne méritais pas de mettre en péril ta carrière à Starfleet pour quelque chose que tu avais fait sous l’emprise du chagrin et qu’au moins, il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour toi d’un éventuel coma éthylique. À ce moment-là, j’ai répondu un truc totalement stupide, comme quoi il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que c’était de pleurer quelqu’un même si son père était mort quand il était bébé. Alors il m’a raconté pour Sam et j’ai mentionné ma grand-mère. Il y a eu de copieuses rations d’alcool à un moment donné. C’est essentiellement devenu notre version de la veillée funéraire. C’est pour ça que je pensais que ce serait bien pour toi de lui parler avant que je connaisse votre attraction mutuelle. 

Il voulut lui dire que ses conversations avec James sortaient rarement du cadre du travail mais il se tut.

\- Même si James me trouve fascin… captivant, il y a quatre-vingt-dix-sept raisons pour lesquelles entretenir une relation romantique avec James serait malavisé en ce moment.

Spock se mit alors à énumérer les six premières raisons qui indiquaient que cette relation ne fonctionnerait pas, y compris la désapprobation manifeste de Starfleet devant une telle situation mais il fut interrompu.

\- Parfois, je crois vraiment que tu réfléchis trop. Premièrement, tu n’es pas obligé de coucher avec quelqu’un immédiatement dans une relation. Dans certaines cultures, à travers la galaxie, les gens attendent l’équivalent local du mariage avant de s’engager sexuellement.  
\- En fait, les Vulcains sont une de ces cultures, fit remarquer Spock.  
\- Apparemment, tu te bases sur les valeurs humaines, marmonna Nyota à mi-voix avant de poursuivre. Il n’y a rien de mal à sortir ensemble. Va déjeuner avec lui et parle-lui d’autre chose que de travail. Faites-vous une soirée film. Joue encore aux échecs. Comment ça s’est passé hier soir ? Apparemment, la lettre a été écrite avant ton arrivée. C’était tellement injuste, protesta-t-elle avec une pointe d’irritation.  
\- C’était plaisant, éluda Spock.  
\- Je suppose que c’est du Spock pour dire : c’est la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie. Alors j’encourage définitivement les parties d’échecs.  
\- Dans quel but ? s’enquit Spock.  
\- Tu apprendras à mieux le connaître. Ensuite, une fois que tu le connaîtras mieux, tu pourras décider si toutes les raisons qui te poussent à fuir sont encore valables.  
\- Je doute que Starfleet réécrive entièrement son règlement concernant les relations au sein de ses équipes de commandement, se moqua Spock.  
\- Ils l’ont fait une fois. Je pensais que ces règlements ne s’appliquaient pas aux espèces qui requéraient des relations sexuelles pour leur survie et celles de leurs partenaires de toute façon. 

Spock aurait voulu lui demander comment elle savait une telle chose mais il ne pouvait le faire dans cet endroit public. 

\- Aller lentement te donnera du temps pour te reprendre émotionnellement. Tu viens de perdre ta mère et tu commences à t’y habituer. Ce n’est pas le moment de te précipiter sur quelque chose, lui conseilla Nyota.  
\- Ton conseil est logique, approuva Spock, pourtant incertain que cela fonctionne.  
\- La prochaine étape est de lui faire savoir que tu es disponible et que tu veux devenir plus que son ami.  
\- Ne le remarquera-t-il pas par le fait que lui et moi sortirons ensemble ? demanda Spock.  
\- Normalement, oui, mais le déni est une chose merveilleusement frustrante. De plus, je ne crois pas qu’il s’en rendra compte tant qu’il ne saura pas de façon certaine que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Alors, tu le lui as dit ?

Ce commentaire souleva immédiatement de nombreuses justifications sur les raisons pour lesquelles il n’avait pas encore corrigé la supposition erronée de James.

\- Huit excuses en moins de deux minutes. C’est un record. Tu oublies d’inclure que tu utilises notre soi-disant relation pour le maintenir à distance, comme il le fait, lui.  
\- Je n’utilise pas cela comme excuse.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te forcer à lui dire que tu es célibataire ou lui parler des lettres. Tu vas devoir faire ça à ton rythme. 

Spock relâcha son souffle qu’il n’avait pas conscience de retenir.

\- C’est totalement l’inverse de ton opinion précédente, commenta Spock.  
\- J’ai le droit de changer d’avis. Entre temps, j’ai parlé avec quelques experts en Jim Kirk qui m’ont fourni des opinions différentes. Cependant, ce sera beaucoup plus facile si tu le lui dis que s’il le découvre accidentellement. Tu es un type intelligent. Tu sais que plus tu attends, plus il risque de le découvrir. 

Il savait qu’elle avait raison mais il ne dit alors qu’elle se levait de table.

\- Qui sont ces experts ? s’enquit Spock en essayant de détourner son attention.  
\- L’un d’eux était le Dr McCoy, qui a fini par déjeuner avec moi quand vous étiez tous les deux appelés par tu-sais-qui. Il m’a informé qu’il était dans mon meilleur intérêt de nier savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de ces lettres ou plutôt de les avoir lues. Lorsqu’ils étaient camarade de chambre, Leonard est tombé sur une des lettres que Jim avait écrite à Sam. Jim l’a su et il en a résulté beaucoup d’insultes et des meubles cassés. Les choses sont revenues à la normale deux jours plus tard après une énorme quantité d’alcool. Dans mon cas, ce serait sans doute un transfert sur un autre vaisseau, à cause de la façon dont j’au eu accès aux deux premières lettres. Tu devrais accroître la sécurité autour de ton dossier spécial encrypté. Ça ne m’a pris que vingt minutes pour le craquer.

S’il n’avait pas été Vulcain, il aurait été inquiet (ou peut-être impressionné) par cette information, y compris le piratage de son dossier spécial. Il ne sut pas que répondre.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. L’autre expert en Jim Kirk avec qui j’ai parlé a dit qu’il ne serait pas contrarié, au final. Et aussi parce que les lettres te sont adressées, il ne sera presque pas offensé. Tout ira bien. Si je te serre dans mes bras maintenant pour te montrer mon soutien, tu vas t’enfuir en courant ?  
\- Je trouve les étreintes acceptables. Qui était cet autre expert ? lui demanda Spock en se levant également de table.  
\- Je crois que je ne vais pas te le dire. Ça pourrait confirmer tes pires craintes. De plus, selon ton ami spécial, ça pourrait induire un paradoxe de fin du monde, fit-elle en l’entourant de ses bras.

Grâce à la petite partie de peau en contact et à sa subtile allusion, il sut qu’elle se référait à son alter ego.

\- Il m’a aussi dit de te rappeler que tu étais séduisant et de ne laisser personne te persuader du contraire. De simplement te rappeler que James te voit également de cette façon et que tout ira bien.  
\- Merci.

Ce fut tout ce que Spock put dire en la repoussant.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	19. Non, tu n’es pas un rectum [1] et je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ce truc de rendez-vous

Ce chapitre se place durant les événements de la quatrième et la cinquième lettre.

Sortir avec James fut plus difficile que Spock l’aurait cru. En fait, sortir avec James fut l’une des choses les difficiles que Spock avait vécu, juste après survivre à la torture du système d’éducation publique de Vulcain. Après avoir tenté de mieux connaître James pendant quinze jours, Spock constata qu’il en résultait très peu, autre qu’une autre dispute où il reçut un cavalier à la tête et qui termina brusquement la partie d’échecs du soir. Maintenant, Spock essayait de comprendre ce qu’il faisait de travers.

Les premières minutes de cette seconde partie d’échecs se passaient à merveille jusqu’à ce que Spock pose une simple question à propos de Kevin, le frère de James. James se mit subitement en colère et provoquant une de leurs plus violentes disputes. Ce qui conduisit James à dire plusieurs choses déplaisantes avant que Spock ne réalise qu’il était dans son meilleur intérêt de partir avant qu’il ne soit bombardé avec d’autres pièces d’échecs. Ce fut un des exemples les plus violents qui démontrait à quel point James refusait de dévoiler autre chose que la façade qu’il gardait soigneusement en place.

Spock avait rencontré des Vulcains qui étaient moins émotionnellement réservés. Chaque fois que Spock posait une question à James qui n’avait pas de rapport direct avec Starfleet, dans 84,2% des cas, James évitait de répondre en employant diverses stratégies. Dans 31,2% des cas, James détournait simplement la conversation. Dans 25,3% des cas, il utilisait l’humour pour dévier le sujet, ce qui était une technique similaire à celle que Spock avait lui-même employée en de multiples occasions. Dans 5,3% des cas, Jim devenait ergoteur et employait cette manœuvre pour terminer une conversation inconfortable comme ce soir-là. Mais c’était la première fois qu’il utilisait la violence physique.

Pendant leurs huit déjeuners, six petits-déjeuners, quatre dîners et deux parties d’échecs, leur conversation était concentrée sur le travail 87,4% du temps. Toutes les tentatives de Spock pour débuter une conversation plus personnelle furent instantanément redirigées vers d’autres sujets. James connaissait maintenant dans les moindres détails tous les projets sur lesquels le labo de science allait travailler dans les six prochains mois. James connaissait même plusieurs expériences non répertoriées sur lesquelles Spock travaillait pendant son temps libre, telle que la culture alimentaire vulcaine génétiquement modifiée afin de s’acclimater sur N745, qui serait bientôt le foyer de la colonie de la Nouvelle Vulcain. Cette nouvelle planète était plus tempérée et recevait 72% de précipitations supplémentaires.

Dans la même veine, Spock connaissait plusieurs des nouveaux projets que James envisageait de concrétiser dans un futur proche, incluant des exercices pratiques d’urgences pour maintenir tout le monde en forme durant leur missions actuelle. Il continuait également à reprogrammer les réplicateurs de nourriture et à reconfigurer le système d’archivage des e-mails du vaisseau mais Spock ne voulait pas en connaître les détails s’il voulait garder un déni plausible. Nyota fut celle qui suggéra ce projet-là (au grand dam de Spock) afin que Jim découvre par lui-même son erreur. Elle le fit après qu’elle eut découvert qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de reconfigurer les paramètres du compte e-mail personnel de James sans que celui-ci s’en aperçoive.

Pendant leur première partie d’échecs, la conversation s’était centrée sur les raisons pour lesquelles Starfleet n’employait pas l’Enterprise comme on le faisait généralement d’un vaisseau phare. Ils étaient tous deux consternés de ne pas explorer ce genre de missions. L’idée qu’ils étaient actuellement utilisés comme un glorieux vaisseau de livraison était même encore plus décourageante.

La chose la plus personnelle que Spock découvrit pendant qu’ils parlaient fut qu’une partie de l’animosité de l’amiral K contre James avait été provoquée parce que James l’avait empêché de sortir avec sa mère immédiatement après son divorce. Trois semaines après cet incident, Winona était réassignée à l’équipe de la station de recherches de Tarsus IV. Selon la liste des victimes de Starfleet, Ms Kirk était la seule survivante parmi les membres de l’équipe. Spock ne put s’empêcher de se demander si Winona avait été assignée dans cette colonie éloignée pour avoir repoussé cet homme aux multiples relations – capitaine à ce moment-là mais qui était en bonne voie pour devenir amiral avant que sa carrière ne stagne pour une nouvelle décennie. Il y avait eu des rumeurs mais aucune preuve. Autrement, l’amiral n’aurait jamais atteint cette position.

Quand Spock insista pour qu’il développe ce sujet, James lui adressa un bâillement factice et lui dit qu’il se sentait somnolent. Spock n’en crut pas un mot parce qu’il n’était pas encore 22h00. Son capitaine était ce qu’on appelait sur Terre un oiseau de nuit. Parfois, Spock en arrivait à penser James dormait moins que lui. Spock avait reçu soixante-treize e-mails au milieu de la nuit de sa part. Trois nuits auparavant, ils s’étaient engagés dans une conversation en direct par chat à 03h22 concernant une certaine femme officier qui devenait plus manifeste dans les avances sexuelles qu’elle lui faisait ; à tel point que James avait lui-même remarqué son comportement inapproprié, il en était extrêmement ennuyé, au grand plaisir de Spock – non pas qu’il admit ressentir du plaisir pour un tel problème. Cependant, Spock pouvait admettre qu’il trouva un certain plaisir à décrire à James – à grand renfort de détails – les quatorze options qu’il avait à disposition, y compris transférer la femme officier sur un autre vaisseau.

Deux de leurs rendez-vous déjeuners furent consacrés à planifier un nouveau séminaire sur le harcèlement sexuel. Cette conversation commença lorsque Spock expliqua à Jim pourquoi Nyota avait envoyé un des membres de l’équipe de sécurité à l’infirmerie, celui que James surnommait Choupinet. Au départ, Spock avait amené ce sujet parce qu’il voulait lui expliquer qu’il n’entretenait plus de relations sexuelles avec Nyota mais James ne permit pas à la discussion d’aller si loin et, sécrètement, Spock en fut ravi.

James suggéra que la psychologue du vaisseau, le Dr Madison-Suarez (bien que généralement, elle préférât qu’on l’appelle simplement Dr Suarez) organise un séminaire spécial sur ce sujet auquel tout le personnel assisterait puis il poursuivit en chantant ses louanges pendant quinze minutes, ce qui ne permit jamais à Spock de revenir à leur conversation initiale. Spock se demanda si James la connaissait avant mais son interrogation resta sans effet puisque James partit s’occuper de sa paperasse. C’était manifestement une excuse parce qu’à ce moment-là, ils avaient fait ensemble toute la paperasse. Spock doutait que James ait encore quelque chose à faire mais il lui permit de s’en aller quand même.

En contraste, pendant leurs heures de travail, leurs conversations étaient uniquement concentrées sur le travail 81,2% du temps. Spock trouvait étrange qu’ils se concentrent moins sur les affaires concernant le travail quand ils travaillaient que pensant leur temps libre. Au moins une fois lors de leur service, James lui envoyait un texto ou un message instantané à propos d’un livre ou d’un film qu’il avait lu ou vu récemment. Tant qu’il n’était pas occupé, Spock se livrait volontiers à ces conversations, comme plus tôt dans la journée via la messagerie instantanée du vaisseau avant leur altercation de la partie d’échecs. Actuellement, ils étaient en route pour une autre malheureuse mission de ravitaillement.

KirkJ : J’ai finalement lu le Butter Battle Book hier soir. En fait, j’ai bien aimé. C’était intéressant pour un truc qui destiné à des gamins de l’école élémentaire.

James envoya ce message à Spock durant un après-midi extrêmement peu mouvementé. La plupart des gens de Starfleet réalisaient par ce second voyage qu’il y avait deux états d’activité : soit, n’avoir rien à faire, soit être au milieu d’une crise, sans trop d’équilibre entre les deux. Bien sûr, Spock se gardait toujours occupé pendant ces moments-là avec des projets supplémentaires ou se mettait à jour avec divers rapports ou articles de journaux scientifiques. James, lui, se gardait occupé en envoyant des e-mails ou des textos à Spock. Spock ne s’en plaignait pas parce que James était plus ouvert dans ses messages écrits que lors que leurs conversations verbales.

SpockX : Bien que ce soit un de mes livres terriens favoris, pourquoi avez-vous lu un livre pour enfant hier soir ?

Spock tapa sa réponse, choisissant de participer à cette conversation particulière pour des raisons qu’il n’aurait pas admises en son for intérieur. 

KirkJ : Je m’ennuyais et vous n’avez répondu à aucun de mes messages hier soir. Deusio, je m’ennuie en ce moment et on n’a rien d’autre à faire que voyager au milieu de cet espace vide en étant employé par Starfleet comme leur version personnelle de FedEx. Les étoiles sont plus cool à observer quand je vivais au milieu de nulle part et que je n’avais rien de mieux à faire que fixer le ciel après une bonne bagarre de bar.

SpockX : Les étoiles ne sont jamais froides [2] au sens littéral du terme mais je comprends votre impression. Cependant, pourquoi choisir ce livre en particulier ?

KirkJ : Vous l’avez tous les deux mentionné et il semblait intéressant. La psy du vaisseau dirait sans doute que j’essaie de revivre mon enfance parce qu’elle était merdique mais tard hier soir, je tentais vraiment d’éviter mon divertissement habituel pour combattre mes insomnies. Je crois que ça a provoqué des rêves vraiment bizarres. Une fois encore, vous avez trop de chance d’être Vulcain, vous ne rêvez pas.

Spock doutait sincèrement que les rêves inhabituels du capitaine soient plus étranges que ceux de nature érotique qu’il faisait dernièrement. Son plus récent rêve impliquait de rejouer une scène d’un film du XXème siècle que son ex-petite amie l’avait forcé à voir un soir malgré lui. Il la blâma sur ce rêve singulier où il s’était retrouvé vêtu d’un corset et de bas noirs en chantant une chanson illogique sur le fait d’être un transsexuel. 

SpockX : Je dormais lorsque vous avez essayé de me contacter et j’ai répondu promptement le matin suivant. Est-ce que ces rêves inhabituels sont la raison de votre manque significatif de sommeil par rapport au temps recommandé pour un humain de votre âge ? Quel était le sujet de vos rêves ?

Spock posait la question parce qu’il savait que ses rêves érotiques actuels affectaient son sommeil négativement comparé à la qualité de son sommeil avant que tout ne s’écroule. Cependant, il admit qu’il lui était beaucoup plus facile de se rendormir après avoir rêvé que James lèche son membre couvert de crème fouettée plutôt que voir sa mère mourir encore une fois. Spock n’appréciait pas que ces rêves impliquent qu’il doive changer ses draps 13,4% plus souvent, sans oublier les vingt minutes additionnelles à sa routine hygiénique matinale afin de s’occuper de l’excitation que ledit rêve avait provoquée par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Spock pouvait dire en observant le langage corporel de James et son inhabituelle pause entre deux messages de 5,3 minutes qu’il était réticent à parler de ses rêves étranges. Le contenu du message de James le confirma.

KirkJ : Vous les trouveriez illogiques. Mon esprit a recréé une scène d’un très vieux film que j’ai regardé juste avant d’aller me coucher. Le Rocky Horror Picture Show ne m’a pas fait faire le plus paisible des rêves. Le Dr Seuss est plus favorable pour obtenir un sommeil plus calme. C’est définitivement plus qu’un livre pour enfants. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi votre copine et vous étiez si navrés que j’aie manqué cette expérience enfant. Winona n’était pas trop dans les parages quand j’ai grandi. Lorsque j’avais quatre ans, Frank m’a fait croire que le chat potté viendrait me dévorer si je lui demandais de lire ce livre encore une fois.

Spock ne fut pas surpris par les mots de James mais il était triste que James ait tellement souffert dans son enfance. Même si son père semblait distant parfois, il avait toujours du temps pour lui. Bien que son père ne lui lise pas le même genre d’histoires pour dormir que sa mère, Spock avait des souvenirs de son père lui lisant divers passages des livres philosophiques vulcains.

Avec ce type de messages, Spock réalisa que James était beaucoup plus ouvert par écrit que lors d’une conversation verbale, même quand il savait que Spock lisait ces messages. Spock savait que James ne lui aurait jamais donné ce genre d’informations dans une conversation normale, pour preuve, ce qui se passa quelques heures plus tard pendant leur partie d’échecs. Par écrit, James laissait Spock entrevoir plus de lui-même et Spock appréciait ce fait.

SpockX : Ma mère me lisait ce livre quand j’étais enfant. Il est malheureux que vous n’ayez pas eu ce privilège.

Spock termina le message avant de pouvoir changer d’avis. Il lui était toujours douloureux de parler d’Amanda mais il sentait que c’était nécessaire après ce que James était prêt à partager.

KirkJ : c’est moi ou ce livre décrit essentiellement la stratégie actuelle de la Fédération avec les Klingons ?

La question de James était tellement hors sujet que Spock sut que Jim le repoussait encore une fois. Spock trouva ça décourageant mais il n’en dit rien dans le message suivant.

SpockX : C’est pourquoi j’ai eu des étudiants qui ont traduit le livre dans mon cours d’introduction au Klingon.

KirkJ : Vous êtes un Vulcain sournois.

Cette conversation était probablement la plus ouverte qu’il avait eue depuis que Spock avait commencé à poursuivre activement James et pourtant, Jim ne l’avait laissé entrer si loin que pour mieux le repousser. 

Spock avait cru que parce que James s’était ouvert un petit peu à lui, il serait plus réceptif aux questions sur sa famille. L’hypothèse de Spock était imparfaite. Il en avait résulté l’incident décrit précédemment lorsque leur partie s’était abruptement interrompue et que Spock avait découvert qu’une pièce d’échecs jetée à sa tête avec suffisamment de rapidité pouvait être plutôt douloureuse, même pour un Vulcain.

Spock n’avait pas beaucoup d’expérience avec les rendez-vous mais il comprit que se faire mettre dehors d’une chambre n’était pas avantageux pour consolider une relation de quelque nature que se soit. Pas plus que le bruit des meubles lancés à travers la pièce. Lors de moments comme ça, Spock maudissait son ouïe de Vulcain.

Spock se demanda si le rendez-vous se serait mieux passé si James savait mais il en doutait. James était probablement plus à l’aise en sa présence s’il pensait que les choses ne pouvaient aller aussi loin. James serait sans doute beaucoup plus sur la défensive s’il savait que Spock pouvait désirer quelque chose de plus que de l’amitié.

James était extrêmement réservé tout le temps et Spock ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et s’il demandait à James pour quelle raison il ne voulait partager aucune information sur lui-même, Spock doutait d’obtenir une réponse. Poser une telle question pourrait provoquer un retour à leur précédente relation antagoniste. En fait, une telle question avait déjà provoqué une telle réaction.

Spock savait qu’une des raisons qui faisait que sortir avec James était si difficile venait du fait que Spock n’était jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu’un avant. Avoir des rendez-vous ne faisait pas partie de culture vulcaine. 93,4 % de toutes les unions vulcaines étaient arrangées au préalable. Spock était certain que la plupart de ses pairs sur Vulcain auraient trouvé que tenter de mieux connaître la personne en participant à une activité intéressante mutuelle était une illogique perte de temps alors qu’il suffisait simplement de connecter son esprit à l’autre pour le connaître.

Ceux, comme son père, qui avaient choisi un partenaire en dehors des moyens traditionnels, parlaient rarement de leurs expériences. Spock savait seulement que son père avait apporté des roses à sa mère tous les jours pendant une semaine pour la convaincre d’accepter sa proposition de mariage parce qu’il l’avait lu dans une de ses lettres. Ce n’était que maintenant, après son décès, que Spock croyait que son père était suffisamment amoureux de sa mère pour faire une telle chose.

Spock aurait aimé demander conseil à sa mère pour mieux connaître James mais ce moyen-là était désormais fermé. Il n’interrogerait pas son père parce que cela mènerait probablement à une autre conversation sur le fait de trouver un partenaire avant que son temps n’arrive. Spock décida que pour son bien-être psychologique, il ne s’engagerait dans aucune conversation avec son père qui pouvait le conduire à une discussion sur le Pon Farr.

Ses expériences personnelles ne lui donnaient que peu de connaissances dans le domaine des relations romantiques et des rituels pour faire la cour. Bien qu’il ait eu l’intention d’épouser T’Pring, ils ne s’étaient vus que trois fois avait sa mort, en comptant le jour où il avait sept ans lorsque leur union avait été arrangée. Spock ne considérait pas que le jour où T’Pring avait maudit son humanité comme un rendez-vous, même si un repas était impliqué. Le faire aurait déprécié le terme. Il méprisait sa compagnie et il était heureux de ne pas avoir à passer le reste de sa vie avec cette infâme créature malgré la nature tragique des circonstances.

Contrairement à Nyota, Spock hésitait à considérer sa relation sexuelle avec elle comme un rendez-vous. Le sexe seul n’en faisait une relation romantique et c’était peut-être pour cela que les choses s’étaient écroulées si rapidement. Oui, bien sûr, ils avaient pris leurs repas ensemble mais Spock pensait que c’était essentiellement pour s’assurer qu’il ne meure pas de faim pendant la pire période de sa dépression qui avait suivi le décès de sa mère. Au moins, au contraire de son ex-fiancée, Nyota se souciait de lui, de son bien-être physique et émotionnel. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment parlé lors de ces occasions, particulièrement si on comparait avec la manière dont ils communiquaient maintenant. Elle n’avait jamais parlé de ses amis ou de sa famille quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Maintenant, elle partageait des histoires avec lui, même si elle était réticente à parler de Marc.

Quand ils étaient encore sur Terre, ils n’avaient jamais participé aux traditionnelles activités que l’on fait lorsqu’on sort ensemble, telle que sortir dîner ou aller au cinéma. Peut-être que son esprit était trop mal pour de telles activités pendant sa période sur Terre. Cependant, elle n’avait jamais demandé et il ne l’avait jamais proposé. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines seulement, ils avaient vu trois films terriens, y compris celui qui avait provoqué les rêves inhabituels le jour suivant.

Peu importait la raison, cela signifiait que Spock n’avait aucune expérience de concept humain du rendez-vous, pour preuve qu’il avait été éjecté des quartiers de James ce soir-là après seulement quinze minutes.

Spock détestait ne pas être un expert en toute chose. Sa personnalité le poussait à exceller en tout et le fait d’échouer si misérablement en rendez-vous l’irritait. Il avait besoin d’aide mais doutait que les recherches matérielles qu’il pourrait trouver sur le sujet lui seraient d’un grand secours. Il ne lui restait qu’une seule option : Nyota.

Étant donné le caractère urgent de la situation, il décida de lui rendre une visite en personne. Ce n’était pas le genre de conversation qu’on pouvait avoir en messagerie instantanée ou par communicateur, même s’il était presque 23h00. Spock n’utilisait pas l’excuse de lui rendre visite en personne pour quitter ses quartiers afin de ne plus entendre la tirade colérique de James à travers les murs trop fins. En outre, une fois parti, Spock n’entendit plus les meubles de Starfleet malmenés mais il pouvait encore entendre James le traiter de putain d’enfoiré de nombreuses fois.

Malheureusement, quand il arriva dans ses quartiers, elle n’était pas seule. Le Dr McCoy était assis sur son lit alors qu’ils regardaient un film qui était sorti quelques mois plus tôt. Ses quartiers étaient légèrement plus larges que les quartiers ordinaires des membres d’équipage mais ils faisaient encore la moitié de la taille de la chambre du capitaine et de son premier officier. Ce qui signifiait que la seule place disponible pour s’asseoir quand on regardait un film était le lit.

\- Bon, considérant que tu es devant ma porte alors que tu es censé être au milieu de ton troisième rendez-vous avec notre merveilleux capitaine, je suppose que les choses ont mal tourné ? demanda Nyota en lui faisait signe d’entrer.

Spock était réticent à entrer pour parler de sa difficile situation actuelle devant le Dr McCoy. Sa relation avec le médecin était toujours agitée, principalement à cause de son intrusion dans sa santé physique et psychologique. Spock était toujours mécontent que son alimentation soit surveillée si étroitement, malgré ses récents progrès. Il avait aussi écarté la suggestion du médecin d’aller la psychologue du vaisseau depuis le jour où l’Enterprise avait quitté la base de départ, presque deux mois auparavant. Spock n’avait nul besoin d’une psychologue. Il allait parfaitement bien lors de sa dernière évaluation psychologique obligatoire. Il allait parfaitement bien et pouvait tout gérer, tout seul.

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je reviendrai quand tu n’auras pas d’autre engagement, fit Spock avant de se retourner pour repartir vers ses quartiers sans réponse à ses questions.  
\- Vous n’avez pas à vous en aller. J’y vais. Je suis sûr qu’il y a un truc qui réclame mon attention à l’infirmerie. Je suis certain que Jim a des ennuis maintenant. C’est ce qui arrive généralement quand on le laisse sans surveillance trop longtemps. Je vais vous laisser, les tourtereaux, les salua le médecin en commençant à se lever du lit.  
\- Reste, tu es notre expert en Jim Kirk à demeure et on va avoir besoin de toi, ordonna Nyota en le repoussant sur le lit. Maintenant, tu dois savoir que Spock et moi, on a rompu depuis plus d’un mois, Leonard. On est juste amis maintenant. Je n’ai simplement pas ressenti le besoin d’en avertir tout le vaisseau. Ma vie privée est privée. Je ne t’aurais pas invité ici si Spock et moi sortions toujours ensemble. Contrairement à l’opinion populaire, ce n’est pas parce que j’ai couché avec un professeur alors que j’étais encore son étudiante que je suis nécessairement la traînée de ce vaisseau. Je ne suis pas non plus du genre à tromper mon petit ami quand j’en ai un, lâcha Nyota, légèrement irritée.

Apparemment, cette fausse idée sur le caractère de Nyota était assez répandue.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C’était juste une plaisanterie, rétorqua le médecin sur la défensive.

Il semblait très mal à l’aise dans cette situation.

\- Il n’y a rien d’amusant dans votre déclaration, contra Spock, la voix pincée.  
\- Vous ne trouvez jamais rien d’amusant, pourquoi ce serait différent ? marmonna le Dr McCoy dans sa barbe.  
\- Spock s’intéresse à quelqu’un d’autre et c’est probablement la raison de sa présence en cet instant. Que s’est-il passé pendant ton rendez-vous de jeu d’échecs avec Jim ? s’enquit Nyota en se concentrant à nouveau sur lui.  
\- Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous, démentit Spock qui ne voulait pas que le médecin connaisse ses sentiments pour James, quels qu’ils soient. 

Après un nombre incalculable de séances à méditer sur le problème, Spock était encore incertain de ses émotions ou quoi que ce soit d’autre concernant Jim Kirk.

\- Je pensais que tu avais dépassé cet aveuglement depuis des semaines. Je déteste quand tu te mets en mode déni, grommela Nyota à mi-voix. 

Apparemment, le médecin l’entendit quand même et remit tout le puzzle en place.

\- Vous essayez de sortir avec Jim Kirk ? demanda le médecin, bouche bée. Seigneur, vous êtes vraiment maso.  
\- Non, répliqua Spock alors que Nyota répondait oui. 

Il en résulta que Spock lui lança une œillade vraiment furieuse – de son avis, du moins – impliquant le haussement de ses deux sourcils.

\- Je vais accepter sa réponse à elle, si on considère votre visible déploiement de colère et la manière dont vous avez agi dans mon infirmerie récemment. Votre inquiétude mettrait la honte à un futur père dont l’épouse est sur le point d’accoucher par césarienne en urgence. Vos actes démontraient tous les signes classiques d’un homme fou d’amour mais je me suis dit que les lutins ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses. Je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez sortir avec lui. C’est là où est votre problème. Jim Kirk n’a pas de relations. Des liaisons occasionnelles, oui. Rouler des pelles à quelques personnes lors de son excuse annuelle pour provoquer un coma éthylique, aussi référencé comme étant son anniversaire, oui. Bon sang, j’espère que cette année, il sautera à nouveau cette étape, comme l’an dernier, marmonna le médecin avant de continuer. Cependant, laisser quelqu’un s’approcher suffisamment pour le connaître réellement, c’est pas demain la veille. Il lui a fallu une année complète pour me parler de Sam et de son enfance bousillée. C’était moche. Il a été laissé tomber par tellement de gens dans sa vie. Vous avez essayé d’étrangler cet imbécile et Jim n’a même pas réagi. Ce n’est pas bon signe. C’était comme s’il en avait l’habitude. 

Le médecin soupira d’inquiétude et Spock était d’accord avec cette impression.

D’après ses recherches, Spock savait que James avait eu une enfance très inquiétante d’un niveau intellectuel mais il n’avait pas envisagé les vraies conséquences de cette éducation jusqu’à cet instant. Bien sûr que James avait des problèmes de confiance.

\- Je ne peux que déduire que c’était trop quand je lui ai posé une simple question sur son frère adoptif Kevin et qu’il m’a jeté dehors.

Tandis qu’il parlait, le Dr McCoy avait déjà plongé sa tête entre ses mains en grommelant plusieurs jurons colorés.

\- Pas étonnant qu’il vous ait foutu à la porte, abruti au sang vert. Jim ne parle jamais de sa famille à moins s’être complètement bourré ou défoncé, généralement les deux. Mais bon sang, comment vous savez pour Kevin ? C’était dans un de ces dossiers que vous avez utilisé pour humilier Jim à cette farce de procès ? demanda le médecin en se levant du lit pour accoster physiquement Spock.  
\- Mon but n’était pas de l’humilier au procès mais plutôt de m’occuper de son entorse aux règles de Starfleet, répliqua Spock en reculant d’un pas devant le physicien agité. Bien que, rétrospectivement, je me rends compte qu’une médiation privée aurait été plus avisée, finit Spock sans regarder personne.  
\- Merde alors, je savais que j’aurais dû amener mon tricordeur avec moi. Vous n’avez rien mangé de bizarre ces derniers temps ? s’enquit-il en tentant de poser sa paume sur le front de Spock.  
\- Ne me touchez pas, je vous prie, rétorqua Spock en le repoussant presque violemment.  
\- Je vous toucherai si je le veux, bon dieu, si votre santé est impliquée. Vous venez juste d’admettre que vous aviez eu tort. C’est un signe manifeste que vous n’allez pas bien, se plaignit le médecin.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que je suis malade lorsque je me comporte en dehors des paramètres définis ? Contrairement à ce que vous avez dit en de nombreuses occasions, je ne suis pas un ordinateur. Je ne suis pas programmé pour me comporter de la même façon à chaque fois.

Si Spock avait été complètement humain, il aurait affirmé cela avec une grosse dose d’irritation.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde s’attend à ce que tu agisses d’une certaine manière alors qu’ils ne te connaissent vraiment pas. Stupidité humaine, je ne sais pas, dit-elle en soupirant. Leonard, Spock a découvert l’existence de Kevin dans une lettre thérapeutique que j’ai interceptée par accident. Je la lui ai montrée parce que j’étais inquiète à propos des choses que j’ai lues et que j’ai confiance en sa discrétion, mentit Nyota. Je ne veux pas une répétition de ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois alors que je ne prêtais pas attention aux signes. Ce qui s’est passé avec Marc était assez mauvais. Je ne pourrais pas faire face à la culpabilité si je permettais que quelque chose comme ça se produise encore une fois à cause de ma propre négligence. Je lui ai parlé de ce qui se passait parce que je voulais un avis médical.

Nyota se mit à trembler en parlant. Peut-être qu’il y avait plus de vrai dans sa déclaration qu’il n’y paraissait au premier abord.

\- Je suppose que c’était une lettre pour Kevin ou Sam, devina le Dr McCoy en retournant sur le lit. Je comprends par où tu es passée à cause de ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans, Nyota. Je serais paranoïaque aussi si je découvrais mon meilleur ami mort après s’être tiré une balle dans la tête avec un ancien pistolet. 

Spock sut que le Dr McCoy parlait de Marc. S’il avait été humain, il aurait été visiblement choqué mais au lieu de ça, il ne frémit même pas aux paroles du médecin. Malheureusement, Nyota non plus.

\- Vous auriez dû venir me voir ou aller trouver la psy du vaisseau au moment où vous êtes tombés sur quelque chose qui vous inquiétait, au lieu de divulguer des informations personnelles qui ne vous regardaient pas, les réprimanda le médecin.  
\- Nyota n’a rien intercepté accidentellement, les lettres m’étaient adressées.

À cet instant, le médecin lui adressa un regard très poignant tandis que Nyota retombait sur le lit, très énervée. 

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être honnête maintenant ? Je sais que tu peux mentir, tu le fais tout le temps, exigea-t-elle de savoir, exaspérée.  
\- Expliquez-vous, maintenant, ordonna le médecin de campagne.  
\- Ne dis rien, Spock. Laisse-moi expliquer, autrement on en aura pour toute la nuit tandis que tu essayeras de te justifier ou nier que tu es extrêmement attiré par Jim, insista lourdement Nyota en lui adressant un regard que Jim qualifiait de regard de la mort qui tue.  
\- Je ne nie pas que je trouve James esthétiquement plaisant, précisa Spock d’une manière qui aurait pu être interprétée comme étant défensive.  
\- Non, tu vis juste dans le déni quand il s’agit de savoir si tu veux baiser avec ou te marier avec. Je ne sais pas encore lequel des deux. Pour s’aider à gérer ses problèmes avec Spock, Jim a écrit des lettres à Spock qu’il n’était pas censé lire, commença Nyota avant d’être coupée.   
\- Cependant, dans ta position de chef des communications, tu es tombée sur le message et tu l’as donné à Spock parce que tu pensais qu’il devait savoir, compléta le médecin.  
\- Quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça Nyota en restant aussi vague que possible.

Ce qui entraîna d’autres jurons et d’autres expressions colorées du sud impliquant des animaux de ferme et leurs excréments.

\- Quand il découvrira ça, je ne veux pas être dans les parages. Je ne veux même pas me trouver sur la même planète. Il n’y a pas assez d’alcool sur ce vaisseau pour faire disparaître un truc pareil. Croyez-moi, il le saura si vous continuez à lâcher des indices comme ça, les avertit le médecin. 

Il était impératif dans son esprit que James ne devait jamais découvrir que Spock (ou Nyota) avait lu ses pensées intimes.

\- C’était un accident, se défendit Nyota.

Spock lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais donner d’autres lettres à Spock. Je ne vais assurément plus en lire moi-même. 

 

Sa réponse calma le médecin même si ce n’était qu’une demi-vérité. Spock décida qu’il était dans son meilleur intérêt de ne pas dire au Dr McCoy qu’il n’avait pas besoin que Nyota lui envoie les messages secrets de James puisque James le faisait lui-même, même s’il ne le savait pas.

\- Bien, peut-être qu’il sera un peu moins furax quand il le découvrira. Quoique vous fassiez, ne me dites pas ce qu’il y a dans cette lettre à moins que Jim soit en danger. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas prendre part à ça à moins d’y être obligé, concéda le Dr McCoy en jetant ses mains en l’air.  
\- Ces disputes constantes sont provoquées par une tension sexuelle, avança Nyota.  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir. J’ai besoin de passer mon cerveau à l’eau de Javel. J’aurais pu vous dire ça il y a des mois sans envahir la vie privée de Jim. Cet imbécile m’a fait falsifié des rapports médicaux pour épargner votre cul au sang vert d’aller en cour martiale à cause de l’incident de la passerelle. Je croyais que c’était juste une attirance sexuelle, pas… Oh, que Dieu nous vienne en aide, marmonna le médecin à mi-voix. 

Une fois de plus. Spock était stupéfait de ce que Jim avait fait pour lui alors que James était censé le haïr à cette époque. Spock était si choqué qu’il ne répondit pas.

\- Oui, ça doit sortir, fit Nyota en soupirant encore une fois. Vous êtes deux abrutis éperdument amoureux. Pour notre santé mentale à tous, on doit mettre ces deux idiots incapables ensemble. Tu aides ?  
\- Je me sens offensé que tu me traites d’incapable, se défendit Spock de cette accusation injuste.  
\- Dans cette situation, tu es complètement largué, autrement, tu ne serais pas là, à essayer d’obtenir mon aide parce que tu as merdé, s’écria Nyota.  
\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n’êtes plus ensemble, vous deux ? Parce que vous agissez toujours comme un couple, s’enquit le médecin, perplexe.  
\- Non, mais j’ai toujours envie de lui coller une taloche derrière la tête quand il agit stupidement. On a besoin d’aide. Comment on va mettre ces deux-là ensemble ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement.  
\- Je n’aiderai pas. Laissons ces deux crétins se démerder, assena le médecin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- S’il te plait ? supplia Nyota en papillonnant des cils.  
\- D’accord mais je ne le fais que parce que, comme ça, je n’aurais pas à traiter cet idiot contre une de ces mystérieuses infections sexuellement transmissibles à la prochaine permission à terre. Je devrais vous obliger à voir la psy du vaisseau en échange de cette information mais considérez ça comme un cadeau, Spock. Jim Kirk ne fait pas confiance aux gens. Y compris vous, même si vous ne vous considérez pas vous-même comme une personne la plupart du temps. Il ne va pas vous laisser l’approcher jusqu’à ce qu’il soit convaincu qu’il peut vous faire confiance. Ce truc de lettre ne va pas aider. Jusqu’à ce que ça arrive, les rendez-vous ne vont pas marcher, expliqua le médecin avec sérieux.

\- Je doute sérieusement que je serais capable de cultiver cette confiance s’il ne me laisse plus lui parler, répliqua Spock.  
\- Donnez-lui un jour. Jim a tendance à exploser mais si vous lui donnez le temps de refroidir, il s’excusera – généralement avec une bonne bouteille de liqueur.  
\- Je ne trouve pas l’alcool enivrant, rétorqua Spock sèchement.  
\- En fait, dans votre cas, je suggère que ce soit vous qui apportiez la liqueur. De préférence avec du chocolat, que vous puissiez participer aux festivités. On finira ça une autre fois, Nyota.

Sur ce, le Dr McCoy sortit de la chambre.

\- Je suis navré que mon arrivée ait interrompu ton rendez-vous si brusquement, s’excusa Spock une fois le médecin fut hors de distance, la porte refermée.  
\- C’est bon. Ce n’était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, fit-elle en se levant du lit.  
\- Je doute que sa présence soit en rapport avec le travail étant donné l film que vous regardiez, contra Spock.  
\- Okay, c’en était un, en quelque sorte. C’est personnel. Alors, que s’est-il passé ce soir ?  
\- J’ai déjà expliqué ce qui s’était passé, fit Spock en soupirant. J’aimerais discuter de cette information que le Dr McCoy a révélée concernant Marc, ton ami décédé, glissa-t-il promptement, espérant une réponse.  
\- Comme si j’allais te croire. Tu nous as raconté la version courte, dit-elle en évitant la question et les yeux de Spock.

Cette fuite ennuyait profondément Spock. 

\- C’est pourtant ce qui s’est passé.

Ses paroles étaient presque défensives alors qu’il lui permettait d’éviter le sujet de Marc une fois de plus.

\- D’accord, joue-la comme ça. Tu apportes toujours une nouvelle signification au mot frustrant. Ma théorie personnelle est que tu as été un peu trop proche ce soir et qu’il s’en est pris à toi par peur.

Spock était sûr à 97,341 % que son hypothèse était correcte.

\- Malheureusement, à moins que j’abuse de mes dons télépathiques, je ne saurai jamais si c’est le cas, répliqua-t-il, presque sardonique.  
\- A moins qu’un autre message spécial surgisse dans ta boîte de réception à minuit, répondit-elle aussitôt.  
\- Je n’ai reçu aucun message additionnel de lui depuis le 18 juillet. Mes espoirs qu’il ait découvert l’erreur de programmation par lui-même après que tu as suggéré qu’il vérifie le programme des e-mails du vaisseau personnellement parce qu’on ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains messages s’envoyaient automatiquement, précisa Spock en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était contrarié que Nyota utilise ce subterfuge pour manipuler James pour qu’il répare le problème par ses propres moyens. La raison pour laquelle il trouvait cela contrariant était quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas aborder.

\- C’est mieux que tu ne reçoives plus ces messages. Aucun de nous n’aurait dû lire ces lettres. C’était une sérieuse entorse à la vie privée. Ce mensonge était la seule chose à laquelle j’ai pensé pour qu’il trouve son erreur lui-même. Ce soir sera un test parce que vous avez eu une grosse dispute et un genre d’incident hautement émotionnel, ce qui semble être le déclencheur de ses confessions par e-mail. Généralement, après un moment très émotionnel, il t’envoie une lettre.  
\- Tu pourrais avoir raison, approuva Spock en comprenant le même cheminement. 

Évidemment, Nyota présumait probablement qu’il s’y référait comme étant une bonne chose qu’il ne reçoive plus de lettres. Mais Spock se sentait ambivalent sur le sujet.

\- Sortir avec quelqu’un n’est jamais facile, surtout que vous n’êtes pas de la même espèce. C’est pour ça que je ne fais généralement pas ça si souvent. Si tu veux vraiment connaître mieux Jim, tu dois rester avec lui. Et tu pourrais prendre en compte l’avis du médecin.  
\- Je ne vois pas où je pourrais trouver des chocolats à l’alcool à cette heure-ci, fit Spock en mal interprétant à dessein sa déclaration.  
\- Peu importe. On se voit au petit déj, demain ? s’enquit Nyota. Jim vient juste d’ajouter au réplicateur un savoureux pain perdu avec des fruits frais et des saucisses végétariennes au menu.  
\- Si j’en ai le temps, répondit Spock, évasif. Comment peut-on appeler quelque chose fruits frais alors qu’ils sortent d’un réplicateur de nourriture ? s’enquit Spock en marchant jusqu’à la porte.  
\- Aucune idée, c’est un truc d’humain.

oOo

Apparemment, la théorie qui affirmait que Jim n’écrivait ces lettres que sous le coup d’une forte émotion était exacte. Malheureusement, sa présomption que James découvrirait son erreur après qu’elle l’ait poussé à le faire ne le fut pas. À exactement une seconde après minuit, une autre lettre extrêmement honnête apparut dans la boîte de réception de Spock. Spock ne confirmerait ni ne nierait qu’il attendait ce message. Le titre du message désolé d’être un connard était un indicateur immédiat que cette lettre était très sombre et personnelle. Cependant, le choix du sujet original était un progrès.

L’hypothèse que la réaction de James était vraiment un mécanisme de défense pour empêcher les gens de voir qui il était vraiment semblait exacte, elle aussi. Spock en apprit plus sur la famille de James avec ces quelques centaines de mots que ces deux derniers mois malgré ses recherches.

Il n’avait jamais envisagé comment James avait pu percevoir ce fait que sa mère avait quitté Starfleet pour prendre soin d’un enfant qui n’était pas le sien biologiquement. Il pouvait comprendre l’animosité de James. Spock se demanda s’il ressentirait la même chose si son père décidait de se remarier et d’avoir d’autres enfants pour contribuer à la reconstruction de la population avec laquelle il passait du temps. C’était hautement probable. Est-ce que Spock expérimenterait la même colère que James avait manifestement ressentie dans la même situation ?

Spock pouvait apparenter la jalousie évidente de Jim de la relation de ma mère avec Sam ou, dans une moindre mesure, sa relation avec Kevin. Enfant, Spock avait toujours été convaincu que son père préférait Sybok parce qu’il était totalement vulcain, bien qu’il ait été un témoin de première main de leur relation chaotique. Rétrospectivement, Spock comprit combien sa supposition était illogique. Contrairement à son frère, Spock n’avait jamais été exclu de sa famille et son père lui envoyait des e-mails à l’occasion.

Spock pouvait aussi comprendre qu’il ait été bouleversé à la mort de son frère. Sybok était mort depuis six ans et pourtant, Spock trouvait le souvenir de ses appels encore douloureux. Malgré leur relation compliquée, Spock aimait son frère.

Spock saisissait également les réticences de James à aborder de tels sujets. Spock n’avait jamais parlé de la mort de son frère, ni des autres émotions qu’il associait à cet homme. Spock permettait à Nyota de s’en tirer sur le sujet de Marc alors elle n’insistait pas pour qu’il parle de sa mère, Amanda. Spock n’avait jamais avoué à quiconque ses sentiments d’inadéquation ou le fait qu’il avait été torturé avec les autres étudiants pendant son adolescence. Si son père n’avait pas eu recours à des moyens immoraux, il aurait souffert dans un silence complet. Tout comme Spock, James avait peur de parler de ses sentiments avec qui que ce soit, spécialement s’ils avaient un rapport avec la manière dont ils pensaient que les gens les percevraient.

C’était une chose que Spock présume que son père préférait son frère vulcain au sang pur, c’en était une autre de prouver qu’une telle hypothèse était correcte. Tout comme James, il était terrifié à l’idée de prouver que c’était vrai. Même maintenant, il y avait encore certaines choses que Spock avait peur de demander à son père. Et il avait peur de demander à James si ses sentiments étaient réels parce qu’il était inquiet que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Spock comprenait aussi le désir de James que quelqu’un le voie comme il était vraiment. La seule personne qui avait vraiment vu Spock de cette manière était sa mère. Spock souffrait de son absence exactement comme James souffrait probablement de l’absence de Sam. Comme sa mère, Spock était certain que Sam avait protégé James contre les cruautés de la vie.

Spock était triste de savoir que les traitements abusifs dont avait souffert James des mains de son beau-père étaient vrais. La façon dont avait été traité Jim enfant, si durement qu’il en était devenu suicidaire n’avait aucun sens pour Spock, c’était au-delà de sa compréhension. Spock espérait ne jamais croiser Frank parce qu’il aurait pu être tenté d’employer une des quarante-six méthodes qu’un Vulcain connaît pour tuer quelqu’un d’un seul contact. 

Une fois de plus, la lettre de James parlait de Tarsus. La raison pour laquelle Spock avait interrogé James sur Kevin était de ne pas envahir sa vie privée en fouillant dans le dossier. Comme le disait James dans sa lettre, une fois que vous avez découvert quelque chose, vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière et l’ignorer. Ceci incluait des choses tels que les sentiments de James pour lui ou le fait que lui et James avaient été amants dans la dimension de son alter ego. Il aurait été plus facile de fonctionner sans le savoir. Pourtant, Spock ne pouvait consciemment retourner à son état de déni précédent.

Mais Spock savait qu’il finirait par regarder les dossiers de Tarsus. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que James découvrirait s’il choisissait de les consulter à un moment ou un autre. Spock avait le désir illogique de le protéger de l’horrible vérité de la situation. Contrairement à James, Spock connaissait déjà les détails les plus macabres du massacre, y compris la crémation des morts et la fosse commune. Spock avait besoin de savoir pourquoi les événements avaient tellement changé la vie de James alors qu’il n’était pas présent là-bas. Cependant, c’était un projet pour une autre soirée.

En dépit de tout, James paraissait fier de son jeune frère, comme le prouvait le paragraphe qui n’était que vantardise. Spock se rappela vaguement avoir vu un jeune blond marchant aux côtés du capitaine le jour de la cérémonie de décoration. Une rapide recherche dans la base de données de Starfleet des nouveaux arrivés confirma à Spock que le jeune homme était Kevin Kirk.

Même s’il n’avait rien dit, Spock pouvait dire que James était très déçu que sa mère ne vienne pas à sa cérémonie et soit totalement contre sa vie à Starfleet. Spock se souvenait très bien l’animosité de son père devant son propre choix de carrière. Spock aurait été surpris si son père n’essayait pas de le convaincre de quitter Starfleet au moins 2,2 fois par semaine.

Au moins, maintenant, Spock connaissait les détails et il savait comment James avait fini par voir une psychologue lorsqu’il était enfant. Spock comprenait aussi maintenant pourquoi James avait feint l’épuisement lors de leur première partie d’échecs. James se sentait mal à l’aise de parler de son décès.

James et lui étaient vraiment très semblables. Tout comme James, Spock préférait avoir à faire avec des Klingons assoiffés de sang que de confesser qu’il avait des sentiments – quels qu’ils soient. Spock avait toujours présumé que c’était son éducation vulcaine mais il en doutait maintenant.

Le Dr McCoy avait raison sur une autre chose : James ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et parce qu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne voulait pas que Spock le voie tel qu’il était vraiment. Spock aurait dû trouver une certaine consolation dans le fait que James désirait lui faire confiance mais il en était incapable à cause de son enfance malheureuse. Spock se demanda combien de fois dans sa vie James avait été trahi pour devenir cet humain de vingt-cinq ans si blasé.

Cependant, James marquait un point. Spock gardait lui aussi tout le monde à distance. Il était toujours gênant pour Spock de parler de sa mère. Il était même encore plus gênant pour Spock de partager avec quiconque sa relation avec son père. Il n’était même pas capable de révéler à James qu’il n’était plus avec Nyota, même s’il avait tenté d’aborder le sujet vingt-quatre fois rien que la semaine précédente. À chaque opportunité qui se présentait, Spock changeait promptement de sujet pour quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec le travail.

Il décida de rendre les excuses de James plus faciles en lui envoyant une invitation à petit-déjeuner par e-mail sous le prétexte d’un projet de travail. C’était la propre forme d’excuses de Spock. Il essayerait la technique de la bouteille d’alcool du médecin mais il doutait d’être capable d’obtenir de l’alcool dans un délai si court.

Après l’envoi d’un autre message à Nyota déclinant son invitation précédente à petit-déjeuner ensemble, Spock se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour commencer sa routine hygiénique du soir. Là, il vit James attraper leur trousse de premiers secours placée sous l’évier. Comme James était sujet aux accidents, Spock se rappela que le Dr McCoy avait mis le kit dans leur salle de bain dès leur premier jour dans l’espace.

Voir le sang couler le long de la main du capitaine provoqua en Spock une sensation d’inquiétude, non pas que les Vulcains ressentent de l’inquiétude. Mais encore une fois, James était vraiment doué pour provoquer chez Spock des sensations qu’il n’avait jamais ressentie avant. L’inquiétude et la nervosité en faisaient partie.

\- Vous vous êtes blessé, fit Spock, plus comme une constatation que comme une question.  
\- C’est juste une égratignure. J’étais au milieu d’un combat avec mon oreiller quand l’oreiller a bougé. C’était un coup bas. Les murs sont plus durs que je le pensais. 

Spock allait faire un commentaire sur l’inaptitude des oreillers à bouger tout seul et aussi sur l’illogisme de se battre contre eux quand il se souvint que James avait spécifiquement déclaré qu’il utilisait son oreiller pour se décharger de ses frustrations. Apparemment, ceci était la conséquence d’une telle stratégie. Spock fut surpris de ne pas avoir entendu James entrer en contact avec le mur. Mais il devait probablement être en méditation si profonde à propos de la lettre que si un code rouge avait retenti, il y aurait eu 45,3 % de chances que Spock ne l’entende pas.

\- Généralement, les égratignures ne provoquent pas une si grande quantité de sang, statua Spock en attrapant la solution antiseptique de la petite trousse.

Il se mit à nettoyer les dégâts avant que James ne prenne un morceau de gaz.

\- Je peux le faire moi-même. J’ai beaucoup d’expérience.

Spock supposa que Jim faisait référence aux années d’abus pendant lesquelles il avait souffert des mains de son beau-père.

\- Malheureusement, marmonna Spock à mi-voix.  
\- Mes compétences en bagarres de bar pourraient se révéler utiles une fois que Starfleet nous aura donné plus de missions qui impliquent une vrai travail, au lieu de sourire à la caméra, fit James en sifflant de douleur alors qu’il commençait à essuyer le sang.  
\- Je suis certain que ces capacités pourront finalement être utiles. Cependant, parce que notre altercation d’avant est probablement la cause de vos interactions avec le mur, laissez-moi au moins vous aider avec cette blessure, le pria Spock en attrapant une autre gaze recouvert d’antiseptique de la trousse.  
\- D’accord, vous avez gagné. C’était beaucoup plus facile à faire quand j’avais dix ans, grommela James en permettant à Spock de terminer. 

Dans un effort de tenir compte de la suggestion de James, Spock resta muet. Il soupçonnait que James devait faire cela à dix ans à cause de Frank.

\- Je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme un connard, ce soir. Je n’aurais pas dû vous hurler dessus. Vous devez vraiment utiliser autant d’antiseptique ? Ce truc, ça pique, se plaignit James.  
\- J’essaie d’éviter une infection, expliqua Spock en prenant un petit tube de crème antibiotique. Je vous présente aussi mes excuses pour ma question. Je n’aurais pas dû vous demander une chose à laquelle vous n’étiez pas prêt à répondre, fit Spock en dévissant le bouchon.  
\- En effet, et je n’aurais pas dû vous arracher la tête métaphoriquement parlant. J’aurais juste dû vous dire que je ne voulais pas parler de ma famille hautement fonct… disfonctionnelle. Au lieu de ça, je vous ai jeté un cavalier à la tête. Désolé. 

Spock pouvait ressentir sa sincérité tandis qu’il appliquait la crème sur les coupures de Jim. Spock savait qu’il aurait dû employer un autre morceau de gaz mais il ressentait le désir illogique de toucher James en cet instant et c’était la plus logique des excuses.

\- J’accepte vos excuses si vous acceptez les miennes, proposa Spock en lâchant la main de James à contrecoeur.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes en train de vous excuser parce que vous ne vous excusez pas mais j’accepte. Comment vous connaissez mon petit frère ? demanda James tandis que Spock rangeait la crème dans la trousse de secours.  
\- Il était avec vous lors de la cérémonie de décoration, répondit Spock en prenait un des pansements liquides autocollants du kit qu’il appliqua sur les coupures de James.  
\- C’est vrai. Barnett l’avait amené dans le cadre de leur stratégie de recrutement pour l’empêcher d’aller dans l’Ivy League [3] Ça a marché. Personnellement, je suis choqué que l’académie accepte un autre Kirk là-bas. J’ai trop hâte de voir ce que Kevin va faire de leur système informatique. Je l’ai bien entraîné, expliqua Jim tandis qu’il retirait sa main maintenant bandée de Spock.  
\- Vous sous-estimez vos capacités trop souvent. Vous êtes un leader brillant et capable. Et c’est un privilège de servir sous vos ordres. Je respecte grandement votre habileté à commander, fit Spock en pensant chaque mot.

Il rangea la trousse avant de la replacer sous l’évier 

\- Bien sûr que non mais merci, c’est gentil de le dire [4], réfuta James en nettoyant le sang de sa chemise.

Puis il la mit dans l’unité de recyclage des vêtements située dans leur salle de bain commune. Spock ne le reluqua pas. En fait, si, il le reluqua.

\- Pourquoi me remerciez-vous d’avoir dit une chose que vous ne croyez pas vraie alors que c’est en fait la vérité ? s’enquit Spock, perplexe, tout en essayant encore une fois de ne pas reluquer le torse nu de James.  
\- C’est une réplique d’un vieux feuilleton télé de la Terre [4 bis]. Peu importe, fit James avec un autre de ses bâillements factices. 

Ceci indiquait que James allait trouver une excuse pour quitter la salle de bain dans 1,3 secondes.

\- Eh, mais il est tard et on est de l’équipe Alpha demain, lâcha James déjà à mi-chemin de la porte.

Spock décida de le laisser partir.

\- Vous avez raison, James. Je vous verrai demain matin, répondit Spock en lui permettant de s’en aller même s’il avait envie de sa compagnie.  
\- Peut-être que vous pourrez essayer mon nouveau pain perdu avec son bacon végétarien avec moi demain, proposa James en affichant un sourire qui était sa marque de fabrique.  
\- C’est acceptable, répondit encore Spock tandis que la porte de la salle de bain se fermait derrière lui.

Alors qu’il regardait la porte maintenant close, Spock se dit qu’il ne comprendrait jamais le concept humain des rendez-vous et qu’il n’y excellerait jamais.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :   
> [1] jeu de mot avec le titre original de la lettre n°5 Sorry for being an asshole en vo (Désolé d’être un trou du cul) que j’ai précédemment choisi de traduire par : Désolé d’être un connard. Alors évidemment, pour le jeu de mot, mon choix n’était pas le plus avisé…  
> [2] jeu de mots avec cool qui a deux sens. Sympa pour Kirk et froid pour Spock.  
> [3] L’Ivy League est un groupe de huit universités privées du nord-est des États-Unis.  
> [4] et [4bis] (I love you) No, you don’t but thanks for saying it en vo est tiré du feuilleton Buffy contre les vampires.
> 
>  
> 
> NdA : MissCar explique que l’amiral K est un personnage original dans une certaine mesure. Il est plus symbolique qu’autre chose, c’est pourquoi il n’a pas de nom réel. Il représente la corruption au gouvernement et ceux qui abusent de leur pouvoir.
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	20. Révélations et cookies aux pépites de chocolat

Ce chapitre coïncide avec la cinquième lettre.

Le petit-déjeuner avec James se déroula bien, malgré une autre nuit de rêves étranges. Le rêve de la nuit reprenait ce qui s’était passé dans la salle de bain, complété avec des baisers et d’autres activités amoureuses. Spock tenta de garder ses pensées hors de son esprit tandis qu’il maintenait tout exprès leur conversation centrée sur le travail ce matin-là. Heureusement, il n’y eut aucun cri, ni objets jetés cette fois-ci. Spock était convaincu que cette nourriture comestible sortie des réplicateurs rendait n’importe quelle occasion plus accueillante.

Malgré les encouragements provenant de la lettre et le comportement plus hospitalier de James durant leur rencontre dans la salle de bain la nuit précédente, Spock décida de ne pas mentionner Kevin une nouvelle fois, ce qui écartait une autre dispute possible. Une répétition de ce qui s’était produit la nuit d’avant dans la cafétéria serait préjudiciable pour améliorer leur relation et ébranlerait sans aucun doute leur autorité aux yeux de tout l’équipage. Les choses venaient juste d’atteindre un point où les membres d’équipage ne pariaient plus sur le fait que Spock allait tuer Jim. Malheureusement, ils pariaient encore sur le moment où ils s’engageraient dans une relation sexuelle, même si ce pari violait dix-huit règles différentes de Starfleet.

Spock avait une autre raison d’éviter les choses de nature personnelle, il n’était pas totalement prêt à parler d’Amanda. James avait raison, ce ne serait nullement logique d’attendre de lui qu’il s’ouvre sur sa vie alors que Spock n’était pas prêt à lui rendre cette politesse, particulièrement sur le décès de sa mère. Il ne s’était pas écoulé assez de temps. Spock commençait juste à s’habituer à vivre sans elle et il n’était pas encore prêt à parler d’elle. S’il parlait d’elle comme ça, cela signifierait qu’il acceptait sa mort et, aussi illogique que cela paraissait, Spock n’en était pas encore là. Plusieurs fois au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, Spock dut se rappeler de ne pas appeler sa mère pour lui demander conseil sur la manière de gérer les choses avec James et Nyota.

Spock était inquiet à propos de Nyota pour de multiples raisons, y compris ce qui l’avait poussée à regarder les autres lettres en premier lieu. Techniquement, c’était dans les limites de son travail de lire les lettres. En tant qu’officier en chef des communications, s’il y avait un besoin de savoir, elle avait accès à toute la correspondance du vaisseau, même si elle était personnelle. Il ne fallait s’attendre à aucune vie privée sur un ordinateur de la Fédération. Ce point avait été soulevé lors de l’intégration des nouvelles recrues. Tout document créé sur un ordinateur de la Fédération était considéré comme public. James le savait très certainement, autrement, il n’aurait pas reconfiguré le système d’archives afin de détruire certains messages ou pris des mesures similaires pendant sa tentative de reprogrammation du Kobayashi Maru.

Si Spock avait voulu garder les lettres de James (ou tout autre chose, peu importait) privées, il aurait dû déplacer les documents sur un serveur qui n’appartenait pas à Starfleet après avoir effacé toute preuve que le document avait ne serait-ce qu’existé, ce qui avait été fait avec la plus récente des lettres et les documents qu’il avait sauvegardés. Spock s’était trompé en pensant que les documents avaient été à l’abri dans son dossier spécial encrypté parce que ces documents étaient toujours sur le serveur. Si quelqu’un avec un minimum de compétences en ordinateur pouvait y accéder, alors ce ne serait pas un problème pour l’amiral K de récupérer les informations avec l’aide du département IT de Starfleet dans le but de s’en servir.

Spock savait qu’elle n’avait pas regardé les autres lettres pour son amusement personnel ou pour lui causer de la peine, malgré le fait qu’elle avait cité les passages clés. Nyota n’était pas malveillante. Spock connaissait la différence de première main. Il se rappela un de ces camarades de classe sur Vulcain qui avait exprès piraté le compte personnel de Spock et fait suivre des informations extrêmement privées à tout le corps estudiantin dans le seul but de lui arracher une réponse émotionnelle. Spock se souvenait de cette malveillance vulcaine et il savait que ce n’était pas l’intention de Nyota.

Il devait y avoir une autre explication à ses actes. Spock repensa à son père et sa grossière violation de sa vie privée quand il avait parcouru les dossiers personnels de son ordinateur lorsqu’il était enfant. Une fois adolescent, Spock lui avait demandé pour quelle raison il avait fait ça et Sarek lui avait répondu que c’était parce que Spock ne voulait pas lui révéler pourquoi il rentrait à la maison couvert d’hématomes. Il l’avait admis quelques semaines plus tôt. Connaissant Nyota comme il la connaissait, il la voyait très bien faire la même chose si elle avait un motif.

Y avait-il quelque chose dans le comportement de Jim ou dans ce qu’elle avait lu qui avait provoqué suffisamment d’inquiétude pour qu’elle viole ainsi sa vie privée alors qu’elle lui avait reproché de faire la même chose ? Le Dr McCoy y avait fait allusion même s’il ne connaissait pas les vraies circonstances qui lui avaient donné accès aux lettres. Bien sûr, le médecin avait mis son comportement sur le compte d’une paranoïa provoquée par ce qui était arrivé à son ami Marc.

Spock soupçonnait secrètement qu’il devait se montrer reconnaissant qu’elle n’ait pas eu accès à la lettre la plus récente, celle où Jim confessait sa tentative de suicide à onze ans. Elle l’aurait très certainement signalé au Dr McCoy avant même que Spock n’ait eu l’opportunité de la convaincre que Jim n’était plus un danger pour lui-même. À cause de leurs positions, ils avaient le devoir de faire automatiquement un rapport lorsqu’un des membres de l’équipage pouvait être un danger pour lui-même ou pour les autres, même si ce membre d’équipage se trouvait être le capitaine. Il savait qu’elle aurait fait son devoir, coûte que coûte.

Spock savait déjà qu’elle était très sensible au sujet du suicide. Par exemple, elle avait refusé de regarder les dix dernières minutes de Roméo et Juliette quand Spock l’avait enfin convaincue que regarder quelque chose de plus stimulant intellectuellement que les films du XXIème siècle de cet obscur Adam Sandler. À la lumière de cette information, Spock avait crut comprendre que Nyota se sentait responsable du suicide de Marc, soit parce qu’elle n’avait pas fait de rapport sur son comportement suspect, soit parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas du tout remarqué.

Évidemment, Spock n’en était certain qu’à 73,3% parce que Nyota refusait de lui parler de Marc ou de tout autre chose qui l’avait troublée. C’était agaçant parce que Nyota attendait de Spock qu’il lui parle de James et de sa mère mais elle refusait de faire de même. Spock comprenait maintenant pour quelle raison James le trouvait si exaspérant.

Spock avait essayé en de multiples occasions durant les deux derniers jours d’avoir une conversation avec elle mais, au lieu de ça, il se retrouva interrogé sur les progrès de sa relation avec James. Une fois de plus, il trouva cela frustrant parce qu’elle attendait plus de lui qu’elle n’était prête à donner en retour. Un tel incident eut lieu peu avant sa rencontre avec James pour une nouvelle partie d’échecs afin de se réconcilier après ce qui s’était passé deux jours avant.

\- James et moi n’allons pas nous embrasser pour nous réconcilier. Je ne comprends pas ta référence [1]. Je ne vais pas embrasser James. Je sens que tu tentes d’éviter le sujet sensible du suicide de ton ami en déviant la conversation sur mes interactions avec James. C’est injuste que tu attendes de moi que je divulgue des détails personnels de ma relation avec James alors que tu ne veux pas m’accorder ce même type de confiance, fit remarquer Spock en arquant un de ses sourcils en signe d’irritation.

Cette conversation avait lieu dans un endroit privé sur l’une des ponts d’observation.

\- On parle de toi, pas de moi. C’est toi qui es en train de dévier une discussion sur tes sentiments pour James. Tu utilises juste ce sujet pour éviter de me parler des problèmes de Jim. Les choses devraient aller mieux parce que vous avez pris les petits-déjeuners et les déjeuners ensemble récemment et je suis joliment sûre que je t’avoir vu le peloter durant le service quand tu lui as tendu un PADD. C’est une bonne chose que je sois la seule à savoir que tu lui roules des pelles avec tes mains.

Si Spock avait été un humain, il aurait été choqué que son désir d’éviter ce sujet ait été si fort qu’elle décide de le titiller délibérément. Mais être Vulcain l’avait préparé à éviter de telle émotion.

\- Ce n’est techniquement pas une déviation puisque je t’ai demandé en premier. Cependant, oui, les choses devraient s’arranger avec James et nous avons prévu une autre partie d’échecs ce soir, répondit Spock en évitant tout commentaire sur des contacts de mains éventuellement inappropriés sur le pont.

De telles remarques feraient totalement dérailler la conversation.

\- C’est super. Je savais que les choses finiraient par s’arranger, fit-elle en souriant avant de s’asseoir.   
\- Dans l’intérêt d’être un bon ami pour toi, je souhaite t’aider à gérer les problèmes persistants concernant la mort de ton ami. Je ne peux pas t’aider si je ne sais pas où est le problème. Tu ne me permets pas d’éviter mes sentiments, par conséquent, je ne peux pas te permettre d’éviter les tiens, expliqua Spock en prenant place à ses côtés.  
\- Bon sang, je n’arrive pas à croire que tu retournes ça contre moi. Ce doit être un signe manifeste que tu vas mieux. Merci d’essayer de m’aider mais je n’ai pas de problèmes persistants. Mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée s’est donné la mort parce que j’étais trop occupée dans ma propre vie pour reconnaître les signes. Si j’avais fait attention, j’aurais réalisé qu’il ne supportait pas très bien la mort de son petit ami. Peut-être que si j’avais lu… commença-t-elle avant de s’interrompre, comme si elle réalisait qu’elle en disant trop. 

Ce fut suffisant pour confirmer ses soupçons. Elle s’accusait ce qui était arrivé parce qu’elle n’avait pas vu les signes évidents.

\- Je vais bien et ne t’avise pas de me donner une leçon sur l’ambiguïté de ce terme. J’ai accepté depuis longtemps ce qui s’était passé. J’ai un tout nouveau groupe de gens à pleurer parce que j’ai pris la mauvaise décision. Je dois y aller. Peut-être qu’on peut prendre le petit-déjeuner après ton rencard de ce soir ? demanda-t-elle dans une tentative manifeste de faire oublier à Spock ses dernières déclarations. 

Spock savait qu’il n’obtiendrait rien d’autre d’elle alors il lui permit d’éviter le sujet une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n’est pas un rendez-vous, corrige-t-il presque tièdement, sachant que ce qu’il statuait était légèrement inexact.  
\- Pour tout un tas de raisons, je ne vais pas te croire. Je te parlerai plus tard.

Sur ce, elle s’en alla et Spock se retrouva même plus confus qu’avant.

oOo

Pendant la partie d’échecs avec James, il envisagea de lui demander comme il gérerait sa situation actuelle avec Nyota mais renonça pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, Spock aurait dû lui expliquer que Nyota et lui n’étaient plus qu’amis dorénavant et il se sentait incapable de faire ça. Pas parce qu’il se sentait effrayé. Enfin, si, parce qu’il se sentait effrayé mais Spock n’avait pas peur de ses sentiments. Il avait peur que James devienne plus distant quand il comprendrait que Spock était disponible. Du moins, ce fut la logique que Spock employa pour ne pas avoir cette conversation avec James. Il devenait doué à créer toutes sortes de justifications pour excuser ses diverses décisions.

La seconde raison était que la situation qui impliquait Nyota était trop personnelle et Spock ignorait si elle serait à l’aise de savoir qu’il révélait à James tous les détails sordides. Ceux deux-là commençaient tout juste à se comporter poliment l’un envers l’autre mais Spock n’aurait pas commis l’erreur de penser que leurs interactions étaient déjà amicales. L’antagonisme dont il avait été témoin précédemment dans leurs relations était parti mais il n’avait pas été remplacé par autre chose qu’un probable respect professionnel mutuel.

La troisième raison qui fit que Spock resta muet sur le sujet fut qu’il n’était pas certain de pouvoir expliquer la situation sans faire savoir accidentellement à James qu’il était au courant des lettres ou que Nyota avait lu les quatre premières lettres parce que Spock était négligent et que Nyota était paranoïaque.

Au lieu de parler des problèmes de Nyota, Spock choisit de parler du frère de James. Ce qui amena une conversation de 32,3 minutes. Pendant cette discussion, Spock dénombra quarante-neuf raisons pour lesquelles Kevin Kirk ferait une excellente recrue pour l’académie de Starfleet, y compris son score de points presque parfait et ses capacités de diplomate afin de maintenir la paix entre son frère aîné et sa mère. Spock dénombra également vingt-trois raisons pour lesquelles l’amiral Barnett allait amèrement regretter sa décision de le recruter. James lui raconta comment il avait appris à son frère cadet comment pirater le système informatique de l’école afin d’attribuer à tout le monde un score parfait au test d’aptitude intergalactique [2], sauf à ceux qui agaçaient constamment Kevin. Spock trouva cette anecdote fascinante amusante. James semblait extrêmement animé lorsqu’il parlait de son petit frère, d’une manière que Spock n’avait jamais vue. James partagea même quelques-uns des ses souvenirs les plus heureux – comme lorsque Kevin s’était présenté au sibling week-end [3] de l’académie ou quand il avait montré à son petit frère comment draguer les filles.

Apparemment, Winona avait chargé James de parler de sexe avec son frère. Il en résulta une très embarrassante situation où Kevin posa à son frère plusieurs questions tout aussi embarrassantes sur sa vie sexuelle personnelle. Jim avait fini par décider qu’il serait aussi bien de télécharger les informations sur le PADD de son frère. James rit lorsque Spock lui dit que c’était exactement ce que son père avait fini par faire avec lui.

À ce moment-là, James sortit son album photo et montra à Spock des images de son frère et de sa vie dans l’Iowa. Spock remarqua immédiatement qu’il y avait très peu de photos de sa mère. Plusieurs fois, Spock se demanda si elle avait été effacée des images digitales.

Après quelques minutes, ils en arrivèrent à la section Jim 24ème anniversaire. À en juger par la grande quantité de nudité et substances contrôlées exposées, Spock doutait que le jeune homme de seize ans était présent. Des petites choses que Spock avait rassemblées avec le temps, il semblait que Winona n’avait pas été la plus attentive des mères, spécialement ce jour-là de l’année, mais qui pouvait le dire ? Cependant, Jim était un grand frère très protecteur et il était hautement probable qu’il n’aurait pas permis à Kevin d’être présent.

Spock pouvait voir que James était extrêmement gêné par les images. Ses joues rouges en étaient une preuve manifeste, tout comme sa hâte à passer les clichés. Personnellement, Spock ne voyait pas de raison à son embarras mais c’était surtout parce qu’il savait que son comportement sur les photos était la stratégie de James pour surmonter et gérer la mort de son père, même si c’était une stratégie autodestructrice.

Spock ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’il ferait une chose aussi insouciante lorsque le premier anniversaire du décès de sa mère arriverait. Il devrait sans doute demander à Nyota et à James de cacher tout le chocolat du vaisseau maintenant. Pour l’instant, il y avait 87,3% de chance que Spock finisse avec un empoisonnement au chocolat à l’anniversaire du décès de sa mère. Spock espérait qu’à ce moment-là, il serait émotionnellement plus stable mais il en doutait. Il redoutait déjà l’anniversaire de sa mère en décembre. Juste le fait partager quelques anecdotes sur les parties d’échecs qu’il faisait avec elle quand il était malade et sur ses piètres qualités de cuisinière était suffisamment douloureux pour qu’il s’autorise quelques cookies aux pépites de chocolat ce soir-là. Cependant, Spock voulait au moins essayer de s’ouvrir à James.

Afin de prévenir ses pensées moroses, Spock décida qu’il était mieux de changer de sujet rapidement, il passa aux expériences qu’il faisait sur les céréales génétiquement modifiées pour la colonie de la Nouvelle Vulcain. Rétrospectivement, Spock réalisa que peut-être changer de sujet si abruptement était une mauvaise idée. Cette prise de conscience arriva sous la forme d’une autre lettre extrêmement personnelle de James.

Spock ne s’attendait vraiment pas à recevoir une lettre parce que le rendez-vous dans son ensemble avait été plaisant. Malgré tout, Spock avait pris l’habitude de vérifier son PADD juste après minuit. Ceci n’avait rien à voir avec son désir illogique que James continue à lui envoyer des messages hautement privés, c’était uniquement une vérification prudente de ces e-mails à intervalles réguliers. En tant que premier officier, il était de son devoir d’être appelé à tout moment – particulièrement si on considérait la tendance de James à envoyer des e-mails concernant le travail à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Spock ne laissa pas tomber son PADD sous le choc lorsque James lui écrivit qu’il n’avait pas de béguin pour lui mais qu’il fantasmait pourtant sur lui sexuellement. Le PADD devint juste glissant et il ne le laissa vraiment tomber que lorsqu’il lut que James souhaitait une relation sexuelle avec lui et Nyota en même temps.

Spock se mit peut-être à tousser copieusement quand il lut l’hypothèse très intéressante sur le fait que Spock savait certaines choses alors qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Spock détestait admettre que le Dr McCoy avait raison quand il disait que James allait découvrir que Spock était au courant des lettres s’il révélait par accident les informations qu’il pouvait glaner dans leur contenu.

En fait, Spock trouva que le constant déni de sentiment de James pour lui était plus déroutant que choquant. En vérité, Spock trouvait toute la lettre déroutante, y compris la référence culturelle populaire à propos de Butch et Sundance. Spock supposa que c’était une référence culturelle populaire parce que James y faisait recours en de multiples occasions, comme deux jours auparavant dans la salle de bain. Et Spock ne connaissait personne à Starfleet qui répondait à l’un de ces deux surnoms. Il demanderait à James la prochaine que l’occasion se présenterait.

James insistait de nombreuses fois dans la lettre sur le fait qu’il ne désirait que l’amitié de Spock mais les mots de James étaient remplis de sous-entendus sexuels. C’était en addition du désir que Spock sentait émaner de James chaque fois que leur peau entrait en contact (cinquante-trois fois rien que durant leur partie d’échecs de ce soir étaient une somme de contact parfaitement acceptable, contrairement à ce que disait James dans sa lettre.)

Spock savait déjà qu’il était impossible de ressentir un intérêt sexuel pour une personne et ne vouloir de son amitié. Et Spock savait déjà qu’il ne voulait pas uniquement devenir ami avec James. Les deux concepts étaient contradictoires. Le désir de James était plus que juste charnel, il souhaitait une vraie relation avec Spock. Cette révélation ne lui donna pas le tournis. Cet étourdissement était provoqué par une méditation insuffisante cet après-midi-là et par la consommation de cookies aux pépites de chocolat pendant leur partie d’échecs alors qu’il avait voulu s’ouvrir à James.

Peut-être qu’avant, quand Spock était convaincu que James trouvait tout le monde sexuellement attirant, Spock aurait écarté tout ce qu’il avait lu mais il ne pouvait plus maintenant qu’il commençait à découvrir le vrai James Kirk. Il n’avait jamais cru aux rumeurs qui parlaient des prouesses sexuelles de James. Il était anatomiquement impossible pour un humain mâle d’avoir une relation sexuelle avec au moins dix-huit des espèces avec qui James avait prétendument couché pendant ses trois ans à Starfleet uniquement. Et aussi, pour des questions de sécurité, il était impossible d’avoir une relation sexuelle dans le fauteuil du capitaine pendant une mission. Il y avait 32,1% de chances de faciliter de telles actions lors d’une permission à terre et l’Enterprise n’en avait pas encore bénéficié. Par conséquent, de telles accusations devaient être erronées. De ses observations et des lettres précédentes, Spock savait que James prenait son travail trop à cœur pour s’engager dans de frivoles relations sexuelles qui pouvait, au mieux, miner son autorité de capitaine et au pire, lui faire perdre le commandement de l’Enterprise.

En tant que professeur d’académie avec des cours dont les étudiants étaient à prédominance féminine, il avait entendu toutes les rumeurs imaginables, y compris celles que James mentionnait spécifiquement dans la dernière lettre, bien que le fait qu’il soit pansexuel n’ait jamais été citée. Mais encore, en 2258, l’orientation sexuelle de chacun n’était pas importante et la rumeur concernant James avec une ambassadrice nommée Erin aurait très bien pu impliquer un ambassadeur nommé Aaron.

Spock allait devoir demander à Nyota comment elle pouvait être responsable des multiples rumeurs qui impliquaient James et divers animaux de la ferme, ce qui lui fournirait une excuse pour lui parler à nouveau. Spock était tenté de l’enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu’à ce qu’elle accepte de lui parler de ses problèmes avec Marc mais il était hautement probable qu’elle retourne la situation contre lui. Il était tout à fait hors de question que Spock lui parle du contenu des deux dernières lettres. Pour cette raison, cette solution était illogique. Bien que les Vulcains soient normalement sans crainte, Spock ne voulait vraiment pas connaître sa réaction si elle découvrait que James souhaitait coucher avec eux deux simultanément.

Spock était capable de dire d’après les mots de James que le sexe n’était pas uniquement une gratification physique pour lui. Il était question de vulnérabilité et de laisser quelqu’un le voir réellement, tant que l’alcool n’était pas impliqué. James n’avait pas eu beaucoup de partenaires sexuels parce qu’il ne faisait pas confiance aux gens. Si James souhaitait avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui, alors cela devait signifier qu’il devait déjà suffisamment lui faire confiance pour désirer une telle intimité, ou, du moins, James avait le désir de lui faire confiance avec une telle franchise. Spock ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir flatté ou pétrifié par une telle conclusion.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans cette lettre en particulier que Spock trouvait profondément perturbantes, autres que découvrir les vraies intentions de James. Premièrement, James confessait essentiellement qu’il avait été, en de multiples occasions, sous influence de diverses substances avant de pouvoir coucher avec quelqu’un ou pour avoir n’importe quel autre type de contact sexuel, comme s’embrasser, avec plusieurs de ses partenaires. Dans certains endroits de la Fédération, si quelqu’un était sous l’influence de l’alcool ou toute autre substance (le chocolat selon la loi de Vulcain) au moment de la relation sexuelle, cela était considéré comme une agression à cause de son inaptitude à donner son consentement. Des neuf personnes avec qui James avait couché, avec combien d’entre elles l’acte était-il vraiment consenti ?

Puis il y avait le fait que James dépende de l’alcool ou de toute autre substance pour se sentir suffisamment à l’aise pour s’engager dans des activités sexuelles. Ceci ennuyait Spock pour plusieurs raisons, y compris le fait qu’un tel comportement pouvait se révéler mortel. Spock avait personnellement géré plus d’une fois le décès d’un étudiant par empoisonnement à l’alcool ou d’une overdose accidentelle à l’académie. Il était inquiet que James ne souffre du même destin tragique.

Mais quel genre de traumatisme y avait-il eu pendant l’enfance de Jim pour qu’il soit si effrayé par l’intimité sexuelle et qu’il ait besoin d’alcool d’abord ? En fait, Spock était certain qu’il y avait plus que l’intimité de nature sexuelle, James semblait effrayé par l’amour. Plus que ça, James paraissait croire qu’il ne méritait pas de recevoir de l’amour. Par exemple, il y avait eu cette citation que James avait employée deux jours plus tôt pendant leur conversation dans la salle de bain. Après quelques recherches sur la culture terrienne populaire du XXIème siècle, Spock avait découvert que la citation se référait à un personnage disant à un autre qu’il ne croyait pas sa déclaration d’amour dans un feuilleton télévisé où des démons étaient utilisés comme une allégorie des problèmes de la vie. (Spock n’avait pas passé deux heures à rechercher la citation et à regarder des clips du feuilleton original dans cette banque de données spéciale pour éviter de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Winona Kirk sur Tarsus IV. Il s’avérait tout simplement qu’il trouvait cette citation fascinante). Pour une raison ou une autre, l’idée de ne pas être aimé éveillé un écho chez James. Spock était certain à 98,23% que cela provenait d’un traumatisme de son enfance. James avait même spécifié qu’il se sentait peu attachant à cause de son enfance. Cette déclaration rendait Spock triste, même s’il tenta de réprimer cette émotion.

Pendant un moment, Spock se demanda si la crainte de James d’une intimité sexuelle avait quelque chose à voir avec Frank. Spock savait que cet homme avait physiquement agressé Jim enfant mais est-ce que cette agression était aussi d’ordre sexuel ? La pensée même était répugnante mais c’était une possibilité. Jim avait déclaré qu’il n’était devenu sexuellement actif qu’à l’âge de vingt ans. Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour Spock de savoir avec certitude à moins que James le lui dise parce que les dossiers impliquant l’incarcération de Frank étaient scellés. Mais encore une fois, rien que le fait que les dossiers soient scellés accréditaient la théorie qu’ils contenaient quelque chose d’aussi ignoble que l’agression sexuelle.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que James montrait un intérêt sexuel envers ceux avec qui il lui était impossible d’avoir une relation. Il semblait presque que Jim se fixait à dessein sur des individus avec qui il ne pouvait être ainsi il n’avait pas à gérer la possibilité d’avoir une vraie relation avec quiconque. Il était tout à fait évident en regard des mots que James employait qu’il utilisait la relation de Spock avec Nyota pour le garder à distance. En même temps, ça rendait l’affection qu’il portait à Spock inoffensive. James voyait tous les signes que lui et Nyota n’étaient plus que des amis mais il refusait de l’accepter. Spock s’inquiétait déjà, s’il révélait leur rupture à James, il serait repoussé. Tant que James présumait que Spock était en couple avec quelqu’un d’autre, il se sentirait en sécurité pour explorer les sentiments qu’il avait pour Spock. Spock avait besoin de lui montrer qu’il n’allait pas le blesser et qu’il en était amoureux avant même que James ne soit prêt à…

Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment dit amoureux, même dans sa tête ? Spock se sentit pris d’étourdissement une fois de plus, rien qu’à l’idée. Comme avait-il pu tomber amoureux de James Kirk si rapidement ?

Peut-être était-ce juste une toquade mais Spock en doutait. Si cela n’avait été qu’un engouement passager, le rythme cardiaque de Spock n’aurait pas augmenté de 7,4% uniquement parce que James l’avait remercié de ne pas s’être montré intrusif. Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une sorte d’amour platonique mais Spock en doutait sincèrement si on considérait le contenu de la plupart de ses rêves dernièrement.

À cause de cette choquante révélation, Spock se retrouva dans leur salle de bain partagée dans le but de s’asperger le visage d’eau froide. Une telle pratique n’allait pas alléger son sentiment de vertiges.

\- Vous allez bien ? fit une voix de l’autre côté de la salle de bain. 

C’était James qui avait déjà enlevé sa chemise. Le degré d’appréciation physique de Spock atteignit un tel niveau en voyant cela qu’il se sentit encore plus étourdi qu’avant.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Spock, dans un état d’abrutissement.  
\- Le fait que vous utilisiez le mot bien me révèle déjà que vous allez tout sauf bien. Vous détestez ce mot, rétorqua James en plaçant sa paume sur le visage de Spock.

Il put sentir l’inquiétude de James le submerger. C’était réconfortant.

\- Il se pourrait que j’aie accidentellement consommé beaucoup trop de cookies aux pépites de chocolat pendant notre partie, expliqua Spock en utilisant cette excuse pour s’asseoir sur les toilettes.  
\- Si c’est ce qui arrive après un seul cookie, je ne voudrais pas vous voir après la moitié d’une boîte de truffes. Je voulais que vous vous détendiez un peu pour éviter ce qui s’était passé la dernière fois, pas vous assommez complètement. La prochaine fois, pas de cookies, décida James en attrapant le gant de toilette du lavabo.  
\- J’en ai mangé plus d’un mais je crois que vous avez raison. Il se pourrait qu’il y ait d’autres choses qui aient provoqué cette réaction, néanmoins, admit Spock tandis que James le tamponnait avec le gant de toilette encore une fois.  
\- Peut-être que vous devriez aller voir Bones ? Ça pourrait être une réaction allergique bizarre, fit James avec une inquiétude et une attention que Spock n’avait jamais vues avant. 

Ce fut à cet instant que Spock réalisa totalement qu’il était fou amoureux de Jim Kirk.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je commence déjà à me sentir mieux, le rassura Spock en lui permettant de continuer.

Ceci n’était pas un mensonge parce que les étourdissements avaient disparu maintenant que Spock avait au moins admis la vérité en lui-même.

\- Je ne vais obliger personne à aller voir Bones contre sa volonté. Si je faisais ça, vous seriez forcé de faire de même avec moi.  
\- Seulement lorsque vous mettez votre santé en danger. Si demain matin je ne me sens pas bien, j’irai consulter le médecin, promit Spock, pensant qu’il le ferait de toute façon pour des raisons qui n’avaient absolument rien à voir.  
\- J’en conclus que vous vous sentez déjà mieux alors je vais vous laisser. Vous voulez que je reste avec vous quelques minutes ? s’enquit James tandis que Spock se levait du siège des toilettes et se dirigeait vers la porte.  
\- Je trouve cela acceptable, acquiesça Spock, décidant qu’il n’était pas prêt à laisser James partir.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] kiss and make up en vo est une expression qui signifie : redevenir amis après une dispute au sens général et pas forcément : s’embrasser pour se réconcilier au sens littéral comme le prend Spock.   
> [2] SAT en vo. Scholastic Aptitude Test.  
> [3] Le siblings week-end est une tradition dans les universités américaines où frères et sœurs sont invités à voir comment l’étudiant vit et s’amuse sur le campus et partager ses activités. 
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	21. Je crois que nous pouvons être amis si vous cessez de me traiter de lutin au sang vert

Ce chapitre prend place entre la lettre cinq et six.

Spock savait que c’était un rêve mais la partie sombre de son subconscient espérait que non. Il aurait dû s’habituer aux visions nocturnes de Jim Kirk mais ce n’était pas le cas. Le rêve de cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception. Ce rêve n’était pas un autre fantasme lourdement pornographique irréaliste mais plutôt quelque chose de paisible qui aurait pu arriver dans la vraie vie s’il l’avait permis.

Spock était simplement heureux que ce rêve ne contienne pas l’interprétation de son esprit face aux incidents survenus presque douze ans auparavant dans une colonie connue sous le nom de Tarsus IV. Après deux jours supplémentaires passés en recherches, Spock avait finalement eu accès aux dossiers concernant la période que Winona Kirk avait passée sur la planète. S’il avait été humain, Spock se serait trouvé mal en lisant les détails des crimes de guerre qu’il n’avait vus jusque-là que sous un jour académique. Les images des citoyens mourant de faim, des cadavres en décomposition et du corps battu de Winona Kirk était au-delà du supportable.

Pendant son temps sur la planète, à cause de son rôle en tant que scientifique prétendument responsable de ne pas avoir prévu la famine, elle avait été violée à répétition par de nombreux membres des forces de protection (parfois simultanément), battue et assujettie à une technique de torture terrienne du XXIème siècle appelée simulation de noyade [1], parmi d’autres choses. Le pire de cette torture était qu’elle avait vu qu’il était arrivé les mêmes choses à son fils aîné. Ils l’avaient obligée à regarder parce qu’ils avaient réalisé que ça la blessait plus de voir son fils agoniser que si c’était elle qui le subissait. Spock ne put s’empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant que James n’ait pas été là-bas pour subir ça.

Selon le rapport, pendant une autre session de torture, Sam avait cessé de respirer. Winona avait été incapable de le réanimer et il était mort dans ses bras. Selon une déclaration fournie par un enfant anonyme – Spock soupçonnait que c’était Kevin – Winona avait alors attaqué les responsables, y compris le gouverneur. En considérant ce qui était arrivé le jour où sa mère était décédée, Spock pouvait comprendre ses actions. Moins de vingt-quatre heures après la mort de Sam, Starfleet arrivait enfin avec suffisamment d’effectifs pour stabiliser la situation. Après ce qu’il avait lu, Spock comprenait la façon d’être de la mère de Jim et pour quelle raison elle ne voulait pas de Jim soit au courant. Spock non plus ne voulait pas que ceci tombe entre ses mains, c’est pourquoi il avait placé une alerte sur le dossier qui l’avertirait si James tentait d’y accéder.

Après la lecture du dossier, même avec ses capacités mentales supérieures, il lui fut difficile de repousser les images hors de son esprit jusqu’à son rêve. Il fut reconnaissant de ce moment de tranquillité mentale. James et lui étaient étendus sur un lit quelque part, la tête de James reposait sur lui. Pendant un instant, il crut que tout cela se passait vraiment pendant le marathon de films que James l’avait forcé à regarder, puis il se souvint que tout était dans sa tête. Spock ne savait même à qui appartenait le lit ni même où il se situait. Mais tout cela ne semblait pas pertinent dans le rêve. Bien sûr, il manquait l’habituel désordre qui régnait dans les quartiers personnels de James Kirk.

Rien d’autre ne semblait important alors qu’il faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de James. Dans son cerveau embrumé de sommeil, la sensation sous ses doigts semblait presque réelle. Spock sentit un effleurement éthéré de lèvres tandis que James bougeait sous ses doigts. Des paroles chuchotées furent échangées entre d’intimes caresses. James lui dit qu’il l’aimait et Spock répondit en nature. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un chaste baiser.

Dans la sécurité de son propre esprit, Spock révéla à James sa rupture avec Nyota et combien il se sentait coupable de l’avoir utilisée dans le vain espoir de ressentir au moins quelque chose, même si elle lui avait affirmé qu’il ne devait pas. Il avoua à James qu’il se sentait comme mort de l’intérieur depuis le décès de sa mère et perdu quand il avait vu la planète natale partir en miettes devant lui. Il lui confessa que la culpabilité et l’amertume le rongeait lentement de l’intérieur depuis des mois. Il admit à James le fait qu’il ne ressentait les choses que lorsqu’il était avec lui. Il lui dit tout ce qu’il gardait pour lui depuis des mois.

Des larmes inondèrent ses joues et il sentit les lèvres de James les effacer une à une. C’était cathartique et il ressentit une sensation de paix telle qu’il n’en ressentait qu’après des heures de méditation.

Parce que c’était un rêve, il ne sut pas quand James et lui se retrouvèrent dévêtus. Instantanément, être nu était une chose parfaitement logique dans son esprit. Spock n’était conscient que d’une chose : la peau nue de Jim qui entrait en contact avec la sienne. Des doigts imaginaires se promenèrent gentiment sur les muscles et les cicatrices. Leurs positions changèrent en une seconde et Jim se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Lèvres et dents s’entrechoquèrent tandis que leurs hanches se frottaient.

L’excitation de Jim fut manifeste lorsque que son membre, impatient et rouge, toucha le haut de sa cuisse. Il enveloppa sa main autour avec hésitation. Le James de son rêve fit de même. Leurs bouches étaient toujours connectées et Spock sentit son désir s’accroître dans la seconde. Ce ne fut pas une bataille de dents et de langues mais une luxuriante exploration. À un certain moment, ils se séparèrent et la bouche de James descendit sur le torse de Spock en l’embrassant et en léchant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Spock n’avait d’autre choix que de le laisser James continuer son chemin. Tandis que James cheminait vers un but que Spock ignorait, des mots furent chuchotés en réponse. James lui parla de ses craintes et de ses espoirs. C’était le genre d’honnêteté que James n’employait jusque-là que dans ses lettres. Il lui avoua son amour pour lui et sa peur de ne pas être aimé, de sa crainte de ne pas mériter de l’amour. Spock comprit finalement le concept humain d’avoir le cœur brisé et tenta de rassurer James. 

Les paroles de Spock furent interrompues lorsque la bouche brûlante de James l’engloutit complètement. La sensation était exquise et n’avait rien de semblable avec ces rendez-vous désastreux quand Nyota essayait de lui démontrer sa sensibilité orale extrême durant la fellation. Rien de cohérent ne sortit de la bouche de Spock excepté des gémissements. Au moment où Spock atteignit la crête finale, il se réveilla.

Il lui fallut 1,2 seconde de plus que la normale pour réaliser qu’il n’était pas en plein ébat sexuel avec son capitaine, celui dont il était apparemment amoureux comme qu’il l’avait compris 5,2 jours plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, il n’était qu’à quelques secondes de changer sa literie 4,4 jours plus vite que prévu. Ce qui aurait été extrêmement embarrassant parce qu’au vu de leur texture, Spock comprit que ce n’était pas ses draps. Spock était mentalement trop occupé à cacher la preuve de son désir pour penser à l’endroit où il se trouvait.

5,2 secondes plus tard, il entendit un geignement et un gémissement à côté de lui. Apparemment, il n’était pas seul. James était à moitié étendu sur lui et l’utilisait comme son oreiller personnel tandis que leurs corps étaient enlacés dans une position que les humains appelaient en cuillère. Spock pouvait le voir parce que les lumières fonctionnaient encore à 40%. Il se rappela qu’il était dans les quartiers de James, ils avaient regardé plusieurs épisodes de cette série télévisée terrienne lorsque Spock s’était renseigné sur cette référence culturelle lors de leur récente conversation.

La sensation de son rêve qu’il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de James avait été ressentie comme authentique parce que Spock l’avait probablement réellement fait. Spock aurait aimé se dire que la partie de l’anatomie de Jim lui s’enfonçait dans sa cuisse était une réponse biologique mâle mais cela aurait été se mentir à lui-même. Ce qui n’aidait pas son propre problème biologique.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que James et lui dormaient dans la même pièce mais la dernière fois, James était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, pas les membres entremêlés avec les siens. Cela était survenu cinq jours plus tôt lorsque James avait accompagné Spock dans ses quartiers après qu’ils se soient rencontrés dans la salle de bain. Pour une raison ou une autre, James n’était jamais retourné dans sa propre chambre après leur longue discussion à propos de tout et de rien. Spock n’était certain qu’à 98% que James s’était endormi le premier mais Spock n’avait pu se résoudre à lui demander de partir. Le matin suivant, cela avait légèrement embarrassant lorsque James s’était rué dans leur salle de bain commune. Spock était reconnaissant que le rêve de cette nuit-là avait été relativement dompté, comparé au plus récents incidents.

\- Spock, appela James en le faisant émerger de ses souvenirs.  
\- James, répondit Spock avant de réaliser que James était techniquement encore endormi.  
\- J’aime quand tu dis mon nom. J’aime que tu dises mon nom quand tu jouis.

Ses paroles étaient murmurées contre l’épaule de Spock tandis que l’homme endormi se frottait contre lui, rendant Spock encore plus conscient de l’état physique de son capitaine. Il fallut toute l’énergie mentale de Spock pour empêcher une situation particulièrement gênante impliquant des draps froissés. Présentement, Spock repassait mentalement les équations concernant ses expériences les plus récentes. Bien qu’il détestait le faire, il devait s’extirper de l’étreinte de James et sortir de cette chambre aussi rapidement que possible pour prévenir tout embarras. Et pour ce faire, il devait réveiller James.

\- Capitaine, l’appela Spock en le désignant ainsi pour mettre quelque distance professionnelle entre eux. 

Cela semblait absurde si on tenait compte de l’actuelle érection de son capitaine pressée contre lui.

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, lui répondit un James manifestement encore somnolent. Je dois déjà passer la moitié du temps sur la passerelle les jambes croisées. Tu rends les choses encore pires.

À ce moment-là, Spock devint douloureusement conscient que James, en effet, gardait ses jambes croisées 85,2% du temps. Vu le contexte de sa déclaration précédente, la vraie raison d’une telle action était claire et les joues de Spock verdirent. Une fois encore, il devenait urgent de quitter les quartiers de Jim pour éviter tout malaise et toutes conversations gênantes. 

\- Capitaine, l’appela-t-il une nouvelle fois en élevant la voix. 

En quelques secondes, il vit James ouvrir les yeux et promptement tomber du lit.

\- Capitaine, est-ce que ça va ? s’enquit Spock en commençant à sortir du lit malgré la gêne que la situation pourrait provoquer.  
\- C’est Jim, ou James. Vous êtes la seule personne que j’aime entendre m’appeler par mon vrai prénom. Si je me suis endormi sur vous pendant un marathon de Buffy, vous devez m’appelez par mon prénom, fit Jim en recouvrant rapidement sa maîtrise.  
\- James, est-ce que ça va ? demanda une nouvelle fois en respectant sa requête.  
\- Je vais bien et ne me sermonnez pas sur l’ambiguïté de ce terme. Je n’accepte aucun sermon à 04h02 du matin. J’irai bien dès que j’aurais été pisser.

À ce moment-là, James était déjà à mi-chemin des toilettes.

\- Je suis certain que ce sera le cas, rétorqua Spock en s’apprêtant lui-même à quitter la pièce.  
\- Je n’ai rien dit dans mon sommeil, hein ? demanda James alors qu’ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la salle de bain.

Bien que dans le cas de Spock, il utilisait cette pièce comme passage pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Sans l’acuité visuelle supérieure des Vulcains, il n’aurait pas remarqué les joues de James légèrement teintées de rose. Jim voulait probablement lui demander plus mais il se retenait.

\- Non, mentit Spock avant de refermer la porte.

oOo

Spock s’attendait à recevoir une autre lettre concernant la situation extrêmement délicate que James appelait le marathon Buffy. Tant et si bien que Spock fut convaincu que James avait enfin découvert l’erreur de l’ordinateur qui lui envoyait les lettres. Au lieu d’obtenir de nouvelles pensées intimes de James de première main, il dut faire face à trois jours d’évitement jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse convaincre James de jouer aux échecs avec lui. James parut presque surpris que Spock soit à l’initiative d’une invitation qu’il accepta pourtant volontiers. En fait, pendant ce temps, James ne lui parla que lorsque la mission l’exigeait.

Parce que Jim l’évitait, Spock prit seul la plupart de ses déjeuners. Durant ces huit derniers jours, les choses avec Nyota étaient devenues extrêmement tendues à cause la manière dont elle envahissait sa vie privée et de sa réticence à faire confiance à Spock sur ce qu’elle ressentait. En fait, elle refusait d’admettre qu’elle ressentait quelque chose. Cette ironie ne fut pas perdue pour Spock.

Par souci d’équité, Spock décida de refuser de répondre à ses questions jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit prête à faire de même. Le premier jour, après qu’il ait reçu ce qui était très probablement la dernière lettre de Jim, elle s’enquit de son récent rendez-vous avec James. La conversation se termina abruptement dès que Spock aborda le sujet de Marc.

Deux jours plus tard, pendant le petit-déjeuner, elle exigea carrément de savoir s’il était amoureux de James. Il lui répondit en lui demandant si elle se sentait responsable de ceux qui étaient morts sur Vulcain parce qu’elle n’avait pas informé les services de Starfleet de la conversation en klingon qu’elle avait interceptée. Le jour suivant, après une conversation très similaire, la communication entre eux se détériora tellement qu’elle se mua en une engueulade telle que Spock ne se serait jamais permis d’avoir avec une personne autre que James et qui le fit littéralement sortir du mess. James fut témoin de toute la scène et suivit Spock. Au lieu de répondre aux questions de James, Spock lui demanda d’expliquer la citation de Buffy contre les vampires de la salle de bain. Ce qui les avait conduit à regarder plusieurs épisodes dans les quartiers de Jim et à s’endormir l’un contre l’autre de façon extrêmement embarrassante et pas du tout intentionnelle, ce qui à son tour avait conduit à ces trois derniers jours d’évitement.

Après trois jours de repas solitaires, Spock décida de faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Réparer les choses avec James était simple mais les choses avec Nyota étaient beaucoup plus compliquées. Il avait besoin de conseils et en parler à James pendant leur partie d’échecs de la soirée n’était pas une option, même si les relations que James avait maintenant avec Nyota étaient amicales et plus seulement professionnelles. (Une telle discussion requérait de Spock qu’il révèle la vraie nature de la relation qu’il entretenait avec son ex-petite amie et ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il voulait faire en ce moment, même si certains rêves lui avaient récemment dit qu’une telle chose devenait nécessaire.)

La chose à faire la plus logique pour Spock était de s’en ouvrir à ses autres amis sur le vaisseau. Malheureusement, il n’y avait plus tellement de personnes disponibles pour ce genre de conversation. Spock savait que plusieurs de ses amis, y compris Gaila, étaient morts pendant la bataille de Vulcain. Pendant ces derniers mois, Nyota ne s’était pas fait de nouveaux amis. Même si elle semblait être une personne ouverte, Nyota ne se faisait pas des amis si facilement. En raison de divers commérages et de commentaires haineux que Spock avait entendus de ce qui était communément appelé la rumeur publique, Spock croyait fermement que le facteur jalousie y était pour beaucoup. Il y avait certains individus sur le vaisseau qui pensaient que Nyota occupait sa prestigieuse position uniquement parce qu’elle avait déployé d’excellentes capacités orales dans le bureau de Spock lorsqu’elle était étudiante. Étant donné le contexte, il était certain à 98,2% qu’ils ne parlaient pas de ses connaissances linguistiques.

La première option était le lieutenant Chapel, qui terminait sa dernière année d’internat de médecine à bord à cause de la pénurie de personnel. Le lieutenant Chapel avait un diplôme d’infirmière avant d’entrer à Starfleet, ce qui rendait sa présence plus qu’utile. Elles s’étaient rencontrées pendant la première année de Nyota sur le campus de San Francisco quand elles avaient devenues camarades de chambre. Selon Nyota, elles étaient de très mauvaises colocataires mais d’excellentes amies après cette année. En tenant compte des histoires que Spock avait entendues sur Gaila, il se demanda à quel point les choses avaient mal tourné pour que Nyota exige une autre camarade de chambre (non pas que Nyota parle vraiment de son ex-colocataire ou de quiconque qui ne faisait plus partie des vivants. Au début, elle avait dit à Spock qu’elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler ce qui s’était passé. Maintenant, Spock croyait qu’elle essayait de ne pas s’en rappeler elle-même.)

Cependant, bien que l’interne Chapel avait pris au moins un cours d’anatomie vulcaine à l’académie, elle continuait à lui toucher les mains de manière inappropriée. Pour cette raison, Spock ne voulait pas lui parler en privé. Cette récente série de comportements indécents avait débuté après que Nyota lui ait révélé sa rupture avec Spock. Il s’était rendu compte de son attirance pour lui avant même que ne commence sa relation sexuelle avec Nyota parce qu’elle avait assisté en tant qu’auditrice libre à trois des cours de langue qu’il enseignait, même si elle répondait déjà au niveau de langage requis avant de commencer à l’académie. En fait, c’était à cause d’elle que Spock avait été d’accord avec la requête initiale de Nyota de garder leur rupture secrète. Spock n’avait pas été content que Nyota se confie finalement à l’infirmière Chapel.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si je voulais le lui dire. Je n’avais pas le choix. Elle a commencé à poser tout un tas de questions quand elle a remarqué que je passais beaucoup de temps avec son patron. Je ne voulais pas que ma seule amie fille croie que je suis la traînée du vaisseau. Il y a déjà bien assez de gens qui le pensent, avait argumenté Nyota sur la défensive.

Spock aurait voulu lui dire que si elle était vraiment son amie, elle n’aurait jamais pensé une chose pareille mais il avait senti qu’il valait mieux se taire sur la situation.

\- Je comprends ton dilemme. Cependant, je n’apprécie pas qu’elle m’ait touché la main de manière sexuellement explicite quand James m’a forcé à voir le Dr McCoy il y a 4,5 jours. Vu son bagage médical, je suis certain qu’elle est consciente de la vraie signification d’un tel geste, avait promptement répondu Spock.  
\- C’est elle qui m’a parlé de l’histoire de la main. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu l’aies sermonnée devant tout le monde, y compris ton capitaine préféré. Je vais lui parler mais je doute que ça t’empêche de l’envoyer en séance contre le harcèlement sexuel, avait répondu Nyota avec honnêteté.  
\- Merci. Quelles sont exactement tes relations avec le médecin ? s’était enquis Spock.  
\- Je te le dirai dès que tu m’auras dit ce qui se passe entre Jim et toi, avait rétorqué Nyota avec un sourire que certains auraient qualifié de mauvais. 

Spock n’avait rien ajouté jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à la cafétéria. Vingt minutes plus tard, la dispute les avait conduit à leur manque de communication actuel. 

Rien que le souvenir de cette conversation donna à Spock une autre raison de chercher conseils auprès d’un autre ami de Nyota. Il y avait un vrai risque de l’infirmière Chapel ne soit d’aucune aide. En tenant compte du temps qu’il avait fallu à Nyota pour dire à son amie qu’ils avaient rompu, Spock se demandait si elle était même suffisamment au courant de sa situation avec Marc pour lui fournir un conseil avisé. Par conséquent, il ne lui restait qu’une seule option : le Dr McCoy.

Spock n’aurait pas dit qu’il n’appréciait pas le médecin mais uniquement parce l’aversion était une émotion qu’il n’était pas censée ressentir. Leur relation était encore litigieuse bien que le simple fait que le Dr McCoy n’ait pas révélé à James les sentiments de Spock lui donnait une raison de lui faire confiance et de lui parler de la situation de Nyota. Ce qui amena Spock à faire un saut au bureau de médecin alors qu’il était censé se rendre au laboratoire 7 pour surveiller plusieurs expériences. Heureusement, le médecin était en train de faire sa paperasse même si aucune matière en papier n’était impliquée.

\- Docteur, puis-je vous parler un moment ? demanda Spock en pénétrant dans le bureau du médecin.  
\- C’est pas comme si je pouvais dire non. Asseyez-vous, fit le médecin en indiquant les chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau. Vous êtes pas de nouveau ici pour votre petit problème à manger trop de chocolat. Je m’attendais à vous revoir plus tôt. Vous êtes pas trop resté dans les parages après qu’une de mes infirmières vous ait tripoté, affirma le Dr McCoy en riant.  
\- Vous le saviez ? demanda Spock en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon infirmerie. J’ai aussi dû écouter un certain abruti d’amoureux transi se plaindre de tout ça. Il y a des choses sur la vie amoureuse de mon meilleur ami que je ne veux pas savoir, même si elles n’arrivent qu’en rêve, déclara le médecin tandis qu’une légère rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues. Vous devez vraiment être un poids léger, même pour les critères vulcains, pour vous sentir pompette après deux cookies. Personnellement, je crois que vous avez été submergé par des émotions que vous êtes pas censé avoir. 

Spock ne répondit pas, l’hypothèse du médecin était plus proche de la vérité qu’il se sentait prêt à l’admettre.

\- Je suis en parfaite condition physique, fit finalement Spock pour orienter la conversation vers le vrai problème dont il souhaitait discuter. Je suis ici pour Nyota. Je suis inquiet pour son bien-être émotionnel et mental. En tant qu’ami et scientifique, je pense que vous pouvez fournir une perspicacité supplémentaire au problème.  
\- Dieu merci, vous vous êtes enfin sorti la tête du cul pour voir ce qui se passait, lâcha le médecin en sortant une bouteille de quelque chose qui n’était pas censé être à bord et en prit une grande rasade.  
\- Je pourrais vous faire remarquer qu’il est anatomiquement impossible de faire une telle chose mais je suppose que c’est une hyperbole, rétorqua sèchement Spock.  
\- Je suis juste en train de dire que vous êtes enfin sorti de votre propre dépression assez longtemps pour voir que d’autres personnes souffrent et votre ex-petite amie en fait partie. Peut-être que vous êtes le seul sur ce vaisseau à avoir perdu votre mère et toute votre planète le même jour mais il n’y a personne sur ce bâtiment qui n’a pas perdu un ami ou même de la famille ce jour-là. Nyota a perdu plusieurs amis sur un vaisseau dans lequel elle était censée se trouver. Le chagrin est normal. Elle traverse quelque chose en ce moment, affirma le médecin d’une voix bourrue.  
\- Cependant, est-ce qu’ils sont submergés par la culpabilité du survivant ? Est-ce qu’ils s’accusent de toutes les vies perdues ? Est-ce qu’ils s’imaginent faire une chose différemment pour éviter tout le scénario ? Est-ce qu’ils gardent à l’intérieur et s’enfuient dès que quelqu’un s’approche suffisamment pour découvrir leur propre tourment ? s’enquit Spock tandis que le médecin prenait une autre longue gorgée.  
\- Je suis d’accord avec la dernière partie de votre petit speech. Vous êtes tellement frustrant que vous me poussez à boire. Chaque fois que je vous suggère d’aller voir la psy du vaisseau, vous vous enfuyez. Si vous avez l’impression que tout ça, c’est de votre faute, alors vous devez aller voir le Dr Suarez plus souvent que ce que j’avais d’abord pensé. J’ai été comme vous. Pendant longtemps, je me suis blâmé pour la mort de mon père parce j’avais décidé de jeter l’éponge quelques jours avant qu’un remède miracle ne sorte et lui sauve la vie. J’ai dû finir par accepter que j’avais pris la meilleure décision possible avec les informations que j’avais alors et que même si j’avais fait les choses autrement, le résultat n’aurait pas nécessairement été différent, expliqua le médecin avec une ouverture que Spock ne lui avait jamais vue. On peut pas continuer à jouer au jeu des et si parce que ça vous bouffe de l’intérieur, jusqu’à ce que la seule chose qui reste soit la haine de soi et l’amertume. Le seul individu qui est responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé est ce foutu Romulien. Je vous accuse d’avoir jeté Jim hors du vaisseau mais, rétrospectivement, c’est sans doute l’équivalent vulcain de tirer sur des nattes. 

La métaphore imagée du médecin laissa Spock un peu confus mais il garda le silence.

\- Je faisais référence à Nyota, pas à moi-même. D’après nos conversations, je crois qu’elle s’accuse des événements qui sont survenus pendant la bataille de Vulcain parce qu’elle n’a pas fait de rapport sur la conversation qu’elle avait interceptée qui contenait de possibles renseignements qui auraient pu empêcher l’incident.  
\- Je croyais que la méditation était censée pour faire prendre conscience de vous-même. Nyota avait raison, vous avez atteint un très haut niveau de déni, marmonna le médecin à mi-voix avant de prendre une autre lampée. Vous avez raison. Elle s’en accuse. C’est ce qu’elle fait. Je ne suis pas surpris parce qu’elle l’a déjà fait précédemment. Jusqu’à cette conversation, je savais pas qu’elle employait ce moyen pour justifier son auto flagellation et son dégoût pour elle-même cette fois. 

Le Dr McCoy parut très concerné en disant ça.

\- Est-ce que Nyota s’est comportée de la même manière après Marc ? demanda Spock, inquiet.  
\- Je n’ai pas le droit d’en parler. Ce que je sais est couvert par le secret médical que je dois à mes patients, répondit-il trop rapidement, donnant ainsi à Spock une idée de ce qui s’était passé.  
\- Ceci me conduit à croire que vous avez soit conseillé Nyota à ce sujet, soit que vous avez traité le cadet Winter mais que vous avez été incapable de le réanimer. Étant donné que vous êtes un chirurgien spécialisé dans les traumatismes causés par des armes, y compris les anciens pistolets terriens, je dirais que la seconde option est la plus probable. 

Le fait que le médecin prenne une plus grande gorgée que nécessaire confirma à Spock l’exactitude de sa déclaration.

\- Vous êtes un enfoiré au sang vert plutôt observateur quand vous voulez. Un tir dans la tête, c’est toujours délicat, surtout si on ne vous amène pas la personne immédiatement. Même une poignée de minutes peuvent faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, malgré toute la technologie de l’univers. Chaque fois que je perds un patient, je ne demande toujours ce que j’aurais pu faire de différent. Néanmoins, c’est la première fois que je vois l’amie d’un patient faire la même chose, soupira le médecin avec une profonde tristesse.  
\- Je ne suis pas surpris.  
\- Vous l’êtes pas, parce que vous faites la même chose, souligna le Dr McCoy d’une voix bourrue avant de continuer. Si seulement vous étiez aussi observateur avec l’objet de votre affection. Je suis un médecin, merde, pas un conseiller relationnel. Je prends aucun plaisir à analyser les rêves à caractère sexuel de mon meilleur ami impliquant un certain lutin qu’il croit en couple avec quelqu’un avec qui je sors en ce moment. Son fantasme actuel est que vous lui disiez que vous ne sortez plus avec Nyota. Je suis en train de refouler tout ce qu’il m’a dit d’autre à propos de ce rêve. Et je suis toujours à la recherche d’un moyen industriel pour passer mon cerveau à la Javel après que mon meilleur ami m’ait parlé de celui qui comprenait du sexe fétichiste dans le Rocky Horror Picture Show. 

Le seul signe de choc visible de Spock fut un léger haussement de sourcil.

\- Alors, votre relation avec Nyota est de nature romantique ? demanda Spock en ignorant le fait que le Dr McCoy venait de lui fournir encore plus de preuves que James et lui avaient des rêves similaires. 

Ce n’était pas une chose qu’il voulait analyser de toute façon.

\- Mais ce sont pas vos oignons. Je suis un homme du sud bien élevé, mes lèvres sont scellées [2], rétorqua sèchement le Dr McCoy.  
\- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous n’avez pas informé James que c’était vous qui étiez engagé auprès de Nyota, et non plus moi, s’enquit Spock en se levant.  
\- J’ai rien dit à Jim parce que je veux pas avoir à gérer son comportement de collégienne, plus que je ne le fais déjà. Il se permet d’avoir le béguin pour vous parce qu’il pense que vous n’êtes pas disponible. Jim Kirk ne s’implique pas dans les relations parce je crois qu’il en a peur, constata tristement le médecin.  
\- J’en suis tout à fait conscient, répondit Spock, tendu.  
\- Dieu merci, un des deux idiots sait ce qu’il fait. J’espère que vous finirez ensemble. Il n’y a pas assez d’alcool sur ce vaisseau pour m’aider à gérer cette merde. Je parlerai à Nyota la prochaine fois que je la verrai. Peut-être qu’elle sera prête à m’en parler. Vos déjeuners ensemble lui manquent et elle est désolée de ce qui s’est passé il y a quelques jours.  
\- Merci. Ces repas me manquent aussi, ajouta Spock en se levant.  
\- Maintenant, dehors, que je puisse retourner à ma paperasse, fit le médecin avec un geste de la main.  
\- Très bien.

Spock avait beaucoup à méditer mais très peu de temps pour le faire. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva à jouer une autre partie d’échecs avec James. L’incident après la soirée cinéma ne fut mentionné que pour le fond. La conversation de la soirée se focalisa sur les préférences musicales de James et son goût pour la poésie du XXème siècle. Spock ne se souciait pas vraiment du manque de profondeur de la discussion parce que les doigts de James effleuraient les siens.

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] waterboarding en vo. Cette torture consiste à ligoter la victime sur une planche inclinée de façon à ce que sa tête soit plus basse que ses pieds. On recouvre alors la tête de la victime d'un tissu et de l'eau est versée dessus et, sa respiration devenant très difficile, la victime est mise dans l'angoisse d'une mort prochaine par asphyxie.  
> [2] A southern gentleman never kisses and tells en vo. Kiss and tell signifie se vanter publiquement de ses exploits sexuels, souvent pour se venger ou pour de l’argent.
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.   
> Bisous  
> Falyla


	22. Pourquoi serais-je heureux de me rendre dans un endroit que je déteste ?

Ce chapitre prend place vers la septième lettre.

 

Après cette conversation avec le Dr McCoy, sa relation avec Nyota s’améliora, (les choses avec James étaient toujours aussi confuses mais c’était une autre histoire). Nyota ne voulait toujours pas parler de sa culpabilité envers diverses choses avec Spock mais elle avait promis d’aller voir le Dr Suarez. Elle avait aussi confirmé qu’elle sortait occasionnellement avec le Dr McCoy. Il n’était pas certain de ce que cela signifiait mais il ne lui demanda pas d’élaborer. Il y avait des choses que vous ne voulez pas savoir sur la vie intime d’une personne avec qui vous avez eu des relations sexuelles.

 

Pour la remercier de ses efforts, Spock se sentait prêt à lui parler de sa relation avec James. Il se sentait prêt à admettre qu’il avait commencer à jouer aux échecs avec James trois fois par semaine (au grand soulagement de Spock, il n’y avait plus eu d’endormissement accidentel dû à une surdose de divertissement terrien). Malheureusement, leur dernière partie d’échecs avait été annulée à cause d’une petite explosion provoquée par le lieutenant Scott qui tentait de distiller de l’alcool dans l’ingénierie. Spock lui expliqua également comment Jim le familiarisait lentement à la culture populaire humaine.

 

Cependant, Spock ne dit rien de ses rêves sexuellement explicites, des endormissements accidentels ni des indécentes suggestions de plans à trois (qui méritaient un cours sur le harcèlement sexuel) que James mentionnait dans sa dernière lettre. En fait, il n’avait jamais avoué à Nyota qu’il en avait reçu d’autres. Il n’en voyait pas la raison parce qu’il doutait d’en recevoir d’autres ; après presque trois semaines et un embarrassant assoupissement qui méritait vraiment une lettre, il était bien certain que Jim avait corrigé l’erreur.

 

Le seul inconvénient de sa relation améliorée avec Nyota était qu’elle essayait vigoureusement de convaincre Spock de faire savoir à James qu’il était disponible pour n’importe quelle relation à laquelle James était enclin à prendre part. Ce constant harcèlement était tout à fait agaçant mais plus encore, Spock refusait d’admettre qu’il pouvait trouver quelque chose d’agaçant. Heureusement, la conversation du jour eut lieu dans la salle à manger presque vide des officiers. Il aurait dû savoir que le sujet de la discussion serait de nature privée lorsque Nyota suggéra qu’ils dînent ici plutôt que dans le mess principal.

 

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de dire à tu-sais-qui qui tu es intéressé. Il s’évanouirait probablement sous le choc et ce serait mauvais pour le moral de l’équipage, fit-elle, sarcastique. Je veux juste que tu lui fasses savoir que nous avons décidé de n’être plus que des amis. Il sera libre d’en déduire ce qu’il veut.

 

Sa requête n’était pas déraisonnable mais il savait que Jim le repousserait dès qu’il serait conscient que Spock était disponible. Graduellement, au cours de ces dernières semaines, Spock avait montré à James qu’il se souciait de lui comme il l’avait décidé après la révélation de ses sentiments. Ceci incluait de nombreuses parties d’échecs, des repas partagés régulièrement, des recherches sur les musiques préférées de Jim et se familiariser avec ses feuilletons TV favoris. Il avait déjà vu entièrement les sept saisons du feuilleton original télévisé et lu les cinq tomes de la série éditée en bande dessinée. Il fut heureux de constater que la protagoniste finissait enfin avec le vampire blond après plusieurs années de méfiance et de malentendus dans la BD. (Au moins, à la fin, certains étaient capables de pardonner les multiples tentatives de tuer un intérêt amoureux avant de réaliser qu’ils étaient amoureux de la personne en question).

 

\- Je ne préférerais pas, non, répondit Spock sans croiser son regard.

 

Il espérait qu’elle ne le questionnerait pas plus avant mais il savait qu’elle le ferait.

 

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu l’apprécies et il t’apprécie. Demande-lui de sortir avec toi.

 

Spock était sur le point de rétorquer qu’il avait invité James à jouer aux échecs plusieurs fois mais elle l’interrompit avant qu’il ne puisse répliquer.

 

\- Non, les parties d’échecs ne comptent pas comme des rendez-vous, même si tu le pelotes à la manière vulcaine chaque fois que tu joues. Ce n’est un rendez-vous que si l’autre personne sait que tu es disponible et très amoureux d’elle. Tu te rends compte que tu le pelotes chaque fois que vous êtes à proximité l’un de l’autre. Hier, tu l’as laissé te lécher quelque chose sur le doigt devant toute la cafétéria. Je pense qu’on peut appeler ça du sexe oral selon les critères vulcains. Le Dr McCoy a dû pratiquer la manœuvre de Heimlich [1] sur Christine.

 

Spock lui répondit par une œillade noire et un haussement de sourcils agacé. Ces événements avaient été totalement accidentels. Il aurait été contreproductif de hurler sur James en face de leurs subordonnés alors qu’il tentait de faire quelque chose d’utile. Cela aurait miné son autorité de capitaine, ou du moins, ce fut ce que se dit Spock en lui-même à ce moment-là.

 

\- La première étape pour t’engager dans une relation romantique avec Jim est de lui dire que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Contrairement à ce que j’ai toujours présumé de lui, il ne couche pas à gauche et à droite avec tout ce qui bouge. Il ne fera pas rien tant qu’il ignore que tu es libre.

 

À cet instant, Nyota donna l’impression qu’elle voulait lui infliger une quelconque violence physique. Elle avait l’air hautement frustrée.

 

Je doute qu’il tente quoi que ce soit, même s’il sait, pensa Spock en lui-même.

 

\- Les Vulcains ne sont pas effrayés, rétorqua Spock à voix haute, avec raideur.

 

Il n’expliqua pas que la crainte d’intimité de James était la vraie raison pour laquelle il était réticent à lui avouer qu’il était disponible. Du moins, ce fut ce qu’il se dit en lui-même. Spock devenait vraiment doué pour justifier sa propre réticence et son comportement lâche en rapport avec James Tiberius Kirk.

 

Une partie de lui savait que même s’il était amoureux de James, il n’était pas encore prêt pour une relation romantique. Il arrivait tout juste à supporter l’amitié. Il était trop facile de se montrer colérique ou furieux. Ses émotions étaient encore trop proches de la surface et la méditation n’aidait que très légèrement. Certains aliments ou odeurs lui rappelaient encore que sa mère était partie et il était incapable de l’empêcher. Spock savait qu’il n’était pas prêt pour une vraie relation avec James tant qu’il était incapable d’expliquer pourquoi il lui était impossible de manger des macaroni au fromage, des sandwiches au fromage fondu et de la soupe de tomate. Spock n’est pas encore prêt à laisser entrer Jim.

 

\- Oui, mais on sait tous que tu es spécial, déclara-t-elle en lui souriant. Personnellement, je veux juste que tu lui dises que je peux poser les mains sur son meilleur ami sans qu’il flippe ou qu’il présume que je suis la traînée du vaisseau qui baise à tout-va dans le dos de son copain. S’il pense ça de moi parce que tu es terrifié par les sentiments que tu portes à Jim Kirk, je frapperai.

 

D’après l’expression colérique qu’elle affichait, Spock fut convaincu que ce n’était pas qu’une hyperbole.

 

\- Je veux vraiment que tu fasses ça à ton propre rythme mais ça commence à devenir énervant. J’ai juste envie de vous coller une taloche derrière la tête à tous les deux mais ça me vaudra un tas d’ennuis pour insubordination. Ce jeu-là, que vous jouez tous les deux, me frustre sexuellement et j’ai un petit ami. Tu as toujours eu peur de sortir avec quelqu’un/de l’intimité/de tomber amoureux ou c’est juste Jim en général qui te transforme en préado couard qui n’assume pas son béguin ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un soupir irrité.

\- Je n’ai jamais activement participé à ce rituel humain qui consiste à sortir avec quelqu’un. Je n’ai aucun point de référence réel. Je doute que les médias de la terre que j’ai consulté soient une source adéquate de renseignements. Et moi, je considère que jouer aux échecs avec James est un rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Premièrement, comme je l’ai déjà dit, si l’autre personne ne sait pas que c’est un rendez-vous, ce n’en est pas un. Deuxièmement, je n’arrive pas à croire que tu n’as jamais eu de rendez-vous avant parce que, techniquement, on sortait ensemble, expliqua-t-elle avec un rire.

\- Nous avions une relation sexuelle. En fait, nous n’avons eu aucune relation en dehors du sexe jusqu’au moment où nous avons rompu, assena Spock sans prendre de gants.

\- C’est pas faux, approuva Nyota en cessant de rire. Tu as vingt-huit ans, selon les critères humains, tu as dû avoir plus d’expérience que ça. Tu savais absolument quoi faire la première fois. Tu n’es même arrangé pour prouver que le double orgasme n’était pas un mythe.

\- Grâce à mes capacités à tout apprendre de mes lectures et ma télépathie par le touché, j’ai été capable d’improviser, comme dirait Jim, avoua-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Tu étais puceau avant qu’on… commença-t-elle, presque bouche bée.

 

Il était content qu’à ce moment-là, elle ait fini de manger autrement la manœuvre de Heimlich aurait peut-être été requise à nouveau.

 

\- Oui, souffla-t-il avant qu’elle ait terminé sa question qui était facile à déduire.

\- Tu n’avais jamais été avec personne d’autre ? s’enquit Nyota.

\- Tu connais l’histoire de mon mariage arrangé avec T’Pring et de son mépris pour moi.

 

Nyota acquiesça de la tête.

 

\- Cet arrangement a duré de notre union à l’âge de sept ans jusqu’à sa mort le jour où Vulcain a été détruite. Bien que je la trouvais fort déplaisante, contrairement à elle, je croyais en la notion de fidélité.

 

Une fois de plus, il était difficile de réprimer la pointe d’amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix quand il repensait à sa dernière rencontre avec Stonn, l’amant de T’Pring. Cette colère était le signe manifeste qu’il lui fallait plus de méditation.

 

\- J’ai tiré avantage d’un puceau émotionnellement détruit qui venait juste de perdre sa garce de fiancée et sa mère dans la pire catastrophe dans l’histoire de la Fédération. Super, une autre raison de me sentir coupable. Je vais avoir des tas de trucs marrants à raconter lors de ma thérapie cette semaine, marmonna Nyota pour elle-même, oubliant manifestement l’ouïe vulcaine.

\- Je pense que parler de ces choses en thérapie est bénéfique si tu refuses d’en discuter avec moi. Cependant, je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison tu te sens coupable d’avoir pris ce que je t’offrais librement, fit Spock pour l’apaiser.

\- Je ne sais pas, probablement pour la même raison que tu te sens coupable d’avoir couché avec moi alors que tu n’as jamais été amoureux de moi. Je suggèrerais bien que tu m’accompagnes lors de ma prochaine session mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

 

Elle le dévisageait tristement mais il n’était pas certain de savoir que répondre. À l’évidence, il était encore instable et la méditation ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu’elle aurait dû. En fait, la méditation était assez peu fructueuse après ses interactions avec James. Cependant, il doutait qu’une psychologue qui était plus familiarisé avec l’esprit humain, puisse lui être d’une aide quelconque. La situation n’était pas aussi désespérée que quelques mois plus tôt. Actuellement, il se sentait mieux.

 

\- A l’évidence, les choses vont plutôt mal entre James et toi, tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fais et tu as besoin de mon aide. Alors, c’est ce que je vais faire. Plus vite tu quitteras ton placard je suis amoureux de Jim Kirk, plus vite je retrouverai ma santé mentale. Je voudrais vraiment prendre mon déjeuner avec mon vrai petit ami sans que tout le vaisseau me traite de traînée, lâcha Nyota, sarcastique avant de s’en aller.

 

oOo

 

 

L’aide de Nyota vint sous la forme de plusieurs livres envoyés sur son PADD incluant : Relations interespèces pour les nuls ; Les rendez-vous entre humains pour les nuls ; Comment ne pas buter son époux : Guide pour travailler sur sa relation pour les nuls ; Oh, putain, je craque pour mon patron ; Relations gays interespèces pour les débutants, Peut-être qu’il craque aussi pour vous ; Je survivrai : Le guide de la perte et de l’acceptation pour les nuls et Comment retomber amoureux après la perte d’un être cher. Spock trouva nombre de ces titres fascinants intrigants. Bien qu’il n’avait pas eu encore le temps de tous les lire, puisqu’il ne les avait reçu que 1,2 jour auparavant. Cependant, il était un peu contrarié que le terme de nul se retrouve dans de très nombreux titres. Pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, Nyota ne put s’empêcher de rire lorsqu’il l’avait informée qu’il possédait déjà l’édition précédente des Relations gays interespèces pour les débutants qu’il avait reçu de sa mère à l’âge de seize ans. Amanda avait toujours été plus observatrice que Sarek.

 

Malheureusement, l’aide apparut sous la forme de Nyota en manipulatrice afin qu’il passe plus de temps possible avec Jim. Spock n’appréciait pas cette situation même s’il préférait passer son temps avec James. Il supportait déjà suffisamment de pression de la part de son père qui insistait pour qu’il s’installe avec un gentil Vulcain (dont le genre n’était pas spécifié). Il avait reçu plusieurs e-mails de Sarek concernant le besoin de se trouver un nouveau partenaire. Chacune de ces lettres des trois dernières semaines incluait plusieurs requêtes incitant Spock à venir à la colonie pour se choisir un nouveau compagnon (exigence aurait sans doute été un terme plus exact que requête). Dans son dernier message, son père avait joint les dossiers de trois Vulcains mâles disponibles. Cet acte prouvait simplement combien son père le connaissait peu parce que Stonn était parmi les candidats possibles.

 

La dernière manipulation en date de Nyota était beaucoup plus subtile. Spock était partiellement responsable de cette situation parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu répondre à Jim lorsqu’il l’avait questionné sur sa relation avec Nyota et, par conséquent, il se retrouva une fois de plus à demander à James de lui expliquer une référence culturelle populaire alors qu’il avait déjà effectué ses propres recherches à ce sujet de son côté. Ce qui avait conduit, une fois de plus, à se faire inviter à ce que James appelait une soirée films. Malheureusement, l’invitation s’était faite à portée d’oreilles de Nyota et cette dernière ne permit pas à Spock de décliner. Alors qu’il avait initialement prévu de lire Comment ne pas buter son époux : Guide pour travailler sur sa relation pour les nuls. Comme la fois précédente, James s’endormit sur le lit trois heures pendant les festivités. Comme la première fois, Spock s’endormit aux côtés de James avant la fin du film. Et comme avant, il eut un autre rêve sexuellement explicite. Ce rêve particulier commençait ainsi : Spock réconfortait James de la perte de deux membres de la sécurité lors d’une mission d’exploration soi-disant sans danger. Les mots de réconfort se transformèrent rapidement en baisers brûlants. Avant que Spock ne le comprenne, ses pantalons étaient sur ses chevilles et James était en train de mettre la main sur la bouteille de lubrifiant qu’il gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau. Ensuite, Spock se retrouva penché sur le bureau alors que James le pénétrait. Au dernier moment, Spock se réveilla extrêmement excité et extrêmement pressé de quitter James avant de s’embarrasser. Il passa aussi quinze minutes supplémentaires à s’occuper de son désir avant de retourner se coucher.

 

Peut-être que si Spock n’avait pas été si préoccupé à éviter James ce matin-là, à cause d’une gêne très distincte, il aurait pris le temps de lire le message qu’il avait reçu de son alter ego qui l’avertissait que son père était plus sournois que ce qu’il pensait à l’origine. Peut-être que s’il l’avait fait, il aurait été conscient du complot que tramait son père pour lui imposer un nouveau compagnon, impliquant la manipulation de divers officiers de Starfleet afin que l’Enterprise soit assignée à la colonie (si Spock avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu’il souhaitait vraiment un nouveau compagnon mais pas de ceux que son père avait choisis).

 

Grâce aux machinations de son père, l’Enterprise était assigné à la colonie pour 7,2 semaines. Spock savait que son père était derrière cette affectation même si ce dernier le niait. (Les nombreux messages envoyés par son père qui attendaient dans sa boîte de réception le confirmaient).

 

Spock était bien certain que dans l’esprit de son père, cela lui donnerait suffisamment de temps pour que Spock se lie correctement avec quelqu’un. Comme il le découvrit 7,4 heures plus tard et son irritation était plutôt palpable. Nyota le confronta avant même qu’il ait atteint ses quartiers après son service. Il ne put éviter ses questions que grâce à une soi-disant urgence dans le laboratoire n°6. Spock ne réprimanda pas sévèrement la membre d’équipage responsable de cet appel urgent parce qu’elle empêcha une conversation extrêmement embarrassante. Son acte n’aurait mérité une sévère réprimande que parce que Spock ne put retourner dans ses quartiers qu’à 12:13, une fois le problème corrigé mais il lui était trop reconnaissant pour faire une chose pareille.

 

James releva également le déplaisir de Spock à se rendre à la colonie mais, contrairement à Nyota, il ne le confronta pas directement ce soir-là mais, à la place, employa sa méthode favorite : les e-mails reçus par accident. Spock découvrit qu’il s’était trompé lorsqu’il avait supposé que James avait trouvé l’erreur de programmation.

 

Après la lecture de cette lettre, Spock fut positif à 98,75474% que James ne découvre pas l’erreur de l’ordinateur qu’à cause de sa propre arrogance concernant ses capacités informatiques. Dans l’esprit de James, il lui semblait plus logique que Spock fasse un mauvais usage de ses dons télépathiques que lui-même ait pu commettre une simple erreur. Évidemment, c’était de la faute de Spock de lui avoir permis d’en venir à cette conclusion en lui demandant d’expliquer qui était Butch et Sundance ou en mentionnant tout autre chose qu’il n’aurait pu apprendre que dans les lettres.

 

Si James avait été moins confiant en ses capacités, il aurait automatiquement réalisé que Spock lisait ses lettres. Même si cette pensée lui avait un jour traversé l’esprit, il l’avait instantanément repoussée et pensé le pire de Spock. Même si James était d’accord pour un tel manque de confiance, s’il n’avait pas été Vulcain, Spock aurait été insulté par de telles accusations. Spock n’avait jamais intentionnellement employé la télépathie pour violer la vie privée de qui ce que ce soit, excepté en des circonstances difficiles. Parce que James plaçait ses émotions si proches de la surface, Spock avait accidentellement expérimenté certains de ses sentiments. Cependant, il n’avait jamais initié un contact physique dans le seul but de jeter un œil dans son esprit. Cela aurait été plus simple si Spock avait voulu en venir à de telles extrémités parce que James Kirk était la quintessence même de la confusion due à son comportement fantasque/inconséquent/exaspérant. Spock était blessé que James pense une telle chose de lui. Apparemment, Jim ne le connaissait pas du tout.

 

La suffisance de James quant à son habileté informatique rendait Spock perplexe. Dans ces lettres et sur la passerelle, James avait tendance à remettre en question ses capacités et faisait étalage de sa vulnérabilité (du moins selon Spock ; tout autre personne ne voyait que de la pure bravade mais Spock avait appris à regarder au-delà pour voir le vrai James Kirk). Même avec ses mots privés, quand il s’agissait de ses aptitudes en ordinateur, James était incroyablement arrogant. Spock trouvait cela agaçant. Si cela n’avait pas été à cause de l’arrogance de James pour son ordinateur, Spock n’aurait pas été en train de gérer sa crise de conscience actuelle parce qu’il n’aurait jamais lu les pensées intimes de James sans sa permission en premier lieu. S’il n’avait pas lu ces lettres, il ne serait pas en train de se sentir coupable d’envahir la vie privée de Jim. Il n’aurait pas non plus à gérer le fait qu’il était amoureux d’un homme qui était absolument terrifié de tomber amoureux.

 

Spock aurait dû être heureux que James admette au moins qu’il avait le béguin pour lui mais il ne l’était pas. La déclaration qui suivait confirmait à la théorie de Spock que James avait peur de l’amour. Au moins, les mots de Jim lui fournissait la raison d’une telle appréhension : sa mère. Lorsque Spock avait parcouru le dossier de Winona Kirk, il y avait plusieurs notes concernant le curieux état mental qui avait suivi la mort de son époux, son divorce et son temps sur Tarsus. Il y avait aussi des notes concernant un possible abus de certaines substances, une dépression post-partum et des troubles de stress post-traumatiques. D’après les mots de James, il semblait qu’il croyait que l’amour était ce qui avait déclanché les nombreux problèmes de sa mère, y compris son penchant évident pour l’alcool. Apparemment, James oubliait la première règle en sciences : la corrélation n’implique pas nécessairement la causalité.

 

James était si effrayé de tomber amoureux de Spock qu’il se créait des obstacles. Spock n’était pas la définition même du chaud et du froid comme l’affirmait James (de l’avis de Spock, si quelqu’un avait tel un comportement, c’était Jim). Il lui semblait que James cherchait juste des excuses pour justifier qu’une relation entre eux ne fonctionnerait pas. Peut-être qu’il y avait un fond de vérité dans la présomption que Spock gardait Jim à bout de bras selon les critères humains mais pas selon ceux de Vulcain. Les Vulcains ne parlaient pas de leurs sentiments ou ne discutaient pas de leurs problèmes personnels avec ceux extérieurs à leur clan, même avec un éventuel compagnon (non pas que Spock voyait en James un éventuel partenaire, parce que, vraiment, ce n’était pas le cas). Il permettait à James de voir en lui bien plus qu’avec la plupart des gens. C’était un malentendu culturel ; Spock n’était pas certain de réussir à outrepasser vingt-huit ans de conditionnement pour s’aligner sur les normes humaines dans ce cas-là. Peut-être que passer plus de temps dans la colonie vulcaine lui ferait du bien et permettrait à Jim de comprendre que le comportement de Spock n’avait rien de personnel mais que c’était plutôt un reflet de son éducation. Finalement, quelque chose de bien allait ressortir de l’intrusion de son père.

 

Évidemment, le point culminant de la dispute était qu’il ne parlait pas de sa relation avec Nyota, ou de son absence. Jusqu’à présent, il avait beaucoup utilisé l’évitement parce qu’il ne pouvait pas mentir à James. Il voulait lui dire la vérité mais il n’était pas sûr que James puisse l’accepter comme il se l’était dit de nombreuses fois. Manifestement, Jim voyait la preuve que sa relation avec Nyota n’était plus la même qu’avant. Il avait même remarqué que Nyota n’avait pas réprimandé Christine pour son comportement indécent dans l’infirmerie des semaines plus tôt. En dépit de toutes ces preuves, James ne se permettait pas de comprendre que la relation romantique qu’entretenait Spock avec Nyota était terminée. Il présumait simplement qu’ils rencontraient quelques problèmes. Cette supposition était partiellement vraie dans le sens où il avait des difficultés avec sa relation d’amitié avec Nyota. Spock commençait à penser que même s’il lui disait qu’il n’était jamais vraiment sorti avec Nyota, James ne le croirait pas.

 

Spock ne comprendrait jamais le concept humain du déni mais il était évident que James en démontrait tous les symptômes classiques. James semblait vivre dans un déni constant lorsque cela impliquait les choses concernant sa relation avec Spock. Parfois, c’était une bonne chose, comme les deux fois où Spock était resté dormir. Cela aurait été plutôt embarrassant que Jim soit tout à fait conscient que Spock s’était enfui de ses quartiers dans un état d’extrême excitation. Pour les autres fois, eh bien, c’était rageant.

 

Au moins, James avait remarqué son irritation concernant le fait qu’il étai assigné à la colonie pour deux mois même s’il n’en comprenait pas la cause. Spock n’avait révélé à personne les tentatives de son père de jouer les marieurs. James savait que sa relation avec son père était compliquée mais il ignorait les raisons des plus récentes complications. Spock refusait de dire à Nyota quoi que ce soit concernant les actes de Sarek jusqu’à ce qu’elle redevienne plus communicative. Dans la culture vulcaine, on ne discutait de telles choses. Et on ne discutait pas non plus le fait que votre père vous donnait envie de jeter des choses et vous faisait consommer d’énormes quantités de chocolat chaque fois que vous étiez obligé de passer du temps avec lui ou après une simple conversation. Spock était déjà en train de se demander comment il allait réussir à accomplir ses devoirs dans la colonie s’il était sous l’influence du chocolat sur une période étendue. Il ne souhaitait qu’une chose : l’oubli mais il ne pouvait pas céder à un tel désir.

 

Au lieu de ressentir du réconfort de la dernière lettre, Spock se sentit frustré et plus confus que jamais. Il était amoureux de Jim mais il le trouvait exaspérant. Il était trop frustré pour lire les autres messages personnels qu’il avait reçu, y compris ceux de son père et de son alter ego. À la place, Spock décida de se préparer pour la nuit sans les lire. Une heure de méditation ne put apaiser son esprit suffisamment pour dormir. La seule chose efficace était de se rappeler le Jim Kirk de ses rêves et de permettre à son corps d’obtenir un soulagement physique.

 

oOo

 

Avant de prendre son service du matin, Spock lut finalement les deux lettres de son père. Comme il s’y attendait, son père lui avait envoyé encore plus de dossiers de candidatures et exigeait essentiellement que Spock reste avec lui. Spock trouva cette idée répugnante.

 

Parce que la méditation semblait complètement futile, il décida d’utiliser la méthode déstressante favorite de James : attaquer son oreiller. Spock se sentit mieux, même s’il avait fait un trou dans le mur. Malgré les récents progrès dans la relation qu’il entretenait avec Sarek, les manipulations de ce dernier venaient de tout annuler. Spock ne voulait pas faire l’effort de répondre au Vulcain rapidement, même pour décliner son invitation à rester dans son appartement avec lui. Il y avait 92,4% de probabilité qu’il recouvre suffisamment de calme pour composer avec son père le temps qu’ils atteignent la colonie 13,2 jours plus tard. Néanmoins, Spock était certain que plusieurs autres trous feraient leur apparition sur ses murs avant que cela n’arrive.

 

Ce matin-là, Nyota tenta de parler avec Spock une nouvelle fois de son appréhension évidente à passer trop de temps dans la colonie de la nouvelle Vulcain. Heureusement, il fut sauver par James qui lui demanda de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Même si Nyota voulait parler avec lui, elle ne put résister au besoin de le pousser à passer le plus de temps possible avec James.

 

\- Alors, pourquoi vous n’êtes pas content d’aller à la colonie ? s’enquit James en mordant dans son pain perdu aux baies fraîches.

\- Le contentement est une émotion, rétorqua Spock en prenant un morceau de son pancake aux myrtilles.

 

Il avait été tenté d’y ajouter des pépites de chocolat mais il savait que c’était malavisé parce qu’il était de service aujourd’hui.

 

\- C’est des conneries, assena Jim sans se soucier de jurer à portée d’oreilles des autres membres d’équipage. Il y a quelques mois, vous étiez prêt à quitter Starfleet pour aider votre peuple et maintenant que vous en avez l’occasion, vous flippez comme seul un Vulcain peut le faire. Vous avez laissé tomber votre stylo deux fois, hier.

\- Je n’ai rien fait de tel, nia Spock en continuant à manger.

 

James se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond.

 

\- Je ressens peut-être une éventuelle appréhension à l’idée de passer une longue période avec mon père, confessa Spock après quelques minutes.

\- Enfin, on va quelque part, commenta James, une pointe d’exaspération perceptible dans son ton. C’est logique, si on tient compte du fait que je vous ai surpris à tourner autour des truffes après une conversation avec votre père. Vous allez être capable de travailler avec lui pendant deux mois ? demanda-t-il.

 

Spock n’y avait pas songé. Sarek voyait toujours Spock comme un enfant qu’il pouvait contrôler à tous les égards, pas comme le professionnel de Starfleet sûr de lui qu’il était devenu.

 

\- Je suis un professionnel assidu et je vois cela comme une opportunité de montrer à mon père ce que je suis, fit Spock avec confiance.

\- Bien. Puisque vous êtes tellement plus familier que moi avec la culture vulcaine, je veux que vous soyez en première ligne sur cette mission. Ça signifie passer beaucoup de temps avec votre père et les autres membres du conseil, précisa Jim.

\- Entendu, Capitaine, répondit Spock, soulagé.

\- Lorsqu’il n’y a que vous et moi, c’est juste James, indiqua James en finissant son pain perdu.

\- Entendu, James, répéta Spock en se pliant aisément à sa requête.

\- Je vous enverrai un e-mail avec tout ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir, y compris le nom de notre contact au conseil. Heureusement, ce n’est pas votre père. C’est quelqu’un du nom de Selek l’Aîné.

 

Spock pensait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas, son père était beaucoup plus subtil que cela. Malheureusement, Selek l’Aîné était le pseudonyme de son double.

 

oOo

 

\- Je suppose que ma lettre est arrivée à temps, déclara la version plus âgée de lui-même lorsqu’elle apparut sur l’écran.

 

Spock l’avait contacté depuis la chambre du capitaine plus tard dans la journée, sous le prétexte que découvrir exactement ce que l’Enterprise allait faire pour la colonie. Il s’avéra qu’après leur avoir amené les fournitures nécessaires, un groupe d’ingénieurs, des constructeurs, une troupe chargée de la sécurité et des professionnels médicaux seraient stationnés sur la colonie pendant les deux années suivantes. (L’hypothèse de Jim prétendant que l’Enterprise était employé comme un vaisseau de transport de luxe se révéla totalement exacte).

 

\- Malheureusement, je n’ai pas eu le temps de lire votre correspondance avant de découvrir que mon père s’était arrangé pour que l’Enterprise soit à la colonie pour plusieurs semaines dans le seul but de me trouver un conjoint acceptable, sous divers prétextes, tels que des projets d’ingénierie civile.

 

La réponse de Spock laissait transparaître une légère colère mais son alter ego ne dit rien.

 

\- Toutes mes excuses pour cet éclat émotionnel, aîné.

\- Tu peux m’appeler Selek. C’est le mon que j’emploie maintenant. Peut-être que ton père utilise l’Enterprise pour ses propres desseins mais la présence du vaisseau sera bénéfique pour la colonie. L’Amirauté l’aurait pas approuvé la mission de l’Enterprise si ce n’avait pas été le cas, peu importe l’influence que ton père croit posséder, rétorqua l’homme plus âgé en regardant directement dans les yeux de Spock. Pour cette raison seule, je me suis porté volontaire pour être l’agent de liaison entre le Conseil et l’Enterprise sur ce projet.

 

Spock n’était pas certain de vouloir travailler en aussi étroite collaboration avec son double mais il était bien sûr que ce dernier serait bien plus réceptif que les autres membres du Conseil.

 

\- C’est une décision logique, compte tenu de votre précédente expérience, déclara Spock, en le pensant réellement. Je suis conscient que cette mission sera un bénéfice mutuel entre l’Enterprise et la colonie. Cela donnera également à tous ceux du vaisseau de prouver qu’ils ont une grande valeur. Le capitaine Kirk m’a demandé de prendre cette mission en charge. C’est pour cette raison que je vous ai contacté.

 

Spock coupa à dessein le micro avant d’ajouter :

 

\- Quoique j’ai eu l’impression que votre pseudonyme ne lui était pas familier.

\- Nous discuterons de tout ce qui concerne cette mission en tant voulu. Je suppose que l’Amirauté tient la bride haute au capitaine Kirk, si je puis dire.

 

Spock acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

 

\- Cette mission à la colonie lui donnera l’opportunité de prouver à ceux qui doutent de lui qu’ils ont tort, ajouta son alter ego avec un peu trop de précision au goût de Spock.

 

Peut-être que les choses n’étaient pas aussi différentes cette fois-ci qu’il l’avait pensé au départ.

 

\- Votre supposition est correcte, répondit Spock. Malgré le bénéfice d’une telle mission, je suis extrêmement mécontent des manipulations de mon père dans le seul but de m’assurer un nouveau compagnon. La première tentative a été si malheureuse que j’aurais aimé qu’il n’essaie pas une seconde fois. D’après les dossiers des hypothétiques candidats convenables que j’ai reçus jusqu’ici, je doute que son jugement ce soit amélioré ces vingt-et-une dernières années.

 

Cet dernier commentaire faisait tout particulièrement référence au fait que son père avait inclus Stonn comme possible prétendant. Les autres choix de son père n’étaient qu’à peine mieux.

 

\- Ce n’est pas ton père qui est responsable de ces choix, c’est moi, corrigea le Vulcain plus âgé avec ce qui semblait presque un sourire. Ton père a pensé que je serais plus en phase avec tes préférences et m’a consulté dans sa tentative de te trouver un partenaire acceptable.

 

À cette déclaration, Spock regretta de ne pas avoir pris de pancakes au chocolat ce matin-là, qu’il aurait recouvert d’une généreuse ration de sirop au chocolat et de crème fouettée aromatisée au chocolat.

 

\- Vous pensez vraiment que toutes ces options sont des partenaires appropriés pour moi ? s’enquit Spock, avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix qu’il ne put masquer.

 

Si son autre lui-même le croyait sincèrement alors ils étaient des Vulcains vraiment très différents.

 

\- Pas du tout et je suppose que toi non plus. Si ton père est incapable de te trouver un prétendant acceptable alors il n’aura d’autres choix que de te laisser choisir un partenaire à ta convenance.

 

Maintenant Spock comprenait ce qui faisait sourire l’Aîné. Il était passé maître en manipulation subtile. Spock se demanda brièvement s’il arriverait un jour à atteindre ce niveau.

 

\- Ce serait une plaisante alternative si je désirais un conjoint maintenant. Mais je ne me sens pas être émotionnellement prêt à m’impliquer dans une relation d’une telle magnitude. Je suis toujours en train d’essayer de gérer la perte de mère et de Vulcain. S’il y a une seule chose que j’ai apprise de ma relation ratée avec Nyota, c’est celle-ci, avoua-t-il avec une totale honnêteté.

 

Son double se contenta de hocher la tête.

 

\- Et si ton temps arrive plus tôt ? lui demanda son alter ego sans prendre de gants. C’est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois dans les camps de réfugiés sur Terre.

 

L’expression de Selek semblait sérieuse.

 

\- Alors je prendrai d’autres arrangements. Je suis certain que Nyota souhaitera m’assister, avec la permission de son partenaire actuel. Je suis sûr qu’il acceptera la nécessité d’un tel arrangement.

 

Même si Nyota sortait avec quelqu’un d’autre, Spock était affirmatif, tous deux seraient d’accord. Quoique, connaissant Nyota, elle allait probablement se contenter de l’enfermer, Jim et lui, dans un ascenseur, à la place.

 

\- Je suis sûr que Mr Scott se montrera serviable.

 

Spock lui adressa un regard étrange.

 

\- Nyota n’est plus avec l’ingénieur mais plutôt avec le Dr McCoy. Et il comprendra tout à fait la nécessité médicale d’un tel arrangement, si je devais y recourir, rétorqua sèchement Spock alors que son autre lui-même haussait un sourcil.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis convaincu que Nyota sera volontaire. Tu es sage de reconnaître tes propres limites et tes besoins mentaux, contrairement à d’autres qui se ruent dans une nouvelle union uniquement à des fins reproductives ou pour repousser un Pon Farr prématuré. Toi et moi ne sommes pas si différents lorsque les circonstances l’exigent. J’aurai préféré la mort plutôt que prendre un autre partenaire après le décès de mon conjoint. Ma Nyota trouvait cet arrangement illogique alors elle a forcé le problème.

 

Spock n’arrivait à décider quelle révélation était la plus dérangeante, que l’Aîné parle ouvertement du Pon Farr ou la découverte que son alter ego avait eu une relation sexuelle avec Nyota lors de circonstances moins qu’idéales. Son côté scientifique était en train d’analyser qui, de la nature ou de la nourriture, avait le plus d’influence dans sa vie.

 

\- Je sais que votre partenaire de vie était James, lâcha Spock, décidant que ce sujet était plus confortable que les deux autres.

 

Étant donné son expression contrariée, Selek l’Aîné ne le voyait pas de cette façon.

 

\- James n’est pas en tort, il m’a accidentellement divulgué cette information.

 

Heureusement, l’Aîné en déduirait que cela s’était produit lors d’un contact de peau involontaire, non pas en lisant une correspondance que Spock n’aurait jamais dû recevoir.

 

\- Je peux vous assurer que James n’a jamais intentionnellement divulgué le contenu de vos conversations.

 

Ce qui était partiellement vrai mais uniquement parce que James ignorait qu’il connaissait l’existence de son double.

 

\- Je n’ai jamais révélé une telle information. La chronologie des événements est déjà suffisamment perturbée, nul n’est besoin que j’ajoute d’autres interférences. J’ai, à dessein, limité mes contacts avec James aussi bien qu’avec la plupart de personnes importantes dans mon propre temps. Nous n’avions pas le temps, même si j’étais plutôt enclin à avoir une telle conversation lors de notre première rencontre. J’ai eu seulement le temps de donner à James les informations nécessaires de la manière la plus rapide qui soit. Je n’ai pas eu l’opportunité d’avoir une longue conversation de ce type, expliqua l’Aîné sans détours.

\- Alors comment James a-t-il eu cette information ? Je suppose que c’est la vérité, vous n’avez pas nié, s’enquit Spock en posant la question qui le concernait le plus.

 

Dès que les mots jaillirent de sa bouche, Spock en déduisit la réponse tout seul. La manière la plus rapide d’absorber une vaste quantité d’informations est de fusionner les esprits. Dans de bonnes conditions, l’autre partie peut recevoir plus d’informations que prévu. Mais les circonstances réelles impliquaient un sévère traumatisme émotionnel, telle que la mort d’un membre de la famille ou voir sa planète entière détruite.

 

\- VOUS AVEZ FUSIONNÉ AVEC JAMES !

 

Les paroles de Spock résonnèrent comme une déclaration amère, non pas comme une question. Dans la culture vulcaine, vouloir partager son esprit avec un partenaire potentiel était plus intime qu’une relation sexuelle.

 

\- James vous a-t-il donné son accord pour faire cela ?

 

Sa question n’obtint pas de réponse et Spock comprit. James n’avait pas donné sa permission. Pas étonnant que James pense que Spock était capable d’abuser de ses dons télépathiques, son autre l’avait déjà fait.

 

\- Il n’est pas nécessaire de te montrer jaloux, jeune homme. Je n’ai pas l’intention d’éloigner James de toi. Ce qui est arrivé était un nécessaire échange d’informations. Il n’avait pas le temps de consentir parce que je n’avais pas le temps de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. J’ai peut-être partagé plus que j’en avais l’intention, à cause de mon état mental instable à ce moment-là.

 

Logiquement, Spock aurait dû se calmer avec cette explication. Cependant, Spock avait rarement été logique ces derniers mois, spécialement lorsque James Kirk était impliqué. Il dévisagea son alter ego avec une animosité à peine dissimulée.

 

\- Je continuerai à t’aider à éviter les tentatives de ton père à te trouver un nouveau partenaire sur Vulcain, pour me racheter, fit l’Aîné en changeant le sujet pour un terrain relativement stable.

\- C’est acceptable.

 

Ce fut tout ce que Spock se permit de répondre. Il aurait le plus grand besoin d’employer la stratégie de Jim qui constituait à frapper un oreiller pour soulager son stress après cet appel. C’était étonnamment cathartique.

 

\- Cependant, je ne le ferai que si tu acceptes de voir un guérisseur de l’esprit sur la planète.

 

Parce que l’idée d’être lié de façon permanente à quelqu’un d’autre que la personne dont il était amoureux était détestable, Spock acquiesça à la demande.

 

\- J’accepte cette condition, fit Spock avant de reprendre la discussion sur des choses en relation avec la mission.

 

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] La méthode ou manœuvre de Heimlich est un geste de premiers secours permettant la libération des voies aériennes chez l'adulte et l'enfant de plus d'un an. Elle a été inventée par Henry J. Heimlich en 1974 et sert en cas d'obstruction totale des voies aériennes par un corps étranger.
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.
> 
> Bisous
> 
> Falyla


End file.
